Harry Potter and the Final Flame
by YelloWitchGrl
Summary: POSTHBP HG RHr. Following the events Harry Potter is focused and determined to fulfill a destiny that only he can fulfill. Simple isn't it? Track down and destroy piece by piece the Darkest Wizard to ever live. If only things were that simple for Harry.
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Away From Home

Harry wanted to say that watching her sleep was like watching a baby. A rather beautiful baby of course, but someone who was innocent and unmarred by the turmoil that surrounded their lives. He wanted to be sleeping right now, rocked to sleep by the _clacking_ of the train on its tracks. Her hair fanned out around her as she sprawled along the seat of the Hogwarts Express, oblivious to the swirling, jarring thoughts that filled Harry's brain as they sped away from Hogwarts.

Ginny's beauty mocked him… for she was no longer his. Her angelic face would wake up and give him the same mask of impassive tolerance that it had worn since they had left Hogwarts; since Dumbledore's funeral when he'd broken up with her.

Luna shifted in her seat and turned the page of _The Quibbler_ as she read on. Neville had been silent since their departure as well but Harry had not pressed him to speak. In truth he wanted to lose himself in the monotony of the journey and its inexorable conclusion. Nothing ever changed for Harry. He left Hogwarts after having been through an emotionally draining end of term, only to be greeted by the Dursley's who ignored him on a good year. He had no illusions that showing up with Ron and Hermione would change anything for him.

A gasp from the girl across from him dragged his eyes upwards from his twiddling fingers to see Ginny sitting straight up in her seat and patting herself down.

"Ginny?" Luna looked up from her paper at her in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I had a nightmare that I was wandering the halls starkers!" Ginny got up and paced the cramped compartment, rubbing at her sleep filled eyes.

Neville let out a choking noise like a drowning dog while Harry pushed the thought of what she'd said from his mind. He had to focus and _not_ on his ex-girlfriend. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she told him with a small smile. "Just made me feel uncomfortable. It was an odd dream because after I realized I was naked, I saw Malfoy and he…" her voice faded off as Harry watched her eyes glitter momentary.

"He what?" Neville questioned and then blushed scarlet.

"I don't know," Ginny said and moved resolutely to the door. "I need a bit of a stretch." With that, she was gone from their circle as the door slammed resolutely shut.

"That was odd," Luna mused quietly and went back to her paper.

_It was indeed_… Harry did not get a chance to think on it further because the compartment door swung open again to admit Ron and Hermione, both of whom looked extremely put out.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked as they both sat down across from him with Luna.

"Ruddy git Nott is what," Ron told him as he dug into a chocolate frog that Harry passed over to him. "He tried to hex us as we walked past his door."

Hermione cleared her throat but did not comment on Ron's language. "Fortunately we had both been on alert and were able to block his one curse."

Harry sat forward, studying the faces of his best friends. "What was the curse?"

"Oh, just a _Jelly Legs Jinx_," Hermione informed him, pulling out a book from her bag that she had left with them in the compartment. "It wasn't anything to be concerned over. Where's Ginny?"

"You didn't see her leave?" Neville asked, saying the exact thing that Harry had been thinking.

"No," Ron said, licking the chocolate off of his fingers and managing to smear some on his upper lip. "Why?"

"Ron, you have chocolate all over your face," Hermione muttered as she pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed at his face.

Harry braced himself for Ron to tell her to leave off but instead Ron sat still, smiling at her in an odd way. This had been happening more and more often over the last few days. While Harry was happy that his friends were finally expressing some of their budding emotions, he was fervently hoping that nothing went wrong between them.

"So what did you do with Nott?" Harry asked, trying to steer the conversation back to a safe topic.

Hermione made a _tisking_ sound while Ron laughed, "Tied him up and left him in his compartment, of course. He ranted on about getting revenge but I'm not bothered. He's small potatoes compared to You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," Harry and Hermione said together instantly. Both of them had been trying to get him to say his name, but so far Ron had not budged. Even Ginny had only said it once….

Stop it! You can't keep thinking about her… obsessing over her. You have to remove her from your mind or Voldemort will know.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron muttered dismissively and Harry watched him shift closer to Hermione, leaning back in the seat so that his legs spanned the breadth of the floor and crossing his arms. "Wake me when we get there or if Death Eaters attack."

"Do your aunt and uncle know we're coming?" Hermione asked him anxiously.

Harry shrugged, "It wouldn't matter if they did so I didn't bother to write them. They have to accept you in or they'll be afraid that Dumbledore will come back to get them." He laughed at the memory although it still stung excruciatingly to remember his departed mentor. "I expect that my aunt will accept it silently while my uncle rants on through the entire car ride home. Oh, hang on," he just remembered something. "You'll have to Apparate to their house, Hermione. They won't have enough room in the car."

"I suppose I can do that," Hermione agreed slowly. "Although I think I will have to go to your neighbor's house instead because yours is so heavily guarded. Her name is Mrs. Figg, right?"

"Right," Harry murmured. In truth he had forgotten about the wards around his aunt and uncle's house that stopped anyone from getting too close to him.

"This is going to be a long summer," Neville said morosely, his face showing his apprehension. "I think Gran will be putting me through extra tutoring since I didn't take Transfiguration."

"Oh but that will be-" Hermione's voice halted mid-sentence as Ron, apparently not sleeping, moved swiftly to clamp a hand over her mouth.

"You are the only one who would ask to do work during the summer, Hermione. For the rest of us, that is punishment." Ron let go of her mouth and resumed his former position, closing his eyes again. "I want to spend the next few weeks doing nothing other than existing."

Hermione gaped indignantly at him. "But you can't do that! We've got loads to do!"

"Not until we get to my parent's house for Bill's wedding," Ron said darkly. "I just hope I don't have to wear those stupid dress robes again."

"Wouldn't matter, you're too tall for them now," Hermione told him. "Oh that reminds me that I need to alter my dress robes!"

"Didn't you get them last summer?" Harry asked as he reached over to tilt the paper in Luna's hands a bit so that he could read the front cover. Luna didn't even move, simply kept reading. The headline read, _'Death Eaters Spotted at Night Club in Derbyshire'_.

"Yes, of course but I'm afraid they are a bit snug now and need to be let out and I can't risk another trip to Diagon Alley," she admitted with a blush.

Harry frowned, unsure of what to say so instead, blurting out, "How do you alter them?"

"Mrs. Weasley taught me how to do the alterations last year by hand. I tried to learn through magic but I don't think it is something you can learn from a book."

"I suppose," Harry replied quietly, not wanting to comment on the fact that Hermione was admitting that books had failed her.

Ron didn't seem to have the same compunction, "Does that mean that we won't always run to the library when a problem arises?"

Still blushing, Hermione shook her head but grinned, "I still think that the library is our best source but no, some skills can only be learned by doing them."

A bang in the corridor made them all jump but Ginny swaggered in, obviously pleased with something. "I just got Zabini."

"Why?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

Harry was halfway to his feet when she crossed him and sat between him and Neville, "He exists which is enough reason for me."

Hermione looked as though she wanted to reprimand her but instead said, "I hope we get there soon."

"I don't," Ginny grumbled. "I don't fancy being stuck in that house with those _two_ as they finish preparing for the wedding. Now that they're chummy, it will be wretched."

The conversation continued without Harry who was too wrapped up in the girl sitting beside him to concentrate on more than the heat that radiated off of Ginny. It was a comforting feeling, one that he would miss but a small picture had begun to form in his mind of what it would be like if he survived killing Voldemort and Ginny featured prominently in those fantasies.

Before long they had reached the station. Harry and Ron pulled all of the trunks down from the overhead bin for the others while they gathered their things. They left the train for what they all knew might be the last time and met their families. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting, along with Tonks who explained in a hushed tone to Harry that Remus was back with the other werewolves. Her bright pink hair stood out against the crowd and her smile, which had been disturbingly absent in the past year, was now back on her face.

"Listen Tonks, if you have a few minutes to spare, can you take Hermione to my aunt and uncle's house? She and Ron are spending the summer there with me." Harry cringed as he heard Mrs. Weasley's screech of protest.

"You can't go there!"

"It is the safest place for them," Mr. Weasley said, trying to sooth her as he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Mum, we don't want Harry there by himself!" Ron argued back fiercely.

Hermione interrupted quietly, "We don't want everyone knowing where we are."

"But I… oh, all right! But I expect letters every week young man, do you hear me?" Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a crushing embrace before doing the same for Harry and Hermione. "I will see you three in a few weeks."

It was not meant to go that smoothly with the Dursley's, not that Harry expected it to. They all tromped out to meet the pair that had raised Harry and face the onslaught together.

"I will not have those _freaks_ in my house!" Vernon Dursley roared, walrus mustache twitching violently.

"It is out of the question!" Petunia agreed instantly. "What will the neighbors think?"

"They will think that we are foreign exchange students, Mrs. Dursley," Hermione answered instantly.

"No! We are not-"

Harry cut her off, not really caring what she had to say. "They are coming with me and you will accept that. After that I will be out of your lives for good."

Vernon went to argue again but Petunia forestalled him with a question, "Do you swear never to speak to us again if we do this for you?"

"Nothing would make me happier," Harry replied.

"Why you ungrateful little-"

Ron had stepped up, along with Tonks, to rebuff him but Ginny beat them to it. She sidestepped her brother and got straight into the huge man's face. "If you don't want to start peeing out your nose, I suggest you shut your fat mouth!"

Vernon wasn't buying it, "You're just a child! You can't do anything to me!"

"Want to bet?" Ginny growled as Arthur grabbed his daughter's arm, pulling her back.

"No need, Ginny. They have agreed," Arthur told her but Harry noted that he didn't release her arm. He smiled at her, appreciating that she stuck up for him.

"We haven't agreed to-" Vernon began but once again, Petunia interrupted.

"We'll do it, if you stick to your end of the deal."

"I promise," Harry assured her, never more certain that this was one promise he could keep.

"Eyes off, tubby," Ginny bit out and Harry followed her line of sight to see that Dudley was gazing at her leeringly.

Harry balled up his fists, feeling anger swell in him as Dudley said, "I think you'd like me," trying to sound macho.

"No, Dudley! She's one of _them_!" Petunia cautioned her son and Dudley's face slackened.

"Besides," Ginny wrenched her arm from her dad's grasp. "You aren't my type," and with that she marched over, pulling Harry's head down to her level and snogging him senseless.

Mrs. Weasley's admonitions, Ron's moans of disgust and Tonks' congratulations all fell flat around the feelings that soared through Harry's chest. He knew that he was going to miss Ginny more than anything but another part of his mind was screaming for him to end the kiss. He didn't have to though; Ginny did as she threw her arms more securely around him and whispered into his ear, "I did that for Dudley and I know it changes nothing." She kissed his cheek and let go, walking away without looking back.

Dudley gaped at him stupidly while the others shuffled off to the car, Ron toting his heavy trunk in his wake. Somehow they would have to get the two trunks into the Muggle car but Harry couldn't concentrate enough to ponder how that would be accomplished.

"Can you keep Crookshanks, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked anxiously. "I don't think he would do well where we're going."

"Of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley replied kindly as she took the cat's basket. "Be safe, you three! Stay out of trouble!"

"We will," they called as Hermione wandered off with Tonks to Apparate, while Ron and Harry crammed themselves into the back seat of the car with Dudley.

The trip to Privet Drive was made in silence. Ron coughed once, most likely out of nerves, but Harry didn't bother to say anything. He knew his relatives were angry, but he didn't care. They didn't matter to him and he was only going to their house to fulfill his promise to Dumbledore. After that he was free of them.

They pulled into the drive and spilled out of the car while Uncle Vernon opened the boot for them. "I wonder where Hermione is?"

As if hearing Ron's question, she called to them from down the street, "I'm here."

She and Tonks were ambling down the road towards them with Hermione's trunk. "Come in quickly," Aunt Petunia hissed at them.

"If you need something, someone will be around," Tonks assured them as they walked up to the house.

"Thanks," Harry said over his shoulder, knowing that the Order would be watching them again this summer. McGonagall had told him as much that morning.

They walked into the front hall and Aunt Petunia rounded on them, "_She_ can stay in the guest room. You two will have to share your room."

"Her name is Hermione," Ron uttered darkly, but his aunt had already moved off to the kitchen.

"Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping," Harry told her, helping Ron to heft her trunk up.

"I can levitate it," Hermione interjected but Harry shook his head.

"I don't think we should use magic around them much." He didn't want to tell her that it would likely send them into hysterics. That might just encourage Ron.

He showed Hermione to the guest room that Aunt Marge always slept in. "Here you are," he said as he pushed the door open.

They set the trunk down and Hermione walked around, examining everything. "It's all very… clean."

"Yeah, you'll find that it stays that way." Harry picked up the end of his trunk again and walked back out, Hermione following them.

Harry watched Dudley slink into his own room as they went into Harry's. "By the way, Hermione, lock your door magically at night."

Hermione looked startled and Ron stunned, "Why?"

"Just don't want to risk anything," Harry told her. "You can have the bed, mate."

"Nah, I'm too tall for that bed. I'll kip on the floor." Ron shoved his trunk into the corner as Harry released Hedwig from her cage. "I'm glad I sent Pig home with Ginny," Ron said, watching him.

"Let me see if I can conjure a cot for you," Hermione said as she waved her wand and pointed it at a book, transforming it into a large cot. She gave them both a satisfied smile.

"Great! Thanks Hermione!" Ron stretched out on it and folded his arms underneath his head. "Not too bad."

"We should see if we can find something to eat," Harry said as he skirted around the cot and dodged Ron's large feet.

Ron was up instantly, "Good, I'm starving!"

"At least some things never change," Hermione muttered as she followed them out the door.

After a hurried dinner in which Dudley kept staring at him in an odd, calculating way, they retired to Harry's room to discuss their plan for the summer.

"We have to figure out what that last Horcrux could be," Hermione began as she handed a heavy tome to each of them. "I borrowed these from Professor Binns for the summer so that we could research the four founders."

"For the summer?" Ron blurted out incredulously as he weighed the thick book in his right hand. "We aren't going back next year!"

"I know that, but Professor Binns doesn't. In any case, I intend to send these back to him with Ginny." Hermione sat down on Ron's camp bed and opened one of the books.

Harry sat on his bed, Ron next to him, and opened his own dusty book, trying to read but it was dull work. _Helga Hufflepuff, the Woman, the Teacher, the Saint_ must have been written by her house elf, although he wasn't sure that was possible. He looked up at Hermione to ask her if house elves were allowed to publish when her exclamation of frustration stopped him.

"Honestly! Who would possibly call Slytherin the 'greatest misunderstood wizard of his time'? What rot!" She turned the page with more force that was necessary only to have the book squeak in protest. "Oh, I give up!" and with a _slam_, along with another noisy complaint from the book, she stood and pushed her hair from her face. "I'm going to bed."

Harry and Ron watched her march from the room in silence. "What was that about?" Ron asked him, obviously as shocked as Harry was.

"Dunno mate, but best not question our good luck. She'll have us reading these," here Harry chucked the heavy book onto his desk, "all day tomorrow."

"Too true," Ron moaned and crawled into his camp bed. "Best to turn in then."

Harry turned off the lights and lay down as well. Sleep did not come easily to him; his mind raced with all the things that had happened that day. When it did come, he slept fitfully, consumed by dreams.

**A/N: **Here goes another story for me... I'm planning on posting ever 2 weeks or so. Thanks very much to **mugglenet27 **for beta'ing for me!

**WARNING**: If you're a regular reader for me it is entirely possible that you will not like this story. This story won't have the fluff in it that most of my stories do. I am still a die hard H/G shipper but yeah... that's all I'll say. You've been warned.

**Reviewers:** I appreciate each and every review! If you have a specific question I will try to respond to you in a timely manner but otherwise I will probably not find time to respond. I am sorry for this but I'm sure you'd rather have me writing! Thanks! ywg


	2. Chapter 2: Dudley Drunk

**I do not own Harry Potter. I forgot this for the first chapter but it stands for this and every other chapter I post.**

They had been on Privet Drive for more than two weeks before Hermione let them take a break from the biographies of the Hogwarts founders. Harry was halfway through Hufflepuff's life and had managed to learn that the woman had an obsession for shoes and a questionable fondness for her cats. Ron, on the other hand, was not even a third of the way through Gryffindor's immense book, _Godric Gryffindor, the Man, the Pioneer, the Conqueror_, owing to the fact that Gryffindor's book would to shut itself on Ron's hands if he began to nod off, which happened often. Eventually Ron's hands were so badly bruised that he had to give it up completely until he could heal.

Hermione, of course, had finished Slytherin's book, _Salazar Slytherin, the Man, the Visionary, the Paragon_, the previous week and had moved onto Ravenclaw's book, _Rowena Ravenclaw, the Woman, the Genius, the Beautiful_. "This is quite fascinating, really," Hermione said and Harry looked up to see her making several notes. "Ravenclaw is the one who came up with the ever changing floor plan for Hogwarts. It says here that she got the idea from a dream she had one night when she tried to find her way home but the floor kept moving on her."

"Enthralling," Ron yawned as he said it. "I'm going mad in here, Hermione. Can't we get out and stretch a bit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's not like you've been working."

"I have too!" Ron held up a hand to his heart, looking wounded. "I got you a glass of water, didn't I?"

"Oh yes, that really counts," her voice was mild as she rolled her eyes. "I could use a bit of fresh air, though, so a nice stroll would be good for us as long as whomever is on duty doesn't mind."

"Nah, I think it's Tonks today," Harry told her as he stood and stretched his kinked muscles. He rolled his neck and winced as he heard something _pop_. They definitely needed to get out of the house.

Ron stood up as well and shoved his feet into his large trainers. "Howdya know it was Tonks?"

"Easy," he replied and headed for the door. "When I went to grab a snack from the kitchen, I heard a mysterious crash and a woman cursing but no one was around."

Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way out the front door and Harry looked around, wishing he could spot Tonks but knowing that it was futile. They walked slowly down the street and around the block several times, finally stopping at the play park where a mother was pushing her young son on the swings.

"Oh, I love to swing!" Hermione called as she sat down and began to push herself.

"Mental," Ron muttered but went behind her and gave her a push nonetheless. Harry only grinned and shook his head while the mother, a woman with brown hair and who appeared to be only a few years older than himself, eyed them wearily.

Harry sat on the one remaining seat next to Hermione and watched the wind dance happily through the large trees, swaying their green leaves in a timeless rhythm. Peace was a rare commodity in his life and he wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as it would last.

"What's that?" Hermione's voice brought him up short as he swiveled his head to look where she was pointing.

Ron grabbed her swing and stopped her, catching her about the waist before she fell off. "I dunno… should we go look?"

Harry stood up and strained to look through the trees at as a large group of men came purposefully towards them. He groaned as he recognized one very bulky figure. "Dudley."

The young mother, whom Harry had momentarily forgot about, gasped and stopped her son's swing as well. "Let's go, Ryan."

Harry turned to gape at her, "Are you okay?"

She glanced between him and the other group, "I don't want to be around them."

"You don't have to worry about them," Hermione assured her in a calming voice. "That's Harry's cousin and he wouldn't dare-"

"He would, Hermione," Harry growled and rounded on the group, which was within earshot now. "What do you want, Dudley?"

"It's a free country," Dudley told him, laughing as he came up to the swings. "We were just out for a stroll."

The bravado with which he faced stunned Harry for a moment. Generally his cousin shied away from a direct confrontation, but today was an exception. Then he watched him stumble and knew the reason why… Dudley was drunk. "Go home, Dudley, before your mum finds out you've been drinking."

"Don't think I will," Dudley shot back as one of the others moved towards the mother who was cornered in at the play park.

"Lovely to see you again, Missy," the tall, lanky teenager with dull brown hair said. "Are you giving it out yet or are you still charging?"

Hermione gasped, Ron stepped forwards at the same time as Harry as they both stepped in front of her. "Get out of her face," Harry warned him in a low, threatening voice.

"Nah, she likes it this way," the cocky kid informed them, obviously also intoxicated.

"Bugger off," Ron hissed.

"You going to make me?" he asked, his voice slurring as several of the other boys came around.

The woman whimpered and Harry felt his heart rate accelerate. "Yeah, we're going to make you."

"What'ya going to do?" Dudley laughed and stumbled sideways. "You can't do anything or risk jail."

"Not true," Hermione interjected and everyone rounded on her. She looked suddenly intimidated. Harry saw Ron tense further from the corner of his eye and knew his friend wanted to go to her.

Dudley moved towards her as Hermione backed up, "I don't think the three of you can do anything against us."

"Self defense is allowed. We wouldn't be punished for that," Hermione said firmly and Harry watched her shoulders go back as she finally stood her ground.

"What?" Dudley stopped and turned to look between her and Harry.

Harry shook his head, marveling yet again at how truly stupid his cousin was. "In other words, if you hit us, we can fight back in anyway that we want and not get in trouble. We're allowed to save ourselves or someone else."

The wheel in his head turned slowly and he heard Ron snort as Dudley repeated what Harry had said, mouthing all of the words. "So… does that mean you could…" Finally the light seemed to have penetrated. "Come on," Dudley murmured to the others.

"I'm not going anywhere," another of the boys yelled and moved quickly to Hermione, grabbing her from behind, about the waist.

In an instant Hermione had stomped down hard on his instep and jabbed her elbow back into his gut. He doubled over, letting her go and stumbling back. "Bitch!" he bellowed, but his voice was wheezing from having his air knocked out of him. He straightened and moved forward again, but Hermione was ready. She reared back and punched him in the nose. Blood spurted everywhere as he swore and finally backed away.

Harry was so stunned that he couldn't speak. Ron, however, ran forward and picked her up, spinning as he gave a cheering _woop_. "That was bloody brilliant, Hermione!"

"Let's go!" Dudley called again and this time the other three boys followed him, shooting them dirty looks as they went. Harry was sure that they would try to extract revenge later.

"Will you be all right?" Harry asked the woman as he turned to her. "Would you like us to walk you home?"

She shook her head and gave him a small smile. "It's all right, I just live over there." She pointed to a house right across the street. "My dad will take care of this."

"Oh," Harry's voice faltered, unsure of what to say. "I thought he was your son."

"He is," she replied and began to walk away. "But I live with my parents."

Not wanting to appear rude, he didn't say more. He watched her go and heard a rustling near him. He spun, trying to spot the cause of the noise but Tonks' proud voice forestalled him. "Tell Hermione that was a great hit and to ice her hand when you get back."

"I will," Harry whispered back and ran off to join his best friends as they tromped back to his aunt and uncle's house. "So how did you learn to punch like that?"

"Ginny," Hermione replied simply. "She taught me last year." She shook out her hand, which was swollen and already turning purple.

Ron gently took her hand gently, examining it. "Let's go get something for this."

Hermione simply smiled and let herself be led back to the house, going instantly upstairs while Harry procured ice in a plastic bag for her.

He sidestepped his aunt's nosy questions and went up to his room. "Here you are," he said as he handed her the ice and sat down on his bed, across from them. "That was quite a punch."

"It was," Ron agreed. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Hermione shrugged but was obviously pleased with herself. "I just did what Ginny showed me to."

"That would be Bill's influence," Ron informed them happily. "He always wanted her to stand up for herself."

"Has she ever hit you?" Harry asked, suddenly curious.

His smile slipped, "Yeah, just the once when we were young."

"What did you do?" Hermione questioned, shifting the ice with a wince.

"I told her that she couldn't fly with us because girls were weak and useless." Ron grinned sheepishly at her.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione groaned and laughed at the same time. "How could you?"

"I was eight! I didn't know better!" He ducked his head before adding, "I know now that I have to keep my opinions to myself." Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and he gasped and gave her a placating grin, "Like I said, I need to make sure all the girls in my life know that they are stronger than I am."

"I can't believe I left this till the last minute!" Hermione moaned as she ripped several seems from her dress robes.

"You have a week, Hermione. It isn't like the wedding is tomorrow," Ron pointed out as he stuck a toffee into his mouth.

Harry wasn't really listening to them. He'd nearly completed Hufflepuff's book and he was itching to have it over with before they went back to the Burrow for the wedding. An exasperated noise pulled his gaze upwards. Hermione was attempting to re-stitch the dress robes back together again. "What was wrong with it, anyway?" Ron asked as he bent over to examine her work.

Hermione moved him backwards, squinting down at it as she put in several more stitches. "It didn't fit in the shoulders," she replied, blushing.

"Your shoulders got bigger?" Ron simply gaped at her.

"Hey Ron," Harry jumped in, trying to save Hermione further embarrassment. "Did you find anything in Gryffindor's book?"

"No," he lamented and flopped back, leaning against Harry's bed. "It was a wash. I don't think we're going to locate anything from their biographies. The bloke who wrote them must have been in love with them."

"I agree," Hermione bit the string to break it and began to knot the loose end. "It was rather biased but still, we have a foundation for where to go. We know that all of the Horcruxes, except for the diary and Nagini, have been something of monumental historical importance. I'm just not sure where we'll be able to find information on an object of theirs that even Dumbledore couldn't find."

"We'll just have to keep looking, I suppose." Harry muttered and shook his head. He hated that his best friends were in danger with him in the search and resented himself for being glad they were there.

Hermione nodded at one of her book and looked at Ron. "I made a list and stuck it in the front cover. Can you read it to Harry for me?" She then stuck her needle back into the dress robes and continued to sew.

Ron dug out the list and read it out loud. "Horcruxes: diary, necklace, ring, cup, snake, You-Know-Who and ."

"Right, so the diary and the ring have been destroyed, we don't know where the cup or the necklace are, and we can't kill the snake until we're ready to face Voldemort," Hermione surmised and pulled her last stitch. "All right, I'm done with this." She took the list and found a quill. "We don't know who R.A.B. is so that should be first on our list, since we have the most clues for him or her."

"How are we going to figure that out, though?" Harry asked as he put down the heavy book and took a toffee from Ron. The sticky candy stuck in his mouth as he tried to chew.

She shrugged, "I honestly don't know. We can check in libraries but not without raising suspicions. I think we also need to check back in the places that Voldemort would have found important to locate the other Horcruxes."

"What places are most likely?" Harry asked after he'd got his mouth unglued from the sweet.

"Hmm," she murmured and said, "I was thinking that the orphanage might be a likely place but also Hogwarts or the Riddle house."

Harry tried to comprehend how much work was ahead of them but it was staggering. "So we have to locate the missing locket and make sure it's destroyed, then find the cup and a seventh yet unknown object?" He shook his head and groaned. "This is going to take us years."

"Let's hope it doesn't. Too many people have died already," Hermione reminded him quietly. "I think that we should go back to Grimmauld Place first and check through the books there to see if we can figure out who R.A.B. was."

"Why would that help us?" Ron asked her.

"Because R.A.B. was someone in Voldemort's Death Eaters. He knew what Voldemort was up to so he must have known dark magic." She tucked her legs underneath her and tapped her quill nervously on the parchment, completely ignoring Ron's shudders at Voldemort's name. "By that we can surmise that the person was likely a pure-blood and might have even been part of the Black family."

"Black… as in related to Sirius?" Harry's mind churned and something, on the tip of his tongue, sat just wanting to come out. Frustrated, he sighed and stood up. "What other B last names are there?"

"Bones, Bagman, Binns…" her voice faded off as she tried to remember.

"Bletchley," Ron added helpfully.

"Right, let's see, Bode, Borgin and Burke as well as Bulstrode," Harry said and tried to remember any other Slytherin classmates who's last name ended in B.

"Belby," Hermione offered and then started jotting all of them down. "I can't seem to recall any others but I think we can safely remove the Bones family from the list. No one from their family would ever have joined the Death Eaters. They're just like the Weasleys."

Ron grunted, "Even the Weasleys have their weirdos. Wait till the wedding and you'll see what I mean."

"I'm sure it will be fine," Hermione told him and put a comforting hand on his arm. "I'm quite looking forward to meeting all of them."

"Especially Auntie Muriel," Harry said without thinking.

Ron turned bright red, "Ginny was joking!"

Harry laughed and Hermione glanced between them, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing!" Ron said a little too loudly. "It's just Ginny having a laugh at my expense."

Hermione, obviously deciding to ignore the previous conversation, said, "I am glad that we get to spend a bit of time with your family before we leave. I mean," she tugged a band off her wrist and pulled her hair back in a messy bun, "I don't know if we'll see anyone again until Christmas."

That was a sobering thought and not one that Harry wanted to dwell on. He knew that he was doing what he had to do but it didn't make the journey any easier. He was putting his life at risk to fight for all of wizarding kind and the prospect of his surviving, let alone succeeding, was astronomically low. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach churned uncomfortably. "So after that we're going to Godric's Hollow and then to the cemetery, right?"

"Yes," Hermione grabbed the book from Ron's lap and pulled out another sheet of parchment from within its pages. "I think we need to have certain supplies before we go."

"Like what?" Harry asked.

She read quickly down the list. "A tent, clothing, sleeping bag, eating utensils, quills, a journal and clothing."

"So we just need a tent?" Harry questioned.

"Yes and journals for each of us. I want to have a way for us to record what happens so that we can keep the facts straight." At their blank expressions she threw her hands into the air. "Oh, all right! I want a journal for myself to document everything. I didn't really expect you two to keep one anyway."

Harry pondered this for a minute and then asked, "Where can I get a magical tent?"

"Diagon Alley, of course," Ron answered. "But that won't do you any good since we can't go there right now anyway."

_That was a problem_. Harry glanced around the room and tried to think but what caught his eye was a care package that the twins had sent them to use on Dudley. "I have it," he grabbed and quill and parchment to scribble a note to Fred and George.

"You don't think they'll jinx it before giving it to us, do you?" Hermione's voice gave away her concern.

"I think we should count on it," Harry said with a chuckle.

"Tell them to make it spacious," Ron added. "We're going to have to live in this thing and we don't want to be cramped.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "But we have to carry it too! So we don't want it to be too big. Can you ask them to pick up a journal for me, Harry? I'll have the money when we see them."

"Got it," Harry said as he jotted down the specs of what he wanted in the tent and went to tie it to Hegwig's leg, feeling a sense of finality. _This is really happening…_ and there wasn't anything to do but see it through.

**A/N**: I realized belatedly that if I post this story every two weeks it will take me nearly two years to get it all up. SO can't do that. It's all planned out, btw, and for anyone who knows me you'll know that's a miracle that I'm not pulling it from my bum.

**Thanks again for everyone who reviews!**

Thanks also goes to **mugglenet27** for beta'ing for me and to **JPx** and **wvchemteach** for all of your support!


	3. Chapter 3: Going Home

"I can't wait to be seventeen!" Harry said as he kicked at a small pebble, watching it skid down the walk and fall into the road.

"Only another week," Hermione reminded him. "It doesn't really matter anyway, since the Ministry can't tell who is performing the -" she lowered her voice to a whisper, "magic."

Ron nodded, "Yeah, it's not like we're going to tell them that we didn't do any magic. Still, they could figure it out from our wands."

Harry frowned as a shiver crept up his spine. He looked up and around them, noting with surprise that they had moved several blocks away from his aunt and uncle's home. "Did it suddenly get cold?"

"That's odd." Hermione turned around and then looked up at the sky. "It's getting dark; we should head back."

They moved back through the quiet neighborhood as the sky continued to darken and the light faded. "You need to hurry," came the slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt from behind them.

None of them looked back but instead hastened their steps until they were nearly at a run. Moving fast and cutting through lawns, they made it back to the house in less than five minutes but the chill was unmistakable now. They bolted for the door, running inside with Kingsley at their heels. Instantly he sent his Patronus, a large silver eagle, off before slamming the door shut.

"What is it?" Harry demanded, rounding on the tall Auror.

Aunt Petunia's screech of indignation cut short any further conversation. "Who _are_ you!"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, ma'am." He stuck out his hand but Aunt Petunia refused to take it. "We were about to be attacked."

"_What_?" she bellowed the word at the top of her lungs. "Dudders is out there!" With that proclamation, her face white, she lunged for the door, trying to get outside.

Harry snatched her about the waist and pulled her back, "You can't go out there! You'll be killed by… uh…"

"A combination of Lethifolds and Dementors. He's been using them together over the past week." Kingsley glanced out the window, obviously searching. "Help should be here soon."

"We can all do a Patronus," Hermione told him earnestly.

Kingsley shook his head, "We have to be able to see them or it won't do any good. If it comes to that then we'll go out but the creatures can't enter this house, so we will be safe."

"What about everyone else?" Harry asked quietly, his blood freezing at the thought of all those who could die.

"Yea, we need to help them!" Ron said forcefully while Aunt Petunia crumpled to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. "We can't just let them die!"

Kingsley looked between them before settling his steady, calming gaze upon Harry. "Dumbledore's orders were to see that Harry was safe while at this house. I have every intention of carrying out that last order, which does not involve putting you in unnecessary danger. It is likely that _he_ is trying to draw you out to help the Muggles."

"But the Patronus will stop both creatures!" Hermione argued instantly. "Harry can protect himself."

Ron interrupted them, "Wait… what is a Lethifold?"

"They are dangerous beasts that resembles a half-inch thick black cloak which moves along the ground at night hunting prey." Hermione took in a lung full of air before droning on. "It attacks sleeping humans, smothers them, and then digests them in their bed, leaving no trace at all. The only known defense against a Lethifold is a Patronus Charm." She frowned over at Kingsley. "I thought they were extremely rare and lived only in the tropics."

Harry gaped at her, impressed despite himself, that she could recite something exactly like a dictionary under pressure.

"They do, or rather they did. We believe that he has Macnair breeding them with a warm-blooded creature so that they can thrive here." He glanced out the window again. "The Order is here." The tall man pulled the door open and walked out after telling them to stay put.

Harry looked over at Ron who seemed to be thinking the same thing he was, while Hermione made a noise of disgust. "Well if we're going out there, let's at least not get caught!"

"Right," Harry agreed easily and went to the door, pulling it partially open and looking out. "They're just talking! Why aren't they doing anything?"

"Let me see!" Hermione pushed under his arm and peaked out. "That is odd, but I don't see anyone being attacked so it is possible that Kingsley was right, and it was an attack meant for you alone."

"Nah," Ron said as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "He wouldn't just attack Harry! He'd want to cause lots of damage, even if he didn't get him."

"Ron's right," Harry agreed and pushed the door open, catching Hermione's arm before she could slip down with it. "Let's go talk to them."

The three walked slowly out to the conspicuous Order members, which included Tonks, Hestia Jones and Fred.

"Oy! Get back inside!" Fred called to them right as the Lethifolds struck.

It happened so suddenly that Harry wasn't sure at first what had happened. An enormous beast leapt from one of the houses across the street and landed at the foot of the Order members. Harry watched in horror as the thing, which barely resembled an animal except in its movements, grabbed hold of Hestia Jones. She screamed and thrashed as several others shot the Patronus Charm at her. The effect was instantaneous. The creature slunk backwards from the silvery animals, emitting a hissing noise like a cat.

"Run!" someone called to them and Harry didn't need telling twice. He turned to race back to the house, slipping a bit on the grass, when another Lethifold landed between them and the front door. It moved slowly towards them as they backed away.

Harry watched in horrified fascination as the thing slunk along the ground moving like a jaguar, but resembling nothing more than a long cloak. Someone screamed and he looked up to see his aunt, standing in the doorway, staring in horror at the beast. "Go back inside!" he commanded, but it was no use. The Lethifold spun on the spot and took a leap towards her.

Harry didn't think, he just reacted as he pulled his wand and cried, "_Expecto Patronum!_" Instantly Prongs shot from the end of his wand and charged, antlers down, straight for the Lethifold. Beside him he heard Ron and Hermione also fire off their own Patronuses but not towards his aunt. He whirled around and saw that Lethifolds and Dementors were everywhere. "Go!" Harry yelled at Prongs after he'd chased off the Lethifold.

Harry raced to the house, and pushed his aunt inside, slamming the door behind her. He came back to Ron and Hermione, both of whom seemed to be weakening under the pressure of the Dementors. "Inside," he told them, feeling the effects also seeping in.

Hermione fell to her knees before Ron, too, collapsed. Harry looked around, watching the Order members trying to fight off the hundreds of Dementors, but it didn't seem to matter. "Come on!" He tried to get them to move but found himself covering his ears as the all too familiar sounds of his mother's last minutes filled his ears.

_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_

_Stand aside, _you_ silly girl… stand aside, now_

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…_

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

He hit the ground and blinked, expecting the world to fade to black as the Dementors closed ranks. Instead a faint glow shot towards him, enveloping him in light. "Wha-?" He looked up into the radiant light, realizing belatedly that Prongs had come back to circle them, keeping them safe. "Thanks Dad," Harry muttered before letting his cheek drop to the grass, which jabbed him painfully.

He wasn't sure how long he laid there but eventually a sharp jab in his ribs caused him to sit up. Fred was grinning down at him. "Sleeping on the job then?"

"Not funny," Harry muttered as he looked over to see Hermione sitting up and Ron already standing and holding out a hand for her. "What happened?"

"Attack, of course," Fred replied, grabbing Harry under the arm and hoisting him up. "Lucky for us you can cast a powerful Patronus although your faint was rather spectacular."

"I didn't faint," Harry protested and looked around at the scene. Several people that he did not know where moving around to each of the houses. "Who are they?"

"Ministry employees," Fred answered. "Come on, back in the house you go."

"We're coming," Ron grumbled as he and Hermione stumbled back inside.

Harry walked up behind them only to find his aunt passed out in the front entry. "Oh damn! I forgot about Dudley."

"Come again?" Fred came in and felt for a pulse. "She's fine, just out cold."

"I know, but my cousin was out there somewhere," Harry replied as he pointed out the door.

Fred nodded and stood up, "I'll go look. You three need to stay here or you'll be questioned by the Ministry and we can't have that."

This time they did stay in the house, sitting on the floor of the entryway. If Aunt Petunia had been in any condition to scold them she would have shooed them away long before now, but she was still unconscious, and they were still weak from having been surrounded by hundreds of Dementors and Lethifolds. Harry wasn't sure what would happen if they couldn't locate his cousin, but he didn't think it would be good.

A groan from his aunt had Hermione scrambling over to her. "Are you all right, Mrs. Dursley?"

"What happened?" she asked, bringing a hand to her head.

"We were attacked," Hermione explained gently.

Petunia groaned and Harry saw that her eyes were unfocused. "I think we should move her to the kitchen in case Fred gets back."

Ron, cottoning on, nodded and helped Harry to raise Aunt Petunia to her feet. Together they steered her into a chair at the square table. Harry got out a glass of water and sat down beside her. Aunt Petunia took a shaky sip and set the glass down, wiping instantly at a drop that had splashed over the rim. "Where is Dudley?"

_Here it comes…_ "We don't know," Harry said and waited for some sort of explosion.

"My brother is looking for him," Ron added, obviously trying to help defuse the older woman.

It didn't help. Her already thin face became even more pinched as she straightened, her expression agitated. She turned to Harry, glaring at him ferociously. "If my son is hurt-"

Hermione interrupted her, "I'm sure he's not!"

They were saved by a knock at the front door. All of them approached it, Aunt Petunia more hurriedly, although still unsteady. She pulled it open and began sobbing as Fred pushed a disheveled looking Dudley into the house. The large boy stumbled once before catching himself. Petunia was on him in an instant. "Oh Dudders! I am so glad you're all right!"

"F-fine, Mum," Dudley stuttered and squirmed out of his mother's bony arms, spinning away from her. His face was extremely pale, and he looked as though he'd swallowed a bug.

"We found him in a car, along with a few of his friends," Fred explained. He looked over at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "I think you'll be leaving here sooner than expected."

"Right, we'll go pack," Harry agreed. He knew he was only safe inside of his aunt and uncle's house anyway, and he didn't want Voldemort bringing down the neighborhood just to get at him. It was safer to go back to the Burrow now.

They turned to leave when Dudley's voice halted them. Harry looked over at him unsure he'd heard him clearly. "What was that?"

Dudley shook his head and turned away, but not before Harry had seen it… the hangover. Dudley was playing it off well, though… he had his mother convinced that magic, rather than whiskey, had attacked him.

Harry followed Ron up the stairs to pack their belongings. They both found Hermione in her room haphazardly throwing clothing into her trunk.

"What do you reckon he said?" Ron asked as he too bent to retrieve a pile of her books before depositing them into the open trunk.

Harry wasn't sure, and upon further reflection he didn't really want to know. His cousin's drinking had nothing to do with him. "I don't know," Harry finally admitted. "I'm going to pack my stuff."

"Right," Ron agreed and followed him into his room. Within three minutes, they had everything packed, including Hedwig's cage.

"Let me see that," Hermione said, as she pointed her wand at the droppings, vanishing them without a word.

Ron gaped at her. "You're getting too good at that."

"Oh honestly, Ron! It's just a simple cleaning charm," Hermione said although she gave him a smile that softened her words.

After they had finished packing, and their trunks had been carted down the stairs, Harry went to find his aunt. His heart pounding slightly, he looked into the kitchen to see her sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. He didn't want to expect anything, nor did he really believe she would care that he was leaving, but he did want to say goodbye. "We're off then," Harry told her after clearing his throat.

She nodded but did not look up from her cup, "Fine."

"I… if there is an attack again, stay in the house. I think you'll be protected in here." Actually, Harry wasn't sure of that at all. He had thought about it and discussed it with Hermione who seemed to think that the house's protection might be tied to his residence in it.

"It won't matter," Aunt Petunia said sharply, finally meeting his gaze. Harry's heart sunk. "Vernon has secured a promotion and we will be moving to the Americas at the end of the summer holidays." Her eyes narrowed. "I am not a fool. I know what this war will do to everyone… I saw what it did to _her_, and I won't have it happen to my family."

Dipping his head down, he tried to ignore the feeling that settled in his stomach. His relatives had never done anything for him, save house him, so his leaving meant nothing. "Bye," Harry said, turning to leave and not waiting for a respond in kind.

He didn't get one anyway.

OoO

After a nauseating ride on the Knight Bus they arrived safely at the Burrow. Molly was peaking out the kitchen window and bustled out to greet them, pulling each into a crushing hug. "Oh thank goodness you're all right! We heard that you were under attack, and didn't know what had happened!" She rounded on Fred, examining him for injuries. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Mum," Fred told her, backing away. "I have to get back to the shop though. It's busy right now." He nodded to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "I'll be seeing you soon I expect."

Harry understood what he was saying. Fred and George had their tent and Hermione's journal and they would deliver them at another time… preferably when Mrs. Weasley wasn't about. "See ya, Fred and thanks for escorting us home."

Fred winked and with a small turn, vanished.

"Well, who's hungry?" Mrs. Weasley asked cheerfully before ushering them into the kitchen. "I have cold sandwiches made or I could whip up some soup if you'd like. Where's Ginny gotten to?"

Harry looked around, not seeing her, but spotted Crookshanks lounging in a bit of sun that streamed through a kitchen window, wearing a rather ugly green collar. He looked up with one eye, yawned and went back to sleep. "I'll go find her, if you want," he offered. His stomach knotted at the thought of Ginny, like it always did but he pushed the feelings down. It wouldn't do either of them any good to dwell on the past.

"Oh yes, thank you dear," Mrs. Weasley said and Harry ran upstairs to check for her. Not finding her in her room he turned to leave when a noise from the open window caught his attention. He walked over, and peered down spotting Ginny, and to his amazement, Tonks.

"-not a good idea!" Tonks told her, gesticulating wildly with her arms.

"I'm doing this with or without your help!" Ginny informed her.

Tonks shook her bright pink head, "What about Harry?"

Harry blinked in surprise and watched, holding his breath as Ginny contemplated the question. "If he's worth it then he'll understand." She let out an exasperated sound and kicked at a rock, sending it flying into the air. "You know what it's like, being helpless! I can't do that Tonks! It's just not in me."

"Why not tell-" Tonks began but Ginny cut her off, her face flushed.

"I'm not telling them anything, but if they actually believe it of me then… and anyway, if something happens then nothing happens to me. I have to be careful. My family can't know anything until it's over!"

"Your Mum's not going to let you just go off like that," Tonks argued.

Ginny was silent for nearly a minute. "She won't know where I am until it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

"It's unplottable, but I got the location." Ginny pulled a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Tonks. "This is how you will find him."

"Ginny…" Tonks' voice trailed off. "I shouldn't let you do this."

"But you know we need it," Ginny finished off. "I can't just wait here, and I can't go back to Hogwarts." She turned suddenly and stared off towards the kitchen. "That's Mum! I have to go before she notices." Ginny gave the older woman a hug and ran back towards the house without another word. Harry watched Tonks for a moment, her expression troubled before she turned and vanished.

_What had that been about?_ More importantly, what was Ginny up to? Harry frowned, and turned back towards her door walking through it slowly, and descending the stairs slowly. He entered the kitchen, intending to question Ginny, but her expression froze him. She was studying him carefully, almost calculatingly, before her eyes widened. _Damn! She knows I was spying on her!_

"Why is Crookshanks wearing a collar?" Hermione asked the room at large, pulling out a chair. Harry winced as it scraped along the floor.

Ginny shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I found it in a closet and thought it looked cute. He seemed to like it anyway."

"Oh," Hermione replied, but didn't say more.

"What would you like to eat, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked her daughter.

She shook her crimson hair back and pulled it up into a ponytail exposing her neck all the way down to collar bone. Harry tried not to stare, but it always gave him a gnawing ache when he watched her. He missed her… "I don't want anything," Ginny finally said in a bored voice.

This time Harry did stare, along with everyone else in the room. "You have to eat something," Mrs. Weasley countered and went over to the stove to fix something as if her pronouncement ended the argument.

Apparently it didn't. "I'm _not_ hungry!" Ginny growled before shoving back in her chair with enough force to knock it over and storming up the stairs.

Silence filled the kitchen except for a yawn from the cat. "What the bloody hell was that about?" Ron blurted out, staring after his sister in confusion.

"Never mind," Mrs. Weasley said stoically, wiping at a stray tear. "Ron, how are your dress robes fitting?"

OoO

**A/N: ** Much thanks goes to **JPx** and **mugglenet27** for beta'ing for me! You guys are awesome! Thanks also goes to **wvchemteach** for all of your support.

Last but certainly never least, thank you to all who **REVIEW!** You are awesome and very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: The Brush Off

Ginny did her best to ignore Harry over the next week. He tried speaking with her several times, but her pretense of moodiness started to wear on all of them. She snapped at everyone, barely ate anything, and ignored Harry whenever possible.

Mrs. Weasley had tried to explain that Ginny was upset over the break up, "Not that we blame you, dear," she'd explained while patting Harry's shoulder, "but she's taking it badly. While we'd always hoped you two would hit it off, you're young yet."

Harry had squirmed uncomfortably under her sympathetic gaze. He knew that Ginny was not upset over their breakup. She knew his reasons and respected them but for some reason she was lying to her family… he just hadn't worked out _why_.

"When were you married, Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she examined Harry's dress robes.

Mrs. Weasley's mouth softened into a reminiscent smile, "Oh, I was eighteen when we married, fresh out of Hogwarts. Mr. Weasley and I were so in love and he had his job with the Ministry. Somehow we made it work."

Hermione looked thoughtfully at her for a moment before adding, "I'm going to be eighteen in September."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "I know it can be a daunting thought, but you're young yet. We were living in a different time back then."

"I wonder when my parents god married," Harry blurted out suddenly and then blushed. Although the thought had been there, he wasn't sure he wanted to share it with them.

"I believe they were right out of Hogwarts as well, but you should ask Professor Lupin when you see him on Saturday." Hermione knelt down at his side and turned him by pulling at his robes till he complied and moved about for her. "His hem is straight."

"Excellent, now Ron… are you changed?" Mrs. Weasley stared expectantly at the bathroom door.

"Yeah," Ron grumbled as he pushed the door open. Harry snorted. Ron's dark blue robes were inches to short and obviously too tight in the shoulders. His arms wouldn't lower completely to his sides as the material was stretched tight across his chest.

Mrs. Weasley sighed and ordered him to take it off. Ron grunted and marched out again, "I'll have to run to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I suppose."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and crossed her arms, obviously lost in thought. "What's up?" Harry asked, watching his best friend closely.

"Can't we just enlarge the robes a bit? I mean… they're too small all over." She looked over to Mrs. Weasley for confirmation.

Mrs. Weasley nodded hesitantly, "I suppose we can, although I'm not sure if-"

"I want to try," Hermione interjected hastily, "if you don't mind. I mean, it won't hurt to try, right?"

"No," Mrs. Weasley agreed as Ron walked back into the room with them. "He's the youngest so there isn't anyone else to pass them down to."

"What are you going to do with them?" Ron asked as he handed the robes over to Hermione.

"Hopefully I'll enlarge them just enough for you to be able to wear them. Let's see…" she put the robes on his bed, straightening them and examining them. She pulled out her wand and made a small flick. "_Engorgio_!". The robes grew several inches before she tapped the robes and pulled her wand back. They stopped growing.

Harry grinned at her while Mrs. Weasley clapped. "That was well done, Hermione! Here Ron, slip them on and see if they fit now."

They fit perfectly. Hermione walked over to Ron and smoothed them down, pulling at his shoulders to make sure they weren't snug. Harry saw that Ron was blushing at the attention but seemed to be lapping it up nonetheless. "I think they'll do," Hermione finally pronounced.

Ron didn't argue.

OoO

The day of the wedding dawned sunny and humid. Harry dressed with Ron after breakfast and was sweating through his dress robes within minutes. He watched Ron pull at his neckline and shifted uncomfortably, wishing he could cool off.

"Ruddy outfits! Honestly, why we have to dress up when it isn't our wedding is beyond me!" Ron yanked hard at his sleeve and flopped down on his bed.

Harry nodded and turned at the knock on Ron's door. "It's me," Hermione called as she pushed the door open.

Her hair was pulled up into a bun with curls spilling out everywhere. Her robes, which were pale green, matched a few flowers that were pinned into her hair. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah," Harry muttered and grabbed his wand off the desk. He turned to Ron, who hadn't spoken yet, and saw that his best friend looked awestruck. He followed his gaze back to Hermione whose cheeks were flushed pink. "Uh… I'll meet you two downstairs, all right?"

"Uh," Hermione said and then shook her head as if clearing it. "We're needed downstairs anyway. The Portkey leaves in a few minutes."

Harry stepped out of the door but not before hearing Ron whisper to her, "You look great."

He hurried down the steps to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, and Charlie waiting for them. Charlie had arrived the previous day with bags under his eyes and several scratches on his arms. Harry glanced at Ginny and nearly stumbled. She looked beautiful in her golden dress robes, but that wasn't what caught his eye. The robes hung limply on her form and it was obvious that her self-imposed starvation was taking its toll. His heart fluttered as he watched her, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. He hated to see her doing this to herself, and what was worse was that she wouldn't speak to him.

"We're all ready then?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she held out a book for them to place a finger on. "We'll be meeting Bill there, of course."

"I bet he pukes," Fred said jovially to the room at large. Ron snorted while George chuckled.

"What are your odds?" Charlie asked Fred.

Mrs. Weasley, apparently not finding this amusing, yelled at her sons. "Bill will do just fine today! Not everyone is nervous about getting married!"

"Now Molly, dear…" Arthur began, trying to pacify her.

"And you!" She pointed a shaking finger at Fred. "No feeding him anything to make him throw up just to win the bet!"

Fred looked affronted and clasped a hand to his heart, "Now Mum… I wouldn't dream of doing anything like-"

"The Portkey!" Hermione interjected; she had been ignoring the argument and focusing on the mantel clock. They all scrambled to place a finger on the book. Within seconds Harry felt the familiar jolt behind his navel as the Portkey magically transported them to a castle in France.

They landed and stumbled, but each managed to keep his footing. "I can't wait until I can Apparate," Harry said to Ron.

"I hear ya mate," Ron agreed. "Soon as you're seventeen next week, we'll go take the test." It was a testament to how healing Hermione was for Ron that he didn't sound bitter about not having passed the first time.

"Let's go you two," Mrs. Weasley commanded as they made their way to the large front doors. It opened magically before them, and they walked through, finding the interior blessedly cool. Harry looked around, noting the bunches of white roses spread about the cavernous room. The stone castle on the outside was filled rich walnut wooden carvings adorning the walls inside.

"Ah good," Bill said coming up to them. He had healed since his attack, but his face was a mass of scars. While it might have looked ugly on another man, Bill carried himself in a way that it made him an imposing figure. His robes were a midnight black that contrasted with the bright red of his hair. He gave his mum and Ginny a hug before shaking hands all around. "I'm glad you made it safely."

"Oh yes, dear. The trip was fine," Mrs. Weasley said, fussing over his robes, straightening them for him.

"So son," Mr. Weasley began, putting a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

Harry watched Fred and George perk up a bit at this, despite how stiff and uncomfortable they both looked in their dress robes. "Yeah, Bill… any chance that you might be feeling a bit queasy?" George asked hopefully.

Bill's eyebrow raised suspiciously while Harry, Ron, and Charlie laughed. Mrs. Weasley _tisked_ before saying to George, "You leave your brother alone! This is a big day for him."

"Course we will, Mum," George assured her, although Mrs. Weasley did not appear to believe them.

"Come on then," Bill interrupted them before she could say any more. "I'll show you to where you can freshen up a bit before the service."

He led them past several decorated tables and through an archway to the right of the entrance hall. They followed a long, ivy filled hallway until they reached a solid oak door. Bill knocked once and it opened to reveal Gabrielle who blushed and ducked back in the room. Bill grinned and shook his head. "The other women are in there," he told Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione.

"Thanks Bill," Hermione said as she entered the room, grabbing Ginny's arm and dragging her in. Ginny had remained silent for most of the morning. While Charlie had not said anything to him about it the night before, he knew that he was in for it after the wedding. Fred and George, however, seemed to feel that if Ginny wanted Harry pummeled, that she could do it herself.

When the door had shut behind the ladies, Bill turned and glared at Harry. "What's wrong with Ginny?"

"Oy!" Ron said instantly. "It's not his fault she's acting like a nutter! She was fine when we left school, and by the time we got back home she was acting like a-"

"Ron!" Harry growled, wanting to silence his friend. He hadn't told Ron or Hermione about the conversation between Ginny and Tonks that he'd overheard. "I don't know," he told Bill. "But you know her… I'm sure she's got a good reason for it." That didn't help his conscious though. _Something was going on…_.

Bill didn't seem comforted by this, but he let it drop as he led them down the hallway again to another doorway. "I'm supposed to be getting ready in here," he told them as he pushed the door open to reveal several masculine couches lined around a large room with stone walls.

Harry sat down in one of the large couches, and Ron sat next to him. His best friend was silent, and he knew why. After seeing how thin Ginny was, he couldn't really blame him. "Ron," he said just above a whisper. "I overheard something that I think you need to know about…."

OoO

Ron had reacted as expected. He'd wanted to go instantly to confront her, but as Harry pointed out, if Tonks knew about it then she would be fine.

"We should tell Hermione," Ron muttered as they waited for the pictures to be finished. The dresses had been opulent, the bride radiant, and the service tedious. "She'll know what to say."

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he watched Ginny force herself to smile. She seemed to be fading behind the other women, Mrs. Delacour, Gabrielle, and especially Fleur. He didn't know if she was doing it on purpose, but it seemed like her eyes were losing their focus. When the photographer finally snapped his last shot, Harry went instantly to her, taking her aside. "Have you eaten?"

"Lay off, Harry!" Ginny growled before pushing him away to go down to the reception.

Ron ambled over, "I suppose she won't talk to you."

Harry shook his head and watched her go, pushing the strap of her gown back up. He hated seeing her like this, but it was important. She was safer without him. Her arms were thin as twigs, and her long hair hung limply down her back to her waist. It used to look luxurious on her, but now it seemed to be a burden. "No."

"Come on, you two!" Hermione called to them. "We're expected at the reception now."

Ron sprinted over to her, offering her his arm with a lopsided grin. Hermione blushed and linked hers through his. Harry followed sedately behind them. He hoped to corner Tonks and find out what had happened, but he wasn't sure that she'd tell him.

The food was delicious… Ron had filled his plate several times, same as Harry, while Hermione merely gaped at them. "I simply don't understand how you two can eat so much!"

"We're growing boys, Hermione," Ron said jovially before popping a chocolate covered strawberry in his mouth.

"If you grow anymore you'll have to wear Hagrid's clothes!" she told him with a laugh.

"Nah," Ron denied, leaning back and patting his stomach.

Harry chuckled and finished off his pumpkin juice as he watched Charlie finish giving the toast. His stomach seemed to revolt as he realized that Ginny had, once again, not eaten anything. He'd purposefully avoided meeting her gaze throughout the meal.

"Oh! Come on!" Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to tug him to his feet. "We have to send Bill and Fleur off."

"We have to what?" Harry asked as he also stood.

"They're about to leave for their honeymoon," Hermione explained as they joined the line. "Then we'll go back to the party."

"You mean we have to stay in these outfits even after they leave?" Ron questioned as he looked down at his dress robes in disgust. "Getting married is a right pain in the arse!"

She frowned at him, crossing her arms. "You don't ever want to get married, then?"

He blinked in surprise as if the thought had never occurred to him, which, Harry supposed, it might not have. "I dunno! But not tomorrow, so what does it matter?"

Harry almost groaned. Thankfully, Bill and Fleur left at that moment so both of his friends were distracted. Afterwards, he walked back into the hall as the music started. Ron, obviously cottoning on to the fact that he'd said something stupid earlier, asked Hermione to dance and the two of them wandered off.

Harry ambled over to the table, ready to sit down and watch the twins dancing with several of Fleur's friends from Beauxbatons but someone grabbed his arm, spinning him around.

Ginny glared up at him, her eyes steeled. "We're going to dance."

_It wasn't a question_.

"All right," Harry said as she pulled him out onto the floor, and put her arms around his neck.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked down at her beautiful face. His palms were sweating but he hoped she didn't notice as he placed them on her tiny waist. "You're too thin."

"I know," she said and looked around before saying, very quietly, "Can you cast _Muffliato_ without anyone knowing?"

He nodded and slid his hand surreptitiously into his pocket, grabbing his wand. Fortunately, he didn't need to move it much to cast it, and Ginny covered his motions by pretending to trip. "What's up, Ginny? Why aren't you eating?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and said mockingly, "I'm pining away for you! Didn't you know that?"

"I don't buy it," he said flatly. "I overheard you and Tonks."

She considered him for a minute before responding. "I know and that's the only reason I'm going to tell you anything. I can't have you messing this up for me."

"Messing what up?" Harry asked, frustrated at her words.

She glanced around again, "Do you trust everyone in this room?"

"What?" he questioned stupidly before it finally sunk in. "No, of course I don't."

Suddenly her chocolate eyes flicked back up to his and he saw the determination there. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." That didn't even require thought. "What is this about?"

"I'm doing what I need to, and now I need your help, Harry. I need you to trust me." She gazed up at him imploringly. "Can you do that?"

Harry frowned, not liking where this was going. "What are you going to do?"

She shrugged, "I'm going to do what needs to be done. Will you trust me?"

He nodded slowly, still unsure of what she was planning on doing. "I trust you."

"Remove the spell," Ginny instructed and helped him conceal his actions. She gazed up at him, regret showing for the first time. "I'm really sorry about this Harry but you're going to have to trust me."

"What do you-"

_SMACK_!

She'd reared back and slapped him hard across the cheek. Harry stumbled back and lifted a hand to his cheek, stunned.

"I HATE YOU!" Ginny bellowed at the top of her lungs and Harry gawked at her stupidly. "WHY _CAN'T_ YOU LOVE ME?" She sniffed convincingly, like she might actually be crying, and finally added, very loudly, "You're not worth it!" before storming out of the hall.

Harry felt numb with shock. She'd pleaded with him to trust her but… _what was all that about?_

Ron and Hermione dashed over to him along with the other Weasley's. "What did you say to her?" Charlie demanded instantly.

"I didn't say-" Harry began but then he stopped. She'd needed something from him… his trust. More than that she'd asked him to help her. If he revealed the conversation, then he'd be breaking that. "I can't date her, Charlie. I'm cursed, and it would put her in more danger." He met the other man's eyes steadily, hoping that the explanation would suffice.

"I'll go see to her," Mrs. Weasley began, but they were interrupted by Fleur's mother.

"Molly… we need you to reassure the guests!" The other woman didn't even wait for a reply, just took her by the arm and moved her away.

"I'll go check on her," George offered. "She'll probably want to go home."

"All right, George," Mr. Weasley said and George departed to follow his sister. He turned back to Harry, his fatherly expression softening. "We understand, Harry; we really do. Ginny is just having a rough time accepting it."

Harry doubted that very much but he nodded like he agreed with them. Something was happening with her and he needed to speak to Tonks… _now_.

He found her at her seat, watching him approach as if she'd been expecting him. He expected her to tell him what Ginny was up to.

Tonks, however, refused to talk. "No, Harry," she insisted. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He glared at her raised eyebrow. It was not the same vivid shade of pink as her hair but rather a light brown. "I know you know something," Harry whispered harshly. He was not sure what was going on but he wanted to figure it out quickly. "Why did she slap me?"

"I don't know," Tonks answered exasperatedly. This time Harry believed her. She looked around before dragging him off a bit, away from everyone else, including Ron and Hermione who had been watching their argument. "Look," she pulled him around until he was facing him and he marveled momentarily at how strong she was. "If you say anything about what you _think_ you heard, then you will put her in danger."

His heart leaped in his chest and began to race. "What do you mean?" He'd broken up with Ginny to keep her safe. If what she was doing was dangerous….

"Just do what I said and keep your trap shut Harry," she growled and walked away from him.

He gazed over at Ron and Hermione who were watching him intently. He didn't have an answer for them.

Harry walked back over, shaking his head slightly to let them know that they'd discuss it later. Ron nodded and said, "So what do we do now?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, but if-"

"_She's gone_!"

They all spun to see George sprinting into the room, his face white, and clutching a note in his hand.

"What? What happened?" Mrs. Weasley was on him in an instant.

"She's gone!" George repeated frantically. "She stunned me when I got there and left this note on me. I only just woke up but I can't find her!"

Pandemonium broke out through the room as all the Weasley's converged on George. Mr. Weasley took the note from his son and read it aloud to the small gathered group, trying to keep his voice low so that the curious onlookers couldn't overhear them.

"_I'm tired of being in this family so I'm breaking ties! Don't bother to look for me because you won't find me. I will be safe but I don't want to speak to you again. I've taken my cat, Crookshanks, and left._" Mr. Weasley finished reading and looked up at the group, his eyes looking old and worn out.

"What!" Hermione blurted out blankly. "She took my cat?"

"Why'd she call him _her_ cat?" Ron asked, sounding just as bewildered as Harry felt.

"No…" Mrs. Weasley wailed and spun to leave the room. "We have to go look for her.

Nodding once, Charlie led the way. Harry took up the rear with Ron and Hermione. They would all look but Harry doubted they would find her. Ginny was too smart for that… too clever.

He glanced over at his best friends and saw the same concern on their face that he felt. _Ginny… what are you up to?_

**A/N: **Thanks for reviewing everyone! Thanks also to **mugglenet27 **and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!


	5. Chapter 5: Going Back

They spent the rest of that day and all of the next trying to figure out how Ginny had left the Burrow. She couldn't, as far as anyone knew, Apparate, and the Knight Bus driver swore that he didn't pick anyone up from that location. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie walked down to the village to question everyone, but no one had seen her.

Eventually they made their way up to Luna's house, but she claimed not to have seen Ginny. Her father, a very nice and normal looking man with wispy blond hair, assured them that he would run an article in their next paper, letting the public know to keep a lookout for her.

No one had seen her, and no one could account for how she'd left. Mr. Weasley filed a missing person's report with the Hit Wizards at the Ministry, but as he pointed out later that evening, it wasn't likely they would search for one runaway when so many others were being hurt by You-Know-Who.

"We have to confront Tonks!" Harry muttered darkly, pacing Ron's room while his best friends watched him from Ron's bed.

"We can't, Harry," Hermione reminded him gently. "If Tonks said to leave it alone then that is what we need to do! I trust Tonks, and you need to as well. She'll make sure that Ginny is safe."

"Yes, but what is she up to?" Harry asked as he finally settled down on the floor across from them, propping his arms on knees. "I just don't understand why she left when she was safe here… well, safe enough anyway."

Ron snorted and shook his head. "For someone who dated her, you're still really clueless about who she is, aren't you?"

Harry glared at him, not liking where this was going. "I _do_ know her!"

Hermione nodded in agreement. "From what you told us of their conversation, I think we can conclude that Ginny's trying to help out, and she let Tonks in on it." She pushed a stray hair off her face and sighed. "I don't know what exactly she's up to, but she must think that she's doing what's best for everyone."

Harry didn't agree and his insides writhed at the thought of her being in danger. Hadn't he just broken up with her to keep her safe? Hadn't she concurred that it was safer for her to not be with him? Why was she doing this? "This is madness."

"That's Ginny for you," Hermione reminded him gently. "She's not going to sit on the sidelines and watch the game if she can get in to play. What I really want to know is how Crookshanks is going to help her."

That too was a question. Ginny's note to the family was so bizarre that none of them wanted to take it seriously. She'd stolen Hermione's cat and used words that didn't seem to fit Ginny at all. Mrs. Weasley, crying into her husband's shoulder, had said it was almost like she was under the Imperious Curse, but they couldn't prove it.

Her behavior in the week leading up to the wedding had been outrageous and rebellious, like many normal teenagers would exhibit. For Ginny, however, it was out of character, which was something that the family noticed right away. He'd tried to ignore it, tried to explain it away, but there was no logical excuse for any of it. To make matters worse, Ginny had alienated her entire family in pursuit of whatever she was trying to do. Harry hated watching Mrs. Weasley cry and resented knowing that he could make things easier if he could tell them what he'd heard.

But Ginny had asked for his help and his trust. That is what stuck with him most, even as the anger and frustration began to overwhelm him.

"Harry?" Ron's voice broke into his reverie. "When are we leaving?"

_Good question…_ He didn't want to leave before they knew where Ginny was, but now that he was seventeen and both he and Ron had passed their Apparation tests, there was no reason to delay their search any longer. "Tomorrow, I suppose. Fred dropped off the magical tent for us, right?"

"Yeah, I hid it in the broom shed when I told Mum I was looking to see if Ginny's broom was still here," Ron said before standing to stretch. "Well, we'd best get packing." He bent down and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Cheer up, mate. Ginny might have run off, but she's smart and capable, except when it comes to boys… except you, of course. Anyway, I think she'll be fine."

"I suppose," Harry murmured and rose to pack. He still felt full and sluggish from his birthday feast, which Mrs. Weasley had prepared for dinner. It felt good to be seventeen now and able to use magic legally, but a small part of him wished that Ginny had been here to celebrate it with him.

OoO

They left the next morning with threats upon their heads and a bulging sack of food for their meals. Mrs. Weasley was, to say the least, extremely put out that they were going, especially since they wouldn't explain why.

"We can't tell you, Mum," Ron had told her sternly, trying not to squirm under her murderous gaze. "This is just something that we have to do."

"We'll be okay," Harry told her, trying not to let the lie show in his eyes. He didn't know conclusively that they would be 'okay,' but he didn't want his surrogate mother worrying needlessly. "I just want to see my parent's graves and then we have some things to do. We'll pop in to visit as often as we can."

"But… but what about school! You haven't finished yet and-"

"Molly…" Mr. Weasley interrupted her. "They are seventeen now. We have no say in what they do." He pulled his wife into a comforting embrace. "All we can do is support them and hope for the best." The look Mr. Weasley sent him told Harry that he had a shrewd idea of whom had started their quest, but he wasn't going to comment.

After several more admonitions from Mrs. Weasley to be careful and her loading up enough food for a week, they were off. Harry, carrying the tent, Ron with the food, and Hermione with her books, they tramped out into the yard and faced each other. "See you there, then," Ron said lightly and turned, before vanishing with a _pop_.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?" Hermione asked him quietly, her eyes full of concern.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he answered and took a deep breath before he too spun on the spot and vanished.

OoO

He wasn't sure what he'd expected to find at his parent's old house but the wreckage that still lay there, covered in moss and ivy, was not it. It had obviously not been touched in the sixteen years since the attack. He walked up the lane to the house slowly, his best friends at his side.

Hermione came up along side him and put her arm around his waist, leaning against him. "You sure you're up to this?"

He nodded and hooked his arm over her shoulder. "I talked to Remus about it at my party last night. He warned me that nothing had been touched and that the building would just be overgrown."

"What?" Ron turned his head to stare blankly at him. "Harry… there's nothing there, mate."

Harry gaped at him as Hermione gasped. "Oh! I'd almost forgotten that the house is under the Fidelius Charm!"

Harry looked between them. "You really can't see the rubble?"

"No, sorry," Hermione answered. "Can you lead us to it?"

Harry nodded and took her hand before putting a guiding hand on Ron's back. He marched them forward until they were at the edge of a pile of lumber. "Right. You might need to step up."

"This is weird," Ron said in a low tone. "It looks like I'm going to step on grass." Still, he and Hermione raised a foot and moved forward, lowering their feet until, to his amazement, their foot went straight through the board.

"What happened?" Hermione questioned, taking another tentative step forward, again walking through what looked like solid material to Harry.

"I dunno, but you should be standing on it," Harry said with a shrug before he stepped up onto the planks. A chill washed over him like a cold mist.

Instantly, his friends gasped in panic. "Harry! You disappeared!"

"Did I?" Harry asked them, looking straight at Hermione as he spoke, but she did not seem to hear him. Slowly, he retraced his steps until he was back outsides of the wreckage, feeling the warmth returning to his limbs.

"Oh, there you are!" Hermione exclaimed as she walked out of the house, Ron on her heels. "I guess that because you knew the location of the house that you disappear with it."

"Right," Harry agreed somewhat lamely. He didn't know how to respond, and his emotions were in complete disarray from being back here. "Well… I suppose I'll have a look around in the debris if you don't mind."

"No, go on," Ron told him before bending over to pick up the tent. "We'll get set for tonight while you're in there."

He nodded and turned slowly, not really wanting to face this alone but knowing that he had to.

"We'll be right out here if you need us," Hermione reminded him.

He didn't respond but instead squared his shoulders and marched back up to the rubble, stepping up on the first plank and pausing to take stock of what was there while trying to ignore the cold that seeped into him again. It was true that the building was in ruins, but signs of life sprouted up everywhere among the rotten wood. Bushes grew through the cracks of the foundation, and Harry noted that much of the ivy was growing around the northwestern corner of the structure.

Feeling uneasy, he wended his way to what looked like it had once been stairs when suddenly a flash of memory caught him hard in the gut. He gasped and fell to his knees.

Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! 

_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…_

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…_

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

_His vision clouded over in green smoke but the recollection was not over as a putrid smell assaulted his nose, causing his baby self to sneeze as he listened to the noises in his room._

_A crunching of a boot; the whisper of a cloak; the creak of a floorboard; then, "Perhaps you can do something for me…."_

Harry fell onto his side, clutching at his stomach. He felt bile rise up the back of his throat as he fought valiantly to keep it down. It had been vague, almost hazy, as if the child who had heard the commotion could not take in anymore. Struggling slowly to his feet, he wove dizzily about for a moment before falling once again. This time Harry did not attempt to rise. He lay motionless on the mossy ground, waiting for the nausea to abate.

He blinked several times, trying to clear his vision. Glittering starbursts danced around him when he tried to move, but he ignored them. Planting his hands down to support himself, he tried to rise but his hands slipped through the moss down to what felt like it might have been carpet at one point. Attempting to grope for a hold, his right hand landed on something hard that stuck him in the palm. Cursing quietly, he rolled onto his back while pulling the object up for inspection.

It was a necklace… although extremely dirty. Harry rubbed at the surface, feeling pointed edges dig into his finger. Squinting against the noonday sun, which shone brightly through the trees, he could make out a large white flower with a long stem. Not stopping to think about what he was doing, he got up on his knees and crawled out from the house, falling down out side of the house when he finally reached the edge.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped. He heard her feet pounding on the gravel as she ran to him, kneeling down at his side. She rolled him over to his back, while running a hand over his face. "What happened! Ron!" she called back over her shoulder.

Harry pushed his glasses up, rubbing at his eyes while trying to regain his hold on reality. "Dunno what happened," he told them weakly before Hermione batted his hands away from his face.

"They're filthy," she informed him before wiping at his face with her clean hands. "Are you all right?"

"Here," Ron got under his shoulder and helped him sit up.

"Thanks," Harry muttered as he swayed a bit. He didn't topple over though; Ron had kept a firm hand on him. "I… I think I relived a… a memory, I guess. I fell down though."

"What's this?" Hermione asked, tugging gently at the chain of the necklace.

He left his fingers unfold, "I found it in there. It's a flower."

"It's a lily," Hermione corrected him quietly.

A lily… 

"Blimey, Harry… that must have been your mum's," Ron said while touching the flower, almost reverently.

_His mum's necklace…_ Unbidden, the memories of what he'd seen came pouring from his mouth until tears were streaming down Hermione's cheeks and Ron's face was set and unreadable. "Do you think she was wearing it that- that night?" Harry asked hesitantly and without looking up at either of them.

"No… at least, I don't think so. This was probably in a jewelry box and fell out when the house was destroyed," Hermione explained as she gently placed the necklace back in his hand. "It's beautiful, Harry, and from the look of it, quite old."

"How do you know it's old?" Ron blurted out.

"Well," she pointed to the floor. "The metalwork, while striking, isn't nearly as detailed as we have today. Also, the flower is large and opulent. Today, we tend to make things like this smaller." She turned it over in her palm, examining it closely. "I don't see a brand for where it was made, nor a craftsman's name. Hmm… I couldn't begin to speculate on who cast it."

"It doesn't matter," Harry assured her and let Ron help him to his feet. Hermione, thankfully, let it drop.

The three of them walked slowly over to the tent, which had been erected while he had been in the ruins of the house. It closely resembled the one that Mr. Weasley had borrowed for the World Cup, except that the outside looked brand new and unblemished. "What do you think?" Ron asked as he pulled back a tent flap for Hermione to crawl in.

"Nice," Harry said as he followed Hermione in, marveling at what the actual tent did look like. The main room consisted of a large couch and an armchair. There was a fully stocked kitchen in the back of the tent, and off to the right were two rooms separated by tent flaps. To the left was a door that Harry assumed led to the loo. "I think this will do nicely."

"It's great," Ron commented as he flopped down onto the sofa, spreading his legs along its length. "Our room has a bunk bed and Hermione's a single. I think Fred and George must have gotten it customized for us."

"It's really lovely," Hermione agreed readily as she walked over to the couch and pushed at Ron's legs so she could sit down. "I think we'll be comfortable here when we travel."

Harry sat down heavily in the armchair, gazing about the tent. He still felt groggy from his experience in the house. "I hope so. It was a good idea to test this thing out before we had to use it," he told Hermione and smiled when she blushed.

"Well… I didn't want us to be out and suddenly find that it wasn't suitable. Right now, we're still in England and can make any modifications easily."

Ron sat up and stretched out, surreptitiously putting his arm along the back to the sofa and lightly running his fingers through Hermione's curly hair. If her face had been red before, it was positively scarlet now. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at him but Ron wouldn't meet his eyes. "So…" Ron said in a falsely calm voice. "Shall we eat?"

OoO

"Here," Hermione had conjured a bouquet of white roses for him. Handing them to him, she said, "I… well if you want us to come along, we can."

"No," he replied quietly, taking the flowers from her. "I think I need to do this by myself." Harry caught a fragrant whiff of the roses and inhaled deeply. "I think I just need to do this by myself, but thanks for the flowers."

"You're welcome," Hermione said and he could tell she was trying not to cry. Ron wasn't saying anything at all, just sitting at the kitchen table, and cradling a cup of tea between his two large hands.

"I'll be back shortly," he told them and taking care not to crush the flowers, he crawled out of the tent.

Harry walked silently down the lane and out on a dirt road that he knew led to a small church with a graveyard. Remus hadn't been sure why they were buried here and not with Harry's grandparents, but he did remember that the services had to be conducted quickly and quietly. He kicked at a stone and felt a heaviness settle in his heart.

He had secretly put the lily necklace around his neck and tucked it under his clothes. He didn't think that Ron or Hermione would say anything about it, but he was drawn to the small flower and wanted to have it on him at all times. He rounded the corner, kicking absently at a stone before halting at the sight of the small church.

The white building seemed to sag even as he watched it. Trees surrounded the property and their leaves swayed gently with the breeze as a bird chirped above him.

He wanted to go on and see their graves and yet, part of him wanted to turn back… to not face what had always been a part of him.

Shaking his head, he walked forward, resolutely, bypassing the church altogether to walk to the rear. There, before him, were about fifty graves, all with varying sizes of headstones. Recalling Remus' instructions, he wandered between the graves, making his way to the back, left corner. When he reached it, he found what he'd been searching for. A large double headstone made of granite sat beneath a smaller tree with ivy twisting its way up the trunk.

_**James Potter and Lily Evans Potter**_

_Loving parents, Loving Friends, Together Forever_

Slowly, Harry knelt down on the grass before laying the flowers in front of the grave. He felt like a lump had taken up residence in his throat and he had to swipe at several tears. Tracing his fingers along the letters of his parents' names, he let his grief and anger at having never known them seep out. He was on this hunt because of his parents. They deserved to be avenged.

Harry sat back on his heels and took in all of the words before saying, "Mum… Dad… uh… hi."

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry about posting a bit late! I am actually on vacation right now and last night was a really late night. I'm going to start work on the next chapter right after I post so that it will be ready on time for next weekend!

Thanks goes to **mugglenet27** and **JPx** for beta'ing and all their support!


	6. Chapter 6: Propositions and Remembering

Their first night in the tent went smoothly. They stayed up late into the night talking about where they expected to find the next Horcrux, but as Hermione pointed out, they didn't have much to go on.

"Do you think that the locket was actually destroyed by R.A.B.?" Hermione asked as they packed up the tent.

Harry pulled hard on a stake, yanking it out with a large clump of dirt. "Dunno … but we can't take the chance that he didn't." He busied himself with packing away the poles in a bag. The previous day had been emotionally draining for him, and his entire body ached.

"So we're going to Grimmauld Place still?" Ron asked as he put the last fold into the tent and packed it into its bag.

"We have to," Hermione said as she stood and brushed the dirt from the knees of her jeans. "I want to look through the library there."

Ron shook his head and shouldered his backpack and the tent bag. "Mental… Hermione, those books are dangerous! Remember the trouble we had cleaning things up?"

"Yes, but we don't have much to go on right now," she reminded him. "We can't ignore the house-" she glanced briefly at Harry before turning back to Ron, "-no matter how much we might want to."

Harry's stomach clenched tightly. He'd avoided his godfather's house for an entire year. He knew that it was being cared for by Remus and Mrs. Weasley, but it was mostly abandoned now … now that Dumbledore was dead.

He jumped as a hand gently touched his arm. He looked down into Hermione's concerned face. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. There wasn't anything in the house to be nervous over. "Let's go, then."

"Right." Ron looked over at Hermione. "So we are going to Apparate to Diagon Alley?"

"Yes. I spoke with your brothers, and they are expecting us today." She adjusted her backpack and checked the ground around her feet for anything they might have forgotten. "Then we will Floo from their place over to the house."

"Let's go then," Harry said sharply before wincing. He didn't want to take out his anxiety on his best friends.

They Apparated to Fred and George's flat above the shop and found George waiting for them. His expression was grave but relieved when he saw them. "Mum's going spare," he informed them. "We still haven't found any sign of Ginny."

"Blimey … where could she have gone?" Ron asked as they all tromped down the stairs and into the shop.

"We'll never find her," Hermione said unhappily as she glared at George. "She's too cunning."

George looked affronted. "What did I do?"

"Taught her to escape," she accused. "She's told me the stories."

George blushed but looked slightly pleased. "Yeah, well-"

"George, we need-" Fred halted mid-sentence at the sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "So you're safe, then? Mum's having kittens over Ginny skiving off, you know."

"George told us. We're not thrilled with her either," Ron told him shortly. "Anyway, we're off to Grimmauld Place for a few days, but don't tell Mum unless you have to."

The twins gazed at them shrewdly before George spoke up. "We haven't asked what you're up to-"

"Mostly because it's none of our ruddy business," Fred interjected.

"-but…" George looked over at Fred who shook his head. His expression changed as he turned back to them. "Right, well don't end up dead."

A chill went through Harry as they turned and the flat. He looked over at Hermione who was gravely pale. "You want to quit?" he asked more harshly than he'd intended.

"No," she answered instantly before glaring at him. "And don't snap at me. I'm not the enemy, you know."

Harry ducked his head, feeling his cheeks flush. "Sorry," he muttered as Ron grabbed the pot of floo powder off of the mantel.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he said, holding out the large clay pot.

Harry took one last look around the posh room before taking a pinch and throwing it into the lit fire, "Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

OoO

"Look at this," Hermione said excitedly as she crawled over to Harry and Ron, leaving a trail through the dust. She shoved a hand mirror under the desk that they were currently under and scooted under after the mirror, sneezing twice before she could right herself. "Does this look familiar?"

Harry held up his wand, thinking silently, '_Lumos_', and the light shone down on the mirror. _It looked exactly like the one that Sirius had given him_. "I…" but he didn't know what to say.

"Do you still have the pieces to the other one?" Hermione asked excitedly and then jumped as another book hit the top of the table.

"Oy!" Ron yelled, as he bent further, poking his head out and then swearing violently as another book hit him in the face. "Ruddy books!" he growled as he ducked back underneath the table. "I can't believe we're stuck under here," he muttered as he rubbed the raised spot on his forehead.

"I _told_ you not to throw that book!" Hermione reminded him primly as she straightened her shirt and rubbed at her cheek, leaving a streak of grime in its wake.

"It bit me!" Ron grumbled yet again as several books hit the table at once. "How do we get them to quit throwing themselves?"

Harry looked around Ron to see that the room was still swirling in chaos. He straightened, hit his head, on the low table, and swore.

"Your language is becoming appalling," Hermione said, glaring at each of them in turn. "We will get out of this, but swearing won't make that happen any faster."

"You can sit up straight under here!" Ron said argumentatively; his large frame was nearly folded in half under the table.

"Hello? _AH_!"

The three of them spun around, on their bottoms, to see several books attacking whomever was standing in the doorway. His wand was out in a flash, waving it as he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Instantly all of the books froze and fell lifelessly to the ground.

"Now why didn't we think of that?" Ron asked as he twisted his head around to look at Harry.

He shrugged and crawled out from under the table to greet Remus. "We're glad you showed up!"

Remus chuckled softly and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder as the other two joined them. Harry barely noticed Hermione casting cleaning charms on their clothes, while he studied his old professor. "So… how did you trip the alarms?" Remus asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"It was Ron," Hermione explained. "We came up to Sirius' room to see if we could find any useful books, but one of them bit him and he dropped it."

Harry hid his smirk. Hermione had just covered for him although she probably needn't have bothered with the older man. "Ah yes, that would do it. Sirius wanted to make sure that Snape couldn't poke around in here. So where did you find that mirror?"

"It was in the desk over there," Hermione explained, pointing over to the corner. "I was searching through it to see if I could find anything, since it has the sofa next to it and I could take shelter from the books there. Do you know how we can fix the one that Harry has?"

"Fix it?" Remus looked questioningly at Harry who reddened faintly.

"Yeah, I broke it after Sirius … uh, after he died. I was angry at-" but he didn't have to finish his sentence.

Remus' hand had tightened on his shoulder, "I understand and yes I can fix it. I helped them make them."

"Didn't you want one?" Ron asked as they walked out of Sirius' room to go down to get Harry's trunk.

He shook his graying head. "No, of course not. I wasn't in detention enough to make it worth the effort." He stopped and looked at them thoughtfully. "We could have made one for Peter, though, but I can't remember why we didn't."

OoO

"How did it go yesterday?" Remus asked Harry after Ron and Hermione had turned in for the evening, leaving them in the kitchen. Harry thought that Hermione might have pulled Ron out because she knew he wanted to talk to Remus alone.

Harry swallowed hard before answering. "It went all right. I found everything just as you'd described it." He closed his eyes and the house, or what was left of it, flashed through his mind. "I knew that it would be a mess but I-" _what exactly?_

"You weren't prepared for it?" Remus supplied softly.

He nodded and ran a distracted hand through his hair. "I went to their graves too." He looked up to see Remus' lined face and knew that he didn't have to say any more. His parent's old friend understood.

Clearing his throat, Remus asked, "Do you know where Ginny is?"

"No," Harry blurted out in surprise. "I was going to ask you since Tonks knows what she's doing."

"Ah," Remus' face softened as a smile spread across his face. "I am afraid that Nymphadora has told me to 'butt out' of it." He studied Harry for a long minute until Harry squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. "Why did you break up with Ginny?"

He blinked in surprise, unable to answer for a moment. "I… well it was just that we… uh…"

"I see," Remus said softly. "You broke up with her for the same reasons that I refused to date Nymphadora."

"Er… no," Harry replied, trying to think of what to say. "We just needed a break."

"So you don't mind if she dates someone else?"

Harry's vision clouded as a violent fog of anger and jealousy swamped through him. He gripped the edge of the table and glared hard at the scratched, wooden surface, trying to push back the rage that filled him. "She's… free to do as she likes." He didn't mean it but he had been the one to break up with her.

"Liar," Remus said mildly, with no hint of feeling attached to the word. "That's probably why Nymphadora proposed to me yesterday."

Harry's internal monologue, which had been running through the ways to maim any other man who dared to touch Ginny, halted in its tracks. "Excuse me? You were proposed to?"

Remus grinned at him happily. "Her grandmother gave Nymphadora an old family heirloom, an engagement ring that had been handed down through the generations. She put it in my hand last night as she got down on one knee and asked me to marry her."

Harry was having trouble picturing it, not Tonks proposing, just Sirius' mother giving her anything. "So… Sirius' mum gave Tonks the ring?"

"No!" Remus said in surprise and then laughed. "It was her father's mother."

"Oh…" Harry finally smiled. "Well, congratulations then."

"Thank you, Harry," Remus responded smoothly. "And you shouldn't worry about Ginny. When the time is right, she will propose to you, too."

His heart clenched painfully as he blushed, although he couldn't say why. "I'm not… we're just… I'm only seventeen!"

"Your parents were eighteen when they got married and you were born shortly after your dad turned twenty." Remus leaned backwards in his chair and steepled his fingers. "Are you telling me that you haven't thought about it at all? I've seen the way you look at her, Harry. You're in love with Ginny."

Harry stood abruptly and started to pace the kitchen. Everywhere he looked, from the indent in the table where Sirius' hand was nearly stabbed, to the large dresser in the corner, everything reminded him of his godfather. He hated this house, and he hated being here, but they needed a place to stay while they went to look through the orphanage that Riddle had lived in. He stopped before the empty grate of the fireplace. "I haven't thought about it," he admitted honestly. He hadn't thought about anything that had to do with the future if it didn't involve killing Voldemort.

"But you don't deny that you're in love with her?"

"I don't know!" Harry bit out angrily, his heart racing as a fine sheen of sweat broke out on his brow. "I don't know what… I don't know." He glared at Remus, wishing suddenly to change the subject before his stomach got its wish and threw up his dinner.

Remus went on before he could think of something else to say. "Your dad was so nervous when he proposed but he surprised us all when it came to the wedding. He was calm and collected. He knew that it was meant to be."

Suddenly interested in hearing more, Harry went back to his seat and sat down, watching his old professor. "Why did they marry if Voldemort was killing everyone?"

Remus shook his head, sadly. "You're missing the point, Harry. That is why they married so early. They wanted a chance to be together _because_ everything was do dangerous."

"Yeah, but why would they have a baby if they were-" Harry stopped short at the look on his face. Remus looked almost guilty. "Did… did they not plan to have me?"

He considered Harry for a long time, what felt like an hour to him, but was only a few minutes before he responded. "You were a… surprise, but not an unwanted one."

"Great, just great!" Harry was on his feet again and ready to throw something. "I wasn't even part of their plan and because of that, they ended up dead. Bloody brilliant!" Finally unable to take it any longer, he picked up his half empty glass of pumpkin juice and hurled it into the rough-hewn wall. The resulting smash was not nearly enough to assuage his anger.

"Sit down, Harry." Remus' voice was firm and quiet. Despite himself, Harry sat, glaring at the other man. "When your dad came to tell me that Lily was pregnant, he was terrified. He didn't know what he was going to do, but by the time you were born, he was ecstatic." He leaned forward, forcing Harry to meet his eyes, which were glistening with unnamed emotions. "Your dad wanted you and died willingly for you. He loved you more than anything else in this world. Your mother was the same."

Harry shook his head slowly, trying not to let go of the myriad of emotions that were swelling through him. "But he didn't want me at first?"

"No!" Remus interjected instantly. "He was just… unsure of what to do. Lily told him, and she was crying. She thought James might be angry with her. James, showing more maturity than I thought possible, told her that it was wonderful and held her until she fell asleep. After that he tracked Sirius down, who found me, and I flooed Peter."

Hooked on the story, Harry asked, "What happened next?"

"I proposed a toast while James asked us how he was going to be a father," Remus answered, a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Then he had several more drinks while Sirius teased him about having to change nappies."

A small smile finally flitted across Harry's face. "Did he ever change my nappy?"

"Oh yes, of course he did. Your mum wouldn't have it any other way, but I don't think he minded." Remus took a sip of his tea, before setting the cup down carefully. "Your dad loved holding you, we all did. You were a lot of fun as a baby."

It was weird to think of this man having held him as a baby. Harry realized belatedly that there was a lot about his childhood that he didn't know. "I can't picture that," he admitted.

"I understand, Harry. It would be easier to imagine if we had been in your life while you grew up. I wanted to be," he said and Harry could hear the regret in his voice, "but your aunt wouldn't allow it. She wanted nothing to do with our world."

"Yeah, well I don't want anything to do with her, so it doesn't matter." Harry dug his ragged fingernail into a groove in the table.

"They would have liked Ginny," Remus told him suddenly. "Your dad would have liked her fire and your mum would have liked the fact that she won't put up with any nonsense."

Harry's head flew up and glared at the innocent expression that Remus wore. "Ginny and I are broken up."

"Of course you are," he agreed easily as he looked down at his own fingernails. "So why did you really break up with her?"

"I have things to do," Harry told him, feeling suddenly defiant. "Everyone who is close to me is in danger, what with Voldemort wanting to kill me. I wasn't going to have her life put at risk."

The older man grinned knowingly. "Then I'm so glad that she stayed safely at home and out of danger."

"But she ran-" Harry stopped short and groaned. He hadn't wanted to listen to Ron or Hermione but they knew what he'd stubbornly refused to see. Ginny wasn't going to sit around, waiting for him to come back. That just wasn't her. "Bloody hell, I am a git." He buried his face in his hands, his heart racing. Ginny was probably in danger at this very moment, and there wasn't anything he could do about it… _or was there?_ "Remus, I overheard Ginny and Tonks talking about-"

"Stop!" Remus commanded, suddenly grave. "Whatever it is, don't tell me."

Astonished, Harry sat back and gawked at him. "Why not?"

"Harry… the Order might, and I emphasize the word _might_, have a… traitor." The lines on his face seemed to deepen with every word until the happy man who had sat before him minutes earlier was replaced by a careworn man, too old before his time. Harry tried to comprehend what he was telling him but images of the small, fat man from the graveyard kept infiltrating his mind. "Whatever you know about Ginny, keep it to yourself. We don't know what she is up to, but we don't want to compromise her safety."

"She can't be… I mean, she's just…" but in his heart, which was aching stubbornly, knew that Ginny had probably put herself in danger.

"You never know when you might be overheard. Guard your tongue and your _thoughts_," Remus said quietly, but his intent was clear. _He needed to practice Occlumency or it wouldn't matter that he'd broken up with her._

That night he went to sleep, obstinately clearing his mind even though he knew that Voldemort wouldn't be invading his dreams. Still, he had to start somewhere.

**A/N:** Thanks goes to **mugglenet27** and **wvchemtech** for beta'ing for me! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I think I got back to everyone, but if I didn't, I apologize most humbly! My email tends to eat things sporadically.


	7. Chapter 7: The Search Begins

The _clacking_ of the underground could have been soothing to Harry if it didn't represent the true beginning of their search for the bits of Voldemort's soul. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, he gazed around the nearly deserted train compartment and his eyes landed on an advertisement for a play that was taking place that evening. No one else seemed to be paying attention to their surroundings either, and Harry longed to drop off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

"Harry," Hermione's voice interrupted his musings, "this is our stop. Come on."

"Right," Harry muttered and rose to follow. He tried his best to disregard his sore muscles. He wasn't sleeping well and despite trying to clear his mind every night, his dreams were still plagued with images of Ginny, either hurt or worse. Ignoring the jostling crowds of Muggles, he followed Ron's red hair through the station, which was the only thing that he could really see over the heads of all the other travelers.

The escalator rose steadily out of the underground, Harry found himself squinting into an unusually bright August sun. "Which way?" he asked Hermione as she took out her map and scrutinized it.

Glancing up at a street sign, she pointed to her right and began walking quickly away from them. "I think we'll find the right building two blocks over." They followed at a more sedate pace. No matter how quickly she walked, they could easily keep up.

It had taken them a day to get Muggle money so they could take the train, but so far they hadn't had any luck finding the orphanage that Voldemort had grown up in. All they had were Harry's memory of the building to go by and that wasn't enough to locate it. Hermione, of course, had taken them to a small, local library the second Remus had dropped off the money needed for the underground.

Harry and Ron trudged along behind Hermione as they went to look at yet another orphanage that had been open during the 1940's. "Do you suppose we'll ever actually locate it?" Ron asked as he dodged a mother wheeling a pram. She looked as tired as Harry felt, although he supposed having a baby would do that to anyone.

"I dunno," Harry grumbled and ducked his head further against the bright light. The buildings weren't very tall in this part of London, wherever that was. He hadn't bothered to ask because he doubted he'd remember. It was easier to let Hermione do the research, which kept her happy, and follow along. His body felt like it was being sat upon by Grawp, and he desperately needed a full night's sleep.

Hermione halted and Harry had to pull himself up short not to run into her. "That's it," she told him, pointing out an austere looking building, set back from the road, complete with dead trees and broken windows.

Harry knew instantly that _this_ was not the right place. "No," he said dully and turned around to head back, but her shout pulled him up short and he looked back.

"Well!" Hermione stomped her foot and threw her map to the ground. "This is useless! We'll search for weeks before we find the right building!"

Ron picked up the map and handed it back to her as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "It won't be that bad! How many orphanages were open-"

"I don't know!" Hermione bellowed, causing two pigeons to take off and several passersby to stare. "The library only had one book on them and it didn't really have much information."

Harry glared at them until they continued on, before turning to Hermione. "How many do we still have to check?"

"None," she told him gloomily. "We've checked all of the large, public orphanages that were listed in the reference book."

"Where would you need to go to find his name and where he was living?" Harry asked her, studying her flushed face while the cars rushed passed.

She shrugged and looked helplessly between them. "It would be in a government building, but where, I don't know. Even if we found the right place, they aren't likely to let us go wandering about in their records."

Ron snorted and Harry grinned mischievously. "Then we'll have to get in without being seen."

"Right, so let's find this place and get the right orphanage," Ron agreed and took Hermione by the arm so they could head back to the heart of the city.

OoO

It turned out to be more difficult than they thought. Birth records were not as centralized fifty years ago as they were today. After checking churches, courthouses, and several clerical buildings, they were finally directed to the library at the University of London around supper time.

"Yeth, we have that information," said a sour looking man with a noticeable lisp, "but we are not open to hooliganth! You will need to vacate the premitheth!"

Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and snagged the back of Harry's shirt, before thanking the man and dragging them back and behind a large, potted plant. "Never mind him," she told them excitedly. "I don't need a librarian to show me around. I can find what we need by myself, if they actually _have_ the information. The first library we went to just didn't have the resources that I needed to find what we are looking for." Her eyes glistened as she spoke and Harry knew that they were filled with joy at the prospect of being stuck among so many books for hours on end.

"Do you want me to Disillusion you?" Harry asked as he started to pull his wand from his back pocket.

"Yes, please, but not yet," she told him, bouncing with each syllable she spoke. "I'll look through here until I've found something." She walked towards the entrance again and pointed down the street. "We passed a Muggle coffee shop on our way here. It's called Starbucks, and they should be open late. Wait for me there."

"Why can't we wait here?" Ron questioned, suddenly looking suspicious.

Hermione sighed and glanced back over her shoulder at the grouchy librarian, who was still glaring at them. "We don't want to be caught."

Out the door they went and into a stand of shrubs. "You ready?" Harry asked her, thankful that he'd learned this particular spell from Remus only days ago.

"Yes," Hermione said breathlessly as he tapped her on the head with his wand and watched her fade into the background. "Well, it isn't like the cloak but it should do nicely."

Harry hadn't even thought to bring the cloak with them. "We'll be waiting for you."

"Okay," she said happily as he watched the branches part where she exited.

Harry and Ron followed and knew that with she would follow the next student entering the library. "It's not right," Ron told him, his voice was low and hoarse, "her liking libraries this much. It's just not natural."

"I know, mate, but at least we have her, or you and I would be stuck in there." Harry clapped a hand on his back and steered him around, back towards the café.

OoO

It was nearly closing time before Hermione made it to the café. Harry and Ron had long since exhausted the topics of Quidditch, Percy and where they thought Malfoy might be. She'd taken the charm off of herself before leaving the library and her cheeks were flushed with excitement as she climbing onto the tall chair at the table they were occupying.

Harry, having drunk several cups of coffee during her absence, was finally feeling awake enough to pay attention. "You found it?"

"Yes, well it took a bit of digging, but I was able to locate it. The orphanage was privately run, which is why I couldn't find it before, but we were very close today when we visited the Stockwell Orphanage this morning. That Orphanage was evacuated because of World War II for four years. It was also bombed, so I'm not sure that the building we were looking at I is /I the original orphanage."

"This is all fascinating," Ron began wearily, "but-"

Hermione cut him off. "I'm getting there, Ron!" She pulled out a sheet of parchment and laid it on the small, round table. "When I looked for his name, I found it in a record of Stockwell as having been there for a competition but not as a resident. After finding that, I realized that he might have been at another establishment close by and so I found this!" She pointed to a list of private institutions. "During World War II there were many children that lost their parents, so the orphanages were quite full. Many of the children were even sent to the country because of the bombing, but not the children from this orphanage."

Harry saw that she had circled _Birchington Place_. "You're sure that's it?" Harry asked her.

She nodded, "I am positive. The place was shut down and turned into a department store in the 1960's. There weren't as many orphans without a war to help make them. But, I managed to find a list of the orphans that lived there and Tom Marvolo Riddle was among them, born," she consulted another note, "December 31st, 1926."

"Wow," Ron said, whistling, his voice was a mixture of awe and fear. "He's old."

"He looks it, too," Harry commented dryly as he picked up his Styrofoam cup and stood, ignoring the stunned looks they gave him. "Good work, Hermione," he told her before throwing away his rubbish. "Now, let's get back… er, back to Grimmauld Place so we can get some sleep." He'd nearly called the place _home_, but it would never be that. Never.

OoO

"Heading out again?" Remus probed mildly from behind a copy of The Daily Prophet. Harry knew that he didn't expect an answer and was just thankful that his old professor had decided to stay at the house with them. He had been useful with advice more than once in their search.

"We'll be gone most of the afternoon, I expect," Harry replied evenly as Hermione handed him a piece of toast. Ron had already finished his breakfast.

He lowered the paper and met Harry's gaze. "You might want this," he told him calmly as he held out a note. "It was on the table when I came down this morning."

Harry tentatively reached for the folded slip of parchment and opened it to see a very familiar script. He read it out loud.

_Harry, Ron and Hermione_

_I'm fine, and I'm where I am supposed to be. Don't worry about me and know that I won't contact you again. I don't believe we have anything further to say. Harry, you broke my heart. Ron, you stood by Harry, and Hermione, you haven't kissed Ron yet._

_Goodbye for always! The injustices were just too much!  
Ginny_

Stunned silence filled the room. "What the ruddy hell was that about?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione, obviously choosing to ignore his language, went from blushing to giggling nervously. "I don't know but Ginny is certainly improving with the theatrics! What nonsense!" She snatched the note from Harry and read. "_Goodbye for always! The injustices were just too much!_ She even used an exclamation point!" She looked between them and then sighed. "At least we know she's safe, but whatever she's up to, it doesn't have anything to do with _this_," she said, waving the note around. She threw it into the fire and then stomped out of the kitchen.

Harry looked at Ron and then at Remus. "Do you know what-"

"No," both of them answered together before he could fully form the sentence.

OoO

"Is this it?" Hermione asked nervously, pulling her bushy hair back away from her face.

_This was it… for better or for worse._ Harry stared up at the large building, which was now a department store, and felt a shiver go through him. He didn't know what they would find here, but he hoped it was a Horcrux. "Come on," he muttered quietly as he took off across the street.

Ron pushed open the door and a saleswoman was on them instantly. "Can I help you?" she asked in a falsely cheerful voice. Her eyes scanned Ron and Harry, whose Muggle clothing was not what one would call 'neat'.

"No," Hermione told them instantly. "We're just interested in looking around. As you can see," she barely glanced at the boys, "my friends are in desperate need of new clothes, but I am not sure that _your_ store will have what they need."

"Ah," the woman sized her up and obviously decided that they could be trusted not to nick anything. She nodded her blonde head and smiled. "Well, if you need something, please ask."

"Thank you," Hermione replied sweetly before steering the boys around the store until they were out of her sight. "Now, we need to know if he left something here."

"How are we going to figure that out?" Ron questioned as he picked up a pink jumper and frowned before putting it back on the rack.

Hermione took out a hair tie and pulled her hair back, away from her face. "According to Dumbledore, everything leaves a magical signature. I did a bit of research before we left-"

"'Course you did," Ron murmured, but Hermione ignored him.

"-and found out that what he was talking about was I feeling /I the magic. We'll need to walk through the entire store, trying to feel for any sign of magic." She looked around, trying to see if anyone was within earshot.

"No one's going to hear you," Ron assured her. "So how do we do this?"

Hermione carefully took out her wand and turned the pink jumper to orange, before changing it back. "Now, this is fresh and not a powerful spell, but if what I read is correct, we should be able to feel the change between the atmosphere around it." She slowly moved her hand towards the sweater. Her eyes were closed and she inhaled deeply. Her fingers made contact and she felt around the sweater before sighing loudly and shaking her head. "Nothing."

Harry's frustration was mounting. He'd not slept well, again, and all of the coffee from the previous evening was wreaking havoc on his system. "What do we do now?" he questioned, his voice sharp.

"We do this the hard way!" she snapped back. "We search the whole building with our wands."

"Great," Harry said finally. "Well, let's get started then."

It was not an easy task. For one thing, the sales staff all thought that they were there to steal the merchandise, "Like I would want to wear _this_!" Ron had exclaimed under his breath while Harry laughed at the particularly hideous pair of purple trousers.

"No, of course you wouldn't, Ron!" Hermione told him, also giggling. "They're for ladies."

Ron held them up and cocked his head to the side, "Well, they're really ugly, that's all I know."

"What about this?" Hermione grinned at them as she held up a yellow shirt that had large green flowers on it. "Who on earth would wear something like this?"

Harry snorted and shook his head. "The same person who'd wear the pants, I expect."

It went on in that vain for the rest of the afternoon while they searched each floor. They had brought sandwiches with them, and had snacked in the dressing rooms, around lunchtime but even that break was short. "We have to keep looking," Hermione reminded them. "If we have to come back tomorrow, it will look really suspicious."

"It looks really suspicious anyway!" Harry reminded her. Hermione had spotted surveillance cameras around the room. A well placed hex had disabled them but it would look extremely odd if the three teenagers came back for another whole day of looking but not buying. "They're going to notice that the cameras aren't working eventually."

"I know, but we only have one more floor to cover," she reminded him. "We just need to get this finished in an hour."

It took them the entire hour to sweep the rest of the floor, casting the charm every meter or so, until they had gotten across the large, open room. By now the staff had thankfully given up tailing them, and it made the job go faster. They didn't have to stop to look at so many clothes on the way.

"Nothing," Hermione admitted glumly as she reached the end of the room. She was moving quicker than Harry or Ron and it took them a few minutes to catch up.

"Nothing over here," Ron agreed as he slumped against the wall next to Hermione, closing his eyes.

Harry turned away, trying to control his aggravation at the situation. "Where do we look?"

"We'll talk about that when we get back," Hermione reminded him softly. "Not here, though. Come on," she finally moved, taking both his and Ron's hands in hers. "We need to get back. Remus said he'd make supper for us."

OoO

"So James said, 'If I have to scrub this floor, you're going to help!'" Remus said, finishing the story as they all laughed heartily.

"I can picture Sirius doing that too! I bet my mum was mad, though," Harry mused, feeling lighter than he had all day.

Remus nodded and took another sip of wine. "Oh yes, she was livid. I'd never seen her go that quiet. Normally when they pulled a prank, she yelled, but this time she was completely silent. It was a bit scary, to tell the truth."

"Just like Mum," Ron muttered through his last bite of pork chops.

"Speaking of your mother," Remus began and then shook his head reassuringly when Ron paled. "No, you're not in trouble. I gather though, that Ginny sent a letter to your parents as well and that it wasn't- uh… anymore edifying than the one she sent you three."

"Oh no," Hermione groaned and set her head down on the table. "This is not going to go well, I can just tell."

Harry's insides twisted as he looked up at the ceiling. "I wish I wouldn't have covered for her at the wedding. She might not have gotten away then."

"No, but she would have run off, no matter what you did. You know Ginny," Ron grumbled. "She's too stubborn to listen to anyone when she's made up her mind."

"Wonder where she got that from," Hermione added softly and ignored the glare that Ron sent her. "We'll just have to wait and see. If we can figure out how to find her, then-"

"You will do nothing," Remus interjected. "If she is in harm's way, you will only make it worse."

The three of them stared at the older man, whose face was set. "We can't just sit around and do nothing!" Harry said incredulously.

"You can and will, Harry," Remus said clearly. "You gave her your word and as we've said before, if she's put herself in danger, then you can only make it worse. I trust Nymphadora and you need to, as well. She would have said something to us if Ginny's life was in danger."

None of this sat well with Harry, nor did he want to leave Ginny's welfare to anyone else, but he had no choice. Remus was right and there was nothing to do but to wait and see what she did next. This went against everything that Harry believed in. He did not like to sit on the sidelines.

Harry looked over at his two best friends, who were sitting in the kitchen of this moldy, old house because he had a task to accomplish. That had to come first, despite how much he wanted to find Ginny and lock her up at Hogwarts, where she would be safe.

A wave of exhaustion overtook him and he sagged in his seat. He rose slowly and walked towards to the door. "I'm off to bed." Tomorrow they would have to figure out where they were headed next and Harry had a feeling that it would be out of England.

**IMPORTANT A/N: **I now have a **yahoo group** that you can use to ask further questions or participate in a discussion group for any of my stories. If you are interested, see my profile.

Thank you **mugglenet27 **and **JPx **for beta'ing for me!


	8. Chapter 8: His Severed Soul

"Where would they be?" Hermione grumbled as she ran a hand through her bushy hair, which was standing up more than usual today. Sighing heavily, she sat down next to Ron on the settee in the drawing room.

Harry shrugged and shook his head, as he stoked the fire, bringing it to a nice blaze. "After seeing the orphanage in the Pensieve, I was sure that he would hide one there."

"It made sense," Ron agreed slowly, as he frowned at the threadbare rug on the floor. "But maybe not in the way we first thought."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, glancing sideways at him.

"I just mean…" Ron looked uncomfortably at her before adding, "maybe we weren't looking at it correctly. What we would do isn't what _he_ would do."

Hermione stood again and bit at her lip as she rung her hands. "The Horcruxes that we know about are the diary, the ring, the cup, the locket and possibly Nagini, right?"

"Yeah, that's all I know of," Harry replied, waiting for her to come to her point.

"So that leaves-" she counted on her fingers, "-only one more…" her eyes were grave as she turned to them. "That leaves us with a lot to cover and can we be sure that R.A.B. actually destroyed the locket?"

Harry felt his heart freeze momentarily. "I'm not willing to take that chance. If R.A.B. didn't destroy it then killing Voldemort would be useless. He could rise again."

"I agree," Ron said without even shuddering at Voldemort's name. "We have to figure out who R.A.B. is and find out what happened to it."

"And," Hermione continued on, "we have to find out what that last one is, which means following along his path."

"How was Dumbledore looking?" Ron questioned suddenly, also getting to his feet. "Did he start from the beginning of _his_ life or somewhere in the middle."

Harry thought back to what he remembered from the old headmaster's memories. "The… beginning."

"He killed his father first, with his grandparents, right?" Hermione got out her notebook and began to make notes, sitting at the lone desk that occupied one wall of the room. "That was before he was even out of school, though."

"No, it wouldn't have been then," Ron's voice was sure and he walked over to look over her shoulder. "The teachers would have noticed the changes in him."

"Not necessarily," Hermione reminded him, gazing up into his face. "If he had only created one by that point."

Harry halted and stared at her. "The diary!" he shouted and they both jumped.

"Bloody hell, you're right!" Ron said, punching at the desk. "But… he didn't know how to make it then, did he?"

"No, but…" Hermione flipped through her notebook which was half filled already with notes, "that would have been his seventh year at Hogwarts." She looked between them before adding, "It doesn't mean that he couldn't preserve his younger self. I do agree, however, that this would be the first thing he'd want to save. He didn't want all of that work to be for naught."

"So did he use his father's death to create the diary?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I'm afraid not. They were already dead before he knew how to make them."

"So who then?" Another thought occurred to him. "Do we know if this was before or after he left school?"

"I don't know," Hermione sighed heavily and laid her cheek down on the desk. "It doesn't really matter, since you already destroyed the diary, but we have to figure out what came next."

His stomach lurched, as it often did at odd times. The diary… that led him to thoughts of Ginny and those thoughts were hardly pleasant. She had nearly died because of that diary and if he could help it, he was going to pay Voldemort back for that. At the age of twelve, she had just been 'Ginny, Ron's baby sister'. Now she meant more… how much more, he was refusing to dwell on. _If Voldemort ever found out how much he cared for her…_ but then again, it might not matter. Ginny had run away and he had no idea where she was. She could be in danger at this very moment and he wouldn't know.

That thought did not sit well with him. It actually had killed most of his appetite and cost him countless nights of sleep.

Something was, however, going right for him. Harry had spent most of the past week trying to block her from his thoughts. While he wasn't often successful, it had helped him to improve noticeably in Occlumency. He couldn't keep Hermione out of his mind for long, but when they had first started he could not repel her at all. For her part, Hermione was progressing to not using her wand when they practiced, although she still relied on it heavily. "So what was his next move?"

"He-" Hermione raised her head from the desk and flipped back two pages in her journal. "He started work at Borgin and Burkes right after Hogwarts."

_This might be easier than he had first thought._ "There he stole the cup and the locket."

"You're forgetting something, though," Ron pointed out.

Hermione frowned slightly, and flipped back through her notes. "I don't see what I-"

"The ring, Hermione," Ron pointed out, looking slightly proud that he'd spotted something that she had missed.

Her mouth dropped open, as she blushed bright red, obviously flustered. "Oh my goodness, yes! I _had_ forgotten about that! Voldemort stole the ring when he was 16 years old, so he might have made that Horcrux before leaving school as well."

It was amazing to see her take her mistake so gracefully. The girl he had known, even a year ago, would have denied her slip up. While she didn't look happy about it, she was accepting that she'd forgotten something. _Probably because Ron looked so happy…_ "I don't think so," Harry mused out. "The first one, yes, but Voldemort still looked human when he left school. He could have made another one before he met with that old woman and nicked her things."

"That would have been the ring, then. After he left school and before meeting up with her." Hermione jotted down nearly a full paragraph before looking up again. "Do we know who he might have killed for that one?"

Harry shrugged, as did Ron. "Doesn't matter, though, it's destroyed."

"You're right, let's keep going." She consulted her notes again, although Harry saw that her cheeks were still tinged pink. "Do you think he created a Horcrux when he killed the old woman?"

_It made sense…_ "Yes," Harry muttered and shifted uncomfortably. It felt very wrong to be talking about murder so casually but… in the end, it needed to be done. They had to trace back Voldemort's path of death and chaos if he was ever going to have a chance at killing him.

"What did he do after that?" Hermione gave Ron a fleeting look before turning back to her notes. Harry was amused to see that she had blushed again.

"Travel around the world, learning more dark magic. He went to Albania, I think," Harry murmured, as he tried to think back on places that he _knew_ Voldemort has been. "He still had only four objects then, as far as we know."

Ron picked up a quill and twirled it around his fingers before setting it down. The firelight, which was dying now, danced over his face while he stared into it. "Do you suppose he left the other Horcruxes along his travels?"

The short answer to that was, 'yes'. Harry could tell from Hermione's face that she too had been thinking that exact same thing. "I don't know how we're going to find them," she admitted after a lengthy silence. "We are only certain that the diary and the ring have been destroyed, but that leaves us with a lot of ground to cover."

"How are we going to track him?" Harry's stomach felt nauseated at the possibilities. It could take them years to locate all of them.

"We're going to trace his steps from there," Ron said suddenly. "Dumbledore was probably doing that very same thing and he had only gotten through the diary, the ring and what he thought would be the locket. Well, two of those deaths that could have happened before he began his travels." He got up and stomped over to the fire, turning around to face them. His silhouette cast an eerie glow on the room. "So if he left with the necklace and the cup, then the deaths might also lead us to significant places for him."

Harry ambled over to the couch and sat down, feeling the cushions envelope him in softness and a layer of dust. "This is getting complicated."

Ron snorted, "I reckon it will be even more so when we're finished."

Leaning forward, he buried his head in his hands and nodded. "That leaves us with an entire world to cover and every day that we take, someone else could die."

He heard Hermione's breath hitch. "I…" her voice faltered but she continued on. "I know it is a daunting task that we have before us, but I also know that we can do this." Harry jumped as he felt her sit down next to him. He hadn't realized she'd even stood up from the desk and walked over. "We've been through a lot together."

"Yeah," Harry murmured and glanced sideways at Ron as he sat on Harry's other side. "So what is our next move?"

"Albania, I think," Hermione told them. "We don't know how long he was there, or if he was just there when he was in spirit form, but it's a start. I can't think of a better plan."

"And what are we going to do about finding R.A.B.?" Harry asked her as he reclined back into the couch and stared up at the cracked plaster on the ceiling.

Hermione patted his knee before pointing to her journal. "We have four questions that have to be answered. The first is: Who is R.A.B.?"

"What about the others?" Ron said, leaning over Harry to look at the paper.

"Second: What places were important to Voldemort? Third: Where did Voldemort go? Fourth: What is the final object?" She looked up as she finished her list.

"Well the second one is fairly easy," Harry reminded her. "He liked Hogwarts."

He watched her scribble a few more notes in her perfect penmanship. "But would he have had a chance to hide a Horcrux at Hogwarts?"

_Could he?_ "Yes…" Harry answered slowly. "It is possible that when he came to interview for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, that he was able to stash a Horcrux."

"That's a risk, though," Ron pointed out, tapping at the journal. "If he hid something there, it could be stumbled upon by a student or professor."

"There are lots of places to hide things at Hogwarts," Hermione said carefully.

Ron nodded, "True, but it would still be dangerous to hide something there."

"Agreed," Harry added. "So should we head to Hogwarts?"

"No, I don't think so," Hermione told them. "We really need to do this in order, or we're more likely to miss something and we know that he went abroad first. With so much ground to cover-"

Hermione froze. Harry and Ron were on their feet, wands drawn. A loud _thump_ had resounded through the house, followed by the cacophony of Mrs. Black's screaming. Moving swiftly and silently to the door, Harry peeked through and lowered his wand. Tonks was swearing loudly from below.

"Hey Tonks," he called down and he watched her give a small wave before pulling at the curtain. Remus came bounding down the stairs from his room to help her.

Ron moved passed him and stared down as well, until finally they managed to get the curtain closed. They moved together, hand in hand, up the stairs and towards them. As they approached, Harry realized that Tonks' clothing was dirty and tattered.

"What happened?" Hermione's voice was full of concern as she took in the older woman's appearance.

Tonks sighed and moved past them and into the room, to sit on the sofa. "You know what today is, right?"

"September 1st," Hermione answered automatically. "Why?"

She glanced over at Remus before closing her eyes and leaning back against the couch. "The Hogwarts Express was attacked today."

All four of them gasped. Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth as she asked, "Was anyone… killed?"

She nodded once. "It was decided yesterday that Hogwarts would not reopen. The Aurors had received a tip that the train would be attacked and we passed that information along to McGonagall. She made the decision after that." She let out a long breath, exhaustion emanating from her. "The train was still attacked though but instead of children, the Death Eaters were met by Aurors and MLE's. When they realized it was a trap, the Death Eaters fled."

"So… who was killed?" Harry questioned hesitantly.

Tonks opened her eyes and sat up straight, looking right at Ron. He backed up a step, reflexively, as Hermione gasped and put a hand on his arm. Harry felt a wave of nervous crash over him. _No…_.

"Ron…" Tonks bit her lip before standing and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but… Percy was killed today."

The silence of the room was deafening. Finally a spark from the grate gave a loud _crack_ as Ron let out a noisy breath. "Right." He gave no other visible reaction besides that.

Hermione, however, let out a sob and Ron did respond to her. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her against his chest as she cried.

A numb feeling settled over Harry's body and he didn't know quite how to react. Unbidden, he spoke. "How is Mrs. Weasley?"

"She's a mess," Tonks admitted. "I went with Arthur and Kingsley to tell her after the fight. I think she is going to hold a service for him in the next few days."

Conversation petered out after that. The three sat, once again, on the couch after Tonks left and Remus went up to bed. They didn't talk but sat, instead, in silent support of Ron. He didn't cry nor seem inclined to discuss his fallen brother.

Around 3am, he finally asked, "Is it wrong that I'm glad it was Percy and not one of the others?"

Neither Harry, nor Hermione, had an answer.

OoO

They delayed their departure, on Mr. Weasley's orders, so that they could attend the funeral. Ron had said he didn't care either way, but would attend for his mother. Harry tried to write to Ginny, but Hedwig was unable to find her. The day of the service, they received a very short note that Harry learned later, she had thankfully not sent to her mother.

_Good riddance._

That had been it. Hermione had gasped and Ron had chuckled, a positive sign from the morose mood that had plagued him since he had found out.

The note she _had_ sent her mother, said: _Sorry but I can't come. You are in my thoughts today. Ginny_

"It could have been worse," Ron admitted when they finally made it back to Grimmauld Place.

"I can't believe he was engaged!" Hermione admitted in horror. "How could you have not heard about that?"

His fiancé, a fellow Ministry employee named Constance, had been present and crying loudly about his untimely death. The twins, who seemed to also be at the service under duress, had later told Harry that they were stunned that any woman, in her right mind, would actually put up with Percy.

"Maybe," Fred had added, "she is under the Imperius Curse."

Bill had cuffed the back of his head for the comment although Harry thought that the oldest brother might actually agree.

"Are we leaving tomorrow?" Ron asked, interrupting Harry's musings.

Harry nodded, "We have to figure out where he went next."

Hermione growled and threw her arms in the air before pacing around the drawing room. "I just wish I could figure out who R.A.B. was! It has been on my mind for days that I _should_ know who he was but I can't remember!"

"Yeah, if we don't figure out who R.A.B. is, we'll never find that locket," Ron groaned out as they both watched Hermione stop to face the dirty, glass-fronted cabinets. She froze. "Hermione?" Ron questioned tentatively.

"Oh damn!" Hermione swore and she reached forward and flung the cabinet doors open.

Stunned, Harry and Ron didn't move as she began digging through the few possessions that still remained. Neither of them had ever heard her swear before, but she was right now.

"How stupid could I get? Regulus Black!" She muttered as she threw a tattered book to the floor.

Instantly the realization hit him and he spun to run to the tapestry that still hung on the wall. It had been here for the entire month that they had stayed in the house, and he hadn't once thought to look at it! Searching through it quickly, he found the name, REGULUS BLACK. "There's no middle name listed," he shouted across the room to Hermione.

"It doesn't matter," she assured him. "The locket is gone and it is likely that we threw it out!"

Ron shook his head, "I didn't even think about that old locket. It's been nearly two years since we cleaned this place up."

"It could be anywhere!" Hermione wailed as she sat down on the couch and Harry could see that there were tears in her eyes. "We don't have the time to find it and I don't even know where to start!"

Despair washed over Harry. He knew she was right and that they could search landfills for years without being able to locate it. That is, of course, if someone hadn't magically vanished it. _How was he going to be able to kill him without that last piece of his soul?_ "That locket wouldn't open, so that must mean that Regulus didn't destroy it."

Hermione's red eyes focused on his face. "I know!"

"Wait a minute, we really should figure out if Regulus is actually R.A.B. and if he is, why would he leave that locket in this cabinet?" Ron sat down next to Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her in close to him. "I don't know how we would verify it, but this is an important detail."

"Who would we ask?" Hermione looked up at him before turning to Harry. "There isn't anyone left to ask."

But there was… he just hadn't thought of him before. "Kreacher!" Harry called out in a loud, firm voice.

With a _pop_ the ugly little house elf was before him. Only a second later, another _pop_ announced the arrival of Dobby.

"Did _master_ call?" Kreacher's tone was full of murderous disdain.

"Dobby is here too, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby told him, clearly glad to see him.

"Kreacher, what was Regulus' middle name?" Harry looked down at the small elf.

"Arcturus," Kreacher finally admitted, after glaring hatefully at Harry's knees.

The three of them stared and then let out a cheer. _They had found R.A.B.!_

Harry turned to Hermione. "Now we know it was here, we have a place to start."

"What is Harry Potter looking for?" Dobby interrupted, hopping slightly on his feet.

"We're looking for-" and then the idea hit him. _If only Hermione wouldn't object._ "A locket that used to be in this house. We threw it out, but we need it. Kreacher, do you have it?"

He shook his head, with insane happiness alighting his eyes. "Kreacher did not want the locket. It belonged to Master Regulus, not my Mistress." It clearly delighted him to be able to tell Harry, 'no'.

"Do you know what it looks like?" Harry probed, trying to keep his tone even.

Kreacher glowered up at him. "Kreacher knows."

Without glancing back at Hermione, he finally said, "Kreacher, I want you to find that locket and bring it straight to me. You are not allowed to tell anyone else what you are doing for me."

"Dobby will help, too, Harry Potter!" Dobby added excitedly, his ears flopping happily. "Hogwarts isn't open this year so Dobby has a lot of time."

"Kreacher will do as Master commands, but only because Kreacher has no choice but Kreacher would rather cut off his ears than do this for his _master_," Kreacher answered and left with a _pop_. Dobby gave him an apologetic look and also disappeared.

Harry turned to face Hermione's wrath but for once she did not look angry or reproachful. "That is a good idea. They can look in places that we can't."

He let out a sigh and turned away from his best friends. They were snuggled together again. The pain in his heart had not lessened from Dumbledore's funeral, but grew steadily every day. It was not easy to forget Ginny, or how wonderful it had felt to hold her.

**A/N:** If you want to discuss this chapter or anything else, see my profile and you can locate my **yahoo group**.

Thanks goes to **mugglenet27** and **JPx** for beta'ing.

THANKS also for reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9: Leaving The Lair

They were ready to leave 3 days after Percy's funeral. Harry was up, bright and early, with only Remus to see them off from the derelict old house.

"Be careful," he admonished quietly. "I will keep the mirror with me at all times, except for the full moon. Tonks will have it when I- when I'm _indisposed_."

"Thanks," Harry told him as Hermione gave the old professor a hug, and he shook his hand. Harry had carefully stowed his mirror from Sirius in his knapsack, so that it could be readily accessible if they needed it. Hermione had deemed it necessary to make themselves untraceable by owls, and this would be their only method of communication while they were away.

Remus smiled tiredly and nodded. "I will see you then, when you get back."

They left the house and walked along the same path that they had been taking for the past few weeks. Rather than traveling magically, they were going by Muggle means.

Fred and George had managed to make fake passports for Harry and Ron, Hermione already had one, and they had delivered them late last night.

"I still don't see why we can't just Apparate," Ron muttered mulishly before yawning loudly.

Hermione didn't even bother to look at him as she answered. "Apparation can leave a magical signature and besides," she huffed and kicked at a stray leaf that lay innocently on the ground, "I don't want us _splinching_ ourselves. We couldn't remain undetected by the Ministry or… or _him_ if we were hurt."

"All right, all right," Ron agreed, swiping at an overhead branch, shaking loose several more colorful leaves. Despite it only being early September, the leaves were already beginning to turn.

Harry yawned loudly and then caught himself as he tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. "So will this train take us straight to Albania?"

They had decided on Albania for the simple reason that they had no other options available to them. They didn't know of any other country that he had been in. Harry didn't really expect to find anything, but without another avenue, they were forced to try. _"Besides," Hermione had said rationally last night, "if Voldemort is going to find out what we're up to, it's more likely that he'll hear about it while we're in England where he's got more spies."_

After that, heading out of the country had sounded like a marvelous idea.

"No, we're going to take the train to Paris and then another train from Paris to Salzburg, Austria. After that we're going on another train from Salzburg and down the coast of Italy to a port called Brindisi, and then we will take a boat from Brindisi over into Vlorë, Albania."

Ron's eyes had glazed over when Hermione had gotten to Salzburg. "This is too complicated."

"All you have to do is get on and off when I tell you too," she snapped before sighing. "Sorry, I'm really tired and…" she took Harry's arm and stopped him. "It's going to be expensive."

"S'alright," Harry assured her, yawning. "I'm not using the money for school this year, anyway."

"Wait," Ron perked up a bit, glancing nervously between them. "How expensive?"

"Doesn't matter, Ron," Harry told him as he continued on down the road, shrugging his backpack up so that it was resting more comfortably. "This is a trip I have to make and I'm glad to have you along. The least I can do is pay for the tickets."

Ron did not seem pacified but he didn't say more. Instead they finished their walk to the underground in silence, before hopping the train to Waterloo Station. Hermione took care of paying for their trip while Harry and Ron found coffee.

They met up with her a few minutes later and found out that their train would be leaving in half an hour. "So we'd best go find seats." The coffee cup that she had brought to her lips muffled her voice.

Finding their train was easy. Ron folded himself into his seat, while Harry stowed his bag and sat down as well. Hermione folded her feet under herself, pulling open a Muggle paper that she had picked up at the station. "It's about 3 hours to Paris, so you two can sleep if you'd like."

Harry doubted that he would be able to sleep. It felt like a Hippogriff was trampling through his stomach. Ron, however, passed out within three minutes of having left the station.

He watched the scenery pass by them for a while before feeling his lids grow heavier. Closing them, he drifted off to sleep.

OoO

"You missed the ride through the tunnel," Hermione told them as they exited the train and got in line at customs.

Yawning loudly and rubbing his eyes, Ron grinned down at her. "I'm sure it was boring."

Hermione made a non-committal noise and stopped to look up at a sign that was completely in French. "This way," she told them and walked on ahead.

"Blimey," Ron whispered, "did you know she read French?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "But somehow, it doesn't surprise me."

"We have time to get lunch before the next train," Hermione informed them, heading for a café. "The next trip is going to be an overnight journey."

Harry and Ron groaned together. There was no way they would sleep through the night in those little chairs. Cottoning onto their thoughts, Hermione added, "I booked first-class seats for the trip, so you can both stop complaining."

"Ah, bless you, Hermione," Ron said as he swept her up in his arms, twirling her around. "I don't think I could stand to be stuck in another tiny seat."

Harry laughed and sat down at a table as a waiter appeared. He spoke to him, in French, but Harry just stared back at him blankly. "Uh…"

"Pardon, Monsieur." Hermione winked at Harry and began speaking slowly to the man. He nodded amicably and left.

"I ordered sandwiches and water," she told them as she sat down at the small table.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Harry said in amusement.

She shrugged, "I decided to learn before we went to France before third year and I didn't want to lose it so I've been practicing ever since. I'm not as fast as the natives, of course, but I can keep up a general conversation."

Ron took his water glass that the waiter had just delivered and raised it in the air, "To Hermione, the person that made this trip happen. We'd be lost without you."

"To Hermione!" Harry agreed, raising his glass and clinking it against Ron's.

Hermione blushed scarlet.

OoO

Paris was nice, if one didn't mind having the French people look down their noses at the English speaking tourists. Harry didn't mind, and Ron made fun of several of the shopkeepers who looked down their noses at him; or rather, up their noses as Ron was still taller than most of the people they met. "I don't know why you wanted to stop in the shops anyway," Ron had told her but Hermione hadn't replied.

Instead, she took them to the Eiffel Tower.

"It's like being up on a broom," Harry reminded Ron.

Ron shook his head as he shuffled back another step, away from the railing. "Muggles construction… old buildings… don't trust them."

"Nonsense, Ron! The Eiffel Tower has been standing since 1889 and-"

"Don't care!" Ron interrupted. "It's not normal and no mag-"

Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth as several Muggles passed them. "We'll go down then."

"Yes, it's getting late anyway," Hermione said, checking her watch.

They were only twenty minutes in to the second leg of their journey and Harry was getting restless. Hermione had brought along Muggle cards and taught Harry and Ron several games to keep themselves occupied but they couldn't talk freely, something he longed to do. Even in the first-class car, Muggles surrounded them, so they couldn't risk discussing anything while on the train. If he risked using magic, to muffle their conversation, the Ministry would know that someone had performed magic in front of Muggles. However, by the time dusk had settled over them, they were ready to turn in.

Harry followed Hermione's instructions for reclining his chair and curled up with a blanket, staring off towards the shade on the window as the train kept moving along. It wasn't loud but a low hum that soothed his worries.

He was now away from England, and most of the fighting, but he'd left friends, the Weasley family, and… most especially, Ginny. Most of the day, he had been kept busy but now, at night, and with no distractions, he could think of little else, not even Occlumency.

The last time he'd seen her, she had been thin as a reed. She still had the same fire that he associated with her, but there had been something else there, something he couldn't name.

"_Do you trust everyone in this room?"_

Her voice floated as naturally into his head as if they were his own thoughts. His response flowed naturally after hers.

"_What?" he questioned stupidly before it finally sunk in. "No, of course I don't."_

_Suddenly her chocolate eyes flicked back up to his and he saw the determination there. "Do you trust me?"_

Of course he did! He'd dated her, been happy with her… broken up with her. It was a struggle now to remember exactly why he'd ended things.

_She'll be safer this way…_

Well, maybe… it depended on where she was right now. She had said that she was doing what needed to be done but what could that possibly mean?

The frustrating answer was that he didn't know.

Ron let out a loud snore from next to him, and Hermione turned over in her own chair, to Ron's left. Harry closed his eyes, hoping that sleep would finally claim him.

It was several hours before it finally did.

OoO

Everyone stumbled along the line, through yet another customs line, blurry eyed and exhausted. It was just after 4am and Harry could see, barely, through the windows that there was a torrential downpour going on outside. "Passport," a man with a straight mustache demanded in a very thick accent.

Harry handed it over and watched while it was checked, stamped and given back. He, Ron and Hermione wandered around the station until Hermione was able to locate the next train that they would take. It wasn't leaving for an hour.

Plopping their stuff down beside a row of seats, they sat down together and fell back to sleep.

Harry awoke with a start, nearly knocking Hermione to the floor. Her feet had been resting on his lap, while her head was resting on Ron's shoulder.

"Harry?" She mumbled sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"I dunno," he told her, looking around the nearly deserted train station. "I just had a bad dream…." He tried to remember what exactly the dream had entailed, but it was slipping quickly away from him.

Hermione sat up straight, studying him. "Are you all right?"

He nodded and stood up, stretching his arms above his head, trying to work out the kinks from his back. "What time is our next train?"

Looking down at her watch, she gasped. "Fifteen minutes! Ron, wake up!"

Ron opened one eye. "Wuzamatter?"

"We're going to be late!" She grabbed her bag and kicked at Ron's foot when he appeared to go back to sleep.

They boarded the next train and found the food car before finding their seats, as they were all hungry. "This traveling like a Mug-" Ron's voice faltered. "Like… er…. _them_ is-"

"We know, Ron, it's very slow, but this was the best way." Hermione pulled out her cards again and dealt them out.

Several hours later they finally arrived at the port city of Brindisi, in Italy. "Last bit is the boat," she told them. "Then we have to find a newspaper and start our research."

They wandered down to the port, nearly forty minutes early for the noon ferry. Harry stared around in awe at the little harbor and the fishermen who were moving about their boats. They were blissfully unaware of any dangers that were lurking in England and he vowed suddenly that they never would.

"How long is it going to take?" Ron asked, studying the sign at the dock. Not one word of it was in English.

"You don't want to know," Hermione assured him, before turning back to the man. "Grazi."

"Bloody hell, Hermione! Do you speak Italian too?" Ron stared at her, dumbfounded.

She rolled her eyes and handed him his ticket. "Of course not, but I did brush up on a few simple phrases that we would need."

Ron simply turned and followed after her, mumbling something about 'too smart for her own good.'

The boat ride took eighteen hours. Hermione had booked a private cabin for their trip so that they could sleep, once again. The entire journey had taken over two days and it was exhausting. By the time they pulled into port at Vlorë, the three of them were exhausted, dirty, and seasick.

"I wish I'd… thought…" Hermione swallowed hard, looking as ill as Harry felt, "… to look up a spell for seasickness but it wouldn't have mattered, since we … were around Muggles and couldn't use magic anyway."

"Let's just set up camp," Harry groaned as they walked through the heat, down one street. He hoped that this direction led them out of the city.

It didn't. They had to make several turns before they finally found a field. They hurriedly set up the tent and crawled inside. Hermione followed them in a minute later. "I placed the Disillusionment Charm on the tent. We shouldn't be disturbed."

They worked together quickly to whip up a bit of supper before falling into their beds.

OoO

It was nearly twelve hours later before Harry finally awoke again. He stretched up, cursed when he smacked his hand on the bunk frame, and rolled out of his bed. Ron didn't even stir as he gathered up his towel and clothes.

He padded softly out of his room, noting that Hermione was still fast asleep in her own bed, made for the shower. After cleaning up a bit, he walked into the small kitchen and started working on breakfast.

"Morning." Hermione was carrying a towel and a small basket. "I'll be quick and then I'll help."

"No rush," Harry assured her. He'd made breakfast many times in his life.

By the time Hermione was out of the shower, Ron had drug himself from bed and planted himself at the small table. "My turn," he told them as he yawned and scraped the chair back and stumbled off to shower.

"We need to travel a bit north of here, to find a forest. Most of the country is low mountain ranges, but at least now we can Apparate without any fear of someone tracking us."

Harry stirred the eggs a bit, adding a bit of salt, before asking, "Why's that?"

"Well… the Ministry of Albania doesn't trace magic."

Pulling the pan from the stove, he placed the eggs on a plate and handed them over, "They don't track anything?"

She shook her head, "Thank you and no, they don't. There won't be a record if we do magic in front of a Muggle, but if the Muggles react then the Ministry will step in, of course. This country has a history of being mired in dark magic."

"So where do you want to start?" Harry asked as he served up his own breakfast and placed a plate out for Ron.

Hermione pulled out a map from beneath a stack of books and spread it out on the table between them. "Tiranë," she said, pointing to a city that was in the middle of the country. "I think we'll start there."

It turned out that Tiranë was the only major city in the entire country. They Apparated to the outskirts and Hermione stopped into a shop to locate newspaper headquarters. What they found was singularly unhelpful.

"Albania was a communist country, so news from that time would be limited and details unreliable," Hermione explained as they left the main paper's office. The paper was called 'Shekulli', although not even Hermione could pronounce it. That was one of the official papers in the country. She turned to them, one hand on her hip and another running through her loose hair. "We're going to have to search forests without any help."

They headed out of the city along the same route that they came in on, stopping to Apparate behind a grove of trees. The sun beat lazily on them as they Apparated due east from Tiranë.

Harry spun slowly on the spot, his eyes searching the thick woods. The trees were old and twisted together. An inexplicable shudder ran through him although he couldn't explain why.

"Bertha Jorkins died somewhere between here and Pashkopi." Hermione took out her map and pointed to each of the places. The last her relatives heard, she was staying in Burrel."

"That's a lot of ground to cover," Harry said, gazing down at the map doubtfully.

"Ah, but we can cheat, just like Wormtail did," Hermione told him, folding the map again and stowing it in her bag.

"How's that?" Ron asked.

"Parseltongue," she answered and began wending her way into the trees.

It was so simple and yet, it made absolute sense.

"Brilliant, Hermione," Ron told her as he caught up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Can you try to find a snake for us to talk to?" Hermione asked, her cheeks a bit pink from Ron's compliment.

"I can try," he replied, and closed his eyes, picturing a snake. "Is there a snake near me?" Opening his eyes, he glanced hopefully at them.

Both shook their heads, "Sorry, still English."

Sighing, he shut his eyes again and focused. "Are there any snakes near by?" This time the rasping hiss came through. He looked around on the ground but saw nothing. "Anyone?"

"Maybe we should walk further into the trees," Hermione suggested as she watched the area around her feet nervously.

Harry walked carefully through the dense undergrowth, keeping an eye on the ground and asking sporadically if there was a snake about. They searched for nearly an hour before they found one.

The beady-eyed creature stared unblinkingly up at them, but it seemed to draw back even as they watched. "I'm not going to hurt you," Harry assured it as he crouched down to see the tiny snake better.

"What do you want?" The snake hissed out.

"Uh…" Harry glanced at Hermione and then seemed to remember what he should be asking. "A few years ago, a dark entity lived somewhere in these woods-"

"Sssstop! I have only seen one change of the seasonsss. You will have to speak with an older ssssnake."

Harry translated what it had said to him.

"Damn," Ron muttered and kicked at a rock, which made the snake hiss and slither away quickly.

"We might as well stop for lunch," Hermione told them. "We should get our tent set up, as well. Then we can come back out here to search."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and smiled. "When are you not?"

"Let's go then," Harry said. He glanced around the woods, feeling cold seeping through his t-shirt. _Maybe after lunch… maybe they would learn something then._

**A/N: **Thank you **mugglenet27 **and **JPx **for beta'ing! Also thanks for reviewing!

I need to credit **Ms Spider** and her story, Harry Potter and the Runespoor Shield, for my unintentional use of the snake to find something. This is part of why I don't read anymore, but I read her story a few years ago and she uses a snake to locate something. It occurred to me this morning, after reading a review, that I'd read something like that and then had to track down a story expert, **wvchemteach**, to figure out what the story was. SO that brilliance belongs to her and if you get a chance, go read it.


	10. Chapter 10: Lost and Found

After a huge lunch they went back outside to the forest to track down another snake. They Apparated themselves further down the main road that bordered the trees and stood facing the trees.

Ron broke the silence. "Well… shall we go in, then?"

Harry was dreading it. While he knew that he could probably persuade a snake from attacking them, it still seemed counterintuitive to go looking for a snake in the middle of an unknown forest. "Right," Harry murmured and took the first step. It _was_ his quest, after all. He should be the one to get bit first.

They followed closely behind him through the densely packed trees. Harry carefully moved the branches away for Hermione, who held them out for Ron. Several times, however, he seemed not to be paying attention and was smacked in the head by them.

"Look out, Ron!" Hermione called anxiously as he tripped over a tree root.

He came up swearing. "Ruddy trees, ruddy spiders…" the list went on and Harry had to hide his smile.

They had walked for nearly an hour, with Harry calling out in Parseltongue, before they found what they were looking for.

"How old are you?" Harry asked the large, striped snake.

It coiled its long body up and looked carefully between them before answering. "I have sseen sseven ssummersss."

_Fantastic! That was old enough._ He quickly translated for the others before asking his next question. "Do you recall a time when an evil force lived here?"

Shaking its head, the snake replied, "I do not know of what you sspeak." Without anything further, the snake uncoiled and began to slither off.

"Wait!" Harry called after it but before he could get a response, it had blended into the foliage.

"Well that was useless," Harry grunted and began his trek further away from their camp.

They came around three more snakes that evening who were old enough to recall Voldemort, each said the same thing, "I do not know of what you sspeak."

"It has to be a conspiracy," Hermione said as she sat down at the small kitchen table later that evening. She cradled her cup of tea between her hands, staring down into the steaming liquid.

Ron popped a tart into his mouth and took a swig of his own tea. "So you think that the snakes got together one afternoon and said, 'let's just not talk about him'?"

Harry wanted to laugh but the more that he thought about it, that was _exactly_ what it felt like they had done. "This isn't going to get us anywhere, then. If we can't get them to talk…"

"Why don't we catch one?" Ron asked, scooting back in his chair and taking his cup to the sink. "We could force it to talk."

"Only if it doesn't bite us, or worse, lie about what it knows," Hermione reminded him, standing too and dumping her tea down the drain.

Harry handed his cup over to Hermione, who magically cleaned them and put them away. "So what options do we have?"

"Not many with the snakes, I am afraid. At least we know that he was here." Hermione wandered over to the couches and sat down, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

Harry sat across from her while Ron took his usual place, at her side. "How do you figure?"

She smiled at him before scooting a bit closer to Ron, who put his arm around her shoulder. "Well, if the snakes are saying the same thing, they obviously know something and are making a concerted effort to hide it. That implies guilt by omission."

Ron picked up a stray hair from her shoulder before asking, "Do you think you could translate that into English for us?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I simply meant that if they won't say anything and they're all saying the same thing, then they obviously know the same thing. The fact that these snakes in that one area _know_ something means that we're probably close to where Voldemort was."

"So what is our next move?" Harry reiterated.

"We're going to have to look in town again to see if we can find any information."

Harry and Ron groaned. They had felt stupid the first time they had tried to get information from the national paper.

"If that's the case then I think I will turn in," Harry muttered and stood, leaving his best friends alone. He heard Ron turn in about 15 minutes later.

OoO

"No town that is big enough to have a paper!" Hermione jabbed at her map on the kitchen table the next morning. "We're near several large farms and there are towns, of sorts, here but nothing large enough to find what we're looking for."

"So do we go back to that other city?" Harry questioned. He couldn't remember what it was called.

"Tirana?" Hermione studied the map again and shook her head. "No, I think we'll try asking the locals first and see if we can't get a story from them."

"We still don't speak the language," Ron reminded her.

She shrugged and headed for the tent flap. "We'll figure something out."

They walked north along the road that bisected the forest for nearly an hour before it cleared to their left and became farmland. The dirt road became rutted and well used as they followed it past a farmer, who waved at them. Hermione stopped to speak to him and using her dictionary, she managed to get basic directions to the nearest town.

"This is the town?" Ron asked incredulously half an hour later when they arrived at the small cluster of buildings. He turned to Harry, laughing. "There's a market and a pub!"

"Not sure you need anything else," Harry said reasonably as Hermione _tisked_ in annoyance.

"Come on, let's see if we can find something," she said as she ushered them towards the market. They walked in to find produce and a few manufactured goods on shelves. Using her halting Albanian, she spoke to the shopkeeper.

It took her about five minutes of hand gestures and much laughter from the gaunt man at Hermione's pronunciations, to find out that no one in town spoke English.

"Well this is a wash," she told them after buying a bit of food from the man. At Ron's questioning glance, she explained. "I am helping the local community by supporting that store."

Mercifully, he didn't comment on it further. "What do we do now, then?" Ron asked as they walked past the pub.

Hermione checked her watch as they stared at her, "I think we should-"

"Charlie!" Someone shouted out, interrupting her.

The three spun to see a huge man standing at the threshold of the bar, staring at them in shock.

"D'ya mean Charlie Weasley?" Ron questioned, squinting at the man.

"Yeah, but you're not-" his voice was deep and gravely.

Ron shook his head, "Nah, I'm Ron, his youngest brother."

The man's mouth fell open. "You're kidding! You're Ron?" He came forward, his strides long and sure. "I haven't seen you in, what, six years?"

Ron glanced sideways at Harry, obviously confused. "Sorry, do I know-"

"Mark Wliberg," he said, sticking out his hand. "I went to school with your brother. I was at your house the summer after we finished Hogwarts."

Comprehension lit Ron's eyes as he took the man's hand. "Right, I'd forgotten."

"Well, I wouldn't have recognized you anyway. You were a midget the last I saw you. How have you been?" His smile was easy as he stuck one hand into the pocket of his worn jeans and leaned back on his heels.

"Fine," Ron answered. After a pause, Hermione elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh, uh this is Hermione and Harry."

He shook their hands and for once, it seemed like someone hadn't recognized Harry. "So what are you doing in Albania?"

Harry looked to Hermione, who glanced back nervously before answering. "We're on holiday, actually. I've always wanted to come here, and we had some time, what with Hogwarts closing."

"Ah," was all he said and it was clear that he didn't believe them. "Well, I am actually surprised that you're not in the magical part of the country but I can't say that I blame you. The countryside here is beautiful."

It was and they all nodded in agreement but Hermione seemed to be the only one who could answer. "Yes, I am hoping to work for the Ministry when we finally graduate and work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

Harry and Ron nearly ruined it by laughing. It was so far from the truth that it was amazing they were able to hold it in. "So what do you do, Mark?"

Mark's expression didn't change, "I'm a dragon keeper with Charlie. Speaking of which, how's your sister?"

At the mention of Ginny, Harry's heart began to hammer in his chest. _How did he know her?_

"Oh, Ginny's fine… I think." Ron shrugged, "You might not have heard, but she ran away from home."

"I had heard, actually. I was with Charlie last week and he told me that she'd run off." His face softened a bit. "I had hoped that she'd have shown up by now."

"No, well, I am sure she's fine," Ron answered.

They didn't know that and the thought of it was eating at Harry. More importantly though, what was this man doing in a rural town of Albania when he should be in Romania with Charlie?

Hermione seemed to be thinking along the same lines because she casually asked what was on Harry's mind.

"Uh, about that. I'm chasing down a rogue dragon," he explained after he winked at her. "As soon as I find it, I'll call in a larger team to capture it and move it to a safer, Muggle free, location." He nodded at the pub, "I was questioning the locals about it but it doesn't seem to be here so I'm moving on. Where are you three staying?"

"Tirana," Hermione replied hurriedly, but covered her nerves with a grin. "We're staying at a hostel there."

"Ah," after another awkward pause, he stuck out his hand again and shook hands all around. "Well, it was nice meeting you three. I had best get back to work." With that, he spun and walked off whistling towards the opposite direction they had come in from.

They watched him go for a minute before Harry spoke. "That was odd."

"Yes, it was. A very odd coincidence and not one that I trust." She started walking resolutely out of town. "Come on, we're going back."

They made it a safe distance out of town before walking into the forest and Disapparating back to where they'd concealed the tent. They went in and sank onto the couches.

"You don't think that Mark was looking for us, do you?" Ron questioned, turning in his usual seat to look down at her. "I mean, he's Charlie's friend."

She turned away from Ron for a minute and Harry saw the sorrow etched upon her face. "I don't know, Ron, but we can't be too careful. If Voldemort finds out that we're here, then…"

Harry _knew_ what she meant. "Then the game is up and we've lost. He'll know that we know."

She nodded and sniffed once before swiping at a lone tear. "What if this has ruined everything?"

Ron hesitated for a moment and then pulled her into his arms. She didn't seem to be crying but neither did she pull away.

Harry shifted in his seat and then got up, walking quietly from the tent to look out at the horizon. Not too long ago, he was doing that exact thing with Ginny… except that Ginny wasn't ever crying. In fact, now that he thought of it, he'd only seen her cry once and that was after the Chamber.

It was bittersweet, to remember her, especially in these moments. He knew that his friends were going to get together for years now but with the time upon him… he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was true that they had fought less since the summer had begun but what if they turned on each other? Was he being selfish by wanting their friendship to remain intact?

"Harry?" He turned at Hermione's soft voice. "Are you all right?"

And suddenly he knew that he was. He grinned and nodded, "I'm fine and I don't think Mark will tell anyone about seeing us."

Hermione beamed at him and began to rattle off her plan for what they would do next.

OoO

It turned out, however, that Harry was wrong. Mark not only told someone where they were, but the three found proof of it wandering the road the next day.

They stared in horror as they realized that Charlie was stalking towards them down the dirt road.

"Oh bloody hell," Ron grumbled as his brother walked straight up to him, getting into his face.

"You are a git, you know that right?" Charlie pulled Ron up by the shirt, and pushed him back until he'd slammed him into a tree.

For his part, Ron didn't react other than to say, "Mark found you, did he?"

"Yeah, he did. He had the sense, something you seem to lack, to floo me after he saw you." Charlie let out a loud hiss and backed off. "Mum is having a fit at the fact that you three disappeared. She's got everyone looking for you since you left the country."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gasped. "So…" Hermione stuttered. "So everyone knows we're gone?" Her voice had taken on a slightly hysterical quality.

Charlie froze and looked between them. "Some of the Order does, that's for sure. Why?"

Ron groaned and slid down the tree to the ground, burying his head in his hands. "We're dead."

Harry tended to agree. Voldemort had spies everywhere but it was the Order…

Suddenly Ginny's voice was filling his head again. _Do you trust everyone in this room?_ The dream he'd had a few days ago, the one that had awaken him at the train station. It was about her and that dance. She kept saying it over and over to him. But why?

"Harry?" Hermione's anxious voice brought him from his reverie.

"Sorry… I just… we might need to get out of here," he said, glancing around reflexively to see that no one was watching.

"Why?" Charlie asked, apparently deciding that pummeling Ron for worrying their mother could wait.

Hermione looked down at her feet and kicked at a small stone. "We don't want anyone to know we're here."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I gathered that, but why?"

Hermione finally looked up at him, her eyes determined. "We can't tell you."

Harry thought for a moment that Charlie might explode but instead he let out a sigh and pulled Ron to his feet using just one hand, despite the fact that Ron was half a head taller than his older brother. "All right, then. I am sorry if I caused any trouble but you," he turned back to Ron, "need to keep our mother informed or she's going to kill you when you get back."

Hermione shivered and glanced around nervously. "Come on, let's go back to the tent."

They hurried back to the tent and slipped inside so that they could talk in private. Hermione explained, in a rather edited version, of how they had gotten to Albania. "We were trying to look through the newspapers but I don't speak Albanian and-"

"Why didn't you use the translating spell?" Charlie interrupted.

She stared at him blankly for a moment before letting out a long groan and flopping back into the couch, pulling a large pillow over her head. "I am a dunce." It was muffled but Harry could still hear her clearly. Then she pulled the pillow down and shook her head. "But I can't use magic around the Muggles."

Charlie frowned and studied her for a long moment. "How badly do you want to speak Albanian?"

"Badly," Hermione assured him. "Why?"

"I know a spell that will teach you to speak the language, but it isn't without consequences. You'll have a devil of a headache for about a week afterwards. It's so bad that you can't do more than sleep." Charlie grinned at Ron. "I didn't want to learn Romanian so… let's say that Mark and I cheated too."

Hermione held the pillow against her stomach as she studied him. "Will I… get the headache immediately after performing the spell?"

"No, just after you've gone to sleep. It's like a hangover except without the potion."

The three of them stared at him as Charlie flushed a bit and cleared his throat. "Right, so are you up for it?"

"What about us?" Ron asked. "Should we do the spell too?"

"No, I don't think so," Hermione answered slowly. "I can accomplish much of what we need to and there's no need for all of us to be incapacitated for a week. I'll need you two to protect us while I'm out."

"Why does it give you a headache?" Harry said, looking to Charlie for answers.

He shrugged, "You're forcing your brain to learn a lot of information in a matter of seconds. I imagine that would give anyone a headache."

"All right, let's do this before I lose my nerve," Hermione grumbled as she stood up.

OoO

The spell worked but the headache was worse than Charlie had described. Hermione was able to get through the newspapers from that era in one day and had found a few unsolved murders. By eight that evening she was exhausted and barely able to Apparate to the tent.

Harry and Ron helped her into bed, pulling her shoes off. "Here, Charlie left this on the table," Ron said as he held a headache potion up to her lips. "His note said it probably wouldn't help but at least it wouldn't hurt."

Hermione spent the next several days throwing up everything she managed to get down. She couldn't stand any light and Harry ended up casting _Muffliato_ on themselves so that she couldn't hear them and complain weakly about the 'cacophony'. Even in her dazed state, she still used words that could baffle them.

The wait was endless. Harry and Ron sat in the tent, waiting out the week, then another two days, before she was finally able to emerge from her room, drawn and shaking, but whole. The relief that they both felt was immeasurable. All pretenses aside, she went willingly as Ron pulled her into his lap, cradling her gently. It had been a rough week on them as well, watching her in so much pain.

"I didn't find much," she whispered and licked at her dry lips. "One death that I think might have been his doing but nothing to indicate that he might have left a Horcrux here."

Harry got up and got her a glass of water, which she sipped slowly. "So all of that pain was for nothing, then?"

"No, it told us what we needed to know. He might have killed someone here, or he might not have, but even the magical newspapers of the time don't have any mention of him." She looked up at him before closing her eyes and resting back against Ron's chest. She looked tiny in his arms, but her face was gaunt and Harry imagined that she'd lost quite a bit of weight this week.

He sat down across from them again. "Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be," was her only reply as Ron sat in stony silence.

_Well,_ Harry thought, _that was going to have to do._

**A/N:** I am sorry that this was late! One of my beta's got sick, so I needed to hand the chapter over to a friend to be looked over.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I think I got back to everyone, but if I didn't, I will soon.

Thanks also to **JPx** and **ninkenate** for beta'ing for me!

If you want to discuss this chapter please see my profile and join my Yahoo Group. You will also get updates from me, spoilers before the chapter is posted, and the chance to ask me questions.


	11. Chapter 11: The Road Home

Hermione was not letting her recovery hamper her in any way. Within two days of her headache disappearing she was back at work, researching further into the death of the man, whose name Harry could not pronounce.

"Here is the article," she said, setting down her handwritten notes along with a photocopy of the article. "It says that there were no witnesses and no one was willing to speak about his death. It remained unsolved. Then," she pulled out another sheet from the bottom of her stack, "I went into the magical part of the city and got this from their paper. They had no clue I wasn't a native and told them that I was doing research for school." Hermione rolled her eyes. "They actually believed I was a Durmstrang student on sabbatical."

Harry and Ron snorted together. "You don't have an accent?"

She grinned and shook her head. "No, they truly thought I was a native. So, with the magical paper, I found out a bit more. The person murdered was the wealthiest wizard in the country. As far as the authorities know, nothing was stolen, and the murder was blamed on his wife." Hermione glanced significantly between them. "She confessed to the whole thing."

Harry looked to Ron and knew that his best friend understood the ramifications of that as well as he did. It was like Morfin Gaunt and the old woman's house elf. _This couldn't be a coincidence._ "So what do we do now?" Harry asked.

Hermione sighed and sat down heavily in her chair at the cramped kitchen table of the tent. "I don't know. I want to poke around a bit more, to see if I there is something else to find, then I will find it." Her face was so determined that Harry didn't doubt her for a second.

In the end, that is what she did while Harry and Ron explored magical Albania. They went into shops and browsed through the merchandise, looking stupid when shopkeepers asked them questions that they couldn't answer.

It was when they left one such store that Harry first realized that something wasn't quite right. Ron nearly plowed into him when Harry halted in his tracks. "What's the matter?" He asked Harry as he moved around him.

Harry quickly scanned the bustling square but he didn't see anything. No one appeared to be watching, but he had learned, in his last few years in the magical world, that just because he couldn't see something, didn't mean it wasn't there. "I dunno," he replied slowly. "I think we should go get Hermione."

"What?" Ron studied him sharply. "You sure? Something wrong?"

The feeling wouldn't abate. "I don't know," he reiterated and stared hard up at his best mate. "But I'm not willing to take the chance. Let's go."

They hurried north up the street, bypassing stands and peddlers, in search of the office of the magical paper for Albania. "Here," Ron said, wrenching open the door when they finally got there. They walked up to the secretary and stopped.

_Neither of them spoke the language._

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron muttered, to which he heartily agreed.

Harry thought he'd give it a try anyway. "Do you speak English?"

She stared up at him blankly.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Running his hand through his hair, he stared around the office at the banal walls and solid furniture while Ron tried crude sign language. He attempted to mime reading but that didn't work and when he went to demonstrate her bushy hair, he nearly poked Harry's eye out.

"Harry? Ron?" Hermione's voice floated out towards them from the back. "What are you two doing here?"

Harry didn't wait for a response. He grabbed for her hand and began pulling her towards the door, Ron bringing up the flank. "Back to the tent," Harry growled, barely above a whisper.

Hermione shut her mouth; stifling whatever question she had been about to ask.

They hurried back through the town, narrowly avoiding a collision with a stout woman in glasses. Hermione called out something to her as they rushed on, but neither Harry nor Ron could understand her.

They exited the magical world, through a sparse bookstore that served as the passage from the Muggle world. They walked rapidly through the crowded streets, ducking into a deserted alleyway.

"Harry," Hermione panted as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "What was that about?"

The urgency that Harry had felt all along had not diminished. "We're Apparating back… now." He grabbed her arm and spun, as he had done so many months ago with Dumbledore. There was a _pop_, followed by the squeezing sensation that meant they were traveling.

They arrived outside of the tent seconds before Ron. Harry ushered her into the tent and began to pace as the sensation worsened into a cramp in his belly.

"Harry?" Ron was standing by the tent flap, watching him.

He shrugged helplessly. "I _don't_ know what was wrong!"

"It's okay, Harry!" Hermione jumped in. "We haven't always trusted your instincts," she glanced back to Ron who nodded. "But we should have and we're not going to make that same mistake twice."

He nodded thankfully and said, "I think we should leave."

"Oh but I-" Hermione shut her mouth and rung her hands. Harry waited expectantly. "Well, it's just that I think I have a lead for us on a murder."

Harry was torn. They needed this information, and he could be wrong about someone following them. _What if he was wrong?_ Closing his eyes, he thought back to the scene, but nothing stood out to him. _What was it that had made him nervous?_ "What did you find?"

"It's just that I found one small article that said that the family of the wealthy man that was killed was approached the week before about selling antiques." She sighed heavily. "I was going to get a copy of it when I heard you come in, but basically it said that their barrister was the one to report it. Soon afterwards, the barrister disappeared."

Harry let out a frustrated growl before taking a deep breath and asking, "Do we know what he might have wanted to buy?"

"No, nor is there a complete list of antiques from the man. He didn't have any children and the few people that called him 'friend' said that he was sneaky about his possessions." Hermione ran a hand through her hair and tied it back from her face. "I don't think we're going to find any more than that. The odd thing is that this murder didn't happen fifty years ago. It actually happened in 1970."

"So could it possibly have been someone other than Voldemort that murdered him?" Harry asked hopefully.

She shook her head sadly. "The barrister, the one who disappeared, described the man as very pale and odd looking. He gave this statement to the press, saying that the man didn't know he had seen him. I think Voldemort read that and came back to take care of the man."

"Are we going to find anything else here?" Harry questioned, looking over to see that Ron was watching them silently, waiting for the decision to be made.

"I don't think so, no," she murmured. "We can leave if you think we should."

"I…" Harry thought for less than a second before replying. "I think we've been spotted and it is time to go back. If Voldemort suspects that we're after his Horcruxes then we are done for. He can hide them again and we'd never find them."

Hermione and Ron both nodded and silently began to pack up their things. Harry didn't know why, but he just _knew_, deep down, that if they didn't get back to England that he wouldn't get the chance to ever kill Voldemort.

Instead of traveling by train back to England, which Harry had been expecting, Harry was astonished to find out that they would be flying home.

"It is quite a bit faster and I have it all arranged," she told him after they had folded up the tent.

Ron studied her dubiously. "So does this mean I'm going to be getting into a metal thing and flying up in the air?"

Hermione frowned and pulled her backpack onto her back. "It isn't that bad, honestly."

Ron turned to Harry. "You done this before, mate?"

Harry shook his head, "No. The Dursley's wouldn't dream of paying to take me on vacation."

Ron glared at them, "I think we should Apparate or fly with brooms."

"I can't fly that far on a broom and none of us are good enough at Apparating to go that far!" Hermione huffed once and began walking down the road. They had to go back into the main city to get to the airport.

Ron grumbled some more over Muggles and their inventions but followed her, nonetheless. For his part, Harry wasn't sure he wanted to fly either.

OoO

On the whole, it could have been worse. Instead of freaking out, as Harry had half expected, both he and Ron had enjoyed looking out the small airplane window after take off. It had taken Ron several minutes to adjust after they had gotten on board but once snacks were served, he was hooked. His nerves hadn't calmed any since leaving Albania and he had thought, more than once, about whether they were running _from_ danger or running _to_ it.

"Still, it isn't as fast as Apparating," Ron commented when they exited the plane in Germany to catch their connection. Harry could see Ron's dad now, questioning them on their experience… _if_ they ever got up the nerve to tell him.

Hermione only smiled. "This way."

The second leg of their journey went smoothly as well as they landed at Heathrow Airport in London and walked through to collect their luggage.

"Now we have to catch the underground and head back to Grimmauld Place," Hermione informed them as they made their way down to the station that was located at the airport.

Harry slung an arm around her shoulder and gave her a short squeeze. "Thanks, Hermione. You've really been a life saver, planning all this."

She grinned happily and said, "What are friends for?"

They walked along the crowded station until she had located the train. "This is I, the Piccadilly line, and we'll be heading up to Kings Cross Station and transferring to the Northern line."

"Lead the way," Harry told her as a train rumbled into the station.

The ride to Kings Cross was unnerving but smooth. Harry hadn't really expected it to be otherwise, as his intuition told him that they hadn't escaped from Albania without notice. Right now, however, he simply wanted to get to Grimmauld Place and regroup. He also hoped that Dobby and Kreacher might have some more information on finding the necklace.

"Harry, we're here," Hermione told him and he stood mechanically to follow her out of the train.

They hadn't walked for more than a minute when he felt it. A wave of ice cold air blasted through the underground tunnels and swirled about them. Harry stopped and looked around, waiting for the feeling he knew would come but he couldn't see them yet.

"Damn!" Ron swore under his breath. "Dementors?"

"I feel it, too," Hermione agreed, taking up position with Harry and Ron. His hand was in his pocket, on his wand, and he knew his best friends would be doing the same thing.

Harry looked around the station, over the heads of the Muggles who were frowning and pulling on cloaks but otherwise seemed unaffected by the cold. "What would they be doing here, though?"

"And…" Ron began, "are we sure it is them and not a draft?"

Harry knew it was _them_. He could feel the dread and horror threatening to break free, the emotions that only the Dementors could pull from him. "I'm sure," he said slowly, still scanning the room. "Come on. We have to find them."

"No-we-do-not!" Hermione chided back. "What we have to do is alert the Ministry, Harry! We're only three people and we can't-"

Whatever she was going to say was moot. The Dementors chose that exact second to show themselves; floating down the escalators, some stopped to suck the souls of hapless Muggles, others moving towards them with determined focus.

Harry closed his eyes, trying to focus on something happy… anything. Ginny's face flashed through his mind and their first kiss as he pulled his wand out and shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_" He wrenched open his eyes to see Prongs charging down the Dementors that were on the escalators. "Go on!" Harry urged his Patronus, hoping against hope that he could save the lives of the Muggles in the dark creatures' paths.

"Harry! We need to-" Hermione's words were cut off, yet again, with a blood curdling scream.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron spun to see that she was staring down the train tracks into the blackened tunnel, her face white as a ghost. "What do you see?" Harry asked her but then he saw it.

More Dementors were floating along up through the empty passageway. Not just a few, either. There were thousands of them, so thick that one couldn't see through the masses.

Hermione had already begun to panic, muttering and crying about something that Harry couldn't make out. Ron was little better off although he managed to conjure a weak Patronus. He moved to Harry's flank, and grabbed Hermione's hand. Ron nodded to him and gave him a look that clearly said, _I've got your back._ Then Harry saw him give Hermione's hand a squeeze.

She seemed to recover some and shouted out too, trying to conjure a Patronus. It looked little better than Ron's but between the two, they kept the Dementors at bay for a few minutes.

It wasn't enough to save them, however. Harry knew that and knew that in order to escape this many of them, he would have to create a full Patronus.

_No pressure though,_ Harry thought frantically as he searched through the underground tunnel.

He turned back to the escalators try to locate Prongs but the stag was gone. Instead he saw hundred of Muggles lying motionless on the floor. "No!" Harry yelled in frustration at the blank faces that stared back at him. "_Expecto Patronum!_" He tried again but only managed a weak smoke. Harry shut his eyes as the voices in his head overwhelmed him.

Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry! 

_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…_

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…_

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

Feet moved quietly along the floor. He knew that sound well and then, Oh yes, the symbolism of it is too great to pass up.

Harry felt the blackness overwhelming him as he fought to breathe through the pain of that memory. _I need a happy memory!_ he thought frantically and tried to pull Ginny's image to the forefront of his thoughts. It was a weak attempt as the sickness washed through him. Ginny, on the last day he'd seen her, the wedding… her beautiful dress… so thin…

He had to try, one last time. "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The blackness receded slightly as he opened his eyes to watch Prongs form a protective circle around himself and his prone friends. _I need to make that stronger!_

Turning his head, he saw that his Patronus had helped revive Ron and Hermione a bit. "We have to do this together," he shouted. He didn't know for sure if it was a train or the blood rushing through his head but a roaring noise was filling his ears.

"I'm… with you, mate," Ron assured him, while still holding onto Hermione's hand. Hermione seemed beyond words but she nodded in agreement.

"On three then," he began the countdown as he once again pictured kissing Ginny and having her say how much she cared about him. "One, two, three!"

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

This time a stag, an otter and a small dog all made their appearance, running quickly towards their opponents. It worked and most of the Dementors backed off immediately, driven away by the bundles of positive energy.

It didn't work for all of them. Several snuck through the ranks, grabbing at a Muggle woman who was clutching at a toddler. She screamed, looking around in terror as it lifted her to its mouth.

"Bloody hell!" Ron bellowed, as he and Harry both ran to help her. Harry tried pushing at the Dementor as Ron pulled on the woman, trying to break the creature's grasp. It was completely focused on sucking out her soul.

The horrible memories and feelings quickly besieged any hope they might have had of breaking away.

"No! Ron! Harry! Help!" Hermione voice was being drowned out as Harry tried repeatedly to hit the monster, contacting sometimes with what felt like bone and other times with nothing but the long, black cloak that they wore.

_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!_

The second his mother's voice filled his brain, he let go, staggering away. Harry lurched over to where Ron was, reaching around to grab the woman as well.

_Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…_

It wasn't doing any good. The Dementor's grip was too powerful and its magical hold on them was too strong. It latched on to the woman's face as her toddler passed out, its blond, curly head falling limply to the side as her mother let go and she slid to the floor.

_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…_

"Come on!" Hermione yelled as she snatched up the toddler and hit Harry in the back of the head. He could barely hear her but he got her meaning. Staggering to his feet, he grabbed the back of Ron's shirt and hauled him up as well.

"Get off me!" Ron bellowed, pushing away from Harry in frustration.

Tugging at his arm, he ran towards Hermione, who was once again in the center of the protective circle that was formed by their combined Patroni.

"We couldn't save her, Ron!" Harry growled quietly as the rogue Dementor stalked them silently, having finished with its first quarry.

Hermione switched the girl around in her arms, obviously struggling to hold her up. "If we don't get help down here soon, there won't be any hope for us. I'm exhausted, and I can't imagine fighting them off continually."

"Where's the ruddy Ministry?" Ron asked as he stalked around. Finally he stopped in front of her and took the girl out of her arms, putting her up against his shoulder. Hermione gaped at him as he rolled his eyes. "Don't look so shocked. I have lots of young cousins."

Harry was barely paying attention to their exchange. Instead, he was studying the group, looking for a weakness as he slowly pivoted around. "It's no good," he finally interjected. "We're not being rescued and help isn't coming. We're going to have to Apparate out."

"But the Mug-" Hermione clamped her mouth shut as she realized what she was saying. No Muggles were left standing.

"We'll go to the Burrow and have your dad alert the Ministry," Harry said to Ron. "We don't want them to know we were here."

They didn't waste any more time. Spinning on the spot, they Apparated to the outside of the Burrow. Ron's mother was out the door in an instant, shouting at the top of her lungs.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called above her, grabbing her attention. "There's an attack at King's Cross, in the underground… Dementors… we need to tell Mr. Weasley and we need for him to not say it was from us!"

All business now, she bustled into the kitchen and made the Floo call to Mr. Weasley. In short order, the Aurors were dispatched.

Bustling them over to the kitchen table, she sat them down and started a pot of tea. When it was made and they had each taken a sip, she sat and studied each of them in turn before settling on Ron, who was still holding the little girl. "Who is this?"

The three of them looked at each other before all breaking out with the story… or at least part of it, anyway.

**A/N: **Thank you **JPx**, **mugglenet27** and **Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing for me. Thanks also to **JPx** for all of his fantastic ideas and support.

I am so sorry that this took me two weeks to get done. I only had minutes at a time to write and it has been a looong two weeks. Thank you for reviewing everyone! It kept me motivated with writing, I promise!

As always, if you want to discuss this chapter, you can join in at my **yahoo group**, which can be located through my profile.


	12. Chapter 12: A Chilling Thought

Mr. Weasley's silhouette came through the door not long after the Aurors were dispatched to Kings Cross. His face was lined with worry and his countenance showed the concern that they were all feeling. "No Muggles were spared," he admitted softly as he fell into a seat at the table. His normally kind eyes were swimming with grief as he looked around the table at each of them. His gaze halted on Ron.

"We saved her, dad, but her mum was-" Ron's voice broke and Hermione laid a hand on his arm. "-was already… gone." Harry knew how much it cost him to admit that. It hurt him as well that they hadn't been able to save the young mother. _Not much older than we are…_ Harry thought glumly.

Mr. Weasley nodded his understanding. "I'll need to take her to the Ministry, to see if she has any family looking for her." He stood slowly, as though each movement cost him dearly. Coming forward he picked up the sleeping child. "Have some chocolate and I'll update you as soon as I know something." Mrs. Weasley was up and bustling about for hot cocoa instantly.

Ron stopped him, just shy of the door. "Dad… if she's got no one…"

Mr. Weasley smiled sadly, but Harry could also see the pride in his eyes. "Never fear; she will always have someone." With that, he left.

They drank up their cocoa and Mrs. Weasley shooed them from the kitchen. "I think I'll go lay down," Hermione said sleepily as she placed a hand on the stair railing. "It has been a long day."

Harry and Ron followed mutely as they each went to their separate bedrooms, Ron to his, Hermione to Ginny's and Harry to the twin's old room.

The room looked immaculate and untouched from the last time he had seen it. Harry kicked off first one shoe and then the other as he set his wand and glasses on the side table. He lay down, atop the covers and rolled onto his side.

He _had known_ that something was going to happen. Were his divination skills finally showing up? That was something that Harry highly doubted, as he'd never been anything but rubbish in the subject. Or was a bit of Voldemort slipping into his subconscious? The truly frightening realization was that that he just didn't know but at the very least he could work harder on Occlumency and hope that Voldemort wouldn't find out what they were up to.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and clear his mind, but as if on cue, worries seeped into the forefront of his mind. Signing dejectedly he got up, put on his glasses, and padded down to Hermione's room. He knocked softly but she didn't answer. Carefully he pushed the door open and saw that she was already asleep. Silently he opened her bag and dug out her notebook to make a list. He sat at Ginny's desk to write.

_-Was the attack on the station coincidence?_

_-Can we trust Charlie's friend?_

_-Were we spotted?_

_-If we were spotted, how will we know?_

_-We need to practice Occlumency._

_-We have to figure out why Ginny doesn't want us to trust anyone._

Then Harry paused because adding this last bit was going to cost him. He didn't want to contemplate all of the ramifications of what Voldemort had said the night that he had killed Harry's parents, but the Dementors had, through their draining power, revealed more of his mother's death. Hesitantly, in his messy script, he added:

_-Did Voldemort make a Horcrux when he killed my mum?_

"Harry?"

He glanced up to see Hermione yawning widely as she turned to face him, shifting under the large quilt that covered her. "Go back to sleep," he told her. "We'll talk in the morning." She leaned back in bed as her eyes fluttered closed.

Harry stood from the desk and put the notebook back in Hermione's bag before exiting and closing the door. He ambled back up to his own room and lay back down, shifting to pull back his own quilt. When he tried to clear his mind, this time it actually worked.

OoO

All three of them slept through the night, waking early the next morning ravenous and full of questions. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them, a large breakfast spread out before them on the kitchen table. As they sat down and dug in, Mr. Weasley began his story.

"I took the little girl into the Ministry and of course they wanted to know where I had found her. I explained that my anonymous tip had given her to me and that she was the sole survivor of the attack." He winked at them as he took a sip of his tea and continued. "The Healers were able to revive her but she can't be more than eighteen months old and she doesn't speak yet, so she couldn't tell them anything about you three."

"What about her Mum?" Ron asked through a mouth full of kippers.

Mr. Weasley grimaced. "I am afraid that her mother is like the others, but a man came forward to the Muggle authorities and it turned out to be the baby's father. He was very thankful to have her back safely."

Hermione reached across the table for another slice of toast. "So what are they telling the Muggles about the…" her voice faltered along with her hand. She sat back in her seat empty handed and looking dejected.

Mr. Weasley, however, seemed to know what she wanted to ask as he passed the plate of toast to her. She shook her head sadly and shrugged. He set it down and answered. "They are saying that it was a gas leak and it left all of the Muggles with brain damage. Except for the one little girl who managed to escape unharmed." He beamed proudly at all three of them. "That is being called a miracle."

Harry felt his face flush as he ducked his head to eat more. He was glad that the little girl had her dad still and he could imagine that her dad was very thankful that he hadn't lost his entire family.

"Oh, I meant to tell you," Mrs. Weasley said, breaking the silence. "Bill and Fleur are back from their honeymoon."

After a few unenthusiastic comments from them, she sighed and began clearing away the dishes. None of them hated Fleur but it didn't mean they wanted to be around her. Even Ron seemed bored by the news, for which Hermione seemed grateful.

"We need to talk," Harry whispered to his best friends as he watched Mrs. Weasley wave her wand and vanish the leftover food. Mr. Weasley looked away, pretending he hadn't heard anything. Harry smirked along with Ron as Hermione nodded in agreement and followed him up to Ginny's room.

Pulling out the journal again, he turned the desk chair around while Ron and Hermione sat on the bed across from him. He opened it up and read the list he had made.

"Wait," Ron got up and closed the door before casting the Muffliato Charm. "All right, so now… first thing first. I think that the attack at Kings Cross was a coincidence."

"Really?" Hermione began, looking sideways at him as he sat on the bed again. "I thought that it was planned for us. I mean, that is a highly unlikely coincidence."

Ron shook his head. "Strategically, it wouldn't make any sense. First of all," he said, counting on his fingers, "it is commonly known that Harry can cast a very strong Patronus."

Harry stared blankly at him. "It is?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry before addressing Ron. "Yes, but what about the attack on Privet Drive? Dementors were there as well."

"Along with the Death Eaters and that is the key. If they had wanted to get us, then they would have needed Death Eaters and Anti-Disapparation wards." Ron absently ran his hands down the tops of his thighs while he continued his theory. "If you only want to attack Muggles then you don't need to worry about them Apparating away."

Hermione was silent for a minute before saying, "I agree. So your second concern is about Charlie's friend and honestly, I don't know what to think. I have had the same concern myself."

Ron shrugged, "I think he's okay because while he did rat us out, it was only to Charlie."

"But what if he tells others?" Harry probed, letting his concern show in his voice.

"We can't stop him and if we try, it will only make him talk more." Hermione worried at her lip before adding, "We just need to be more diligent from now on."

It didn't quiet his fears but Harry realized that Hermione was right. There really wasn't anything that he could do. "Do you think we were spotted?"

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and their expression said it all.

"Right…" Harry knew that he couldn't dwell on it. "How are we going to ensure that we're not recognized again?"

"Glamour charms should help," Hermione said as she leaned over the edge of the bed to snag her bag. Digging through it she came out with a book called Beauty Charms Made Easy. "I got this book a few years back and I brought it along with us in case we might need it."

Ron snatched it from her hand and raised an eyebrow. "Beauty charms! Why did you buy a book on beauty charms?"

Hermione blushed and looked down at her lap, her lip trembling. "I… well…"

Harry and Ron gazed at her in alarm. This was apparently something that was out of their realm and would require a female perspective to understand. "Hermione?" Harry questioned tentatively.

Sniffing once she stood and crossed her arms. "It was someone's idea of a joke in fourth year, all right!" Glaring up at them defiantly, a single tear sliding down her face, she said, "I haven't looked at it since but it's a book so I kept it."

Ron stood abruptly and pulled her into his arms. He didn't say anything, just held on while she composed herself.

"Anyway," she said, swiping at a stray tear, "I think that we can use this to help disguise ourselves."

"Okay," Harry said agreeably, praying that the waterworks were over for now. Looking down at his list, he read off his item on the list. "We all need to practice Occlumency. If we ever encounter Voldemort then he will be able to figure out that we know about the Horcruxes."

Hermione dived for her bag again and after digging around for a minute, she pulled out another book called, Occlumency For Beginners. "I got this last year but forgot all about it until I was sorting through my books and deciding what I should bring with us. We can all study it."

That solved that problem although Harry wasn't completely confident that Occlumency _could_ be learned from a book. "So about Ginny…"

"I've given this a lot of thought, actually," Hermione told them. "I think she knew something and couldn't tell us. I am not positive that I know exactly what she was referring to but we can infer that she meant that someone around us was untrustworthy. I think that probably indicates a spy."

Though her ramblings were somewhat convoluted and her mannerisms more than a little nervous, Hermione's logic made perfect sense. "So who can we trust then?"

No one spoke for a full minute until Ron finally broke the silence, his expression hard and unreadable. "No one. We trust no one."

Hermione's eyes went wide, "But what about-"

"No." Ron's voice was firm. "I know my sister and if she said not to trust anyone, then we need to go with that. She's always heard things that were going on, long before anyone else."

"What about Remus?" Harry asked quietly, thinking back on the older man's prematurely lined face.

Ron faltered for a minute before replying. "That's up to you."

He thought back on his dad's old friend and knew, in his heart, that he could make an exception for him… to a point, anyway. "We'll trust him."

Then, with the first real smile that she had shown all day, Hermione said, "But she stole my cat!"

Harry laughed and Ron snorted. "Yeah, well…" Ron winked at her. "I didn't say she always made sense to me, but for the most part I think we can trust her."

When they eventually stopped laughing and sat down again, Harry looked down at the last question he had written.

_-Did Voldemort make a Horcrux when he killed my mum?_

Harry looked up and had to clamp down on his turbulent emotions. "I remembered a bit more yesterday from when my mum was killed…"

Slowly he recounted what he had heard Voldemort say after his mother was dead.

"_The symbolism of it is too great to pass up?_" Hermione repeated him and stood quickly, pacing around the room. She picked up a quaffle from the floor and rolled it between her hands as Arnold eyed her suspiciously from his small perch high up in her room. Hermione stopped and watched the purple fuzz ball for several minutes but Harry and Ron didn't interrupt her. When Hermione got an idea, it was best to leave her alone until she was ready to explain it to the masses.

Eventually she turned to them, her mouth set in a grim line. "I really don't have a clue what that could mean." Ron held out his hands and she walked across the room to hand him the ball. Ron rolled his eyes but didn't comment as he started a game of 'toss' with Harry and Hermione continued to talk. "I mean your mother was Muggle born so there can't really be a connection. I don't know of any significance to her name, her appearance or to anything she has done. Do you know anything else about her, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and threw the ball back, probably harder than he should have. It didn't matter, however. Ron caught it deftly. "We can ask Remus."

Hermione sighed dejectedly. "I need magical papers, a magical library and a librarian that won't ask any questions."

_That was going to be a problem…._ Harry knew instinctively that they would be in for a rough road if she needed all of those things.

"I suppose that rules out Hogwarts then," Ron muttered as he pitched the quaffle back at Harry.

It wasn't until dinner that evening that they were given the knowledge of where they could find the resources that they would need. Harry doubted that Mrs. Weasley had meant to point them towards The Quibbler but that is exactly what she did. "Luna stopped by while you were asleep."

"Really?" Ron looked at his mother in confusion. "She's never done that before."

Mrs. Weasley frowned at her youngest son. "Well, of course she's stopped by here before! She and Ginny have been friends for years."

That shouldn't have been a surprise to Harry but for some reason it was. Before he could say anything, Hermione was on her feet and marching for the door. "We're going to see Luna!"

Following like two ducklings, Harry and Ron stood, leaving their plates half full, and walked out the door and down the road.

It turned out that Mr. Lovegood not only had every article of The Quibbler at his home but also a copy of every Daily Prophet going back nearly ninety years.

"My grandfather started our collection," Luna told them in her dreamy, airy voice. "Way back when he was working to start The Quibbler. Even then the other paper was full of corruption and lies. He thought it was prudent to have a record of it that couldn't be tampered with by the Ministry."

Hermione was so excited that she hugged Luna quickly and dug instantly into the stack of papers. Ron and Harry watched her with amusement and awe.

Luna leaned over towards them and whispered, "Sometimes I worry about her. She's quite odd, you know?"

OoO

By the time they got back to The Burrow Hermione was spouting off information and had made copies of about forty different papers, mostly from Voldemort's early rise to power. Harry and Ron dutifully carted the copies back home, grumbling slightly about their weight but because they had to pass through the Muggle village, it wasn't worth the risk of being caught doing magic. "Besides," Hermione hissed after Ron complained, yet again, about the weight of the papers. "The Ministry might _know_ if you do magic in front of a Muggle! We can't risk the exposure!"

"Yeah, but you aren't the one lugging them home!" Ron bit back.

Hermione halted in her tracked and turned, glaring at him. "Fine! Give them to me and I'll carry them home!"

Ron blushed and shook his head, stepping around her to continue home. "I didn't mean that."

"No, by all means Ron," her words were singsong but her tone said it all. She was hurt. "I'll carry them and _you_ can read each of them to find the information that we need."

Ron stumbled and finally snorted as he shook his head. "No thanks. I'll be your lackey any day if it gets me out of work."

Hermione eventually sighed and smiled at him. "Good." The rest of their walk home was in companionable silence. That was until they saw the state of occupants of The Burrow. Mr. Weasley was running into the house from his shed and Mrs. Weasley was yelling.

The three friends ran flat out to the house. "What happened?" Harry yelled and saw Remus' head sticking out of the fire.

"-no time, Arthur!" Remus said hurriedly. "She's dead and it's still going."

"I'm Apparating out now!" Mr. Weasley shouted to the fire as he grabbed his wand and ran from the house to Disapparate. In a second, Remus' head was gone as well.

Mrs. Weasley fell into a seat at the kitchen table and began to sob. "No… Rosmerta…"

"What?" Harry sat down next to her and Hermione moved to place a hand on her shoulder. Ron went to the stove and began to fix tea from the old, dented kettle. "What happened Mrs. Weasley?"

"Hogsmeade…" she cried. "Attacked! They had little warning and Rosmerta's… she's… oh and Arthur's there! Fighting the D-d-death Eaters!"

Harry stood up and was about to Apparate to Hogsmeade when Mrs. Weasley grabbed his hand. "I _have_ to go!" He spun to face the woman who had become almost a mother to him. "I can help."

"_We_ can help," Ron reminded him vehemently.

She shook her head. "I know you three are up to something… no listen to me!" She interrupted their automatic objections and turned to meet each of their gazes. "I I know /I that you three are doing something and that you can't tell us what it is. You have to be careful and I don't think that walking into danger is going to help you achieve what it is you've set out to do." While her normal fervor, the one that dictated that all of her children should remain safely at home, was still in place, Harry could also see the cool logic behind her argument.

She was right. They had a job to do and accidentally getting killed meant that Voldemort would remain on this earth forever.

_That_ was as chilling a thought as any.

So Harry sat down and looked at Ron. "I could use a cup of tea." Before Ron could even respond, Mrs. Weasley was on her feet preparing it.

**A/N:** Thank you **JPx** for beta'ing for me!

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of my Grandmother who passed away this past week. You will be missed greatly.**

Thanks everyone for reviewing! You are lovely and I enjoy responding to them.

As always, if you want to discuss this story, or any other of mine, you can join my **yahoo group**, which can be located through my profile. **WARNING! I give spoilers to the next chapter, when I finish writing it, to those in my yahoo group, so beware!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Locket's Secret

"_Harry Potter…_"

Harry groaned and turned over in his comfortable bed, trying to shake the dreams that had been plaguing him all night. "No…" he murmured as he pulled the large quilt over his head and accidentally uncovering his feet.

A low, growling voice spoke next. "Ungrateful master doesn't care if Kreacher has been digging in rubbish bins for weeks, nor that we've found what he wanted."

Sitting bolt upright and squinting through the mid-September sun, Harry saw two small house elves waiting for him at the side of his bed. Sure enough, Dobby had a banana peel hanging from one ear and a bit of gum stuck to his shirt. Trying to fight away the last vestiges of sleep, Harry spoke, "You're back."

Dobby nodded his head and the peel slipped from his ear to the floor with a soft _thump_. "Yes, Harry Potter, sir, and we've found it!" He held up his hand and the huge locket trailed down from his fingers.

Kreacher glared defiantly up at Harry. "Dug through filth and-"

"All right!" Harry held up a hand to end his tirade. "I get the point and thanks for finding it for me." He took the locket and felt the weight of it settle on him. It wasn't a particularly heavy necklace, but the markings on it were just as Harry remembered them from the pensive. _If only they had kept it the first time… instead of throwing it out while they were cleaning up Grimmauld Place._

"What does Harry Potter want us to do now?" Dobby asked excitedly as he hopped happily from one foot to the other.

Harry grinned and shook his head. "You two have earned a rest. Go back to Grimmauld Place, clean yourselves up and get something to eat. I expect that we'll be there either tonight or tomorrow. Kreacher, wait for me there."

"Yes, sir!" Dobby _popped_ out a second before an obviously perturbed Kreacher did the same.

Harry held the locket in his hand and examined the distinctive "S" that was Slytherin's trademark. "So… did Regulus actually get rid of the soul or is it still in here?" He didn't know but from R.A.B.'s note in the locket, he thought it might be. Harry's instincts, however, were not so sure. Standing slowly, Harry felt the cold bite of the hardwood floor on his bare feet as he stretched up. He went to his bag and dug out the other locket before throwing on a pair of jeans and pocketing both of them.

He opened his door and padded downstairs, avoiding one of the noisier steps. His thoughts were completely consumed with all of the research that they had done over the past few days since the attack at Hogsmeade. They hadn't found anything to indicate that there was another relic from Gryffindor, besides the sword, and there was no hint about Ravenclaw anywhere. Of all of the founders, Rowena Ravenclaw was the most mysterious of them. Her life, both before and after Hogwarts, was a large blank.

The Quibbler, along with the Daily Prophet, had provided a wealth of information about Voldemort's past activities. They had compiled a rough estimate of deaths that were probably linked directly to him. The most prominent were Susan Bones' grandparents. If a Horcrux was made then, however, they didn't know what it would be.

On the bottom step he stubbed his toe on a shoe and swore loudly, receiving a reproving shout from Mrs. Weasley. He walked in and smiled sheepishly before apologizing. "That's all right, dear. Sit for some breakfast." He sat awkwardly after having to favor his throbbing toe, and dug into the filled plate that she set before him. "So what are you up to today?"

Harry swallowed hastily, choked, and coughed when she slapped him on the back. "Uh…" his eyes were watering. "We're probably heading out today."

To her credit, she didn't immediately begin crying or reproving him. His surprise must have shown on his face because the Weasley matron smiled kindly and explained. "When the three of you decided to live with the Muggles, we knew that something was going on and although I don't like it, I have to respect it. You were with Dumbledore when he died, Harry. That can't be coincidence. You are doing something important, something that Dumbledore was doing." She reached up to cup his chin affectionately as tears pooled in her eyes. "I may not like it and I may not completely understand… but you have always been special and I'm trying to accept that I can't coddle you any longer."

Harry tried to speak, but the words stuck in his throat. Instead he nodded and she went back to fixing breakfast. Ron and Hermione came down to join him eventually; he listened to them bicker a bit while they ate.

"I still think that they should have at least-" Ron began, but shut his mouth when Hermione shot him a warning glance. Ron shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and kept quiet.

Harry had completely lost the thread of the conversation. He had been so engrossed with thinking about the object in his pocket that he had just let their diatribe melt over him, not taking a word in. Harry had other things to figure out today, and his best friends' relationship wasn't one of them. Unfortunately, for that he was going to need Hermione's brilliance and to be out of Mrs. Weasley's kitchen. "I think we should head out today." He kept his tone matter-of-fact and Mrs. Weasley pretended to be clearing the table, and not listening to them.

Ron studied him for a long moment. "Right. Well… I'll just go pack."

"Me too," Hermione agreed as they both stood.

Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat and all three of them froze. "If you give me half an hour, I'll have a hamper made up for you. It should last a few days."

Ron grinned and marched over to his mother, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Mum."

They packed quickly and were downstairs in the requisite thirty minutes to pick up a large, very heavy, hamper from Ron's mother. "We'll be in touch," Harry promised quickly as she pulled his head down to her level and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I know and… be safe, dear," Mrs. Weasley bit at her lip, the lines around her eyes deepening and Harry was shocked to realize that a few gray hairs were beginning to poke through her red hair.

He met her gaze and said firmly, "We'll be as safe as we can be."

She hugged him tightly to her and whispered, "That's all I can ask, then."

After giving each of them another hug they went to the fireplace and got out a pinch of floo powder. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place." The flames turned green and Harry walked in, feeling the flames licking pleasantly at him. _Here goes nothing._

He arrived in the kitchen and found that Remus was sitting at the kitchen table with Dobby, both drinking a steaming mug of hot chocolate. The kitchen was decidedly chilly, but not because of the occupants. Both of them smiled warmly at him.

"I shall go sleep now," Dobby told him as Harry noted the bags underneath his eyes as he wobbled out of the room.

"I told him he could sleep in one of the spare rooms upstairs," Remus informed him as Ron and Hermione came through the fire.

"Good," Harry replied and sat down as Ron set the bulging hamper on the table. "Listen, Remus, I'm glad you're here. I have some questions about my mum."

If this surprised Remus, he didn't show it. "Fire away, Harry."

So Harry explained to him what he had relived when he was with the Dementors. "What do you think it could mean?"

Remus sat in silence for nearly five minutes before shaking his head. "I don't know. Your mum was a great witch but I can't see why he would be excited about any symbolism connected to her." He glanced shrewdly between them but they didn't explain further. Their silence was very telling. "Right, well if that's the case then I'm afraid I can't help you. I don't know what you are referring to and I can't think of anything that would have made your mother stand out besides her brilliance at magic."

Hermione gasped as they all spun around to look at her. "I think I-" she stopped mid-sentence and closed her eyes. "I need to look through the drawing room and maybe at all of the books that remain in Sirius' room."

"Speaking of which, Kreacher brought back a bunch of things from a junk yard that must have once been here." Remus' eyes were amused. "He tried to hide them in his room but they wouldn't fit. I told him to put the things in the library upstairs, but he didn't seem to hear me." Rather than looking put out, Remus seemed pleased. "So you might find some of the books that you are looking for in there," he pointed over towards the door that led to Kreacher's lair and Hermione was hopping to her feet.

"Thanks Remus," she told him as she sprinted over to the door and went inside, nearly tripping on a pile of junk. "Oh dear."

"We're going to go upstairs, Hermione. I'll see you in a bit," Harry told her as she nodded vaguely. He and Ron went to the kitchen door while Remus offered to help sort through the pile. Kreacher came out to protest, but Harry glared at him and told him that they could have whatever they wanted and he wasn't to hide anything from them. The little house elf's face went purple but his orders were clear.

Harry and Ron exited the kitchen, crept silently past the portrait of Mrs. Black, and went up the stairs as Harry pulled both necklaces from his pocket. Harry handed them to Ron as he whispered, "Yeah, I thought that they'd found them and that's why we were coming back here. I couldn't believe Mum didn't go ballistic on us, though. She's been on edge since that last attack."

"We… had a talk this morning, before you came down." Harry wouldn't meet his eyes and Ron didn't press the issue as they entered the drawing room. Harry took the lockets and placed them on the table. Taking the hand written note from the one, he opened it and placed it next to the others. "Now the question is, did Regulus actually destroy the Horcrux?"

Ron snorted. "I'm more than a little amazed that _he_ is the one who took it. I mean, Regulus was a Death Eater."

"Yeah, but he decided to back out," Harry reminded him. "His note indicated as much."

Ron shrugged and picked up the locket. "All I know is that Sirius didn't think much of his brother and that it didn't surprise him that Vol-Voldemort had killed him."

Harry smiled to himself at Ron's use of the name but didn't say anything. "What I can't believe is that the same man that Sirius looked down upon was able to get through the enchantments in the cave alive. It nearly killed Dumbledore." The ache that had been living in his chest for several months gave a painful jolt but subsided quickly.

Ron's eyes widened at the same time as Harry's. They had stumbled upon the real mystery to this particular Horcrux. "If he had been the weak, stupid person that Sirius thought he was…" Harry began.

Ron picked up his train of thought. "Then he wouldn't have ever figured out what Voldemort was up to and he wouldn't have been able to steal the Horcrux and make it out alive. Which would mean that he probably wasn't killed by the Death Eaters for deserting."

"Well damn!" Harry burst out as he stomped across the room, more than a little frustrated, although he couldn't pin down exactly why.

"Your language is getting worse everyday," Hermione said primly as she entered the door, carrying an armful of books. "Honestly, you two! What's so bad that you…" her voice trailed off at the look on Harry's face. "Uh oh. What happened now?"

"Sirius' brother wasn't smart enough to steal the Horcrux," Harry told her.

Her expression was puzzled as she set down the books. "Well, of course he was! I knew practically from the beginning that Sirius must have been biased about him. I mean, if he got past an enchantment that nearly killed Dumbledore then-"

"No!" Ron stopped her. "This means that Voldemort probably killed him! If he was that smart then it would have taken more than just the Death Eaters to get him."

Hermione's eyes moved between them. "I still don't see why you're upset."

"If Voldemort killed him then he probably knew that Regulus had found the Horcrux!" Harry bit out, frustrated. _How could she not see this?_

Her mouth formed a perfect O and then she smiled reassuringly. "No, I don't think he would have. You see if he had found out about the Horcruxes being discovered, Voldemort would have moved them."

Harry and Ron froze before blushing furiously. "Well why don't you share these things with us, then!" Ron groaned as he slumped onto a dusty couch. "I feel like a right idiot, you know that don't you?"

Hermione sat down gingerly next to him. "There's no need to worry about it. I read about Regulus' death in an old Daily Prophet article nearly a week ago and from the way that he died, I didn't really believe it was Death Eaters. He was found at his home, but there was no dark mark above him. However, he was burned badly." She looked at Harry who was resting back against one of the cabinets. "I think he died while trying to destroy the Horcrux. They were never able to determine the cause of death."

"Then why was the Horcrux here and not at his house?" Ron asked before saying, "I am assuming that he didn't live here, right?"

"Right," Hermione answered. "I do believe that Mrs. Black had Kreacher move everything out of the house and back here, but she didn't examine it. I asked Kreacher about it, just now while Remus was using the loo, and he pretended not to hear me but from the startled look in his eyes, I would bet anything that I am right."

All three of them slowly shifted their gazes to the locket, staring at it nervously. _This was not going to be easy._

OoO

Three hours later they had been shocked, received minor burns and Ron was thrown across the room by a powerful jolt from the unassuming locket. At the _thud_ on the floor and Hermione's scream, Remus came running into the room, wand drawn.

In the end, they had to give him an abbreviated version of what they were trying to do.

"We have to open it…" Hermione looked surreptitiously between Harry and Ron. "At least… well I _think_ we have to open it, and it doesn't want to be opened, but we if we can't open it then we need to destroy it." She fidgeted nervously, twisting her hands in her lap.

Harry shook his head and sighed. Hermione was a truly horrible liar when her life wasn't in danger. "We just don't know how to destroy it."

Remus frowned and sat heavily on the couch next to Hermione. After running his hand through his graying hair, he finally spoke. "I don't know what you are doing and even worse, I doubt that I really want to know." His eyes were shadowed when he spoke his next words. "I also know that I can't help you. You will need someone who is trained to open dark and dangerous objects… and you need to be able to trust that person implicitly."

Ron pushed off from the table he had been leaning on and looked gobsmacked. "Oh course! Why didn't I think of him before?"

"Who?" Hermione asked instantly.

"Bill!" Ron told her and looked to Harry.

It made sense. The eldest of Ron's brothers was a curse breaker and from all that they'd heard from Mr. Weasley, he was damn good at his job. Harry nodded once to Ron and his best mate left the room calling out that he would ask Bill to visit _alone_ when he had a chance.

"I think that is a wise idea," Remus assured him as he stood and placed a calming hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now… I am going to practice my Occlumency and try to forget what I have learned today." He gave Harry a small, tight smile. "After having been friends with James and Sirius, I have had a lot of experience with that." Harry was only slightly amazed that his father's old friend knew Occlumency but he was thankful.

With that, Remus left the room, closing the door softly. Seconds later, however, Ron was opening the door and carrying a note with him as he slammed the door shut. His face was purple and his posture rigid. "_This_ just came!" He shouted and threw the balled up paper to Harry who caught it deftly.

Harry smoothed the paper out as Hermione glanced over his shoulder to read. It was a short missive from Luna.

I just learned from your sister that she is staying with Theodore Nott. I have learned this from b her /b as she wrote to me to tell me she was safe and that she wasn't going to speak to her family again. Could she be infested by Gullywomps because it did not really sound like her. Anyway, I thought you would want to know, as everyone has been worried about her safety.

_Luna_

For a moment Harry saw red. _Ruddy Nott? How could she move in with Theodore, my dad's a Death Eater, Nott!_

Then Hermione's voice interrupted his mental tirade, along with his and Ron's silent plans to kill Nott, when she said, "OH! Well that makes sense!"

Both boys gaped at her stupidly. "How can this make any sense!"

Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Why would Ginny move in with that berk?"

"He's got her under the Imperius Curse!" Ron said with horror.

Harry was thinking the same thing but Hermione simply glared at him. "Do you honestly think that your sister wouldn't be able to break that curse? She's got more determination in her than Fred and George combined. Not to mention she knows what possession feels like and she knows how to fight it." Rolling her eyes, she marched to the door. "If it was a struggle for Voldemort to possess Ginny, then Theodore Nott, who is an idiot by the way, has no chance. When you two have gotten over being thick over everything, I think you will agree."

With that, she slammed the door and left a ringing silence behind her.

They maintained it for nearly a minute before Ron said, "Let's kill him anyway… for the principle of it."

Harry nodded, feeling more hatred for the bloody git than he had in a long time. _What the hell was Ginny doing, living with that wanker?_ "Agreed. Do we hunt him down or wait for a chance encounter?"

"NEITHER!" Hermione shouted from behind the door before throwing it open to glare at them. "If you do _anything_ you will get Ginny killed! Leave it alone!"

"But Hermione-" Ron began but she cut him off with a sharp glare.

"No Ron! Listen carefully to me." Her eyes were almost manic now. "Ginny is not stupid and you're the one who said we should trust her. Leave it alone and let her do whatever it is she has set out to do. She's done the same for us and the least we can do is not get her killed for her effort!"

"But-" this time she cut Harry off before he could say more than that one word.

"NO!"

Then with another slam of the door, the conversation was ended.

OoO

**A/N: **Another chapter up and hopefully another 2 on the way this week... we'll see how motivated I get.

As always, you can discuss this chapter in my yahoo group (see my profile.)

Thank you **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!


	14. Chapter 14: Their First Horcrux

Hermione's adamant and absolute refusal to explain anything to them about Ginny was driving both Harry and Ron mad. They spent the next two days pestering her with questions but she refused to budge.

"No! If you can't work this one out for yourselves then I'm afraid there is no hope for either of you!" She crossed her arms and glared menacingly at the both of them as they stalked behind her through the drawing room. They were all anxious, and agitated enough to keep pacing.

Giving up, Harry flopped down onto the sofa. "Well, explain to me why she stole your cat then!"

Hermione stopped at one of the bookshelves and picked up a knickknack, one of the few that wasn't dangerous, and put it back carefully on the shelf. "I don't know, but I do know that her behavior was so odd before she left that I am certain Ginny had a plan." She turned to them, her gaze steady and sure. "I am also positive that she played us to perfection and that we fell right in with her scheme. Whatever she is doing is only going to help us."

"But none of it makes any sense!" Ron groaned as he kicked at a large dust ball. "And what about the Horcruxes? How can you be sure that Vol-Voldemort didn't move them?"

Hermione's eyes showed her pride, the same that Harry had felt before at Ron overcoming his fear, but like him, she didn't comment on that. "I can only assume that because the new locket was untouched when Harry and Dumbledore got there, that Regulus set the traps back up after he…" her voice trailed off as her eyes went wide.

Harry had had the same thought. _How did Regulus get back out of the cave if he had drank the poisoned water?_

"He had someone else along, didn't he?" Ron said flatly. "Regulus, I mean. Do you think he let them drink the water?"

Hermione's lip trembled as she nodded. "That seems likely. He could have thrown the person in with the Inferi too and no one would have known."

Harry's mind flashed back to all of the horribly disfigured faces that he'd seen in the lake and shuddered. "Why did he do it, then? Why get that Horcrux if he was evil enough to kill someone to get it?"

"It isn't about good and evil, Harry," Hermione said in resignation. "Voldemort is an evil beyond anything we've ever seen before and he is a danger to all people, even the ones who call him 'master'. If Regulus was as smart as he seemed to be then he would have known that. Voldemort had to be gotten rid of."

Something still didn't seem right. "Then why keep the Horcruxes a secret? Why wouldn't Regulus tell someone about them so that they could continue the work."

Hermione's face turned thoughtful as she contemplated this. "There isn't anything to say that he _didn't_ tell anyone about the Horcruxes. But if you were going to turn Voldemort in, Harry, who would you have gone to?"

"Dumbledore, of course," Harry answered instantly and like that, so many pieces fell into place.

"_It confirms the theory on which I have been working…"_ Dumbledore had said about Slughorn's memory after Harry had finally gotten it from the old Potion's master. But that didn't mean that someone else hadn't given Dumbledore the idea to look at Horcruxes as a possibility. Where had Dumbledore gotten the idea, in the first place, to believe that Voldemort was creating them? He had said that the diary was a Horcrux and he'd recognized it but why should he?

It didn't mean, however, that Regulus had told Dumbledore about the locket because if Regulus had told Dumbledore, why did the old headmaster still go to the cave? It made no sense and yet, if Regulus had merely hinted to Dumbledore about what Voldemort was doing then it would have put Dumbledore in a position to act.

_Except for the prophecy, of course._ Harry shook his head and looked up at his best friends. "I don't know what happened and I don't suppose it really matters now. What I do know is that Ginny is living with that git and we still don't know how to destroy that necklace."

"Bill will be here soon," Ron comment absently as he stared out the window. "He said he'd be here first thing this morning in his return owl."

It didn't matter how long it took Bill to get here… the bottom line was that today they were probably going to risk their lives to destroy one of the Horcruxes. Harry walked over to Hermione and slid the notebook from her hands. On the first page was a list:

-**_Diary_**

-Locket

-**_Ring _**

-Cup

-Snake ?

-?

-Voldemort

He studied Hermione's neat script and softly closed the book before handing it back to her. Only two of the Horcruxes had been destroyed so far and it had taken Dumbledore's life to get this far.

_How far could he, Harry, really get?_

As he looked around the room he also had to wonder at how many of them would die before he had the chance to kill Voldemort? It was nearly the end of September already. The only thing that had gone right, so far, was finding the locket.

Their trip to Albania had been fruitless and possibly damaging, if they couldn't trust Charlie's friend.

The frustrating truth was that Harry just didn't know what was going to happen and he couldn't control whether his best friends were killed or not. He had wanted to leave them behind but…

Harry sighed in resignation as he ran his hand through his messy hair. The truth was that he hadn't really wanted to leave them behind. Ron and Hermione had been with him through most of the adventures in his life and leaving behind now would seem wrong somehow.

A gentle hand landed on his shoulder and Harry jumped as he turned to face Hermione. Her expression was concerned and thoughtful. "Bill's here and Ron's gone down to meet him at the front door."

He shook his head and tried to clear away the intangible thoughts that were plaguing him. Harry looked down into his friend's face and smiled a bit at her compassion. She and Ron were always watching his back. "Thanks, Hermione."

She nodded and one side of her mouth curled up into what he realized was a truly beautiful smile. "Always."

Grinning back, he slung an arm around her shoulder and felt better than he had in a long time… since at least Dumbledore's funeral, anyway.

Ron and Bill came in through the drawing room door and Hermione ducked out from under his arm to go shake Bill's hand. "Thank you for coming and…" she hesitated a few seconds before saying, "I have a few questions for you."

Surprise registered momentarily on Bill's badly scarred face before he inclined his head. "By all means; I am at your disposal." Bill sat down on the couch and spread his arms along the back, while crossing one leg.

Hermione sat in the chair across from him and reached behind her to grab her notebook from the table. She flipped it open to a page that she had book marked. "My first question is about your Occlumency skills."

They had discussed this in detail the night before. If they were going to seek help from anyone in the Order then that person had to be able to guard their thoughts. It wasn't that they intended to tell anyone what they were up to, exactly, but if someone wanted to figure it out, Occlumency would make it more difficult.

A confused smile cracked Bill's lips. "I am trained in it, of course. As a Curse Breaker it is standard for us to know how to guard our minds. Often other country's Curse Breakers will try to use Legilimens on us to find out where the next big find is located. Because I am an Occlumens I have a natural defense against the invasions of others."

Hermione swallowed hard and Harry frowned. He knew she was gearing up to ask something difficult, but the next question should not be that hard.

"And Bill… would you be willing to die to protect your brother?" Her tone was strained, but she did not look away from him.

Bill did not flinch either. He looked between her and Ron, who had gone pale. "I would."

Closing her eyes, Hermione let out a long breath. "We need you to make an Unbreakable Vow to Ron that you will not reveal any of what we are about to tell you to anyone."

Uncrossing his leg, Bill leaned forward and studied her eyes. "It's that serious, then? I'm not being asked here to help with some prank, am I?"

Hermione's lip trembled slightly as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not, no."

Bill looked between them now, finally landing his gaze on Harry. "I want to say that you three are just kids and shouldn't need to be thinking about Occlumency or about your brother betraying you but…" he stood and walked over to Ron, clapping a hand on his shoulder, "we do not live in times that are conducive to a normal childhood and you are not ordinary kids. So Ron, give me your hand."

Ron stuck out his hand as Hermione stood, her wand raised. Harry watched in amazement, but he could understand now why Hermione didn't tell them about the vow. He could imagine that Ron would have insisted that they could trust Bill. It was probably hard to the youngest Weasley boy to have to question his oldest brother's loyalty.

Even as he watched the brother's clasp hands and Hermione's wand touch the tops of their hands, Bill spoke. "I swear to never reveal to anyone what I am told in this room today." Ron nodded and a brilliant red strand shot from Hermione's wand, wrapping itself around their entwined hands.

After a moment the red faded and the two men let go. "Now," Bill turned to Harry. "What is this about?"

Harry grabbed the locket and held it up, showing it to Bill as the slippery chain slid through his fingers. "We need to destroy this."

One of Bill's mangled eyebrows raised as he studied the necklace. "You want me to destroy one of Slytherin's artifacts?" Hermione gasped in surprise, but Bill shook his head. "I have been studying relics for nearly ten years, Hermione. I would be a poor treasure hunter if I couldn't identify it."

"Well it isn't really that simple." Hermione began as she took the locket from Harry. "We want what is in it to be destroyed. There was another one that was destroyed by Basilisk venom, but that isn't going to work on metal and quite frankly it is nearly impossible to find Basilisk venom."

"Yes, I can see that as being a problem." He held out his hand for the locket and Hermione handed it over. Taking out his wand he began to run silent spells over it as the three friends took a step back from Bill. They had experimented on it before and they had the scars to prove it.

After nearly ten minutes, and no giant bolts of lightning, Hermione asked, "Any ideas?"

"What would happen if I put this locket on?" Bill probed without looking up at Hermione.

"Uhm… I think, although I am not sure, that it would suck the life out of the wearer and that they would die." Hermione's expression was pained as Harry and Ron gaped at her. "What!" She growled out in annoyance. "It was obvious after what happened to-" she shut her mouth and looked nervously at Bill. They had agreed, although it was a close thing, that they were going to respect Dumbledore's wishes about not revealing the true nature of what they were doing to anyone. Mostly Harry had insisted. He had promised Dumbledore not to tell anyone and he was going to stick to that, for as long as he could.

"Ginny," he supplied helpfully and then laughed at their amazement. "I can put two and two together, you know. Right, so this locket is just like that diary that nearly killed Ginny, which you," Bill looked over at Harry, "destroyed with Basilisk venom."

Harry groaned silently and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

Bill set the locket down on the ground. "Okay, well then this is simple. We have to activate the necklace and then I am going to melt it."

"Melt it?" Hermione exclaimed as she stepped forward. "I don't understand how melting it will destroy the… it."

He shrugged. "I'm not sure that it will… but by activating the curse, or whatever it is that is in there, it will separate the curse from the object enough that if I can destroy the integrity of the necklace that it will be permanently separated."

"But won't the… uh… curse, go into something else?" Hermione asked him, looking skeptical.

Bill lowered his wand. "It is a bit more complicated than that. When a curse is taken from an object, it can't just transfer itself to another object. A curse isn't smart and it can't think enough to do that."

Hermione turned deathly pale. "This one is."

Bill's shoulder's tensed and he nodded. "Well that changes things a bit. Is there anything else that I should know?"

"Uh…" Harry hesitated only for a moment. "One of these objects is the reason that Dumbledore lost his hand."

Harry expected Bill to be surprised but instead his jaw tightened as he bent down and picked up the necklace. "That changes things a bit _more_. It is still the same principle that the object has to be activated, as Dumbledore obviously knew because it was his hand that was injured."

"I'll put it on," Ron offered but both Harry and Hermione protested instantly.

Bill shook his head. "No, I am going to put it on and when its effects begin, I want you, Hermione, to summon it from my neck. After that I want the three of you to melt it."

"How do we melt it?" Harry questioned, feeling extremely uncomfortable that it was because of him that Bill might be strangled by the locket.

"The spell is _Confervefacio_," Bill told them. "Gold is a very soft metal and it should be enough if it is melted. If I am conscious when you get the necklace off I will use some other tricks of the trade on it. Hopefully it will completely destabilize the gold." He unclasped the locket and held it up, his wand in his hand. "Here we go then."

With that he put the necklace. For five heart stopping seconds nothing happened. Then Bill grabbed for his neck and his face began to turn blue.

Hermione didn't wait. "_Accio Locket!_" she shouted forcefully but the locket barely moved.

"Bullocks!" Ron yelled. "All together, then. Ready, GO!"

"_Accio Locket!_" The three yelled at once. This time the locket nearly came off but at the last second it fell back against his chest as Bill groped helplessly at his throat. His face was now a violent shade of purple.

"Try again!" Harry growled and he raised his wand, feeling desperation overwhelm him. "_Accio Locket!_"

The others followed behind him, yelling their own spells. Bill fell to his knees, but the locket would not release its hold on him.

"Damnit! It won't work with magic!" Without really contemplating why he did what he did, Harry ran to Bill and fell to his knees at his side. Harry grabbed the locket and tugged with all of his might. He almost thought that it would work and then it gave a bit before snapping with a deafening I crack /I the chain broke and he fell back, throwing the locket to the floor.

Ron and Hermione were on it instantly. "_Confervefacio_!"

The gold had already begun to melt into a puddle by the time Harry joined in. Not long after that Bill, although unable to speak, was waving his wand at the puddle of liquid metal on the floor. A bright light shot out from his wand and the gold vaporized into a spray that threw them backwards.

Harry felt his world go black.

OoO

"Harry? Wake up, Harry," a mild, gentle voice commanded him. "It's over."

He didn't want to wake up. It was comfortable in the darkness and he felt, although he didn't know it for sure, that a blinding headache awaited him when he finally opened his eyes. "No…" he moaned. "Don't wanna."

"We have word on Ginny, though," the amused voice told him.

Harry's eyes popped open and sure enough, the light from the room was enough to cause a searing pain to shoot through his brain. "Ginny?"

"Interesting how that's the only thing he'll respond to," the voice he now recognized as belonging to Remus said. "Yes, we have an article from Witch Weekly that a very irate Mrs. Weasley just sent over. It seems that Ginny was spotted in Diagon Alley with a Mr. Theodore Nott and that the reporter followed them to his home… where she stayed. Although it isn't quite as sinister as it first appears. I believe that Mr. Nott lives with his elderly father and an aunt."

Harry brought a shaking hand up to his head. "I don't understand."

Remus grabbed him behind the shoulder and helped him sit up. He noted that Bill, Ron and Hermione were already up although they also looked very dazed. Bill had a nasty bruise that encircled his entire throat. He opened his mouth to speak but Harry saw Remus shake his head from the corner of his eye. "Don't try it, Bill. I'm taking you, right now, to St. Mungo's. I believe that it damaged your vocal cords, although I am confident that the necklace is gone."

"You're sure?" Ron croaked out.

Bill nodded and pointed to a blacked spot on the floor.

Hermione sighed in relief. "If that's all that is left of it then I think we got off lucky." She got slowly to her feet and went to her notebook where Harry saw her cross something off. "So was Mrs. Weasley very angry over Ginny?"

"I do believe that her exact words, from the owl to Bill, was that she couldn't believe any daughter of hers would willing be seen with a boy like Nott and that she and Mr. Weasley were going to bring up the matter with the Ministry." Remus' eyes twinkled a bit at the identical looks of horror on Harry and Ron's face. "When Bill handed the letter to me, I was more than a little stunned as well, but at least we now know why Percy was at Kings Cross station."

Hermione blinked in surprise while Ron asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry had to agree. He couldn't understand how one had anything to do with the other.

Remus looked over at Bill and the red haired man nodded. "It seems that the senior Nott has applied to the Ministry for custody of Ginny, citing that she was being starved and neglected."

"WHAT!" The three yelled together in horror. "But Ginny was starving herself!" Ron shouted in outrage.

Remus could only shrug. "Arthur found out this morning that Percy had heard about the application and tried to suppress it. He managed to bury it until this past week when Percy's replacement found it on his desk and re-filed the petition. I believe that Percy went to the station to try to talk her out of living with Nott."

Real grief spread over his face. "The Order knew that there would be an attack and we were prepared, even keeping the parents out and putting in Aurors dressed as parents. I believe Tonks had changed herself into a child to keep the Death Eaters in the dark but no one had warned Percy and he used his clout with the Ministry to get into the station. Despite how high up in the Ministry he was, he hadn't been warned about the attack."

Harry looked over to Ron and Hermione, then to Bill. His gnarled face didn't show any expression at all as he met Harry's gaze. Slowly he stood and walked over to the table, grabbing a scrap piece of paper. Bill got Hermione's quill from her and scribbled something on the paper before walking over to Remus to leave for St. Mungo's.

Hermione picked up the paper and let out a nervous giggle before handing it to Harry. It was short, simple and to the point.

_Kill the bastard._

Harry swung his head around quickly but Bill and Remus were already gone. _Don't worry,_ Harry thought savagely. _I will._

**A/N:** My **yahoo group** is having issues right now… namely that it won't allow in anyone under 18. I am working to fix that and I promise that there is no reason why anyone under 18 shouldn't join. I would let my children in and I'm a very particular mother, I can promise you that! So be patient and hopefully we will have it fixed soon.

**IMPORTANT!** I tried to actually make a strike through the Diary and Ring on Hermione's list and fanfiction's program won't let me... so it looks really weird but it's the programs fault (for once) and not mine. Sorry about that!

Many thanks to **JPx** and ** Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing for me! You two are awesome.

AND last, but certainly not least, **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!** You will be proud, I have written chapter 15 already, which is the delay on replying to reviews, but I will get to those soon. As a general rule the reviews help an author post faster, not that it matters to me since the next chapter is already done, but as a favor to me, go review someone else's story and make their day.

Oh and just so you know… if I ever write something that you don't like, please feel free to tell me. I'm not a big ogre and I can take criticism, I promise!


	15. Chapter 15: Ron and Hermione

Tension was running high among the three friends as September turned lazily into October. They waited nearly a week before they all felt fit enough to travel and Mrs. Weasley had stopped hovering incessantly. More importantly, however, they waited until they were sure that Bill would be all right.

Both Mrs. Weasleys pitched an almighty fit that had The Burrow shaking to its foundation. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been summoned later on the day of destroying the locket to hear one furious mother and an equally pissed off part-Veela yell at them and demand an explanation for Bill's overnight stay at St. Mungo's.

The problem was that the three could not truthfully answer them. Molly Weasley fell into tears that her entire family was falling apart and that Bill had just gotten better.

Harry had squirmed guiltily under the deluge of tears but he knew, in his gut, that if anyone but Bill had put on that locket that they wouldn't have survived. Bill was tough and had been through a lot in his life. Not only that but he had lingering effects still from being attacked by Greyback. He seemed to be stronger now that he was fully recovered than he ever had been. The injuries should have killed him and they hadn't. He only needed one night of observation before he was back on his feet.

In fact, Bill had come to them later and talked to them about what they were doing. While they didn't offer any further information, he had given them some general guidelines. "Destroy, to the very foundation, whatever it is that is holding the _curse_." The way he said 'curse' gave Harry the feeling that Bill understood more fully than he was letting on. "Separate it from the object and then destroy the thing that was holding it. You three aren't Dumbledore, so don't try to save whatever it is that needs destroying. It would be more dangerous for you to do."

They had thanked him politely as he left with a shrewd, knowing look on his face.

After that they had spent as much time as they could in Grimmauld Place, hiding from Molly Weasley. Bill's near death experience seemed to have reawakened her paranoid obsession with keeping all of her children safe and since Ginny was living with a suspected Death Eater, and therefore out of reach, she had to focus on someone. That someone ended up being Ron, Harry and Hermione, all rolled up in one.

"She hasn't let up!" Ron complained the day before they were planning to leave London. "I am glad we're getting out of here and maybe now she'll attach herself to the twins."

Harry shrugged helplessly, "I dunno mate. I mean would you willingly molly-coddle the twins?"

Ron snorted, "All right, so maybe she won't. I do feel bad for her… what with the Ministry and all. I can't believe they've filed a neglect case against Mum and Dad. What if Dad gets fired?"

Harry had been more than a little appalled when he had heard that bit of news. The Notts had been given temporary custody of Ginny and pictures had surfaced in the papers about how thin she had been when she showed up at their home.

"She is doing great now," Mr. Nott had told a reporter at The Daily Prophet. "We just want what is best for her. She's such a sweet girl and I am happy that my son became friends with her this past year at school. We are grateful that we have the chance to give her a proper home."

"This can't be right, though," Harry reminded them. "Ginny wouldn't do this and she hates the Slytherins just has much as we do."

Hermione let out a very Hermione-ish snort and continued to pour through her books. She still wouldn't clue them in on what Ginny might be up to.

"Fine! If you're so smart then, Hermione, why don't you lay off us poor sods that weren't blessed with your brain and fill us in, huh?" Ron got up and threw the paper across the room where it scattered.

"No I won't! It makes perfect sense to me and if you weren't so blind, Ron, you would see it too! You're great at picking up on strategies and your prejudice against your sister has kept you from seeing it." With that Hermione snatched up her book and headed out of the drawing room, slamming the door behind her.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I think she enjoys making us feel stupid."

Harry couldn't really disagree.

OoO

They left early the next morning for their next destination, Little Hangleton, although they didn't really expect to find anything there. Hermione wanted to look over Voldemort's father's home and to see if they couldn't get a clue as to where the next artifact would be hidden. "So far," Hermione told them, "he has only hidden them in magically significant places, so I only want to spend one night here, poking about, but I think it will help us if we can see the lay out. Voldemort spent nearly a year here, after all."

"But what if someone from the Ministry is watching?" Ron asked her sourly. He was still sore over the fight they had had the day before.

She frowned and shook her head. "I spoke to Mr. Weasley about it yesterday. He says that the Ministry is too busy to keep watch on it although they are sure that he isn't there because it is searched periodically."

"Hold on," Harry interrupted her. "How was the cave magical?" He hitched his backpack higher on his back and continued to walk up the road, past where he knew the Gaunts had once lived.

At this point Hermione was nearly out of breath from hauling all of her books up the hill, cursing the fact that she couldn't use magic in a Muggle location, to the big house. Ron took her bag from her without a word, or acknowledgment of her thanks. He didn't seem to strain under the weight at all. "I think that the cave is where he performed his first really great feat of magic, even if accidental. I am of the opinion that it would have a lot of emotional significance for him."

"If you say so," Harry muttered as they rounded the bend and the derelict old house came into view. Harry felt a shudder run through his bones. The last time he had been here, Cedric Diggory had died. This wasn't a place he had ever wanted to visit again.

They set up camp in the woods outside of the house, and Hermione placed the usual concealment charms on their tent. Next they walked up to the big house. Using a pick that he had gotten from Fred the previous day, Harry unlocked the door that was barely visible behind the ivy. That ended up being only half the battle. The door was so swollen from years of rain that it barely budged when they pushed on it. In the end Harry and Ron had to muscle their way into the house with Hermione on their heels. "It's a good thing Mr. Weasley warned us not to use magic," Hermione reminded them. "We don't want the Ministry showing up here."

Harry and Ron simply rolled their eyes and winced at their sore muscles.

Dirt covered the floor as they walked inside, and Hermione began her inspection of the old house. Every so often, as they trailed behind her, she would stop and make notes in her book about something. She didn't speak; they didn't comment. When she had moved through the entire house, and was satisfied with her examination, they left and went back down to the tent.

It was nearly suppertime by the time they arrived back, and they were all covered in the filth that littered that mausoleum of a house. "I need a shower," Ron muttered as he walked off to take one.

"I'll start dinner then," Harry told Hermione, "then get a shower as well."

She nodded, not really paying attention, as she sat down to puzzle through all of the things she had learned today. Harry let her do it; it was easier to cook than to try to understand what was going on in her mind.

By the time dinner was on the table, Ron was out. Harry gulped down the last bite from his plate and went to take his own shower. By the time he had reemerged, Hermione was waiting, towel in hand.

He sat down with Ron at the kitchen table and looked at the storm cloud that was his best mate's face. "Ginny can't really want to live with him," Harry assured him hesitantly. It was the mantra that Harry, himself, had been saying for over a week now.

Ron shrugged but didn't answer. He used his fork to move the last bit of food on his plate around and let out the occasional snort.

Harry knew that he was in for a fight, what with Ron being in this bad a temper. Deciding to put it off, Harry stood and said, "I'm going to bed then. Night."

"Night," Ron muttered without looking up.

Harry got ready for bed and lay down just as he heard the sound of Hermione coming into the kitchen.

"Harry in bed already?" She asked Ron cautiously.

Ron ignored her.

Harry heard several things _thumps_ and then Hermione speaking again. "You know, it really isn't so difficult to figure out what Ginny is up to!"

"Oh so it takes a genius to realize she's shacking up with that pillock?" Ron shouted, obviously at his breaking point.

_SMACK!_

Harry winced, even from across the tent. He wanted to hit Ron too for assuming the worst, but he knew that Hermione had a good arm.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hermione's voice was taking on octaves that Harry had never heard her use before, but he often equated with Mrs. Weasley. "If you found out that your best friends were leaving you to go off and hunt down Voldemort, how would you feel Ron!"

The question seemed to throw Ron for a moment before finally answering, "I'd feel hurt and left out."

The sarcasm was practically dripping from her words and Harry didn't have to see her to know that Hermione was beyond furious. "_Really_? And do you think, for one minute, that your sister would actually sit idly by while we did this?"

It was barely audible to Harry but finally Ron answered, "No."

"And if, Ron, you were a girl with little means of helping, and an extremely overprotective mother, not to mention 6 older brothers, what would be the only way you might be able to help?"

Finally it all became crystal clear to Harry and he felt like he could just kick himself. Ron seemed to have come to the same conclusion. "I'd… have to leave and try something really sneaky… like moving in with a Death Eater. But Hermione! She could get killed!"

"So can we, Ron and don't be so shallow as to think that Ginny can't handle herself because she can!" Hermione was still very aggravated as she spoke. "She is an amazing actress with unbreakable Occlumency skills and-"

"What!" Ron yelled and Harry was sitting up in his bed now. "She's got what?"

"Yes, she has them. The thing that we have to practice for daily… Ginny's already got it." She gentled her voice again. "Just know that while we don't know exactly what Ginny is up to, we do know her and we know that she's loyal to us. She's helping us."

Ron was quiet for a while and Harry actually laid down again, his brain hurting with the new information it had just gleaned. "So she's not with Nott, then? I mean… I know she's really pretty and I'm just-"

"I don't know, Ron, but it isn't all about looks. If they suspected that she was a traitor, then she wouldn't have been let into their house, no matter how pretty she is." Apparently Hermione couldn't let it go at that. "Not that you wouldn't fall into that trap." The bitterness in her voice was so thick that Harry cringed.

_Oh Ron…_ he thought desperately. _Please don't mess this up!_

Ron, however, could not hear Harry's silent plea. "What? Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing!" Hermione exclaimed as her words slowly lost their anger. "Forget I said anything."

"No, you brought it up! What are you talking about?" Ron's voice had risen steadily with each word.

Hermione let out an appalled sound and replied. "I just mean that you're hung up on looks, that's all."

Ron laughed. "I'm hung up on looks Miss Lockhart's Fan Club President, am I?"

"Well… when I realized he was an idiot, I changed my mind! How long did it take you to break up with Lavender after you finally figured out that there's nothing but goose feathers between her ears?"

Harry wanted to shout at them to stop the argument. He knew it wasn't going to lead anywhere good, but that would admit eavesdropping and he'd rather not fess up to that.

"I dunno… but what does this have to do with anything? I'm not the one that dated a Quidditch star!" Ron's contempt for Viktor Krum was still evident in his tenor.

Hermione finally seemed to lose it. "Well I wouldn't have gone with him if you'd have asked me!"

Silence…

And then, "Hermione, I-"

"No! Just forget it!" Harry heard Hermione push the chair back and get to her feet. "All you were looking for then was a great looking girl and you haven't changed any! I'm always waiting on you, Ron, and I should have just given up a long time ago!"

"But I-" Ron began but was cut off once more.

"JUST SHUT UP! I don't want to hear the excuses any longer! Fine, if you want it all, I totally understand, but you have got to stop playing with my emotions!" Emotions were now clogging Hermione's throat. "I am never going to be beautiful like Lavender or Ginny or even Padma Patil! If you are so keen on being with someone who's got everything then you should have been a bit nicer to Padma! She's got brains and looks. No! Stop touching me! I can't take it anymore!"

Harry heard Hermione stomp off to her room in their tent and not more than a second later, Ron was on her heels. Unfortunately, that meant that Harry could hear them even more clearly than before. He squirmed in his bed, wishing he could melt into the floor, and thought seriously about pulling his pillow over his head. Harry had always been afraid that their feelings for each other were going to cause problems with their friendship, but he hadn't even considered this part.

"Hermione, wait!" Harry heard Ron rush past and he must have grabbed her arm because she hauled off and hit him again. "Ouch! Damn-it just stop! I- oh hell!"

Then there was a sound that Harry knew, and wished, with all his soul, that he didn't have to hear it right now.

_Kissing_

It seemed to go on and on until Harry considered bludgeoning himself just to escape it.

When they finally broke apart, Ron said softly, "I'm sorry… I really am a git, you know?"

A long pause before, "Yes, I know."

"I just didn't know how to say it and… I've wanted to say it for so long that I was afraid I would just mess it up. Instead I messed up by not saying anything." His voice was contrite and Harry brought his fingers up to his ears.

It didn't help though. Hermione's tone came ringing through. "I'm… I'm sorry about the shallow jab. I was just so jealous of Lavender that I-"

"You never had a reason to be jealous, though! I only went out with her because… well because Ginny said you had been kissing that git Krum and… I sorta lost it after that."

"And I thought that there was no way I was going to compete against Lavender if you didn't realize how silly she actually can be even though she's so pretty and…"

_More kissing…_

Harry was now praying for death, even if it was painful. It had to be better than this.

Ron finally broke it apart. "I… well… I'm not so good at this but…"

"What?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"You are so beautiful… Lavender doesn't even compare." There was a long pause and if Harry knew Hermione at all, he was sure she was crying. Then Ron added, "and it doesn't hurt that you have more than fluff between your ears."

Hermione gave a soggy laugh and this time Harry made no pretenses of being asleep or staying quiet. He pulled the pillow over his head and began to hum… loudly.

Less than three minutes later Ron was pulling the pillow off of Harry's face and crawling into bed. Even in the dark Harry supposed that if he looked up to the top bunk that he would see a goofy grin on Ron face.

OoO

His two best friends were happy, laughing and on cloud nine the next morning, although they did try to hide it a bit from Harry. He shrugged it off, not really caring as long as he didn't have to witness too much kissing. He'd always hated that about Lavender anyway, but he was fairly confident that Hermione would be more circumspect.

They were eating breakfast when Hedwig came flying through the tent flaps.

She landed on the table and stuck out her leg for Harry, who took the parchment with shaking fingers. He had left his owl with Mrs. Weasley and told her to use him if something important came up.

"Oh no…" Ron groaned. "Please don't tell me anyone is dead."

Someone was… "Draco Malfoy was found dead last night by the Ministry outside of St. Mungo's. His body was completely mutilated."

They were each silent as they looked around at each other. Harry hadn't liked him, but he had felt a bit of pity for his former classmate. He knew that Voldemort held the lives of his family as collateral. Apparently Draco's failure to kill Dumbledore had finally cost him everything.

"Your Mum says that we're to be careful, and the next time we are in town to please check in," Harry read the rest of the note mechanically and out loud. His mind stuck on one fact, though. "We have to get Ginny out of Nott's house."

Hermione looked on the verge of tears as she shook her head. "If we try, we'll get her killed for sure. We have to trust her and Tonks knows something too. We have to let her do whatever it is she's set out to do."

"I don't want my sister's life on my hands," Ron murmured darkly.

"She asked you to trust her, Harry. You have to honor that." Hermione reminded him as she reached across the table to squeeze his hand. "Ginny deserves that much and she cares about you, Harry. She wouldn't ever do anything to harm you."

Ginny cared about him… yeah, he knew that much. It was the reason that they had split up, so Voldemort wouldn't know about it too. "What's the point, then!" He asked, angrily. "Why did she do this when all I wanted was for her to stay safe?"

"Ah well, there's the crux of it," Hermione reminded him gently. "Ginny may have gone along with what you wanted, but she's not going to sit back and let you do all of the work. I think you know that, too."

Harry did know it… but he didn't have to like it. Moreover he could completely resent the fact that she wasn't doing what he had wanted her to but, in the end, she wouldn't be the girl that made him so happy if she did.

**A/N: THANK YOU **to everyone who **reviewed** for me or reviewed someone else at my behest! I am still working on fixing my yahoo group so that it will accept minors, and hopefully that will be done soon.

Thank you **JPx** and **Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing for me!


	16. Chapter 16: Going To School

"Harry…" Hermione whispered softly in his ear, as he stood frozen, facing the tombs. "Harry… I know this is hard for you. If you want to go back to the tent, that's fine."

_Did he want to go back to the tent?_ Oddly enough, he didn't. Harry shut his eyes momentarily as he shook his head. Then he put one foot in front of the other and walked towards Voldemort's rebirthing place and where Cedric had died. "I'm fine." He wasn't but Harry knew he could get through this.

"So this is it?" Ron asked, looking around warily.

"Yeah…" Harry replied slowly. "This is it."

Hermione pulled out her notebook and began to make notes again around the place. "I promise to make this short, but I really have to understand his motivation if I'm going to find the next Horcrux."

"It's fine, Hermione," Harry assured her even though he had been itching to continue their hunt. The problem was that Harry had no idea where the next Horcrux was located. For that he needed Hermione, and if she could locate it for him, he was going to give her the time she needed to research.

Hermione smiled weakly and began walking towards the center of the graveyard. "I really want to check the grave that-" she froze mid-step as did Harry and Ron.

Most of the headstones towards the southern end of the cemetery were lying scattered about. Unbidden, memories of that night flashed through his mind. Harry knew that the stones had been shattered by spells, but he had thought they would have been repaired by now.

"I… I'll work as quickly as possible," Hermione promised hastily, and true to her word, she did. Harry and Ron stood in the middle of the chaos, silently watching her work.

An hour later, she walked back to them, looking flustered. "I found strong magical signatures everywhere, but none that were significant enough to point to a Horcrux." Hermione tromped out of the cemetery. She sat down on the grass as she pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees. Hugging her legs, she said, "I just don't know!"

Harry sat on her left and Ron on her right; he snuck an arm around her waist and Hermione leaned against her boyfriend. "What can't you figure out?"

Sniffing quietly, Hermione said, "I don't know where the next Horcrux is."

_That was not good news._

"Let's think back, then," Ron told her. "The diary was with Malfoy, the ring was at the Gaunt's house and the locket was in the cave. What do all of those places have in common?"

Hermione shrugged and brought up her pale face to look at them. "I don't know! Malfoy was obviously given the diary so that he or his son could plant it. The ring was placed in his ancestor's house and the cave was where he tormented those children. We don't have enough information about his past to truly determine what other places were important to him."

"Except Hogwarts," Harry said absently and then jumped when she squealed and hugged him tight.

"OH! Harry, you're a genius!" Instantly, Hermione was on her feet and walking quickly back to where they had set up the tent.

Harry gazed blankly at Ron who was chuckling. "I don't know what you said, mate, but I'm glad you said it."

"So am I," Harry replied honestly. "Well, come on, or she'll likely leave without us."

OoO

They were going to go back to Hogwarts. Harry had used his two-way mirror to check in with Remus and to let him know where they were going.

"I believe that Minerva is still there," Remus said through the mirror. "Send your Patronus up the castle if you can't get into the gates. She can let you in."

They packed up the tent quickly and walked further into the woods to Apparate into Hogsmeade. This was, by far, their longest Apparation attempt yet but everything went smoothly until they saw the state of Hogsmeade.

"Blimey," Ron muttered as he turned slowly to study the buildings. "They really did some damage."

"Who's there!" A woman's voice yelled at them, causing them to spin on the spot, each pulling their wands but realizing quickly that it wasn't necessary. The woman had bubblegum pink hair. "Oh…" Tonks froze as she saw them. "What are you lot doing here?"

"Going up to Hogwarts," Hermione said cautiously. "I borrowed a few books from Professor Binns last year and I want to return them."

While it was true that Hermione had borrowed a few books on the four founders, it was only coincidence that she would get to return them today. At Tonks' raised eyebrow, Harry knew she didn't believe her. "Listen, have you heard from Ginny?" Harry asked suddenly, not really knowing why he did.

Tonks turned to study him but her eyes were blank in such a way that he could not tell what she was thinking. "I think you should get up to the castle."

A nagging itch erupted in his brain. "You know what she's doing?"

"Yeah," Ron blurted out. "I want to know that my sister is safe!"

The older woman was silent for nearly a minute. The fact that it was unanswered questions about Ginny made it one of the most painful silences of Harry's life. Finally she said, "I don't think that any of us are safe, and you shouldn't concern yourself with what Ginny is up to."

Harry and Ron both opened their mouths to argue, but she had already spun and Apparated away. "What was that about?" Ron questioned blankly.

"I don't know what she's doing, but I do know that we're not going to get anything from her," Hermione replied as she adjusted her bag and began to walk up to the castle. "She's an Auror, after all."

Ron caught up to her easily. "So what was she doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade looked deserted; maybe the Ministry is watching for any activity there," Harry replied as he jumped to avoid a rut in the road. "What do you think?"

"I think that's likely," Hermione replied, walking carefully through the washed out dirt road. "If Tonks was here then she's probably notified any time someone does magic in town. I don't think any of the locals survived the Death Eater attack."

Harry froze and turned slowly to gaze back at the burnt out village in horror. "None?"

"I don't think so, no," Hermione answered softly. "I heard Ron's dad talking about it."

Ron's face was a mask of horror as well. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Her lip trembled slightly as she turned and started her walk back up to the castle, but her remark came back to them, loud and clear. "We have enough things to worry about. I didn't want to add to your burden when you were so worried about Ginny."

Ron ran to catch up to her, taking her bag of books and capturing her hand in his. "Don't try to spare us, all right? We can take it."

Harry agreed wholeheartedly although he didn't voice it. He didn't need to because Hermione nodded in acquiescence. They walked in silence the rest of the distance to the gate.

It was locked, as Remus had warned it might be. Harry pulled his wand and closed his eyes. Instantly Ginny was there, but it was more a bittersweet ache now. He had messed up the wonderful relationship that they had had and now he wasn't sure he would ever see her again, alive or otherwise. Thinking back to their first kiss, which was always a memory that was filled with elation, he shouted, "_Expecto Patronum!_"

The silver stag erupted from Harry's wand to canter up to the castle. When it disappeared through the front door, Harry turned to see that Ron and Hermione were leaning together, in silence. Harry felt a momentary twinge of longing but squashed it instantly. He had made his choice and Ginny had made hers. There was nothing he could do about it now.

They waited for nearly ten minutes before McGonagall finally pushed open the large door and walked out. She stopped at the top of the hill and stared down at them for a long moment before continuing her trek down to let them in. When her lined face finally met theirs through the iron poles, her mouth was set. "I am glad that Remus warned me that you three were coming."

"It's good to see you again, Professor," Hermione replied with a small smile. "I'm sorry that it couldn't be as your pupil."

Her eyebrow arched in what Harry could now recognize as amusement. "I didn't expect you to be back anyway. Well, come in. I am interested to see what you are doing at the castle, although," here McGonagall cast a calculating look towards Harry, "I somehow doubt I am going to find out."

Despite himself, Harry felt a sheepish grin tug at his lips. "Let's go up to your office and I will explain a bit of what we're doing."

"Really?" The older woman's voice was full of disbelief and resignation. "Well, come on then."

They walked with only the sound of their footfalls accompanying them up to the head mistresses office and followed her in silently, taking a seat in the uncomfortable chairs that were positioned before her desk. After she had taken her seat, McGonagall asked, "So why are you here?"

Harry glanced up once at the portrait of Dumbledore, who wasn't even bothering to feign sleep. He winked at Harry and nodded once. Harry knew how the old man felt. It was a fine line but he needed to tell her some of it. He looked back down to meet her stern eyes. "We need to search the school."

Her demeanor did not change but her eyes briefly gave away her surprise. "I see… and just what are you searching for?"

The three friends looked at each other and then up at the large portrait on the wall. This time, however, the divine intervention that they were hoping for was not forthcoming. Dumbledore was now pretending to sleep. Frustrated, Harry groaned. "Why does he have to do that?"

"Professor," Hermione said pleadingly. "We really can't tell you and I… well I don't think you really want to know."

McGonagall sat back in her chair, her shoulders stiff and her face shocked. "I don't?"

Hermione shook her head. "No… I really don't believe you do."

"I…" Professor McGonagall stopped whatever she was going to say and studied them. Harry and Ron squirmed a bit under her scrutiny, expecting her to dole out detention any minute but Hermione held firm. Harry had to admire her for that. Normally she was the one who would have caved in first. Eventually she nodded. "I suppose you are right. I don't know that I want to know what you are up to. You have my permission to search the castle and you may stay in Gryffindor tower if you are going to be here overnight."

"We will be," Ron assured her. "We will need to search the whole castle."

"That could take years, you know," McGonagall said as she got to her feet. "I imagine that you are searching for something, but I have a question about whether or not what you are looking for can be found." They waited quietly while she looked between them. "Also, how can you be sure that you can find it if Dumbledore couldn't."

Harry hadn't thought of that. "Well-"

"You see Professor," Hermione said, interrupting him and then glancing embarrassed at Harry. "Sorry, go ahead."

"No, you can," he assured her. He didn't really know what to say anyway.

Hermione nodded and went on. "We believe that Professor Dumbledore wouldn't have thought that it _could_ be hidden here at Hogwarts."

That seemed to catch her attention. "It _couldn't_ be hidden here?" Running a shaking hand across her brow, McGonagall nodded. "I can't say that I understand, but you three have always had a knack for knowing things that you shouldn't, so I am going to trust you. The castle is huge, so use your time wisely."

McGonagall let out a long sigh. "The password to Gryffindor Tower is 'Forbidden Forest'. I will let the house elves know that you are here and your meals will be served in the Great Hall on their normal timetable. I am still here, along with a few other professors."

"Thanks, Professor," the three said as they stood and followed her from the office, hauling their bags.

"I think you should settle in and then join us for lunch. You have about forty-five minutes." She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned to them. "Don't be late."

"No, Professor," they all replied instantly and watched her walk away from them. Turning around they went down the corridor to tread the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.

OoO

After putting their stuff in their respective rooms, they met back down in the common room to head down for lunch. They walked down to the Great Hall, and when they pushed open the doors, Professor McGonagall, Professor Trelawney, Madame Pomfrey, Madame Hooch and Professor Flitwick greeted them from a single long table that occupied the hall. Harry wondered, briefly where Hagrid was, but decided not to question the uneasy professors. They could go down to visit their large friend soon enough.

"Hello," Hermione replied awkwardly when they had sat down. The adults eyed them suspiciously, except for tiny Flitwick who smiled politely and asked each of them how they were doing. After they had answered with the standard 'fine' and 'okay', an uncomfortable silence descended on the room. The staff members were tense as they ate and Harry noted that whenever they got the chance, they would look up to study him.

As soon as they could, they escaped the torturous room.

"That was weird," Ron muttered as they marched back up to the tower. "Nearly lost my appetite. Nearly."

Hermione rolled her eyes and grinned up at him as she took his hand in hers. "Somehow, I doubt that."

"I said, 'nearly'," Ron laughed and Harry shook his head. "Still, it was rather uncomfortable. It was almost like they expected us to attack them, or something."

"I agree and it…" Hermione looked around and after seeing that no one was around, whispered, "I think they know that we're up to something we shouldn't be."

Harry frowned, "But we _should_ be doing this. Actually…" it clogged his throat to even think of it. "Dumbledore should be the one doing this too…"

"Yes, but it was almost like he knew that you would have to go it alone, in the end anyway." Hermione said reassuringly. "I mean, Ron and I will be there until the very last second but we can't kill him for you, even though we would want to."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know that you should-"

"Don't even finish that, mate!" Ron growled. "We're going to be there until the last minute, when you finally finish the bastard off."

"_If_ you're still alive by then…" then another thought melted over him. "If I'm still alive to kill him."

Instantly Hermione had her hands on his shoulders as they stopped in the hallway. "Harry!" She looked up into his face, her eyes full of unshed tears. "Even if we don't make it that far, you can't feel guilty! We're doing what we want to do!"

Surprisingly, Harry felt Ron's hand clap onto his shoulder. "We're going to be with you until the day we die, Harry. There's no escaping that."

Harry felt like yelling at them. He wanted to shout that they were being unreasonable and that it was stupid to ask his best friends to die for him. Before he could voice any of these thoughts, Ron said something that stopped him and sent a chill through his body.

"And if you try to get rid of us, I might have to take a page out of Ginny's book and run off to live with a death eater to do whatever it is that she's doing."

Harry turned slowly, gazing into his best friend's open blue eyes and thinking fast. _Did I drive Ginny into doing something stupid?_

"No!" Hermione pulled his attention back to her, obviously interpreting his expression correctly. "Ginny is a stubborn, extremely intelligent and most of all, resourceful person! She wasn't going to sit still and wait for you to return, even if you were still dating. She _needs_ to feel like she's being useful and she is doing something constructive. That's just her way."

"She could have come with us…" Harry thought and then realized he'd said it out loud.

Ron shook his head. "Not without telling her what we were doing and you promised Dumbledore that you weren't going to tell anyone."

"I know," Harry sighed and turned to continue walking up to the tower. He did know that he couldn't tell Ginny, not only because he had promised, but also because he couldn't really risk having her along with them. Unfortunately, Ginny's ideas about her own safety did not coincide with Harry's. "Forbidden Forest," Harry told the Fat Lady and she swung forward to admit them to the deserted common room. A fire had been lit while they were at lunch and Harry sat down heavily on one of the couches next to it.

"I have to return those books to Professor Binns; the ones I borrowed about the four founders," Hermione told them as she went upstairs to retrieve them.

Ron sat across from him, not saying anything to break the thought-filled silence.

Hermione wandered down again, holding the books and refusing the offer of help from Ron. She walked out and he and Ron went back to staring into the fire. Harry figured that they were going to start their search for the next Horcrux that day, although he didn't have a clue about what they were even looking for. He doubted Hermione did either but he was going to trust her.

At the sound of the portrait swinging back, he turned to see her climbing in and coming over to sit down with several more books in her lap. "Well the books are back, Professor Binns called me Miss Grunnings, and said that I should look through these books if I really want to know about the founders." She eyed them gleefully but resolutely set them aside. "We should get started."

"Yes…" Harry said slowly. Specifically

Ron picked it up. "Where are we starting and what are we looking for?"

Hermione pulled one leg beneath her and turned sideways on the couch so that she could look straight at Ron when she answered. "I'm not exactly sure what we're going to find here, but I'm betting that it is the cup. The ring was in the Gaunt's house and Hufflepuff's relic would likely be here because there are no remaining descendants from Hufflepuff, so it isn't like they could be hidden there."

"What about at the old woman's house?" Ron asked her, reaching over to take a lock of her hair between his fingers. Harry wanted to turn away from the scene but didn't. If he was jealous then he only had himself to blame for it.

She shook her head before answering, "No, because that house belonged to her family after she died. It would be very risky to hide it there. I think we should start at the bottom of the castle and work our way up."

"The bottom?" Harry asked suddenly, cottoning on to where she meant.

"Yep," Hermione grinned mischievously at him. "I got the password from McGonagall. We're going into the Slytherin common room."

**A/N: ** If you **review** then you get a **gold star**! I have heard from several other author friends that reviews are down and it is disheartening for them. If you want your favorite authors to update quicker, then **REVIEW!** Even if you want to say "this chapter was a bit blah because…"

I didn't review when I first started reading fanfiction because I felt like I might sound stupid but as someone reading the reviews, I can assure you that it isn't ever the case! If you want to comment on a story, then go right ahead! Almost every author welcomes all helpful remarks.

Thank you **Wolf's Scream **and **JPx **for beta'ingfor me!

If you would like spoilers and previews a few days early of each chapter, or to discuss this story or any others of mine, you can join my yahoo group. Details are in my profile.


	17. Chapter 17: Slytherin's Mark

"Blood is thicker than water," Hermione muttered as she faced the bare, damp stone wall that marked the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

Ron gaped at her as the wall slid open, revealing the low light of the green hued room beyond. "_That_ is the password?!"

"Yes, well…" Hermione moved forward into the room, frowning at a huge painting of a Basilisk that hung on the wall. Its eyes were closed and it appeared to be slumbering. "I do believe that the prefects set that before they left. What is _that_ doing on the wall?!"

Harry didn't remember seeing that painting the first time he had visited this room, in his second year. "I don't think that was here, before."

"No…" Ron agreed, going over to study it. "This would have been hard to miss. You don't suppose that it popped up when you killed the one from the chamber, do you mate?" He glanced questioning over at Harry.

"I dunno, but it looks like the same one. Do they vary in coloring, Hermione?" Harry glanced over his shoulder to see that Hermione wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to them. Instead, she was reading an inscription that ran the length of the hearth. "Hermione?"

"Hang on," she said absently as she pulled out her notebook and a quill from the bag that she had brought with her and set at her feet. Quickly, she began to record what she was reading as she read it out loud. "All who stand within these hallowed walls will reap the benefits of my knowledge. Do not stand against those who share your standards but unite together to change the world. Seek first the knowledge then apply it in my name."

By the time she had finished reading, Harry and Ron were gazing over her shoulder at the words. It looked like gibberish to Harry. "What language is that?"

"Latin," Hermione answered as she stepped around them to study one of the green lamps that hung from the low ceiling. "Interesting."

"What?" Harry and Ron demanded together but she was focused on the painting of the snake now. "Hermione?"

Her shoulders sagged as she studied the large serpent. "This is in the chamber, isn't it?"

Harry opened his mouth to ask a question, but then shut it and went to look more closely at the room in which the snake was sleeping. It was a large chamber, with carved snakes and several pillars. "Yes… that's in the chamber."

"I… well I was afraid of that," she whispered. "I had hoped that the common room would give us a clue as to where Voldemort might have hidden this Horcrux, but it isn't here."

Ron's expression slackened. "How do you know that?"

She shrugged and went to sit in one of the chairs near the unlit fire. "Because Slytherin left his mark here and Tom didn't want to be a Slytherin copycat. He wanted to be the greatest wizard in the world… the most feared. He wouldn't leave a Horcrux here, where Slytherin was more revered."

Harry and Ron went to chairs and sat automatically, totally lost as to how she could know this. "What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Well… it's just that Slytherin left his mark on the common room, right there, and Tom left his here too, through the painting," she told them as she pointed over at the large picture. They glanced at it, almost reflectively and flinched when they saw it roll over. "I bet that Voldemort put an enchantment on that beast, the same that is put on the Hogwarts Headmasters, to make the paintings for the Headmaster's office."

Ron slowly shook his head. "How do you know that Slytherin didn't put the painting charm on the snake?"

"The painting charm is actually _Animo Imaginor Animula_, and it wasn't invented until 1186 AD by Manius Tagneria." If her tone had been any flatter, she would have equaled Binns. Hermione folded her hands and stared down at her feet. "After that it was used on the Headmasters here, so that they could guide the future leaders of the school. If it had been invented before that then the four founders would have been on the wall in there."

That couldn't be right. "Does that mean that there are no paintings of the founders?"

She glanced up quickly, shaking her head. "Oh no! I mean, there might be, but that's not what I'm talking about. The spell was created so that if someone died before a portrait could be made, an imprint of them could remain on canvas. It's like art but much faster."

"So are there animated pictures of the founders?" Ron asked as he reached over to snag one of her trembling hands. Tugging gently, he got her to stand and move over to sit on his lap.

"Not that I know of, no. There may have been some picture at one time, but they wouldn't have been animated like they are today."

Harry looked over towards the mantel and then back at his best friends' intertwined hands. "So the Latin on the fireplace is from Slytherin and the painting is from Voldemort?"

She nodded and sighed heavily. "There is a famous quote from Slytherin in that book I just returned to Binns that says this exact phrase. He talked about leaving that message behind for his students."

"Well that's pretty clear," Harry murmured.

Her shoulders still slumped, Hermione whispered, "I really thought it would be in here."

"It's okay," Ron assured her soothingly. "We'll find it."

Harry cleared his throat, "So should we check in the chamber next?"

"No," she said instantly. "He had one Horcrux that revolved around the chamber and I can't see him using it a second time. That's putting too many eggs in one basket, as it were." She shook her head as Ron opened his mouth to question what the expression meant. "All I am saying is that he used the chamber as his focus once and I doubt, very much, that he would repeat it. It seems, oh I don't know," she wrinkled her nose and frowned a bit, "predictable, and that's not him. Voldemort also wanted to make sure that they were significant to him and not just to Slytherin."

Harry thought he might understand, although it all seemed rather convoluted. "So what you're saying is that Hogwarts is significant to him but the common room and the chamber are out because they were where Slytherin was king?"

"Exactly," she replied, beaming at him in pride. Harry smiled back weakly, thankful that when all was said and done, he didn't really have to understand at all.

OoO

"Nothing," Harry said as he ran his wand along the wall of the dungeon, looking for a strong magical signature. Magic was everywhere in the castle, but nothing stood out as having the power that the locket had. It had practically hummed with energy when Hermione had examined it.

"Nothing here, either," Ron called from further down the hall.

Hermione was pacing ahead of him, reviewing the Marauder's Map and muttering to herself. "It is possible that they might have missed some of the school when they were out exploring." She let out a grunt of irritation and let her hands drop to her sides. "It's nearly time for dinner. Let's go eat and then get a good night's rest."

"Good thinking," Ron agreed readily and he jogged over to join them. "I'm starving."

"Of course you are," Hermione said smiling up at him as she took his hand. Together the three of them walked over to the stairs to head up to the Great Hall… and another uncomfortable dinner with the staff.

Taking hold of the banister to balance himself on the slimy steps, Harry asked, "Can we go see Hagrid tomorrow?"

"That's a good idea- OH!" Hermione slipped and Ron barely caught her before she could hit the stairs, face first. "Watch that… it's a bit slippery. Thank you," she told Ron as she carefully made her way to the opposite railing, holding on tightly as she made the climb. "It's very wet down here."

Ron moved behind her and kept a supporting hand on her waist. "Near as I can tell, we're underneath the lake."

"Really?" Hermione questioned as she slowed to step around a big bit of moss. "So the Slytherin dormitories are also under the lake, then? Well that would make sense and without students here to help keep the place being used, the mold would quickly take over."

Harry nodded and stepped gratefully onto the landing of the stairs. From here, the trip down the hall, and continuing up to eat was relatively easy. "It's weird being here when it's so quiet. School should have started six weeks ago."

"It almost feels like it's Christmas time," Hermione said reminiscently and then frowned. "What are we going to do for Christmas this year?"

"Can't we just go home?" Ron asked hesitantly.

Hermione shrugged as they rounded the last bend in the stairs, finally making it to the main hall for Hogwarts. "We can, and I haven't seen my parents since-"

"-no word on when it will start!"

The three friends spun to see McGonagall, followed by Flitwick running down the stairs. Harry had only witnessed his Transfiguration professor move that quickly once before.

"What about Hagrid?" Flitwick shouted up to her, seeming oblivious of Harry, Ron and Hermione as they rushed by, heading for the front doors.

"I sent him a note to guard the school," McGonagall explained, breathlessly. Of their own accord, for none of them had said a word, the teenagers sprinted to keep up with them.

Harry broke their silence first. "What's happened?"

The Headmistress turned sharply and shook her head. "Attack on St. Mungo's, Potter. Stay here."

Stunned, Harry turned to Ron and saw the same conviction in his best friend's eyes. "We're going to help," Harry informed her.

She shook her head vehemently. "No! You need to stay at the school where-"

"It isn't safe here!" Harry rebuked her instantly. "If it was safe here, then school would be in session! We can help."

Hermione grabbed his arm and said, "Harry, I really think that we should stay here because-"

Anger flared within him and he wrenched his arm from her grasp. "You stay here, if you want. I'm going!" He was tired of sitting on the sidelines, waiting to find the Horcruxes while others were dying. Everyone in Hogsmeade had been killed while he, Harry, had sat at home safely… twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm going with you, mate," Ron assured him as the two boys sprinted after the professors, who had already moved off to get outside the gates.

"Well… wait up, then!" Hermione cried as she also followed along.

McGonagall had the gate open just as Harry and Ron got there, Hermione following shortly on their heels, completely out of breath. "To St. Mungo's then, and Apparate to the alley behind the hospital. It is sheltered, but the building has Anti-Disapparation wards on it."

The three nodded and as Harry turned to Apparate away, he saw Hagrid sprinting down, probably to relock the gates.

The scene that met their eyes was complete chaos. The alley behind the hospital was full of strewn boxes and a decapitated guard, who's head, which rested next to the body, stared up lifelessly from his former post at the back door. Following McGonagall they walked around the body, with wands raised, to get into the building. "Stay behind me," the old Professor commanded, her tone making it clear that she expected them to obey.

Harry was barely listening to her. He was busy looking around the deserted lobby. The quiet did not sit well with him. "What happened? Where is everyone?"

"Maybe we missed it," Hermione whispered back to him.

"No," McGonagall's soft lilt floated back to them. "We knew this one was coming. Come on," she commanded and headed out of the lobby, pushing open a door to the hall beyond.

They didn't need to look any further to find the fighting. As she pushed the door open, a jet of green light flew out, barley missing Flitwick's head. If he had been an inch taller, he would be dead. The roar of the battle filled their ears and Harry realized, belatedly, that the doors must be charmed to repel noise.

The five of them dove straight into the fight. McGonagall engaged a young man, with bloodshot eyes, yelling at the others to be careful. All of the Death Eaters were robed, but Harry could tell that some of them weren't much older than he. Flitwick, showing his true talents as a dueling champion, started taking down the younger Death Eaters, dropping them like flies. Harry ran past them, searching unconsciously for the face of the man who had killed Dumbledore, but Snape was nowhere to be found.

"Duck!" Ron called, pulling Harry down to avoid another killing curse, firing a stunner as he did.

The large man, who closely resembled a troll only quite a bit shorter, cackled menacingly as he blocked Ron's spell. "Kids here? Fighting? You'll have to do better than-"

"**_REDUCTO_**!!!" Harry and Ron yelled together, both aiming the spell at the man.

His smile dropped instantly as he raised a shield to block both of the spells, but it was no use. Ron's hit it first, battering it just before Harry's struck, shattering it completely and sending the man backwards into the wall with a sickening _thud_.

"Nice one," Harry said, grinning at Ron who nodded.

"Come on," Ron insisted, backtracking a bit to see that Hermione was dueling with another of the younger Death Eaters. "_Stupefy_!"

Blindsided, the kid dropped and Hermione bound him with magical ropes. "Thanks," she huffed as she kicked away the mask to reveal Marcus Flint. "Scum," was her only response as the turned to engage another Death Eater.

Harry spun and saw, down the hall, that Remus and Tonks were both fighting, and seemingly holding their own, against another large Death Eater.

"Well if it isn't the baby Potter!"

Harry froze. He knew that voice; knew it and hated it with all of his being. _Bellatrix Lestrange._

Thinking hard, knowing that he would need stealth with her, he turned and tried to stun her. Nothing happened… and worse still, she knew it and began to laugh, her high pitched, mocking laugh. Unwilling to let her play with him, Harry yelled, "_Reducto_!"

She blocked it easily. "You will have to better than that, baby boy! I must admit that I enjoyed killing Sirius and it would be a real treat to finish you off for my master."

"I don't think so," Harry growled, focusing completely on the woman and thinking frantically, trying to form a plan. He knew he had to focus on her or she would kill him. He was confident of that much. Bellatrix merely laughed at him. His mind racing, Harry knew he had to act quickly. He waved his wand and thought, _Sectumsempra_!

Harry prayed it would work, but was not expecting the results that he got. The spell caught her left arm, opening a large wound near her elbow. "You-"

Whatever she was going to say was cut off as a jet of red light struck her straight in the chest, knocking her off her feet. Harry twisted around to see Hermione, her eyes blazing and her wand still pointing at the other woman.

"Thanks," Harry called to her, but she simply shook her head.

"We have more to do," she said softly, but then jumped, along with Harry, as the doors to the hall burst open and a volley of spells began to overwhelm to room.

Turning to fight, ready to face whatever was to come, Harry was suddenly relieved when she saw the faces of Moody, Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones and several others that he knew by sight, but not by name.

_The reinforcements had arrived._

Within a few minutes, the tide of the battle had turned and the rest of the Auror Department had shown up.

"Come on, you two," Remus came from behind to grab Harry and Hermione by the shoulders, and Harry saw that Ron was following along, a gash along his cheek. "We need to get you out of here before the Minister can locate you."

That got Harry moving. He had no interest in another verbal sparing match with Rufus Scrimeour. "Right, we're moving."

He escorted them outside and within seconds they had all Apparated back to Hogsmeade and they walked back up to the castle. Hagrid wasn't waiting at the gate for them, but Remus was able to undo the enchantment and let them in. Harry saw that his normally kind face was awash with anger, but he didn't say anything. When they reached the front door, he pulled it open and glared at the three teenagers. "I expect you three to stay out of the fight from now on." His tone was sharp, almost as a parent, scolding a child.

Harry instantly protested. "But we-"

"No!" Remus interrupted. "We had that one well under control; Tonks had already alerted the Order and the Aurors that the attack was coming. We don't need your help on this part, Harry!" Remus met his eyes and Harry felt a blush spread up his face.

Harry knew that he had acted irrationally. He knew that he had risked not only his life, but his friends' lives as well… and the world's one chance to make sure that Voldemort died. What was worse, Remus seemed to understand all of that too. "Sorry…" Harry said as he looked down at the ground, feeling a wave of shame spread over him.

Remus clapped a hand on his shoulder and Harry looked up. "Just… do what Dumbledore asked you to do and the Order will do what we're supposed to do. Understand?"

Harry nodded and quickly Remus pulled him into a short hug. "Now, get inside and stay out of the public eye."

"We will," Hermione promised quietly as they walked into the castle and Remus shut the door.

Harry waited for the retribution that he was sure was coming, but it didn't. Instead, when he turned to Hermione, it was to find her staring off into the dark ceiling, obviously lost in thought. "Hermione?"

It felt just the same as it had just hours before in the Slytherin common room. "They knew…" she began to pace, muttering to herself. As she passed by him, Harry caught her saying, "Unless she... no that couldn't be it because no one would help her do it… they would tell, surely."

"What are you going on about?" Ron asked her but Hermione simply shrugged.

"I don't know… but doesn't it seem odd that they would know that there was going to be a fight when they don't have Snape telling them anymore…" her mouth dropped open. "Unless Snape is still working for the Order and hasn't told us but then… no… it really makes no sense."

Harry felt frozen to the spot. _Tonks was the one to alert them… Ginny was living with a Death Eater and Tonks knew something…_. "Is… is Ginny… do you think Ginny tipped Tonks off?"

Ron sputtered in disbelief, "No! She couldn't have!" I mean, it's not like Tonks can just walk up to the Nott's and ask, 'Oh, hello Ginny, any attacks planned?"

"I have to say that I'm skeptical too," Hermione admitted. "I do think she is helping us but that's going a bit far. Who on earth would willingly tell Ginny anything like that, especially the Notts? Also, Tonks wouldn't let her do that. She'd have kept her from going or she would have told someone. She wouldn't willingly help Ginny do something that foolish."

"I also doubt that Ginny would be able to owl Tonks the information, even with a code in place. Her owls to us were very cryptic, so obviously her mail is being inspected." Hesitating a bit, Hermione added, "I really think that Ginny is at the Nott's because… well because…" she looked nervously between them. "All right, promise you won't get upset?"

They both nodded, neither really meaning it.

Hermione apparently believed them. "Well… after the fight last year, Ginny told me that the biggest problem is that she doesn't know how to fight like they do and that in order to win, you have to learn to fight dirty so I really think she's there to learn to fight, you know, from the Death Eaters so that when the time comes, she can help us." Hermione wrung her hands nervously at their mutinous expressions. "At least she seems to be safe and as long as we don't tip them off, the Notts won't hurt her!"

Relieved somewhat, Harry sighed. He still couldn't do anything about Ginny, a feeling he was growing to resent more and more, and they didn't know how the Order found out about the attack on St. Mungo's. "So we don't know who told Tonks, but it seems that there could be a… a what? A spy?"

"Not necessarily. Someone could have caught wind of what was going to happen and tipped Tonks off. She could have also been in disguise and could have overheard it." Hermione looked between them, obviously torn. "I don't know what's going on but I do know that Ron needs to get his cheek fixed."

"I'm fine," Ron told her with a grin and he walked over to take her hand and began to lead her down towards the kitchens.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, bewildered but Harry knew even before Ron answered.

Ron bent down to kiss her cheek and replied, "Dinner."

**A/N: You are all so wonderful!** Thank you so much for **reviewing**! I would like you to know that because of a reviewer, **Flibertygibet**, I finally figured out more of what I was doing in the story that I really didn't like! She gave me a direction and I was able to fix it, a bit anyway. Your reviews do matter to me and while sometimes I have your concerns covered, other times I get a question in a review that I intentionally answer later in the story. SO never think that your reviews are unimportant, because I promise you that they are very important to authors!

Thanks very much to **JPx**, **Ninkenate**, **wvchemteach**, and **Wolf's Scream** for being my beta's and sounding boards! You're so very appreciated and I hope you know just how much!!


	18. Chapter 18: The Stars

McGonagall had arrived back at the castle after the battle to tell them that only the one guard had been killed from their side. She had tracked them down to the dungeons where they had continued their search. The dim candlelight flickered over her weathered face as she spoke.

When Harry asked about Bellatrix, though, the Headmistress's face clouded over. "She seems to have escaped, although from the amount of blood on the floor, I am surprised that she was able to."

Angry, frustrated and feeling impotent, Harry nearly yelled but quickly squelched the feelings. There wasn't anything McGonagall could do, after all. Instead the three had begun to work in earnest on their search through the lower levels of castle. By the time they had taken a break for food, they were dirty, sweaty and exhausted. They had eaten in the kitchens, then trundled up to shower and fall into bed.

Today was different, though. Hermione had decided, against Harry's glaring and mutinous mutterings, that they needed a small break and that they would visit Hagrid. She tied her bushy hair back with a scarf, covering her ears against the early morning chill and set out to lead the way down to a very early breakfast.

The dawning morning light found them tromping down to Hagrid's hut through the cold dew that was soaking their trainers and the cuffs of their jeans. Harry's melancholy seemed to have spread to his two best friends as neither said a word to him about the fight from the day before nor the fact that Bellatrix had escaped. They had focused on their search, up to now anyway. Hermione seemed to have an agenda, though, and Harry didn't feel like questioning her about it.

They reached Hagrid's door and didn't even have time to knock. It was thrown open and all three of them were pulled into a rib-crushing hug. "Oh!" Hagrid's voice was choked with tears. "You just missed Grawp! He's livin' in the forest again!"

Harry very much doubted that Hermione or Ron were sorry about it, although they all made sympathetic noises. Even if Grawp was tame, relatively anyway, he was still a very large giant.

"Hey," Harry managed to wheeze out. "Uh… yeah, sorry we missed him." Looking for a quick change of subject, Harry said, "your house looks great." Harry remembered vividly the fire that had partially destroyed Hagrid's home.

Hagrid let go and wordlessly ushered them into his hut. "Professor McGonagall an' Professor Flitwick helped ter put me house back up after… after he died." Copious streams of tears flowed down his hairy face as they sat down at a new table and Fang quietly came over to perch his head on Harry's knee. The house looked as it always had, except newer and a bit cleaner. There weren't as many cages hanging on the walls and the house didn't have the same smell that it normally carried.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked gently as she accepted a plate of biscuits and instantly passed it to Ron. Hagrid looked much as he had the last time Harry saw him, although maybe a bit thinner. There were now bags under his eyes. Harry shook his head when Ron offered him the plate. He didn't want to lose any teeth today.

Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. "Been all right. Been doing things for the Order, ya know, ter keep up wit them ruddy Death Eaters an' keepin' the castle safe but…" he sighed and shook his head as he sat down and poured the tea. "Wha' have you lot been up teh?"

Harry looked briefly to Ron and Hermione before answering. "I went to visit my parent's grave and to see their house in Godric's Hollow."

"Yeah, I always thought yeh would wan' teh," Hagrid replied with a sniff, his great, big eyes still swimming.

"Hagrid…" Hermione spoke hesitantly. "If someone wanted to hide something in the Forbidden Forest, would it likely remain safe and hidden?"

All three men sat back, taken aback by her abrupt change in topic. "Hermione, I don't think-" Harry began and Ron picked it up.

"Yeah, I mean, I don't think he would have put it in the forest!" Ron took a bite of a biscuit and winced.

"We've looked all over the castle!" Hermione reminded them. "We have to assume that it could be anywhere."

Hagrid watched the exchange silently, his tears drying the longer Ron and Hermione argued.

After taking a large gulp of the warm tea, Harry leaned over to Hagrid and whispered, "They're dating now."

"Ah…" Hagrid beamed at them, although they seemed to not notice it as Ron pointed out that the spiders probably would have tried to eat him if he'd gone in there to hide it.

"Have you made any headway with the Acromantula in the forest?" Harry asked quietly, ignoring his friends continuing argument.

"Nah," Hagrid replied just as softly. "I talked wit' the Centaurs 'bout 'em yesterday but I got no answer… useless star gazers."

"_Or_ it could have been a detour! Wormtail might have told him about going into the forest!" Hermione reminded Ron heatedly as Harry tried harder to tune them out.

Hagrid frowned and refilled Harry's teacup. "Are they always goin' on like this?"

"No, this is the first real fight they've had since they got together," Harry replied. "Honestly, it's been more peaceful now that they've gotten it over with and snogged each other."

"Like yeh an' Ginny?"

The statement was so out of the blue that Harry spit his tea out and could only stare dumbly at Hagrid for a full minute. Even Ron and Hermione fell silent. "I… well I broke up with Ginny."

Hagrid let out a derisive snort. "Codswallop. I saw how yeh looked at her! Yer taken with her!"

"Yeah, well good luck on that one, Hagrid," Ron said as he sat back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair. "We've told him that he's being a git but Harry's refusing to listen."

Harry bristled indignantly. "I'm not refusing-"

"It doesn't matter now," Hermione told him, interrupting him before it could explode into a full argument. "Ginny's gone now."

"Yeh, I heard about 'er leavin'," he said and looked around, studying their reaction. "Dunno wha' she migh' be up ta, do yeh?"

"No, I'm afraid we're clueless too," Hermione answered. "I was hoping that she might have told us more but her letters have all been rather cryptic."

Hagrid nodded and stood, "Well come on, I told 'em I'd bring you lot teh talk when yeh came teh see me."

"Where are we going?" Ron asked nervously as he stood with Harry and Hermione. Fang trotted along silently at Hagrid's heels as he opened the door and stepped out.

"The Centaurs have a message fer Harry," was the only response that they got.

He led them down the hill towards the forest and stopped right on the edge, waiting silently.

Harry, Ron and Hermione lined up with him, waiting in an unnatural silence for what was to come. Not even the birds were singing.

They waited no more than five minutes before a lone Centaur, a male that Harry was not familiar with, came walking slowly from the trees, materializing as if from nothing. The hair upon his head was graying and his sleek, black coat was beginning to show signs of age. His eyes, however, are what spoke most to Harry.

Hagrid gasped and lowered his head in reverence. "Sir!"

Harry was dumbfounded, as was Ron. Not surprisingly Hermione seemed to know who the Centaur was that was standing before them. Her hands flew to her mouth as she too lowered her head. When she glanced sideways to see that Harry and Ron were still gaping like idiots, she smacked Ron's arm and they both followed suit, lowering their heads.

"Please…" the man's deep, rolling voice flooded through Harry, causing a shiver to run up his spine. "Rise."

"Sir!" Hagrid said, repeating himself as he looked up at the creature who looked nearly human. "I was told-"

"I know," the Centaur said, effectively silencing Hagrid. He turned his profound brown eyes to Harry. "I am Millius and I have a message for you."

"Me?" Harry squeaked out, barely noticing that his voice had cracked. For some reason this person in front of him made him extremely nervous and very hopeful at the same time. Millius did not speak like the other Centaur's; the closest comparison that Harry had was to Dumbledore but with a seriousness to accompany his wisdom. "You have a message… for me?"

He nodded twice, very slowly. "The stars have been read since Centaurs first gleaned that the movements had purpose," and although he didn't move, Harry felt like he was being drawn even closer into the dark pools of his eyes. "We knew of your birth before you were conceived in your mother's womb and we know of what you seek right now."

Harry's mouth dropped, as did Ron and Hermione's. Amazingly none of them said anything to break the magical spell he was weaving over them.

"We will not aid you in your quest," the Centaur continued, "but I feel compelled to tell you what the stars have told us over the past year." Almost hypnotized now, Harry nodded stupidly, waiting for the rest. "Mars, bringer of war, has ruled the sky for many years now. In the last year, however, Venus, the foreteller of love, has begun to overshadow Mars' influence. It is not a battle among the heavens, only an imprint of what is to come."

Harry waited for more before stammering, "I… don't understand."

"I will not explain it further," Millius told him, taking one step backwards towards to forest. "I simply bring you hope but the stars do not say you will succeed." He turned to Hermione and stared her down, until she was quaking in place and Ron had stepped towards her, placing a protective arm around her waist. The Centaur looked at Ron first, before speaking. "Do not fear for your mate. She knows of what I am thinking."

Ron seemed shocked by the statement but did not back away from Hermione. Instead, Harry watched him straighten and squeeze her closer to his side.

"It isn't in the forest, is it?" Hermione asked rhetorically and did not seem surprised that she didn't get a response.

"Good bye," Millius replied before melting into the foliage behind him.

Almost instantly the spell was broken and the birds began to sing.

Harry fell slowly to his bum, landing quietly in the wet leaves. "What was that?" He felt drained and weak.

"Millius is… he's the ruler of the Centaurs," Hermione answered. "He's the oldest of them, the wisest… he's like Dumbledore was to us."

"Blimey," Ron groaned as he flopped down beside Harry. "That was _him_?"

Hagrid coughed and then inclined his head towards the castle. "I have a meetin' with Professor McGonagall."

"We're fine, Hagrid," Hermione assured him. "Thanks."

"Bye Hagrid," Harry and Ron called after him as the large man wandered up towards the castle. Ron pulled Hermione down next to him, ignoring her protest about her pants getting wet. "So what do you think he meant, then?" Ron asked her.

Hermione leaned against his shoulder as he lay down into the cold grass, resting her head against his shoulder. Harry watched them, feeling a twinge in his gut that he didn't have Ginny here to do that too. "I don't know, exactly, but I think it's like he said. Harry has a chance, or that's how they're reading it. I assume that they mean that love, which is what Harry has that Voldemort doesn't, is getting stronger."

"Do you think that means Harry's learning to love more or that he's just getting stronger as a person?" Ron tangled his hand into her hair and kissed her brow. He slung his other arm around her shoulder when she shivered.

She took a moment, obviously relishing in the closeness of being with Ron. Harry had to look away. He tried to interest himself in what was in the forest but couldn't seem to focus. At least he felt safe, even this close to the trees. Somehow he knew that nothing was going to harm them just then.

"I don't know which it is, honestly. I think only time will tell but…" Harry felt her small hand snag at his jacket and he turned back to find she was raised half up on her side, resting on her elbow. "I do think it is good… you have hope."

Hope… 

Harry wasn't sure that he knew what to do with it but he supposed that it was true. The Centaurs were known for their fortune telling abilities, although Firenze often said that even the Centaurs had been known to get it wrong.

What did he have to hope for, though? Harry used to think that, if he did make it through this war, that he and Ginny might be able to restart their relationship but he didn't know if Ginny would be alive… he didn't know if he would be alive. Harry looked between Ron and Hermione and saw the comfort that they found in each other. He didn't begrudge them it but an unwelcome thought threaded its way into his mind anyway.

What if they weren't alive, or just one made it through… what would they do without each other?

Standing quickly, Harry began to jog back to the castle, trying to rid his mind of these dark thoughts. He didn't have answers; only a task and he needed to continue doing what he had set out to do.

He didn't stop until he'd reached the common room and even then he sprinted up to his room to get the map from his bag. When he had it, he brought it back down to the tables and took Hermione's notebook to make notes.

Flipping to the back, Harry found Hermione's list of places that they had already checked and where they still had to look. The list of places still to look was long but Harry knew it wasn't complete. He tapped the map and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!"

The map unfolded before him and he saw that Ron and Hermione were climbing the stairs up to the tower but he didn't spare their dots any further thought. Instead he looked all over the map for places that they thought were blocked or off limits. Slowly, moving methodically over the map, he began to add in more places.

His two best friends joined him and helped him look through the map, adding to the list until it was several pages long.

"We have a lot to do," Harry commented heavily, slouching in his chair as he looked up at their faces. "I really want to locate the next Horcrux soon. We can't keep wasting time or more people will die."

Hermione and Ron nodded. "We know, Harry," Hermione answered. "But I really did want to make sure that it couldn't be in the forest."

"Are we still sure that it isn't?" Ron asked her, curiously.

Chewing a bit on her lip, she looked up at the ceiling. "I am as sure as I can be. The Centaurs would inform Millius if someone was leaving something like that in the forest. Everyone in the forest answers to him."

That surprised Harry. "Everyone!?"

"Everyone," she repeated. "He controls the forest. All creatures bow to him, and his knowledge. He has free reign through the forest, and in return he keeps the peace between all of the species."

"So… if Voldemort had gone into the forest, someone would have told Millius?" Harry reasoned.

"Someone or something, yes," Hermione responded. "What surprises me is that he _knew_ what we were looking for."

Ron shook his head, "He thinks he knows."

"Why haven't I heard of him before?" Harry asked suddenly. "If someone this important existed, why wouldn't I know anything about it?"

Hermione snorted. "You dropped out of Care of Magical Creatures. It would have been covered in our NEWT revisions."

"Oh…" Harry looked down at the list. "What will you do if you make it out of this alive?"

Hermione's mouth dropped but Ron didn't even hesitate. "Get drunk then get married." He stretched out his arm along the back of Hermione's chair and after a moment, she snuggled closer to him, her eyes suspiciously bright. Ron winked at Harry who could only laugh, feeling lighter than he had all day.

"Well, I'll get drunk with you mate," Harry told him, "but I'm not marrying you. I couldn't imagine waking up to your ugly mug every morning."

OoO

"What are you doing?"

Ginny jumped a bit but smiled as happily as she could at Theodore. "Just reading the paper. Did you hear that St. Mungo's was attacked last night?"

He sat down next to her and stretched out his arm along the back of the couch where she sat. Ginny reclined back into the seat and studied his face. His eyes were tired but she'd come to expect that from him. His father was a tyrant and very demanding of his only son. His mother was dead and it was only the two men, plus half a dozen house elves, around the large mansion.

"I had heard," Theodore finally responded. "But I don't think that it was a successful raid."

Ginny looked back at the paper. She no longer had to try to school her features. "No… so what shall we do today?"

"Hmm…" he seemed to consider the question and then came up with his typical answer. "Quidditch?"

Laughing, Ginny playfully punched his side. "Fine, but this time I get to ride the Nimbus, all right? It's no fair that you beat me when I'm on a Cleansweep."

Grabbing her hand, Theodore stood and pulled her to her feet. Ginny stooped to grab her cloak from where she'd left it on the floor, knowing they would be outside playing, and found Crookshanks hiding under it. She was very thankful for the cat's company and to show it, she scratched once behind his ear before turning to join her host.

"That truly is the ugliest cat I have ever seen," Theodore commented, not for the first time.

"I know," Ginny sighed as she always had, "but I couldn't leave him! I've had him for so long that I couldn't…" she paused, sounding choked up… or hoping that she did anyway.

It worked. He laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's fine, Ginny. I understand. Now come on, let's go play."

**A/N:** I am behind in responding to reviews, but I will catch up soon! is being slow anyway.

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!! You are awesome and really, I do write faster when I have questions that need answering.**

Thanks you **Wolf's Scream** and **wvchemteach **for beta'ing and **JPx** for all of your support!!


	19. Chapter 19: Follow You Home

"We'll find it, Harry!" Hermione assured him as he stalked through the Gryffindor common room. "We've only been looking for two weeks and this is a big castle!"

Harry spun towards her, red faced and angry. "It isn't good enough!"

"Harry…" Ron's voice was laced with fury as it broke through his livid mood. "We will find it. We've covered a lot of the castle."

"But what if it isn't here?" Harry demanded sharply. "What if he didn't manage to hide one in the castle?"

Hermione threw her hands in the air. "Then we'll know that it isn't here and we'll look somewhere else!" She moved purposely towards him, dodging a couch and small end table to get to him. Pulling his face towards her, she met him nose-to-nose… although Harry was stooped a bit. He would have raged further but the look in her eyes kept him silent. "It isn't your fault, Harry."

Five small words… five words that shouldn't have effected as much as they did. It took a moment before Harry let go of his anger and dropped slowly to his knees on the floor, the mangled Daily Prophet tumbling from his slackened fist. "I know…" he managed to whisper, ignoring the moving pictures of a burning London.

"We're doing the best we can, mate," Ron said reassuringly as he came to sit next to Harry and Hermione. "We break only to eat and sleep. We've covered most of the bottom half of the castle."

"If it comes to it, we can even check the chamber," Hermione added softly, pushing the paper out of the way.

Harry glanced up at her, trying to keep the anger and grief from his face. "How many more will die before I try to kill him?" Snatching up the paper, he showed them the picture, not sure what he was trying to prove, but words couldn't express how he felt. "The _entire_ Muggle Ministry is dead!"

"I KNOW!" Hermione yelled, finally losing it. Picking up the paper, she balled it up and leaning over the back of the couch, chucked it into the fireplace where it instantly went up in flames. Rounding on him, her face full of ire, she continued to shout. "I KNOW! My parents are there, Harry! Here I am, not able to protect them! Even if I were there, it probably wouldn't matter! I am angry and sad about Kingsley's death too! YOU DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN TO _US_ HOW DIFFICULT THIS IS!"

Harry bit back his instant retort, instead choosing to look towards Ron. He knew that Hermione was hurting too, and it wouldn't do any good to lash out at her. His best mate's face was full of rage, but he didn't say a word, just met his eyes steadily as Harry told him what he'd read in the article. "Over a thousand people are dead so far… and the fighting hasn't stopped yet."

In the moment of meeting his friend's blue eyes, he knew that Ron was thinking the same thing that he was.

Apparently, Hermione did as well. "We're going to continue to look for the Horcruxes!" Her voice was like molten steel as she unwittingly drew them back to her. Grabbing their hands, she squeezed tightly, begging them to see reason. "You _can't_ go to London!"

"We can help your parents!" Ron told her, already starting to move.

"NO!" Hermione tugged him back down so that he landed with a soft _thump_. "My parents know that if something happens that they're to leave the country."

Both boys' mouths fell open. "Wha?"

Hermione's lip trembled gently but she kept speaking. "I… I have an aunt in Germany, my mother's sister. I told them that… that if things got dangerous that they were to leave and not come back."

In that instant, Harry fully came to appreciate how difficult this was for Hermione. The Weasley's were at least wizards and could protect themselves. There was no love lost for Harry's Muggle family. He doubted that he would feel more than a tinge of sadness at their deaths because Harry's remaining family was not the people he was related to by blood.

Hermione, however, loved her mum and dad and yet, she had willing left her parents without any magical protection… giving them the only thing that they could do, escape. She'd done this to chase after Voldemort with him. "Hermione…" and there was nothing for it. He pulled her into his arms and held on tight.

"We'll get through this, Harry, and at the end you're going to kill him." Her voice was muffled against his shoulder but her words were sure.

"Okay," Harry replied, and then jumped as the portrait hole swung open violently. They gazed up at McGonagall's ashen face.

"Ah, I see you've heard," she said softly, noting their downtrodden expression. "I just wanted to make sure that you three knew."

They all nodded and Ron spoke up first. "Has the Ministry gotten control of it yet?"

Her lips compressed briefly before she answered, coming fully into the common room and closing the portrait. "No… I'm afraid we've suffered heavy casualties. The last report that Tonks had was that several Aurors had been killed… Kingsley was among them since he's been working with the Muggle Prime Minister."

"The Prime Minister…" Hermione voice trailed off. The Daily Prophet article had been rushed and vague. It was clear that they wanted to spread the word as fast as they could.

"He's dead, I'm afraid," McGonagall replied. "Most of their government is gone."

Hermione buried her face in her hands as Ron ran a hand along her back.

"Thanks… for letting us know," Harry said slowly, getting to his feet. "We, uh… we have work to do, Professor."

She nodded in understanding and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I understand, Potter. Do see that you stay the course."

"We will," he answered as she nodded once and then left. After she was gone, Harry turned back to his friends. Every fiber of his body was humming with raw, intense energy. "We are going to find that Horcrux."

"I think…" Ron said slowly, "that we might have been going about this backwards."

Hermione looked up at him, cocking her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged, but his eyes were taking on that gleam that usually came out only during a Chess match. "When would he have hidden it?"

She answered instantly. "After he left school, of course. The diary and the ring were the ones that we can be sure he had before he left school."

Harry swore loudly as the thoughts in his head coalesced. "I _know_ when he hid it!" They waited patiently for him to answer and Harry couldn't believe it wasn't obvious to him before… but then again, they hadn't seen it in the pensive as he had. "When he came for his interview with Dumbledore!"

"But… that would mean he'd probably have hidden it along the route-" Hermione scrambled to her feet and grabbed her notebook from the top of the couch, before following Harry and Ron out the door.

No words were needed between them as they hurried down to the Entrance Hall, skidding to a halt before the old oak doors.

"I think we should map the route first, then figure out what places along it would be best to check," Hermione offered as she began scribbling quickly in her book with a self-inking quill.

"Right, so he'd have come in this way," Ron said as he began to walk down the hall. Stopping suddenly, he spun and looked at Harry and Hermione with a strangled expression on his face. "D'you know… we're walking in the same path as him?"

It wasn't that they hadn't done it before on many occasions and in different locations but just as quickly as it had hit Ron it hit Harry. _They were treading where the greatest evil on the planet had once been._

Not an all-together pleasant thought.

They made their way up the marble staircase, all the way to the seventh floor, passing many possibilities that Hermione was taking note of before reaching the statue of Lachlan the Lanky, at the top of the stairs. On his right was the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was eyeing them wearily.

"Well _that_ was a short trip!" she called to them, but they continued on down the hall.

"Sorry!" Hermione called over her shoulder to her. "We'll be back later!" The Fat Lady _harrumphed_ at that.

The corridor led them through much of the upper parts of the castle, past the moving tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, and on to the tower that lead to the Head's office.

They reached the gargoyle and stopped. "So?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I have about fifty places that it could be and those are just the obvious ones," was her reply as she continued to scribble away.

Harry looked down the corridor and remembered how he had run into Tonks as she had come to check in with Dumbledore last year. It seemed as though it was years back, instead of just a few months ago. He'd been so obsessed with figuring out what Malfoy was hiding in the Room of Requirement- _oh bloody hell…._ "I know where he hid it," Harry said softly before sprinting back down the hall towards the tapestry of the dancing trolls.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione called after him as he stood facing the blank wall. "You don't know that it's here! Voldemort probably didn't know that the room was here!" Hermione argued, "And even if it is, which room would it have gone in?"

Despite her doubts it made perfect sense to him now. "Voldemort went to the interview thinking he wouldn't get the job and that he would need to hide the Horcrux quickly. He probably had it on him! I mean… why else would he interview when he knew he wouldn't get the job?" He felt like he was on a roll now and the scenario continued to come together. "When Voldemort didn't get the job, he left the office and headed down this passage! He would have been watched," Harry said, turning his manic eyes towards them. "He'd need to think very quickly of a place to hide it… some place that he knew it wouldn't be found!"

They still looked skeptical, so Harry started to move. "When Voldemort thinks and reasons, he paces! I have watched him do it!" Harry began to think and say out loud what he was thinking, "I need a place to hide something to keep it safe… I need a place to hide something to keep it safe… I need a place to hide something to keep it safe."

On his third pass, he turned to face the wall and saw, to his satisfaction that a door had materialized. "What if," Harry said, looking on at the door, "he had found the room on accident and he was desperate? Many people have found this room, not really knowing what it was. I hid Snape's book in here last year, so I wouldn't get caught with it. That's how I saw the vanishing cabinet…"

"Blimey…" Ron whistled. "I believe you, mate. I think this is it."

Harry and Ron looked to Hermione who had a small smile on her face. "Yes… yes that makes a lot of sense. All right, let's start looking." Reaching for the door handle, she pulled it open and then gasped.

The room was filled to the brim, just as Harry had remembered it to be.

"Oh my…" Hermione said before sighing heavily. "This could take awhile."

"Or… it could be simple," Harry added as he pulled out his wand and prayed that _this_ time it would work. "_Accio Horcrux!_"

Nothing budged.

Ron chuckled and wended his way into the full room. "Good try, though, mate. It would have saved us searching through this room." Stopping at a rather hideous sculpture of a peacock, he turned and asked, "Do you think we should have Dobby help us look through here?"

"No!" Hermione said sternly just as Harry replied with, "Good idea!"

"It would make the work faster, Hermione!" Harry reminded her. "We don't have a lot of time!"

Hermione only shook her head as she pulled the door closed behind her. She stepped over a cauldron and picked up a blood red vase. "We are going to have to examine everything in this room for a magical signature, one that is so strong that it could only be a Horcrux _and_ if Voldemort placed a trap on it before leaving, which he likely did, then it could kill Dobby if he touched it. We have to search through everything carefully."

"Okay," Ron pointed his wand at the sculpture and muttered the incantation. "Clean," was his only response. "Where should I put it?"

"Vanish it," Harry told him. "It's all junk in here anyway."

"_Evanesco_," Ron said carelessly as the ugly bird disappeared. "Well," he grimaced as he looked around the room. "One down, about five million to go."

The afternoon drug on for them in a cloud of dust, many lame jokes at the stupid things they uncovered and several battles with inanimate objects that probably originated from Fred and George.

By evening the front of the room barely had a dent in it and they were exhausted. Harry fell into a broken armchair, yelling instantly when he bottom collided with something hard and pointed. Tugging on it revealed a mechanical pencil complete with attached prosthetic hand.

"What is that?!" Ron asked as he took the pencil and hauled it up to examine.

Hermione sneezed once, rubbing her forehead and leaving a trail on along her face that had just been coated in dirt. "It's probably a prank from a Muggle shop."

"A huh?"

Their voices were lolling, Harry realized. He could listen to them for hours and not have to take in a word… usually they were fighting anyway, and he was so exhausted. Leaning back in the chair, Harry felt himself slip into a trance like daze.

_The scene before him was utter chaos. Buildings were burning; blood ran through the streets like rainwater after a summer storm. The city was in shambles. All was what it should be, but his objectives were still not met and after so many deaths, it should be done by now._

"_We can't find him, my Lord," a sniveling voice said from behind him._

"_What do you mean?" was the cold, quiet response._

_The man behind him coughed, but he did not turn to look at him. He didn't want to look into his eyes yet. "We… we tried to find him but he's escaped the Ministry. We're still look-"_

"_Shut up you incompetent fool!" The rage was flooding through him at the morons that he had to put up with. It wasn't enough that he had lost several of his best to the Aurors over the past two days but now they could not even locate the one former Auror that he really wanted to see dead._

_His wrath was building with every second that __Scrimgeour remained a viable opponent. "You **will** find him!"_

_"Y-yes my Lord," was his pathetic response._

_Finally he turned and glowered down at the pitiful wreck of a man before him. "No more mistakes," he said slowly, enunciating every syllable._

_His servant shook his head, looking down at his feet._

_It wasn't enough… he had to show him that he wouldn't tolerate failure any longer._

"_**CRUCIO**!"_

"AHHHHHGGG!"

Harry jumped to his feet, tripping over a pillow and falling flat on his face, writhing in pain as he clutched at his head.

"Harry!!"

It was as if he'd never practiced a single minute in Occlumency. Rolling onto his side, Harry vomited through the pain that was threatening to split his head in two. Hermione cleaned him up instantly and moved behind him to cradle his head.

"Harry… what did you see?" Her voice floated through the haze as the pain began to ebb. Harry held up his arm, trying to sit up but couldn't manage. His entire body felt as though he himself had been under the torturous curse.

Ron took hold of his arm, and slowly pulled him upright. "What was it?"

"Voldemort…" Harry spit out, nearly gagging again from the taste in his mouth. His hair was sweat soaked and plastered to his forehead.

"This shouldn't have happened!" Hermione's worry was soaking into her tone. She helped him scoot back against the armchair so he had support before going on. "Voldemort was blocking Harry out and Harry's been practicing Occlumency for months now! It's been over a year since they were connected like this!"

Harry knew why, though… "angry… wants… kill… Scrimgeour… missing…." It was all he could do to get those words out, but it seemed to be enough. When he attempted to open his eyes, the pain in his head only got worse.

Ron was on his feet and heading for the door. "I'll warn McGonagall!"

Hermione was silent for several minutes before she finally took his hand. "Harry?"

He nodded slightly to show he was listening.

"Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

"In… a bit," he muttered, waiting for his strength to come back. More than likely he wouldn't be able to move until Ron had reappeared and helped to hoist him off the floor. Most of his muscles were refusing to work.

She seemed to sense this. "I can levitate-"

"No!" he spit out, and he shook his head. Finally he got one eye opened and he looked into her concerned face. "That… would be…."

A small smile graced her lips and she nodded. "We'll just wait for Ron, then."

"Thanks…" leaning his head back, he closed his eye again, but made sure that he didn't slip back into sleep. Voldemort had been very angry, but Harry also knew how dangerous it was to open himself up for more attacks. It wouldn't be inconceivable, either, for Voldemort to have realized that Harry was in his head.

He was going to have to redouble his efforts at protecting his mind.

"Potter…" McGonagall's harassed words came through loud and clear. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Harry assured her as he let Ron help him to his feet. Fortunately with every minute he seemed to regain a bit of his ability to speak. When he was finally facing her, he asked, "Can you alert the Order? Keep him safe?" As much as he disliked Scrimgeour, Harry didn't want the man dead. The world was in upheaval without the Wizarding leader being assassinated.

"I warned Tonks about it," McGonagall explained as she led the way out of the cluttered room. "She will make sure that the proper authorities are notified, but I imagine that the Minister is already aware of the situation." The way the old headmistress used the word _minister _told Harry clearly what she thought about him. "Hospital wing," was her next command and it broached no argument.

**A/N:** Okay... so I'm really behind on responding to reviews. It is on my To-Do list for the week!

As always, you can join my yahoo group (see my profile) for spoilers and discussion.

Thank you **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing for me! You two are wonderful!!

**AND last but not least, I am afraid that this will be my last chapter for the next two weeks unless inspiration, or death threats, prompts me to write more this week. I am sorry about that but I will be on vacation all of Thanksgiving week so there is no hope for it after that.**

P.S. I'm kidding about the death threats!


	20. Chapter 20: One Old Sock

"They finally caught the troll," Hermione read out loud from the newspaper that had just arrived with their breakfast tray. Dobby had taken to sticking it with the food he sent up each morning to the Room of Requirement. "It says here that they found him just south of London, holding two boys and dog captive… oh dear."

Harry choked on the dry toast and grabbed his goblet of pumpkin juice, taking a long draw. "They were in London?"

"Nearly," Hermione stated vaguely as she read on. The two boys had been missing for nearly a week, when they were abducted during the initial raid on the Muggle Ministry. "The final death count for the Muggles is estimated to be around ten thousand and the Ministry lost almost a quarter of its employees."

Harry had to restrain himself from commenting on that. The three friends had read of the atrocities each morning for nearly two full weeks before the Ministry gained the upper hand and forced the legions of Death Eaters from London. Minor skirmishes had continued on into this second week in November until it had culminated in the abduction of two Muggle boys from a shopping mall. It was said that the troll carried them off by their ankles. "Were they hurt?"

"Just hungry," Hermione answered. "The paper speculates that they believe the troll was mentally disabled because he didn't try to eat the children or the dog."

"Found it!"

Harry and Hermione turned quickly towards Ron who was running up to them with a familiar looking book. "Ron!" Hermione's tone was reprimanding as she glared up at him from her seat their makeshift breakfast table. "Don't say it that way unless you've got the Horcrux!"

Plunking down next to his girlfriend, he handed over what Harry now recognized as Snape's potions book. "Why do you have _that_?" Harry ground out, feeling the familiar feelings of anger rising to the surface.

Ron rolled his eyes and ignoring Hermione's instant protest, stuck it in her bag. "We _need_ this book! What if we've got to make a potion while we're looking for the other Horcruxes or when we finally face Vol-Voldemort?" Ron demanded, trying to look reasonable. "That book is dead useful when it comes to the complicated potions."

Hermione was glaring at her bag as if daring the book to remain among her other treasured tomes. "I don't like it, Ron."

"Yeah, but what about making some more lucky potion?" Ron asked her hopefully. "We need all the luck we can get!"

"Yes, but the potion is extremely tricky to make and requires six months to brew!" Her face was bright red as she looked down at her hands. "I don't think I can make it, even with Snape's help."

Ron simply snorted. "'Course you can! Even without your seventh year potions class, you're still the smartest witch I know. With the his book, you can do it."

"What about ingredients?" Harry said, snagging the last piece of toast. "Think Slughorn left his storehouse full?"

"It's worth a shot, and the Maurader's map can probably get us in," Ron spoke through a mouth full of mash. "Need to check it out, though."

"I… I don't know," Hermione finally interjected. "Are you sure we should waste time on trying to make this when we've got other things pressing?"

Harry knew, although he hated to admit it, that she was right. "Okay… we'll leave the Felix Felicis alone for now, but I think we should have a look through his store room if we don't find the Horcrux soon. At the rate we're going, it's going to take us six months to locate the rest of them."

Sadly that was a truer statement than Harry even wanted to admit. Getting up from his meal, he stretched and began the familiar task of sorting through the junk that had been left by roaming students for too many years to count. They had been vanishing objects for fourteen hours each day and they were exhausted, but it hadn't made much of a dent upon the junk.

"It is amazing how much crap people have put in here," Ron postulated as he and Hermione came to join Harry in the search. "Honestly, I think I've found at least a hundred things that once belonged to Fred and George."

"Yes… well they've had a lot to hide, haven't they?" Hermione waved her wand and a large, stuffed teddy bear vanished.

Harry heard Ron snicker from behind him as he slowly sifted through a drawer of a large, ornamental desk. "I think this was theirs too," he said, showing Harry a large book. Muggle Mischief and How To Make It.

"Oh yeah… that has to be theirs," Harry agreed before yelping and pulling his hand from the drawer. Looking down at his fingers, he saw that he was bleeding from a long gash. "Damn!"

"I've got this one, mate," Ron said, putting down the book and peering into the dark recesses of the drawer. "Go have Hermione fix that."

It was like this every day. One of them would get hurt from a random object, animal, creature, or jinx that was left to catch the reckless. The unscathed would mend the wounds that weren't serious while the other dealt with whatever caused the mess in the first place.

"You know, I sometimes think it's a miracle that we've only been to see Madam Pomfrey four times since we started to clean this room," Hermione told him as she healed his hand. She was getting rather good at the charm, owing to how much practice she got every day.

"No thanks to Fred and George," Harry reminded her with a lopsided grin.

Shaking her head, she chuckled. "No, well… those two are quite a pair. I can't imagine having grown up with them."

An image of George dancing at the Yule ball suddenly popped into his head. He couldn't help but laugh at the memory of his wild dancing. "I don't see them ever growing up."

"Ginny used to say that she pitied her future wives of us all," Ron informed them as he came over to them. "Although, I can't imagine she actually feels sorry for Fleur, but I suppose anything is possible."

"They didn't do anything to Fleur, did they?" Harry asked as he flexed his fingers and took up his wand again.

Ron ran a hand through his bright red hair. It was in need of a trim, but Harry supposed that his hair was getting a bit long as well. "I think," Ron began, "that they were responsible for the questionable mirror that ended up in her bedroom at the Burrow, but Mum ultimately didn't punish anyone."

Hermione giggled while Harry stared blankly between them and asked, "When was this?"

Ron's face took on a bemused expression. "We didn't tell you that about that? It was right before you came to the Burrow the summer before they got married. They put a mirror in her room that constantly insulted her. Called her fat and ugly, and all sorts of things."

"She was so angry!" Hermione said as she flopped down into a chair and sneezed as a cloud of dust erupted around her. "I think she told Mrs. Weasley that only a strong woman, such as herself, would be able to survive being related to the Weasleys."

"You'll do fine, though, Hermione." It popped out of his mouth before Harry even had a chance to realize that he believed what he was saying and that some time, in the last few weeks, he had learned to accept it as an eventual truth. Looking between his two friends, he knew that he'd embarrassed them, but that both were looking pleased.

Ron sank down slowly onto the arm of the chair, and Hermione got up so that he could slide onto the seat and she could sit on his lap. This was all accomplished without a single word, but when they had themselves arranged, Ron drew a hand through her hair, cupping the back of her head in his large hand. Her face was tinted a pretty shade of pink but she did not look away. "Yeah…" Ron eventually said, breaking the silence. "You'll fit in perfectly. You already do."

Shifting awkwardly, and wanting to escape to give them a bit of privacy, Harry ducked around a tall stack of sweaters and began working again. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with their affection any longer, but it still left a hollow ache in his gut that nothing could appease.

_Ginny…_

It was difficult now to remember how much he was really missing out on because of his decision. Silently berating himself, Harry ground the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to fight off the burning sensation he felt there. He knew that he had done it for noble reasons, to keep her safe, but it was a futile effort. Ginny was not a damsel in distress and she wouldn't be one to wait quietly at home for him to come back.

Right now he could be the one kissing his girlfriend and holding onto her, dreaming of things that might come. He didn't know where they would be in their relationship, but with Voldemort on the rampage, he knew that he didn't really have a future. He only had one if he succeeded.

If he died before he had achieved that goal, then it would be better for Ginny to have severed ties with him.

The pain in his chest was lodging a strong protest.

_What if he died before he ever got to kiss Ginny again?_

It was selfish of him, he wasn't denying that, but right now Harry wanted nothing more than to be sitting in a chair, snuggling close to Ginny… not searching through this room for a piece of evil.

Harry waved his wand absently at a sweater that he was certain was not a Horcrux and looked up to find Ron's blue eyes staring intently at him. "Where's Hermione?"

"I asked her to, uh, give me a sec." Straightening uneasily, he finally asked, "Do you mind that we're… that's we've…"

Cottoning on, Harry shook his head. "No, I'm happy for you, you know? Just missing-" he shut his mouth before he could say her name. It wouldn't do to say that to Ginny's brother.

He needn't have bothered. Ron seemed to guess what he wanted to say. "Yeah… I understand. I'm worried about Ginny too, but I suppose it isn't the same."

"I don't-" Harry began but he stopped him by raising a hand.

"No, mate, I get it now. When it was just Lavender, I really couldn't understand, but with Hermione it's… well…" looking over his shoulder, Ron heaved a sigh and moved a step closer. "With Hermione it's like I'm seeing what happily ever after really means and the way she looks at me… well…" Ron clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That's how Ginny always looked at you."

A wave of cold washed over Harry at all that implied, but reality wasn't quite as rosy as it first appeared. "What if I don't live to see her again?"

Ron cocked his head to the side, studying him carefully. "You will. I can't imagine my family without Ginny, and I can't see anyone else fitting in quite so well with our family. Hermione's not the only one who belongs with us."

It could have been sappy, coming from anyone else, but Harry knew what he meant and it made him fully appreciate what he was really fighting for. "Thanks, Ron."

Smacking him soundly on the back, Ron said, "No problem. Now, let's get back to killing that bastard."

Laughing agreeably, Harry went back to vanishing sweaters. After a few minutes, Hermione came back over to them and said, "You know, it's a shame that we can't just vanish everything in this room."

"Wouldn't that just vanish the Horcrux?" Harry asked as he picked up a bone that looked like it might be human.

"I don't think so, no," she answered. "It's probably protected against that, but even if it did, it would destroy it."

Harry and Ron gaped at her. "So why don't we do that?" Ron asked her as he picked a sock and held it up for them. "Who would leave a sock in here?!"

"No idea, but don't smell it," Harry advised as he continued to work on his pile.

"We can't just vanish everything because we're not powerful enough to do that. It would be something that I'm not sure Dumbledore would have been able to accomplish."

"Well that makes sense," Harry told her before turning to look around at the mounds that were still untouched. "Still… it could be worth a shot. Why don't you try?"

Hermione blinked at him for a moment. "Me? You want me to try it?"

"Yeah, well it couldn't hurt," Harry told her as he rubbed the sore muscles in his neck. He had a kink in his back that was also beginning to bother him.

"I suppose I could," Hermione agreed reluctantly. "But what if it vanishes the Horcrux, but it doesn't destroy it?"

Ron rolled his eyes and vanished the sock. "I thought you just said that it would destroy it!"

"Well… theoretically it would, because once something's gone, it can't ever return to its exact form," Hermione informed them while wringing her hands together. "But I just can't be certain."

Moving his hand from his neck to his shoulder, Harry looked around the room. It was still very cluttered with junk and while they had made a noticeable dent, they had been at it for weeks and the end wasn't in sight. "Just try it, Hermione. It can't really hurt."

"Okay… well," Hermione took a deep breath and looked around at the piles. Pointing her wand towards the room, she waved it and said firmly, "_Evanesco_!"

A large section of the junk disappeared before them, leaving a cleared area that would have otherwise taken an entire day to clear.

"Wow…" Harry muttered as he took it in. There was still a golden cross laying on the floor, but otherwise it was cleaned. "It worked!" Walking over to the cross, Harry performed the revealing spell on it and found that the object was magical but not a Horcrux. "It seems that the overall vanishing spell won't work on magical objects," he explained as he vanished the cross.

"Why don't we all try it?" Hermione offered.

Ron shook his head, "You two vanish the things in the room and I'll examine what's left to see if it's the Horcrux."

They set instantly to work. Harry was able to vanish many objects at once, although he wasn't nearly as efficient as Hermione and often times random objects would get left behind for Ron to clean up. On his first attempt it was a paper cup, his second attempt resulted in a petrified gerbil and a pair of scissors while his third go at vanishing things netted him a tricycle.

He and Hermione laughed for several minutes over it and Ron even attempted to ride it, once he understood what it was for. His legs stuck out at weird angles and he only made it a few yards before toppling sideways.

"Like to see you do better," Ron told them but both Harry and Hermione declined and got back to work.

Still they did not find what they were searching for. "This isn't fast enough!" Harry spit out after being bitten by a shoe. Hopping on his uninjured leg, he silently cursed the offending article of footwear.

"I don't know what else to do," Hermione said dejectedly, her shoulders slumping. "I can't vanish them any faster!"

Harry swore violently as he saw the red blood begin to seep through his trainers. "To hell with this! _Evanesco_!!"

To his utter astonishment, half of the contents of the room evaporated into nothingness. Hermione gasped and Ron chuckled appreciatively. Grabbing him under the arm, Ron held him steady as he said, "If I'd known all it took was a bloody foot to get you to do _that_, I would have bit you myself!"

Harry barely noticed Hermione fussing about his foot now, mending it for him so that he could stand again. The spell hadn't worked on everything, just most of the objects. What was left was an interesting collection of random items. "Right, well let's get started on these."

Harry moved forward and grabbed a textbook and examined it. It was the Standard Book of Spells, Grade Three, but it otherwise appeared unremarkable. Opening it, he froze as he saw several crossed out names on the inside cover, but the one at the bottom was what really caught his eye. In a messy scrawl, it said:

_Ginevra Molly Weasley_

"Ginevra?" Harry mouthed the name, not sure that he'd ever heard her referred to by her full name. It suited her, though, in a way. She was always going to be _Ginny_ to him but her full name was beautiful… just like she was. Flipping through the pages quickly, he smiled as he spotted several hearts with his name doodled in the margins.

_Why had she thrown this out?_ he thought as he continued to flip.

He nearly dropped it when he read, in tiny print, _Ginevra Molly Potter_, but after a momentary hesitation, he grinned stupidly down at it and flipped to the next page. On it was an entire conversation at the edges, in two different handwritings.

_Do you want to go with Harry to the ball?_

_**Yes but he likes Cho!**_

_Yes, he does but maybe he won't ask her._

_**Forget it. He won't ask me.**_

"Harry?"

Slamming the book, his heart hammering, Harry looked up at Hermione's concerned face. She held out her hand for the book and he handed it over automatically. "I think we should keep this safe. I'd always wondered why she had to borrow mine."

He didn't ask how she'd known; he just went back to looking through the objects while she went to the door to stick it in her bag.

_He won't ask me… Ginny Potter…_

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he almost vanished the large, ornate box that was sitting before him, without examining it. Shaking his head, he ran the revealing spell and blinked stupidly when the box glowed brightly, indicating that this box wasn't just any ordinary box.

"Uh…" he had to clear his throat twice before he could make his voice loud enough to be heard. "I think I've found something."

**A/N: **Many thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for being my beta's!!

I _know_ this chapter is an evil cliffy and I promise to get working on the next chapter tomorrow! Don't kill me ;-)

Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! Reviewers are **AWESOME!!**

As always, you can join my **yahoo group** for spoilers and conversation. Check my profile for more information.


	21. Chapter 21: Forget To Live

"Do you think that's it, then?" Ron asked blankly as he, Harry and Hermione sat staring at the golden box. The two friends had rushed over to Harry when he'd called to them, but the reality of what was before them had the three somewhat awestruck.

The golden box was beautiful. An intricately carved cup adorned the lid with half of a bleeding heart visible from the top of the cup. Around the perimeter of the container there were inverted triangles, end to end, colored in a darker gold. Below this were two crossed swords. To say that the thing was stunning would be an understatement, but the longer he sat staring at it, the more Harry longed to open the stunning box.

Hermione's soft voice barely registered in his mind as she performed several spell on it. "It must be protecting the cup, but I can't sense any traps so… open it."

"'Spose we have to," Harry murmured and stood, backing away from it. When Ron and Hermione had done the same, he pointed his wand at the box and said, as he flicked his wand, "_Cista Aperio_."

For a moment the world stood still. Light seemed to be drawn quickly forward, into the abyss that was the emptiness of the box but just as Harry felt himself being sucked in, the world exploded in a shower of sparks and screams.

He was blown backwards, landing flat and knocking his skull against the hard floor. He wasn't given the chance to recover. Before he could even sit upwards, a blast of fire was shooting towards his face.

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry bellowed as he watched the water barely hold back the barrage of fire. Steam was sizzling as the air filled with the swirling cloud of boiling water.

He knew that he couldn't hold on much longer, Harry rolled left and pushed himself to his feet.

It was a futile attempt. With a resounding _roar_, a gigantic tail whipped through the air, crashing into his chest and slamming him back to the ground, dirt erupting everywhere. This time, Harry landed on something hard, coughing as the dust filled his lungs. Grabbing it without conscious thought, Harry realized the he was holding a sword.

_A very familiar looking sword._

"Right," he whispered and sprang to his feet, brandishing the wand and his new weapon. Looking up at his foe, he knew what he had to do. "_Conjunctiva_!"

The dragon stumbled back, howling in agony as it tripped over a fallen log. Harry didn't wait for the chance to pass. Running full tilt towards the scaly creature, Harry dodged the flailing tail and jumped onto its belly, plunging the sword up to the hilt into the under side of its neck.

The dragon corkscrewed in pain, thrashing about in its pain, and nearly crushing Harry beneath its massive body. Harry kept a firm hold on the sword, ducking as it swatted at him with its small arms, but it was a feeble effort. The green blood that poured from the fatal wound told Harry that it wouldn't be much longer.

Finally, after one last shot at knocking him off, the dragon fell limp to the floor.

_It was done._

Coated in sweat, blood and mud, Harry clambered to his feet and looked down at the dead beast.

_Can't stop now… must go on…_

Looking around, Harry saw the trees thinned a bit and that a small footpath was laid through the underbrush. "There…" he muttered as he took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. It wasn't much, but he was thirsty and needed to get through this forest.

Sprinting towards, the path, Harry continued his quest.

He ran for nearly an hour, exhausted and hungry, but determined before finally reaching a fork in the road.

The one path was less worn and looked as if a Giant had cleared it years before, cutting a jagged V through the trees but something wanted to draw him along the darker path, the one that was choked with cobwebs and low hanging vines but cleared as if many small animals traversed it often.

_Yes_… a voice whispered in his ear. _What you seek is that way… a warm bed with a warm body… plenty of food… your dream realized._

"No." Harry spoke out loud, not to anyone, just the wind. He knew he had to ignore the temptation of the flesh. Harry _knew_ that he had to go towards the light. Slowing his pace, he set off down that path.

He walked for the rest of the day, stopping only when he needed to conjure food or drink. When it fell too dark to see, he stopped and transfigured a leaf into a blanket. Harry curled up on the ground and dropped into a dreamless sleep.

Waking hours later, Harry got slowly to his feet and stretched upwards, feeling a small ray on sunshine warming his face. _It was time to go on._

He walked at a fast clip down the path, wending between trees and large rocks. He didn't know why, but he knew that he was getting closer to his goal. The trees were beginning to thin and the trail was widening.

_Almost there…_

Harry broke into a sprint after spotting the open meadow before him.

_He was going to make it!_

The open area was just steps ahead of him when Harry was knocked sideways from a massive blow to the chest. Wheezing slightly, he got up and turned to find a Giant wielding a large club.

This time, he knew didn't hesitate even a second. "_Conjunctiva!_" The giant stumbled backwards, much as the dragon had, and dropped his club as he patted his face desperately. Harry walked silently towards it, until he was within striking distance and yelled, "_Reducto_!" The Giant howled in pain and fell to the ground, covered in blood now. Harry didn't stop, though. He climbed up the Giant's side and plunged the sword into the underside of his neck.

It was done without thought or reason. It just was and when it was over, Harry cleaned himself off and went back to the path, finally exiting the forest.

He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him. A large hut stood before him with the door wide open and the most beautiful sight in the world standing in the frame.

_Ginny…_

He didn't wait another second, but ran straight to her, pulling her into his arms and smothering her face with kisses; reveling in the lush feeling of her body pressed against his. Harry picked her up, and backing into the small house, he twirled her around once, laughing along with her.

Her warm brown eyes met his, her love for him shining brightly from the depths of her soul. "I have missed you, so! Harry… you have been gone too long."

"I know, my love," Harry whispered as he cupped her cheek and kissed her deeply. He slid his arm from her shoulder, down to her waist and pulled her in as close as the baby would allow. Grinning stupidly, he kissed her cheek and then her neck before dropping to his knees to kiss her belly. "Hello baby," he told his child and felt the baby within jump under his tender touch.

Ginny's fingers threaded through his messy hair, lovingly caressing his face with her other hand. "Harry… I need you."

Looking up at his wife, he nodded and stood. Harry scooped her up into his arms and went in search of their bed.

When he awoke again, the sun was high in the sky and his Ginny was sleeping on his shoulder, her long hair fanned out around her. Her arm tightened on his waist as she shifted in her sleep. They were both unclothed, and it tightened something in his chest to remember how much he had missed this. He wanted to enjoy every second that he could with her.

Harry realized quickly, however, that their baby was what woke him and that sleep would not be possible for Ginny much longer. The baby was shifting around against his side and would soon rouse her.

Carefully covering the rounded mound, he whispered, "Be still, little one. Your mother needs her sleep."

The baby quieted but Ginny's eyes had popped open. "I was wondering when you would get back, and then I knew that it would be today." When she raised her hand to push her hair from her face, the gold of her wedding band flashed, blinding him for a second. "I wasn't sure how much longer the baby would wait."

He nodded slowly, feeling a few licks of nervousness at the prospect of birthing the baby, but Hermione would be there to help. Before he could say more, Ginny's stomach let out a great rumble and she giggled. "Will you make something for me?"

"Of course," he assured her as he kissed her soundly and slipped from their bed. Donning his trousers, and nothing else, he padded silently over to the stove and got a pot to begin to boil.

"Harry… can you help me up?" Ginny called to him and he obliged, aiding her into sitting up. The baby was weighing on her heavily now, and he knew her time would be soon. Guiding her to her feet, he watched her as she walked to the back of the hut, towards the small loo.

Her body had rounded out since they had married, and especially since she had conceived their child, but she was all the more beautiful for it. It wasn't as if he, himself, hadn't changed quite a bit, growing a bit more and building up a fine body with all of the work he and Ron did, making the farm around them grow.

"Harry?"

His wife's tone told him a lot. She was worried and he spared no time in sprinting back to her. Ginny was standing, staring down at a growing puddle on the floor. "My water broke," she told him nervously, but he knew that there was something else behind it… _excitement_.

"Should I get Hermione?" Harry asked her as he took her arm and helped her step around the wet floor. He led her slowly back to their bed, and stripped the blankets down before helping her into bed.

"Yes," Ginny told him. "Please also start a pot of water boiling."

Running a hand over her brow, he gave her a reassuring smile. "I already have one. Are you still hungry?"

"Not really, no," she replied and then shoed him from the room.

Harry hurried from the hut and around the back of the small house, towards an identical structure that stood behind their place. Hermione was on her knees in her small vegetable garden, weeding, but she looked up when she heard Harry's fast approach.

Her face was a soft, golden brown and her cheeks were full and rosy. She was about a month away from delivering herself, but she and Ron already had a three-year-old son named Arthur. "Is it time?" She queried when he was at her side.

"It is," Harry replied and helped her to rise. "Are Ron and Arthur in the fields?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, her expression peaceful. "Let me wash and I will be ready."

An hour later, Harry held his brand new son. He grinned down at his baby, who was so beautiful that words could not even describe it. "Hello, Thomas."

"Here," Hermione commanded gently, "Ginny's ready to hold him."

Harry handed his son to her and went to the door, needing to compose himself in the night air. What he saw stopped his heart.

Ron was running flat out towards him, his small son in his arms. "Snake! Harry, it's an attack!"

"Get Arthur inside!" Harry commanded as he reached for his sword and drew his wand. Swinging around, he watched in horror as the woods near his house exploded and a massive snake burst through. He stood his ground, ready to kill the blood-red beast. "Go back into the forest!"

His foe stopped and Harry sensed Ron at his back now, moving to help him. "No, Ron, let me try first." Looking to his best friend, he saw him nod.

Harry took a step towards the writhing snake. In Parseltongue he ordered, again, "Go _back_ into the forest!"

Its white eyes met his as it stooped its body to look straight into Harry's eyes. Its warm breath flitted across his face as it spoke. "You sssspeake to me… you underssstand?"

"I do," he answered. "Why are you here?"

"Blood," was the short answer. "I will not leave without blood!"

Harry shook his head as his entire body went cold. "I can kill you."

"Noooo," the snake hissed. "You can't. I will eat one tonight."

"Harry," Ron interrupted. "What is he saying?"

Harry did not look back at his friend. He needed to act before he thought about it. "Tell Ginny and Thomas that I love them… take care of them, Ron."

"What?!"

Ignoring Ron, Harry said to the snake, "You may eat me if you leave my family alone."

The snake nodded once and opened its mouth wide, but instead of eating him, it spit out a golden cup, which landed on the grass at Harry's feet. "My job is done, Massster."

"Explain!" Harry instructed, staring down at the cup, not understanding what he was here to do.

It spoke flatly, as if reciting, "Only the one who commands me in my own tongue and will stand before me, ready to die without fear shall have the cup. All others I will kill without mercy."

"The cup…" Harry said blankly, bending to pick the cup up.

The second his fingers connected to the warm, slimy metal, the world began to swirl. He felt his body sucked through the air, as everything around him went black.

His return to consciousness was a painful climb back to the light. "Harry? Are you alright?"

"Blimey! He's got the cup!"

Noise floated into his psyche, but little registered with Harry. His head was spinning badly as he tried to regain his equilibrium. "Where's-" his throat was dry and it was a struggle to speak every syllable. "Ginny… baby… safe?"

"Harry… what are you talking about? Ginny's not here, she's with that git Nott, OW! Damn it! Why'd ya hit me?"

He curled into a tight ball as the tendrils of reality began to seep into his befuddled mind. What he had just experienced… it had been so real that he hadn't questioned what he was going through. He had been with Ginny, made love to her, helped to deliver their baby… he'd not once thought that it was an odd thing and he would have happily lived in that world for the rest of his existence. Even now, a big part of him wanted to go back to the box and try to get back into it.

Feeling desperate, he struggled to open his eyes. What he saw nearly crushed him. Hermione was her normal self, not pregnant, and Ron was still the gangly teenager that he remembered, not the work toughened man that Harry had met in the fake world. "Don't know… got cup."

"Right, well let's destroy it then," Hermione said as she took it from his hands.

Ron helped him to his feet and waving a bit, Harry watched as she placed it on top of the box. He wanted to stop her, but he knew that it was important to get it over with. What he'd just experienced hadn't been real….

"We have to drink something from the cup, according to what Bill told us, and then destroy it. The spell he used was _Confervefacio_," Hermione reminded them.

Harry shook his head. "That isn't how we destroy this one."

"But…" Hermione let her words drift off. "Okay, Harry. How do we destroy this one?"

"Blood."

Conjuring a knife, Harry held it to his hand but Ron grasped his wrist. "Let me." As weak as he was, Harry couldn't even fight him off as Ron took the knife and sliced open his hand. Hermione gasped but simply grabbed Harry's arm as Ron let the blood drop into the cup.

The first drop began to sizzle. The second produced smoke. The third drop fell slowly, as if time were standing still; when it connected with the cup, nothing happened for a split second.

Then the cup exploded.

OoO

"Oh good! You're awake!"

Harry blinked and shifted in the comfortable bed. He squinted into the bright lights above him. "Yeah… I'm awake. What happened?"

"Well," Hermione began quietly, keeping her voice low. "You were sucked into a box, and before Ron or I could even react, you reappeared with the cup, asking about Ginny. Then we destroyed the cup, which exploded in our faces and now we're in the hospital wing."

Harry turned his head to the right, feeling the dressing on his cheek rub against the pillow. He met her concerned eyes and saw that she was bruised and bandaged up. "Ron?"

"He's okay, just passed out," she explained as her eyes softened. "Harry… what did you see in the box?"

He closed his eyes and slowly, painfully, recounted _most_ of what he'd experienced. At the end of his tale, he opened his eyes to find the normal skin of Hermione's cheeks was pink.

"So… well… that sounds like an interesting quest," she said breathlessly. Her lips trembled a bit. "I am glad the snake told you how to destroy the cup."

"It wasn't all that imaginative, really, but this time I just knew that blood would do it." Harry readjusted in his bed until he was staring comfortably up at the ceiling. "It was the blood of someone whose heart isn't as black as Voldemort's. We filled the cup with something pure and uncontaminated by evil."

"I suppose… I don't really understand it."

He could tell that it irked Hermione to not know exactly what had happened but magic was a complicated thing, and blood was a powerful tool.

_Blood…_

Harry closed his eyes again, trying to block out the longing that was flooding through him. He wanted to be back in that box so much that it was as if his body was being pulled to it. Clenching his fists tightly, he fought to remain still in the bed, knowing that Madam Pomfrey would be on him instantly if he tried to get up.

She'd been his wife… she'd been having his baby…

Rather than feeling overwhelmed and terrified, as Harry had before when these thoughts had infiltrated his daydreams, he felt a longing that was so great it stole his breath.

_He wanted it. Badly._

All he had to do now was to kill Voldemort, and hope that this was what Ginny wanted too.

**A/N:** I think I'm mostly caught up on reviews and THANK YOU everyone for reviewing! I know this was a bit strange, as far as chapters go, but it's also very important.

Thank you **wvchemtech**, **Wolf's Scream**, and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!!!


	22. Chapter 22: Calm Before The Storm

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said primly, as she handed over Harry's breakfast tray. Harry took it from her as he attempted to scoot up higher in bed, something in his aching body was protesting painfully. He didn't say a word, though. He wanted out of the hospital wing as soon as she would let him go.

He had a job to finish.

"Did the mail arrive yet?" Hermione asked the matron after taking a sip of her juice.

Harry took a bite of his lukewarm eggs and watched as the sunbeams danced around the nurse while she walked over to Hermione, handing her the paper and a letter. "Came a few minutes ago, but eat up first!" She fussed over Ron once, who was shoveling the food into his mouth, before retreating to her office.

"This is odd," Hermione said after the door had closed. "I've a letter from Luna."

"Wha' she say?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

Harry looked up at Hermione, and then grinned as he watched Ron snatch a piece of bacon from her plate. She was so engrossed in the letter that she didn't even notice. "She says," Hermione began slowly. "Well… this is really odd."

Harry and Ron snorted together. "'Course it's odd! This is Luna you're talking about."

"No, I mean…" Hermione faltered for a moment, and then glanced at Harry with concern in her eyes. "I think I'll just read it to you."

Harry nodded and waited. _What could Luna say that would cause Hermione so much concern?_

Hermione cleared her throat and straightened the paper before she began.

_Dear Hermione-_

_I saw this article in the Daily Prophet and wanted to send the paper to you, so that you would know part of what is going on. I don't know exactly what you, Harry and Ron are looking for but I think that you will find the front-page article educational._

_What I am writing about is the small article on page 5. It states that Ginny Weasley is now engaged to Theodore Nott but I want you, and especially Harry, to know that this isn't true! Ginny would never marry him and I want it understood that my father thinks the whole thing is rubbish. We don't print lies in The Quibbler and both my father and I are very disappointed in the standards by which the Daily Prophet is now operating._

_Anyway, rest assured that we will continue to seek the truth for our paper, and I hope you discount anything that speaks badly of Ginny._

_It isn't true._

_Luna_

Harry was in shock. _Had he heard her correctly?_

Hermione went on as she pulled open a newspaper. "She also sent a copy of The Quibbler to us and the front page features an article on Rufus Scrimgeour, and how he's hiding at a Muggle's house in South Wales while the Ministry is reorganized. Oh honestly! I don't know what she's playing at, sending this to us."

"But, is it true? Did the Daily Prophet print that Ginny's engaged?" Ron asked her.

Harry was finding it difficult to breathe. _Ginny engaged?_

"Let me look," Hermione said and Harry heard her open up another newspaper. He didn't bother to look over, just stared dumbly up at the vaulted ceiling. "It's a small blurb in here that says: Theodore Anthony Nott, age eighteen, is engaged to one Ginevra Molly Weasley, age sixteen. No word from the family on if a date has been set and neither family could be reached for comment. Mr. Nott and Miss Weasley were spotted, yesterday, leaving Gringotts together and as one onlooker said, 'They looked really happy and she had the largest diamond on her finger.'" Hermione let out a snort. "What rubbish! That's not news as all! This isn't news worthy of a reputable paper; it's better suited to that Muggle rag, The British Tattler."

Harry felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. He shut his eyes, trying to breathe. _This can't be happening!_

"Harry?" Hermione's concerned voice floated into his mind as he attempted to sink lower into the soft bed. "Oh Harry…" she whispered. "I don't think it's true."

"It bloody well better not be true!" Ron muttered darkly and Harry opened his eyes in time to see him throw his covers off and stand up. His pajamas were, as always, too short, but Ron didn't notice as he hobbled over to sit on Hermione's bed, facing Harry. His gaze was steady although the lines around his mouth were tight with anger. "She wouldn't marry that git and if she did, it'd just be a waste of time. After my brothers and I finished with him, there'd be nothing left to be married to."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that and took Ron's hand, nodding. "She wouldn't, Harry!"

"But," Harry choked out. "What if she's under the Imperius Curse or something?"

They both looked to Hermione who chewed on her lip and looked thoughtful for a moment. "No… I don't think she can be. The way she behaved when she left was deliberate and well thought out. She made a plan and executed in such a way that she could leave without anyone suspecting anything until it was too late." She shrugged and lay back down. "I suppose anything is possible, but that seems like Ginny was plotting something, not someone else through her."

It was a small ray of hope for him. Not much of one; but enough. His dreams had been filled with Ginny, first with what he would do when he saw her again, and then later to the life he hoped to have with her. The dreams were all that kept him from searching out the box again. Hermione had softly told him, the night before, that the box was destroyed when the cup exploded, but he didn't want to believe her.

Then, at about three AM, he realized that it was the same feeling he'd experienced when he first looked into the Mirror of Erised. Harry had wanted to stay in front of that mirror, just watching his parents.

_I doubt I would see my parents in the mirror now…_ Part of him felt disquieted about that, but another, louder, part of his heart knew that this was how it was supposed to be.

He was also reminded of Dumbledore's words about the mirror and how if he stayed in front of that mirror, he was dwelling in his dreams and not living his life.

Harry ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and looked off towards the large windows. His last moments with Ginny had been bittersweet ones. They had danced at her brother's wedding, gliding around in a circle while she secretly asked him if he trusted everyone around him. Then she'd asked him to trust her.

The band in his chest eased slightly as he heard her words reverberating in his head. She'd sounded so sure of herself and yet her behavior was so out of character that Harry was having trouble reconciling the two. He wanted to trust her, but she was with Nott.

Ginny was with Nott… a Death Eater's son. She had asked him to trust her… that he couldn't trust everyone around him.

He trusted her, he trusted her judgment and when all else failed, Harry had followed Ginny blindly. She was the cornerstone in his plans for life, and without her it would be nothing.

There wasn't another choice for him. He was going to have to trust in her and get what he needed to accomplish done quickly.

_The question now was how long was he, Harry, going to have to wait to see her again?_

Rotating slowly, Harry looked back at Ron and Hermione, specifically Hermione. He needed her brains to help find the last Horcrux. He knew now that when the prophecy was enacted in such a way that he was given certain abilities. Harry was also beginning to suspect that part of Voldemort's brain was imprinted into his, along with Parseltongue. How else could he have known, with absolute certainty, that blood would destroy the cup? How could he explain that he knew he had to face down the snake, along with every other beast that inhabited the world of the box?

Harry had wracked his brain for another explanation, but couldn't come up with one. He hadn't run it by Hermione yet, but he was confident that she would agree. The problem now was that he didn't have any clue what the next Horcrux could be, besides another unknown object of the founders.

His instincts told him that this was the right direction. In order to figure out what that object was, though, he was going to need Hermione. He was certain that she would be the one to find it, if it could be found. That was another voice in his head. His intuition told him that if they were going to find the next object quickly, he was going to need help. Finally Harry broke the silence. "We need to get working, again."

They both nodded. Ron opened his mouth, shut it again and then straightened as if steeling himself for what he was about to say. "I think we'll be released from here soon, but if Madam Pomfrey wants to keep us, we can always sneak out."

"You will do no such thing!"

All three jumped and spun quickly towards the door. Mrs. Weasley stood there, arms crossed and glaring at them.

Ron laughed nervously, "Uh, hi Mum."

Mrs. Weasley shook her graying head and marched over to them. "Don't you 'hi' me, young man! You will stay here until Madam Pomfrey says you are well enough to leave, do you understand me?"

They each nodded, glancing down at the floor, contrite. "So…" Ron said tentatively. "How'd you know we were in here?"

The matron sat next to Harry and patted his hand affectionately before addressing her son. "Professor McGonagall flooed me to say that you were here. I was going to come last night, but she convinced me to wait until this morning."

Harry didn't know what to say. Her face appeared older than the last time he saw her, which hadn't been that long ago. The lines around her mouth were deepening and her eyes looked as if she hadn't slept in several weeks.

"Thanks for coming," Harry told her softly and she smiled tiredly at him, while pushing a stray lock from his forehead. Harry wasn't sure why he had said it, but it felt right and he knew that she would understand.

"Any time, dear," she replied and tisked over his half-eaten breakfast. "This won't do! Tuck in and I'll check with Madam Pomfrey about when you will be allowed to leave."

Harry managed to choke down a bit more of his toast while Mrs. Weasley was in conferring with the matron. By the time she came back, though, he'd given it up as a bad job. His appetite was gone and he doubted it was going to reappear any time soon.

"Did you hear about Ginny, Mum?" Ron asked as he polished off his eggs. Nothing, not even his sister marrying a Death Eater, would curb Ron's appetite.

Mrs. Weasley nodded but didn't respond. She moved about the room in a whirlwind of movements, straightening perfectly made beds and fluffing pillows that were already stuffed to the brim. When she made a pass by Harry's bed, he saw that tears were streaming down her face. "Mrs. Weasley…" Harry began, but when she paused, he didn't know what to say. He could reassure her that Ginny wouldn't do anything like that, but why would she believe him? He could say that he missed her too but he wasn't her mother and Harry was starting to see that what a mother felt wasn't the same as the rest of the world. Finally he said, "I want her back too."

That was what he wanted to say. Harry wanted to tell her that he was an idiot for breaking up with Ginny and that while her running off probably wasn't his fault, he had definitely played a key part in it. The older woman watched him and she saw what was going through his mind. Harry could read that in her eyes. She sat beside him, once again and pulled him into a hug. They held on wordlessly for over a minute before she whispered in his ear, "When did you realize that you love her?"

"Yesterday," was his honest response. Yesterday Harry had completely embraced what he felt for Ginny and what it would mean to have her in his life for the rest of his days on this planet. He needed her; it was that simple.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley said with a watery chuckle, "it's about time."

Harry pulled back and looked at her questioningly. "Was it that easy to see?"

"To me it was plain as day, but I couldn't say anything about it before. You weren't ready," she explained, still in a low voice but Harry doubted Ron or Hermione were listening anyway. They were snuggled together on Hermione's bed, innocently enough though. Ron's mother was in the room, after all.

Harry sighed before grinning at her. "Better late than never, yeah?"

Her soft hand cupped his cheek and beamed at him. "I always hoped that you two would end up together. You are the kind of man I always wanted for my baby girl."

After a moment of shock, Harry blushed furiously. Ducking his head, he tried to fight back the hot feeling in his cheek but it was no good. Giving up, he raised his head and met her eyes. "I…" he swallowed and tried again, "I want…" but it wouldn't come out.

"I know," she assured him. The bed squeaked a bit as she got up and moved over to Ron and Hermione, eyeing them with interest. Hermione looked a bit nervous but Ron seemed to be completely at ease. "Now you, Hermione," her tone was a bit stern and for a moment Harry wondered if she was going to reprimand her.

"Yes?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Make sure that Ron doesn't do anything to drive you off," she told the younger woman, now beaming down at them. "You're not who I pictured Ron ending up with, but I must admit, I couldn't have dreamt up someone as wonderful as you."

Hermione burst into tears and leapt from the bed to throw herself into Mrs. Weasley's waiting arms. The two women clung together and then moved off to another bed to sit and talk quietly.

Harry and Ron had simply watched them do this, as if it were a well choreographed dance.

Eventually Ron turned to Harry and said, "I reckon that I'm never going to understand girls."

"You're just now realizing that?" Harry said with a snort. Still, it wasn't that bad. He may not understand them, but he was starting to realize that he probably didn't have to.

"'Spose I should have gotten that sooner," Ron agreed and shifted a bit in the bed. Frowning at Hermione's pillow, he reached under it and pulled out her infamous notebook. "Blimey, she's sleeping with this thing now?"

"Here," Harry reached out a hand for it and took flipped it open. Her self-inking quill fell from the front cover page as he thumbed through the pages, looking for her list. Finally he found it and using the quill, marked off the cup.

**-Diary**

**-Locket**

**-Ring**

**-Cup**

-Snake?

-

-Voldemort

Four down, two to go and then Voldemort himself. He was getting closer to his goal but he had no idea what that last Horcrux could be. Looking up, he saw Ron watching him and he handed over the book. Ron, in turn, leaned back in the bed to hand it over to Hermione.

"What is that?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she put out a hand for the notebook.

"No!" Hermione yelled as she pulled the older woman's hand away. "Don't touch it!"

"Why?" All three of them asked at the same time.

Hermione's cheeks reddened a bit as she held out her hand for the notebook. "I put a hex on it so that if someone besides Ron, Harry or myself touched it, it would explode. I… well I saw it in a James Bond movie once and thought it would be a good safety precaution."

Mrs. Weasley's face clouded over as she looked between them. "Is this… something to do with… no, never mind." She shook her head in resignation. "I know you won't tell me."

"Can't," Harry said instantly. He felt this need to reassure her. "Dumbledore asked us not to tell anyone."

Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' as understanding filled her eyes. "I see," she told them slowly as what Harry had said took a moment to sink in. Then she was back to her normal self. "Right, well Madam Pomfrey said that you three can leave with me if you promise to take a day off and rest at home." Her mouth tilted a bit at the corner as she said, "I assured her that I would make sure that you were well fed."

"Great," Ron agreed and Harry could see his mind spinning at the thought of his mother's cooking. "So we're out of here, then?"

"Yes," she assured him. "I'll leave you to get dressed while I speak to Professor McGonagall."

Mrs. Weasley left them with a soft _click_ of the door and the three friends stared mutely at each other.

"So… we agree that Ginny's not engaged, right?" Ron asked tentatively before bending down to dig out his clothes from under the bed.

"Yes," Hermione replied and Harry nodded. "She probably wants everyone to think that she is because-" Hermione faltered and looked questioningly at Harry, who shrugged. "Oh, I don't know why! I can't figure out exactly what she's up to, but I trust her. She's your sister and she loves Harry. She's not going to willingly hurt him."

It was all true… Harry knew it, and yet a small part in the back of his mind kept telling him that he was the reason for her being with Nott. He didn't want her there, but if he hadn't broken up with her, would any of this have happened?

There wasn't really an answer. He couldn't go back in time, especially since he'd helped destroy all of the time turners, but more than that, he was getting very close to being able to finish Voldemort off.

Standing up resolutely, Harry grabbed his clothes and went over to the corner where a screen stood to change. He needed to get his bag from Gryffindor tower and spend one day with Mrs. Weasley pampering them. After that, the hunt was back on.

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for reviewing! You're great, you kept me going when I was sick and speaking of which, I'm sorry this took so long but I got really bogged down with a baaaaad cold! So again, many, many, many thanks and I'm all better, so writing will be back on schedule.

Thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing and **wvchemteach** for all of your help!


	23. Chapter 23: The Spy

It was a testament to how desperate Harry had become that he was just as immersed in the Daily Prophet articles as Hermione. The three friends sat in the midst of the pile of papers, searching to find any clue as to what the fifth Horcrux could possibly be. After their mandatory day at The Burrow, Mrs. Weasley packed a lunch for them and sent them on their way over to the Lovegood's.

It had been Hermione's suggestion to search through the papers again, but Harry had quickly realized that without any leads to work with, they needed to continue the mind-numbing task of trying to locate what the Horcrux is and where it could possibly be. Funnily enough there weren't throngs of books waiting on the shelves of Flourish and Blott's bookshop that focused on Voldemort's past and history. Most of what could be learned about it was written from the general terms of what had happened during the last war.

Harry only knew this because Hermione had already read all of those books over a year ago. So here they sat, three days after leaving Hogwarts, reading through old newspapers, hoping that a reporter accidentally stumbled onto something that could lead them to the truth. He didn't hold out much hope but he had exhausted all of the clues that Dumbledore had given him.

_Except about the four founders._

That was something else that they were looking for in the Daily Prophet, references for items from the founders. Ron was doing the same, but reading through The Quibbler. Every few minutes he would let out a snort and mutter something like, "Stealing cold cereal…" or, "changing candles for pixies…" and continue reading.

On the whole, Harry thought Ron probably had the easier job but it was one that certainly held his attention. Harry was bored out of his mind by the nonsense he had to skim through but he was determined to discover something… anything.

He needed to know that he was going to be able to finish this, the sooner the better.

Since his excursion into the box, he had been able to think of little else than getting Ginny back, away from Nott, and making her part of his life again. His dreams were filled with her and most of his waking thoughts as well.

In his dream life he had been sure of himself and secure in his knowledge of what to do. Back in reality, Harry struggled to keep that focus but somehow he knew that it was vital for him to survive. He had faced down the snake without fear and willing to die. He knew now that he would have to do that with Voldemort. If he was afraid of dying, he wouldn't take the risks that were needed to kill him.

Harry wanted to live. He wanted to be with Ginny, create a life with her and surprisingly enough to his seventeen year old brain, make a family with her. It shocked him at first, when he woke this morning from a dream of playing with his small child during Christmas, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. His older self had wanted the baby so badly that it was just ingrained into his psyche.

Harry doubted that Voldemort had intended for the box to be inspirational. He imagined that most would enter the perfect world and forget about what they were doing there until one of the magical creatures could kill them but Harry wasn't just anyone. He was the one who was fated to finish Voldemort off and he could speak to snakes.

He shuddered to think of what would have happened if Ron or Hermione had been the one to open the box. He wanted to believe that they could have fought off the dragon and the troll, but the snake meant business and wasn't going to stop until everyone in the box was dead.

"No way!" Ron snorted. "Fudge wasn't having an affair with Hestia Jones!"

Harry and Hermione laughed. _Ron really did have the better job._

He sighed and stretched upwards, feeling the knots in his back twinge at the maneuver. The piles of unread papers that towered around them were so vast that it would probably take them weeks to locate what they were looking for, if it could be found here at all. Harry still wasn't sure that the paper held the key to finding the Horcrux but he didn't have any other options.

"Here's something," Hermione said, as she spread the paper flat in front of her, on top of several other stacked newspapers. "It says here that the Aurors were called in on a burglary where dark magic was used. The woman was a collector of antiquities, but it doesn't look like anything was stolen and she put up quite a fight before she died. The case was kept quiet because she belonged to a prominent family."

"When was this?" Harry questioned, as he got onto his knees for a better look, and slipped when the papers slid beneath him. Ron laughed and got up to help him before doing to exact same thing as Harry.

Hermione's eyebrow was raised as she regarded the two boys sprawled before her. "It was seventeen years ago, October 2nd, 1981."

Harry turned his head to meet Ron's eyes, and saw the same look on his friend's face. "That can't be coincidence," Harry said slowly.

"Well, it could be," Ron answered as he slowly got to his knees again. "But let's hope it isn't."

"No, we need some sort of lead," Hermione said before holding out a hand for Ron to help him stand. "We need to know where to go ne-"

_Bang_!

Harry was instantly on his feet and just as quickly, back on his bum. When he'd jumped up, he landed on a stack of papers, which went sliding from beneath him. His wand was out anyway, pointing up at Tonks, as she burst into the room, followed quickly by Luna. "Tonks?" Harry blinked stupidly. "What are you-"

"No time!" She commanded, grabbing Ron's arm as he slipped again. "We need to get out of here!"

"What's going-" Hermione began, but the Auror shook her head.

"Just get out!" Tonks bellowed and the concentration on her pinched face told Harry all he needed to know about her. She was the consummate professional at this moment. "We only have a few minutes before they get here!"

"It's clear," came a voice from the hall, and Fred stuck his head into the room. "Let's get out of here."

Luna didn't speak at all, her face was ashen as she nodded and followed Fred from the room. Harry scrambled to his feet, careful this time to step on the clear carpet, and pick his way through the room. He followed Ron and Hermione through the door and down the narrow hallway, past many moving pictures of Luna and her dad.

Tonks halted them at the door and conferred with George, who had been standing guard. "Anything yet?"

"No, nothing, but we should probably Apparate out just in case," he answered in a tone that Harry rarely heard him use, _determination_.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded now, confused by the fact that they were even here. _How did they know that they were here? Who was coming?_

Tonks shook her head, "I'll explain when we're safe. All right, let's go. Luna will Apparate with me because she can't get into Grim-"

_**BANG!**_

The room around Harry exploded with a shower of sparks as he stumbled backwards into the room as the small kitchen filled with smoke. "No time! Apparate to The Burrow!" Tonks' voice barely penetrated through the blinding yellow smoke, but he heard three _pops_ and felt someone grab his arm. "Let's go, Harry!" She demanded, but he couldn't move.

A chilling cold was filling the room rapidly and he couldn't think clearly. His vision swam as a scream filled his mind.

Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!

Stand aside, you silly girl… stand aside, now…

Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead--- Not Harry! Please… have mercy… have mercy…

_**Avada Kedavra!**_

Feet moved quietly along the floor. He knew that sound well and then,

_Oh yes, the symbolism of it is too great to pass up._

"Harry!" Tonks screamed in his ear, through his own cries as a baby. "Now Harry!" her voice was desperate and weaker than it had been a minute before. He could see a small shimmer from a Patronus circling the room feebly.

He didn't even think, just reacted as the thought of Ginny holding their baby flashed into his mind. "**_Expecto Patronum!_**"

Prongs, as always, sprang from his wand and charged straight through Tonks' wolf Patronus. The room cleared instantly of all the negative feelings and the Auror was gaping at him in amazement. "_How did you do that_?"

"What?" Harry stuttered, and then ducked, pulling Tonks down with him. She tripped backwards, and he found himself on the floor again, as a spell demolished the wall above their heads. Dust sprayed from the wall and littered their hair with white plaster. He and Tonks acted together, sending spells towards whoever was waiting in the doorway.

The spells were blocked and he crawled one way, while Tonks went the other, so they could get a better shot at the attacker. The dust was still so thick that whoever it was couldn't see through it to find them and was firing wildly into the haze. "_Reducto_!" Harry yelled and in tandem, Tonks shot a bright blue spell towards their assailant. The man blocked Harry's, which he had heard coming, but yelled when Tonks' spell hit him. Harry didn't wait, concentrating hard, he thought, _Stupefy_! and the red light hit its intended target.

"Good work, Harry," Tonks told him, as they both made a dash for the door. When they reached the fallen man, Tonks bound the masked Death Eater and looked back at him. "Apparate to the Burrow and get everyone- _duck_!"

She grabbed his shirt and yanked him away from another flying spell. Her wand was already trained on the next Death Eater. "Go," she ordered after she sent a stunner at the man.

"No," Harry replied, as he began to work with her again, firing spells at the two of Death Eaters. She wasn't going to leave the house and he wasn't going to leave her. Two more Apparated into the Lovegood's yard, their robes billowing behind them as they approached the house.

Harry and Tonks were heavily outnumbered. He glanced once at his pink haired friend and turned determinedly back to the advancing group. _Sectumsempra_! He waved his wand and watched as one of the robed figures fell instantly from the cut that slashed his legs to ribbons. He was aware of Tonks also battling the Death Eaters as he tried to stun another one. It was blocked, and the man fired back with a purple spell. Harry dodged and yelled, "_Reducto_," as he hit the porch railing and dropped behind it. The wood shattered with another spell and he ran down the railing, looking for better cover, while firing spells over his shoulder.

"Potter!" A voice called to him, and he froze, not recognizing the voice. Slowly, almost as if compelled by magic, he turned and saw an older man sneering at him, his hood down around his shoulders. "Recognize me?" The Death Eater asked with amusement in his voice.

"No," Harry replied quickly, glanced back to find that Tonks had two Death Eaters down and was fighting the third in a fierce battle. She was holding her own, though. He turned quickly and saw that the man didn't even have his wand on him. His expression was taunting.

"My family name is Nott," he recounted as his voice grumbled low in his throat. "I understand that your old girlfriend is living in my house. I just had to be the one to come for you."

Harry saw red. His body began to move without conscious thought from his brain as his wand was whipped forward, pointing straight at Nott's face. He didn't need to speak; the spell came from bursting through his thoughts as the Reductor curse flew from his wand, smashing into the man's face. The look of momentary surprise was replaced with a fine mist of blood spraying from the damaged tissue. He stunned the man, just in case he wasn't dead, and bound him with a conjured rope.

"Harry," Tonks' voice called to him and Harry turned back to her duel, sending a body binding hex at the man before could do more damage to her. The Death Eater hadn't expected it and he dropped to the ground. Harry ran back to her as she studied him silently. "We should get out of here," she told him stonily. "I'll call for reinforcements to come and collect them."

"What if they escape?" Harry questioned a second before several _pops_ caught their attention. He turned in horror to see at least twenty robed figures before him.

Tonks grabbed his arm and he felt her jerk him around as Apparated them away from the Lovegood's. They landed at the Burrow, but she took one look at the dark house and shook her head. "We're going to Grimmauld Place."

"But…" Harry began, but couldn't finish. She Apparated them out of there a second later, and once again he felt like he was being sucked through a small hole. They landed hard in the sitting room and Tonks pitched forward, nearly crumpling to the hearthrug.

"Harry! Tonks!" Ron's frantic voice came into the room and Harry turned automatically to him. He swayed a bit as the adrenaline coursed through his body, making his arms shake. Ron sat him down and asked, "What happened?"

Tonks explained quickly, and asked about the others. "Where's Luna?"

"George took her to the main office of The Quibbler and warned her dad to stay away from his house," Ron explained. "He just got back about five minutes ago."

"Right, well I have to get to the Ministry and figure out how to explain all of this to the Aurors. Stay here until someone comes for you," Tonks commanded them. "Is your Mum here?"

"Yeah, we brought her after we got home," Ron answered. "Will you let Dad know what happened?"

Tonks nodded and turned to Harry. "Will you be all right?"

"Yeah," Harry replied automatically. "I'm fine."

She watched him for a moment before spinning and disappearing from the room.

"Harry?" Ron sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You all right, mate?"

"Nott," Harry said softly. "Nott was there and… he taunted me about Ginny being at his house."

Ron swore loudly and stood from the couch to pace the room. "I hope you cursed him."

"I did," Harry assured him as he watched his friend moving about, like a caged tiger. "I blew his face off."

Ron froze and slowly spun to face him. "Seriously?"

Harry smiled sardonically. "Yeah, he mentioned Ginny and I… lost it."

"Good on you, mate. I'd have done the same," Ron assured him and pulled a chair over to face him, scraping it across the floor and sitting down, his elbows on his knees. For the first time, Harry saw that his face was lined with worry. "Hermione was knocked out when the house exploded."

"What?" Harry sat up straight.

"She's okay," Ron assured him quickly. "Mum's putting her to bed and she's awake now, just a bump to her head." Ron scowled and picked at a loose thread on his jeans. "Do you know why they targeted Luna?"

Harry was brought instantly to his short conversation with Nott. "They weren't after Luna, they were after me. They knew I was at her house."

"That's not possible," Ron replied blankly. "Only Mum knew we were at her house and Mum wouldn't tell Death Eaters we were there."

"Then how did Tonks know we were there?" Harry countered. _How had she known…_

Then Ginny's face popped into his mind… her determined expression as she spoke to Tonks in the yard at the Burrow… the conversation he wasn't supposed to overhear. "Damn…" Harry muttered and he fell backwards into the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "Ginny…"

"What about her?"

"I think…" Harry said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "I think Ginny told Tonks that we were about to be attacked. Nott knew I was at Luna's and he said he wanted to be the one to come for me."

Ron's expression was guarded as Harry watched his friend. It was the look he often took when he was playing chess. "But how would Ginny contact Tonks?"

He shrugged. "I have no idea," Harry told him. "All I know is that Nott knew I was there and he shouldn't have known, so someone had to tell them and somehow, Ginny must have warned Tonks."

"She can't just send out an owl, Harry," Ron reminded him and his friend stood and began to pace again, stopping at the mantel and staring at the old wood. "It doesn't make sense."

"I'm not saying that it does, but someone told-" Harry froze and sat up. His eyes widen and his heart began to hammer hard in his chest. Her words reverberated through him.

"_Do you trust everyone in this room?"_

"_What?" he'd replied. "No, of course I don't."_

"_Do you trust me?"_

Yes. He trusted her and she'd told him right then not to trust everyone around him. Ginny knew something… knew someone was watching him who wanted to hurt him. Someone who was close enough to cause this kind of damage.

"Damn…" Harry said softly. His eyes met Ron's confused expression. "There's a spy in our midst."

Ron shook his head in disbelief. "That can't be… Snape's gone."

"I'm not talking about Snape," Harry told him. "Ginny must have found out… something, somehow… about a spy, and she warned me at Bill and Fleur's wedding. She asked if I trusted everyone around me, and then to trust her."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but she's the only one who's acted bizarrely."

Harry glared at him and tried to think of a way to argue her behavior and couldn't find the words. _It didn't make any sense to run off to Nott…_ and finally the last piece fell in place. Harry's hand flew up to his head, smacking his head when it popped into place.

"What?" Ron demanded sharply.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and sighed. Ginny had known that someone was watching the Order and him, specifically. So she'd done what she could do. "I take it back, Ron."

His mouth twitched into half a smile. "Are you going to explain any time soon? You're starting to sound like Hermione."

"Right," Harry said, he couldn't have that, after all. "I just meant that there isn't one spy." Ron waited patiently while Harry got up the courage to say it, to realize that Ginny could be that stupid… and that brave. "I think that we now have two."

**A/N:** Thank you **Anna **for your helpful review! I appreciate honesty, even if it isn't always positive.

Thanks also to **JPx** and **Wolf's Scream** for beta'ing for me. As always, you two are wonderful!

It seems to me that I have a TON of male readers, in comparison to how many men read fanfiction. At least, I have a whole lot who joined my yahoo group. So if you were going to review anyway and feel so inclined, would you please tell me your gender? If you'd rather, since I'm really curious, you can also send me a private message if you go to my bio page.

AND **THANK YOU REVIEWERS!** I changed the whole tone of this chapter because of a reviewer. If you've got something to say, then don't be afraid to say it. I don't bite, I promise!


	24. Chapter 24: Fire Storm

Hermione groaned and hung her head. "It was so obvious!"

"Hey!" Harry said reprovingly as he paced her room. "It was not obvious. We were all under the impression that Ginny wouldn't be stupid enough to leave her family to spy on the Death Eaters."

Ron snorted in amusement. "I was _never_ that deluded. This is my sister we're talking about. If she gets an idea in her head, she'll follow through no matter what."

Harry ignored him and went over to sit with Hermione on the bed. "I want to get her out of there."

"We can't," Hermione worried her bottom lip as she shrugged helplessly. "If we go in to get her then we'll probably get killed. If we aren't killed, we'll probably get her killed and the biggest obstacle is that we don't know where the Notts live. Even if we do find it, I imagine it is well guarded, just like Grimmauld Place."

Harry had already thought about all of those things, but he didn't want to voice them out loud. Every fiber of his being was screaming for him to leave this instant and take her away from there. The fact that the Order was having a meeting downstairs and he and Ron had been dismissed from it did not help soften his mood. Remus had assured him that he, Ron and Hermione were being considered for membership but at this point, a decision hadn't been made.

"Too bad you didn't actually kill Nott Sr.," Ron commented absently.

It had been a close call, but the staff at St. Mungo's had managed to save him. Harry had thrown the paper into the fire this morning after reading that. The problem was that Tonks hadn't seen Nott's face so she couldn't positively identify him as a Death Eater and if they wanted to keep Harry out of the Ministry, he couldn't go in to testify either.

He'd been ready to go when Tonks had come to speak to him, but she assured him that Nott wouldn't be out of St. Mungo's for at least a month. _That gave him an idea…_ "With his dad away from the house we should be able to get her out without many problems."

"I don't think we should…" Hermione said slowly, sitting up with a grimace. She was still in a bit of pain from the attack the day before, but Mrs. Weasley said that she would let Hermione out of bed later today. Ron strode over to her and took her arm, helping her up. He crawled into bed behind her and leaned against the headboard so she could rest against him without hurting herself too much. After she was settled, she explained, "I just think that we should let things settle a bit, before we try to rescue her. If they suspect her and we fail to get her out, they might just kill her, and if they didn't suspect her, but we fail, they certainly would watch her more carefully."

"I know," Harry agreed slowly, "But I still think we should go."

Ron grinned sympathetically at him. "You also have to consider that she probably doesn't want to be 'rescued'. I mean, mate… this is Ginny we're talking about."

"I have to agree," Hermione nodded. "I think she is doing what she feels is right…" she hesitated for a moment at Harry's murderous glare. "E-even if we know that wasn't a smart move on her part."

"I want to get her out," Harry reiterated. "I think I need to talk to Tonks about this. She knows something and isn't-"

A knock sounded at the door, halting Harry mid-sentence. "Who is it?" Hermione called out while straightening her sheets nervously. Ron didn't budge from behind her, which Harry found amusing. His best mate was willing to risk the wrath of his mother to stay at Hermione's side.

"It's Tonks. Can I come in?" Her muffled voice sounded exhausted as it floated through the door.

Harry walked over and removed the locking charm before pulling it open. He stared into her vibrantly blue eyes that contrasted beautifully with her cotton candy pink hair. "Come on," he said as he held open the door. When he closed it behind her he placed several charms on the door to ensure that no one would hear them.

Tonks pretended not to notice. She strode over to Hermione and sat on the bed at her side. "How are you feeling? I heard that you were knocked out and Ron had to Apparate you out of there."

"Oh yes, well…" Hermione beamed as Ron's arms tightened around her. "It's lucky he was right there to catch me. I'm fine now, just a bit sore."

"Good," Tonks said, patting her hand.

Harry watched her open her mouth to ask another question and realized that he couldn't stand it any longer. "How could you let her go?"

Her pink head swiveled slowly around to face him, her expression blank. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend. We know that Ginny is a spy," Harry bit out, trying to control his rage. His hands were fisted at his side as he stood over her. "How could you let her go?"

Tonks planted a hand and pushed off the bed, standing to her full height so that she was eye-to-nose with Harry. Even though he still towered over her, he stepped back at the expression on her face. She was furious. Her voice was low and rasping as she spoke. "Don't you dare to presume that you understand anything."

"You do know what she's doing," Harry retorted. "I saw you talking to her last summer, in the garden at the Burrow."

"So?" Tonks said rhetorically, crossing her arms over her chest. She tapped her foot and narrowed her eyes at she glared up at him. "I'm friends with Ginny. I can speak to her whenever I want to, and you shouldn't be butting in on private conversations."

Hermione cleared her throat and they both turned towards the bed. She was balling the sheets between her hands, pulling at it in agitation. "Tonks… we know that Ginny's a spy and we're pretty sure that you're helping her. I…" she glanced anxiously at Harry but turned back to the Auror. "Unless you say something to convince us not to, I do believe that Harry's going to drag us to Nott's house to get her out."

Tonks didn't speak for nearly a full minute. "You can't get her out." She finally looked at Harry, her eyebrow raised questioningly. "The Nott house is unplottable and is protected by many enchantments. I can't get into it and neither can you. Trust me, Molly, Arthur and I have discussed this, along with the rest of the Order, but Ginny is there of her own free will and she seemed to have been allowed in by the family."

"They're Death Eaters," Harry reminded her quietly, but he felt his heart skip a beat. _If the Order couldn't get her out then how was he going to manage it?_

"It doesn't matter," Tonks said more reasonably, now that he wasn't looking to hex something. "I don't want Ginny living with him either but she chose to move out and you can't stop her."

"But…" Ron's voice was calculating as he studied her. "What if she's under the Imperius Curse?"

Tonks shook her head. "No, I checked that last year after she started acting oddly. You know," she said to Harry. "When she started starving herself I thought that maybe she was being controlled by someone and I asked her about it, which is probably what you heard," she informed Harry sarcastically. "She wasn't under the influence of any spells. I made sure of that."

"So she is a spy then?" Ron questioned suddenly, but Tonks merely laughed hollowly.

"Would I really help a sixteen year old to spy on Death Eaters?" She sighed heavily and once again, Harry saw the fatigue that emanated from her. Her shoulders drooped as she walked to the door and undid the charms that Harry had placed on it. Finally she looked back at them, and she looked like she was close to tears. "I would never willingly put Ginny in harm's way, and I'm disappointed that you three think I would." With that she pulled the door open and left, the door swinging shut behind her with a soft _click_.

Harry walked slowly over to the bed and sank down onto it, feeling wretched. "Okay, so now what?"

He felt a small hand take his and squeeze it firmly. "Now we leave it to Tonks and the Order to deal with Ginny, and we finish up the job we're supposed to so that she can get out of Nott's house sooner."

"Yeah…" Harry muttered bitterly. He didn't like it but if he couldn't locate Nott's house, there wasn't much sense in trying. Even if he did locate the house it would probably be weeks of searching that he could have spent on destroying another Horcrux. He was getting so close to his final confrontation with Voldemort that it seemed almost a shame to stop now. It was already December 1st and he was over halfway towards being able to take on Voldemort himself.

"Harry," Hermione said softly, squeezing his hand to make sure he was listening. "What happened with the Dementors?"

"The Dementors?" Harry stared at her blankly for a minute before he cottoned on to what she was talking about. "I drove them away with a Patronus. I was thinking about Ginny and what I had lived through in the box and… they just disappeared."

"Oh… well actually, Harry… I wanted to know what you were reliving," Hermione explained as she went into her 'Hermione-ish' mode of wanting to examine him as if he was a bug. "The Dementors have always affected you more than us but we've encountered them several times now and…"

Her voice floated to the back of his mind so that he barely registered that she was still even speaking. He had seen his mother's death again, relived that night once more and the words that had been spoken just came back to him. "The symbolism…" he muttered absently, trying to recall exactly what Voldemort had said to her.

"What?" Ron's voice broke through Harry's thoughts and he jumped a bit, realizing that he had been caught back in his memories.

"Voldemort said, after he killed my mother, that the symbolism of… of something was too good to pass up." _Was that right?_ "Or something like that. I'm not sure that's all of it, though."

"You heard this when you were with the Dementors?" Hermione asked for clarification, motioning over to the side table for her notebook. Ron reached over and snagged it for her, handing it to her as she flipped it open and began to write feverishly. "Did he say anything else?"

"I can't really remember," Harry said broodingly. He didn't want to talk about his mother's death just then, even though now that he thought about it, it was probably very important. Ginny was still foremost in his thoughts.

_BANG_!

_Not again…_ Harry groaned as he got up and went to the door, throwing it open to find chaos throughout the house as he looked down the staircase from the upstairs banister.

Mrs. Black was screaming, adding her own chord to the cacophony. "Filthy dirt in my house! Scum! Be gone from the noble house of my fathers!"

No one seemed to be paying the slightest bit of attention as several Order members scrambled for the door. "What's going on?" Harry called down to them but no one answered.

"Harry?" Ron said from right behind him. He'd obviously extracted himself from his place on the bed to see what all the fuss was.

"They live in Cambridge," Tonks called to the departing group as Mrs. Weasley fretted with Mr. Weasley's cloak.

"No time, Molly! We've got to go or the Longbottom's won't stand a chance!"

_The Longbottom's…_ Harry's heart froze but his body was already in motion. He heard Hermione call out and Ron shout something back to her but it didn't matter. He ran for the stairs and took them two at a time, with Ron at his heels.

"No!" Mrs. Weasley shouted when she saw them, but Harry didn't even look at her. He ran straight for the door, intent on following the rest of the Order to where ever the fight was.

"Harry!" Remus grabbed for him but Harry shook him off.

"He's my friend!" Harry told him heatedly. "I'm going!"

"Me too!" Ron added as he skidded to a halt next to Harry.

Remus opened his mouth to argue but the rest of the Order was heading up the street, obviously heading for the back alley that Harry knew most of them would use to Apparate from.

"I'm going," Harry told him vehemently as he sprinted down the street, not caring what he looked like to the Muggles in the neighborhood.

Ron was at his side, keeping his pace slowed so that he was in step with Harry. They rounded the corner, and headed into the alley. Moody was standing guard at the entrance, casting several charms that Harry did not recognize but also did not stop to examine. "Potter!" Moody called but he ignored him as well.

Amazingly enough, Moody didn't hex him on the spot.

Harry got safely away from the view of the street and stopped, not bothering to catch his breath. He spun on the spot and felt himself being squeezed through the tunnel as he thought about landing at Neville's house in Cambridge.

He landed, not very gracefully, on his knees in front of a large house and the dark mark floating ominously in the sky. "No…" Harry moaned as he scrambled to his feet.

Another _pop_ signaled the arrival of Ron and together they ran for the house. A few Order members were standing outside, attempting to put out the fire with their wands but the flames were resisting all attempts at extinguishing them.

Harry reached for the large door handle and felt it tentatively, relieved to feel that it was cool. He coughed as a cloud of smoke rolled past through a broken window.

"Bubble-Head Charm," Ron yelled above the roar of the fire around them. He and Harry both placed it on their heads and Harry threw open the door.

It was impossible to see, even through the magical bubble. Thick, black clouds rolled through the burning house. Sparks landed on their exposed skin, crackling as it burnt them but they didn't stop. Harry moved to the right, following a path that wasn't engulfed in flames until he tripped over something that he couldn't see at his feet. He looked around to see what he'd fell over and nearly screamed.

Mrs. Longbottom was staring at him, her expression blank and her face half burned off.

Bile rose swiftly into his mouth as he scrambled away from her and he heard Ron swear violently. "Come on," Harry choked out as he backed away from the dead woman. "We have to find Neville."

"We're never going to find him like this!" Ron said as he motioned around the house. "We'll be dead before we find him."

He was right. Harry racked his brain, trying to think of something… anything… and then it hit him. "Brace me, Ron," Harry ordered and Ron instantly stood behind him. Harry pointed his wand generally at a wall and yelled, "_Accio Neville!_"

Instantly a crash sounded from upstairs and they spun, ready to face whatever was coming.

Seconds later their unconscious friend came hurtling down the stairs towards them, his head lolling as he flew towards them. Harry held out his arms and a moment later, their dorm mate crashed into them, sending the three to the floor.

He could barely breathe, and he was sure that at least one rib was cracked. He and Ron didn't need to talk as they both got to their feet and hauled Neville up by his arms. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be bleeding from a cut on his forehead. Harry wasn't sure his friend was alive, but he was getting him out of the house anyway.

Ron hoisted Neville up a bit higher as they stumbled to the door. The smoke was closing in around them, swirling as if to keep them from ever getting out of the house. "Can't see!" Harry called as several boards groaned loudly above them. He looked up at the ceiling and saw that flames were beginning to creep along it, burning slowly towards the door and more oxygen.

"Move!" Ron bellowed as he ducked lower and pulled Harry and Neville towards a small light in the distance.

Another groan from above and before Harry could even think of what he was doing, he pointed his wand above their heads and roared, "_Protego_!" just as the wood and fire above them came crashing down on their heads.

A flash of yellow light streamed above them as debris fell everywhere in a circle around where they stood. Harry watched in awe as the house began to crumble behind them. He didn't dare to move though, in case he disturbed their last protection against the fire.

The house fell rapidly, collapsing under the damage of the fire. When the last bit fell around them, Harry looked up to see about fifteen Order members, standing frozen on the lawn, watching them under his Shielding Charm. He glanced back and saw that it was safe. Only then did he lower his wand.

Together, he and Ron slowly pulled Neville out of the wreckage and towards Remus. The old professor felt at his neck for a pulse and called to Tonks. She came and took Neville in her arms, Disapparating away while Remus said something about St. Mungo's.

Harry nodded feebly and fell to his knees on the grass. The image of Mrs. Longbottom still burned feverishly in his mind's eye and he knew that it wasn't something he was likely to soon forget.

"Harry?" Ron tugged on his arm, pulling his best mate to his feet, despite no help from Harry. "Come on, we've got to get back. Mum and Hermione are probably going spare."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. He was probably going to get a lashing from both of them, but he didn't care. He had done what was right and he'd do it again in a heartbeat.

_So did Ginny…_ a small nagging voice reminded him but he pushed it aside. He would have to think about that later.

**A/N: **Thanks to **Wolf's Scream **and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!

All right everyone… my friends have started a venture called bahproductions and their information can be located at www dot bahproductions dot com without all the spaces, of course. I'll be bringing more information with the next chapter, which will be coming out soon, on their launch, which is **January 3rd, 2007**. I'll be in a chat for their grand opening but please feel free to check out their website.


	25. Chapter 25: The Ministry

"_Right there," Ginny groaned as Harry kneaded the tense muscles in her shoulders. "Oh yes…" she sighed happily before reclining back into his embrace._

"_Mummy I got one!" Harry's six-year-old son, Andrew, yelled. "Daddy look!" _

_Harry looked up as his filthy child held up the squirming, ugly potato. "Good job," he called out as Ginny snickered. Her entire body shook the porch swing and Harry had to stick out his leg to brace it against the railing._

"_He's better at catching them than you ever were," Ginny added helpfully as she sunk back into him, trying to get comfortable._

_He just grimaced and rubbed a hand over her swollen belly. "He got started earlier."_

"_Mumma," three-year-old Emma called out as she made her way slowly up the steps. "Mumma, I didn't get one."_

"_Aww, you will soon," Ginny crooned, bending a bit to pull their daughter into what was left of her lap. She kissed the toddler's cheek and smoothed out her bright red hair. "Andrew only learned to catch them this year."_

_Emma shrugged her tiny shoulders and snuggled her head against Ginny's large belly, reveling in her mother's gentle fingers combing through her hair._

_Harry watched Andrew running through their yard after another gnome. He easily overtook it and pulled it up by the head, just as Ginny had instructed. He took the gnome over to a large box and dropped it in. The sun shone warm on his raven locks, causing a hint of red to shine through his otherwise black hair. It never failed to amaze Harry how much his son looked just like him although he was his mother's son all the way. _

_Andrew's head rose as if he could feel his father's eyes on him. His mouth quirked up in a grin that was so reminiscent of Ginny that Harry felt his breath hitch in awe. "Daddy, I'm all done. Should I close the lid?"_

_Harry nodded, almost too choked up to speak. "I'll take them over to Uncle Fred's house later today."_

_Andrew placed the lid on the box and ran through the garden towards them. He climbed up on the swing next to his sister as Harry balanced them by keeping his foot firmly on the ground. When they were all settled, he slowly started the rocking motion._

"_You know, this feud with Fred has got to stop," Ginny said with laughter in her voice. "I'm not sure I could take it if he made you bald again. Every time I looked at you I ended up laughing till I cried."_

"_He started it!" Harry muttered indignantly. _

_Ginny snorted and shook her head. "Technically Emma started it when you told her to dump that bottle of breast milk on his head."_

_Harry had nearly forgotten about that. Smiling in contentment, he ruffled his baby girl's hair and sighed happily. Overall it was worth losing part of his arm to show his children the true meaning of family._

"_Can I come with you to Uncle Fred's house when you take the gnomes over?" Andrew asked, breaking the silence._

_He considered his child for a moment and his eager expression. **He was, after all, Ginny's child…** "It is all right with me, but you need to consult your mother. She has final say on who is old enough to prank."_

_Ginny picked up the conversation instantly. "Do you understand that if you're caught that you will be held for ransom and torture… at least until your Gran hears about it and orders Uncle Fred to let you go?"_

_Andrew nodded solemnly. "I can take it, Mummy. I'm a big boy."_

_Ginny held out her hand for him to shake. "All right, then. You know your mission. Right before bath tonight, you and your father will sneak out and plant the gnomes in your uncle's bed, making sure to warn your aunt Kate, and exit the premises without being caught."_

_Andrew shook her hand and nodded proudly. "I won't let you down."_

"_Good man," Ginny replied seriously. Harry beamed at his family. **Yes, he was her son**. He hugged Ginny tighter to him and-_

"Harry, breakfast is ready," Ron's voice sounded through the room. "Remus is here too and he wants to speak to you."

Harry groaned and waved his arm, letting Ron know that he'd heard him. The door closed and all light fled from the room again. All he could do was stare up into the empty blackness.

As far as dreams go, this one was one of the more intense. He could almost feel her body still pressed up against him and the warmth of the summer day. Harry let out a slow breath, trying to calm his racing heart.

He hadn't been denying it to himself. He knew that his feelings for Ginny were serious and that even if he wanted to pretend that they weren't there, his dreams were telling him otherwise.

His biggest fear, the one that kept him tossing and turning in bed, was that one night he wouldn't be alone in his dreams. Voldemort had infiltrated his sleep before and Harry knew that he could do it again. If he did, then it would be all over for Ginny.

A fine sheen of sweat broke out all over his body. He wanted so badly to make it through, to kill Voldemort and have a life. If Ginny wasn't here for him to share it with, he doubted that he would care if he lived or died.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice floated through the door. "Remus needs to speak to you and he's only got a few minutes."

"All right," Harry called out. "I'm coming."

He rose and stretched, trying to work out the kinks of the night. He grabbed his glasses and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater before making his way downstairs to the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was at the stove, making breakfast as she usually did, although this morning she was ignoring Harry and Ron.

She had been furious over the events of yesterday, even though he and Ron had saved Neville's life. She had yelled at them for a full ten minutes when they had gotten back and Hermione had sat, not even standing up for them. At least she wasn't angry with them. Instead, Hermione had told them that she was proud of them for saving him but that they were reckless.

Harry couldn't argue with that. It had been reckless, but well worth it. He sat at the table and shrugged helplessly as Remus stared at him. "I just got back from St. Mungo's and Neville is still unconscious. They don't know what his prognosis is right now, although he is stable at the moment."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry replied as a huge plate full of eggs and kippers was _plopped_ unceremoniously in front of him. "Listen, do you think you can find a Pensieve for me?"

Hermione took a huge gulp of her juice, nodding in agreement. "Yes, we were wondering what it would take to get one."

They had talked briefly last night, after the boys had been yelled at and they were permitted to retire, about heading back to Hogwarts and using Dumbledore's, but Hermione decided that they should try to locate one of their own first. The problem was that if they went back to use Dumbledore's then while they were in the memory anyone could view what they were doing.

Remus didn't even seem surprised by their request. "I could probably locate one but they are very expensive."

"I'll pay it," Harry answered instantly. "I might as well use that money that Sirius left me for something good."

"All right, I will look. I'm also here to tell you that Tonks would like to see you at the Ministry today, to talk about your role in the rescue of Neville." Remus' face was grim and his mouth set firm. "Somehow the Ministry found out that you were in the house."

Harry looked first to Ron and then to Hermione. The same thing was on all three of their minds. _Who could have told the Ministry that he and Ron were there?_ The more pressing thought, however, the one that had Harry frozen in fear was that Ginny had known… that she was right. _There was a spy in the Order._

He took a couple of bites of food and finished off his plate. "I'm ready when you are," Harry told him as Ron stood up.

"I'm coming, too," Hermione added as she drained her drink. "I have a few questions that I want to speak to Tonks about."

"Molly," Remus began as he also got to his feet, scraping the chair along the floor as he rose. "Breakfast was excellent. Thank you very much."

Ron went over to his mother and put an arm around her shoulders. He whispered something into her ear and she shook her head. He continued to speak to her softly until she nodded and pulled him into a hug. "Off with you, then."

Harry felt Hermione tug on the sleeve of his jumper and followed obediently. He turned to look at Mrs. Weasley one last time as they left the kitchen and she was smiling sadly at them. She nodded once and waved a rag, telling him that all was well.

With her it was, anyway. They exited the house and walked down the street towards the London underground station that he and Mr. Weasley had taken so many years before. "Remus," Harry said quietly to his old professor as they walked quickly down the street. "What would it take to get the Fidelius Charm placed on the Burrow?"

"Molly and Arthur would have to agree, but I believe that Bill could do it." Remus studied him shrewdly. "I'm not sure that they're willing to go that far."

Harry stared at the cracked sidewalk as they walked through the chilly, dry December day. "I think they should, especially after what happened at Luna's. They could have easily gotten the Burrow as well."

At least Luna was safe. She and her father were renting a flat in London for the time being and they were continuing to run their paper. Harry had owled her to tell her that he was sorry and that he would do an interview for her dad any time he asked.

Her entire house had been leveled, along with all of their belongings, and all of the newspapers that the three friends had been using for research. Hermione was obviously upset over the house being destroyed, but she had become manic overnight when she had been told that her source of information was now nothing more than dust.

"I think," Remus said after a long pause, "that it might be a good idea as well, but it is up to them. I will speak to Arthur about it, if you'd like."

Harry nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets, trying to ward off the cold. He was more than happy to get into the underground where they were protected from the breeze that had begun to whip up. Thankfully the trip was uneventful and they made it into the Ministry without incident.

The Ministry was deserted except for several guards who checked them over thoroughly. Harry and Ron were on a list, along with Remus, to head up to the Auror department but Hermione was not. It took Tonks coming down to collect all of them before they were able to pass. The silent trip up to the Auror's office was not a pleasant one. As they got closer to the second floor Harry felt his body getting tenser. The lift doors opened and the four exited with Remus, taking care to avoid a pile of greenish looking slime that had taken up residence on the hallway floor.

A tired looking man with a mop and a bucket was hobbling towards them as they walked down the hall, following Tonks' bright pink head. They wended their way back through the nearly empty cubicle until they were at her desk. She sat them down and got out a quill. "Some how the Ministry found out that you were at the Longbottom's. Would you care to explain why you were there?"

Ron gaped at her. Hermione fidgeted. Remus raised an eyebrow at her deadened tone, but Harry didn't even pause to think before he spoke. "Neville is a friend of ours. We went to visit him and saw that the house was on fire so we went in to try and help."

Tonks gave him a ghost of a smile as she wrote that all down on an official looking form. "What was the state of Mrs. Augusta Longbottom?"

"She was dead," Harry replied flatly.

Ron nodded and gulped as his face went ashen. "Her face had been burned and she was just staring up… I mean her eyes were open but she was dead."

"Thank you, and Miss Granger," Tonks looked to Hermione. "Why are you here?"

Hermione smiled back at her, suddenly animated. "I'm keeping up my studies for school, even though we're no longer in session. I had a few history questions that I'm afraid I can't locate an answer to and I was wondering if someone here might spare a few minutes for me."

All four of them stared at her incredulously. "We're all pretty busy at the moment," Tonks finally answered. "As you can see, many of the employees are dead or missing. We've only got a skeleton crew-"

"I know," Hermione interrupted. "But I want to be an Auror or an Unspeakable and as the Ministry will be looking for new employees someday, shouldn't I be encouraged?"

It was completely heartless, unbelievably thoughtless and totally out of character for her and yet she kept a broad smile on her face as she said it. Harry leaned over and whispered, "What are you on about?"

"Shush," she hissed back and waited for Tonks to come up with a response.

"I… well I suppose I could answer a few questions," she admitted. "What do you want to know?"

Hermione got out a small slip of parchment and consulted a list. "First off, I want to know what happens when a family is attacked. How does the Ministry know?"

"We have sensors that alert us to magic," she replied, sitting back in her chair. "If a huge burst of magical activity starts to occur then there might be something wrong, but we have someone who monitors what spells are being performed."

Hermione chewed on her lip as she kept staring at her list. "If I commit a crime in a home but my home is unplottable, can the Ministry detect it?"

Tonks' eyes narrowed. "No, the Ministry can't."

"Who is running the Muggle Ministry now that it has been destroyed?"

"I'm not sure, possibly members of the royal family." She set her hands on the desk and began to twiddle her thumbs.

Hermione sighed and used her finger to scroll further down her list. "How are the Muggles being kept from knowing about how their Ministry was really destroyed?"

"The Muggles are being told that it is terrorism. Aid from foreign countries has poured in and even what are called Marines from the United States." Tonks was beginning to sound bored, which was probably a good thing since the few people who had walked by to gawk at Harry, had stopped all together when they realized that Tonks wasn't really interrogating them. "Otherwise their memories have been modified."

"Is that done by anyone? I mean, can anyone from the Ministry perform the charms on the Muggles or is that regulated?"

Tonks sighed heavily and raised an eyebrow at the question. "Generally it is done by the Hit Wizards or Aurors, although sometimes a senior member of the Ministry will be authorized to do so."

"Is the Minister back here or still in hiding?"

Tonks shook her head. "Can't answer that one for you, but I will say that he is safe and is still in control."

"Fair enough," Hermione intoned. "And if I wanted to know more about the night that Harry's parents died, who would I ask for a direct account?" The question came out of Hermione's mouth as if she was asking what Tonks had had for breakfast.

"I believe Moody was around then but-" She stopped, her mouth hanging open slightly. It only lasted a second though. "But I'm not sure he took that call. I believe that Sirius Black was there, along with Hagrid, but the Ministry could not launch a formal investigation because, as you might have heard, the house was under the Fidelius Charm and none of the Aurors could get in to look around."

"That is fascinating," Hermione mumbled as she met Tonks confused gaze. "I have just one other question… Professor Bins has set me an essay on the four founders and I'm afraid that I wasn't able to find much in Hogwart's library. Does the Ministry have more information about them that I might borrow for a bit? I hate to ask, but with everything the way it is I'm afraid I won't be able to pass my History of Magic NEWT."

"I didn't know you were taking that class," Ron said suddenly, as if he'd been in a stupor and not paying attention for the last ten minutes.

"'Course she is," Harry growled back. "It's an Independent Study since we smashed all the time turners."

"Oh right," Ron said instantly, cottoning on. "It's hard to keep track since all she does is study."

Tonks stood up quickly, although she stumbled over her own chair and landed in Remus' lap. Laughing at her own clumsiness, she let Remus help her to her feet again and said, "Follow me you three. I believe that the Ministry does have a few brochures that you might find _educational_."

She led them out the door and past the man with the mop who was now scrubbing at the scum with a tooth brush. "You're doing great, Archie," Tonks cheered as she clapped a hand on his diminished shoulder and kept going.

She paused outside of a large office and knocked firmly.

"Who's office is this?" Harry asked curiously.

"No ones, this is the file room," she told him as the door opened of its own accord and they walked in.

A plump woman in a bright orange-feathered cap sat at a desk, writing notes. "Can I help you?"

"Students from Hogwarts," Tonks told her as she sat on the corner of the woman's desk, knocking over a cup full of quills. "Oops, sorry."

The woman sighed dramatically and looked up at Tonks. "What do these students want?"

"They're doing a report on the four founders and with Hogwarts closed, they haven't got a proper library to pilfer from."

Harry nearly gasped at Tonks' cheek but the woman simply chuckled throatily and shook her head. "All right, I'll see what I can find."

Within minutes the woman was making copies of several huge files for them and Hermione was gushing, telling her how she had been so worried about her NEWT's. The orange cap bobbed as the older woman patted Hermione's cheek. "Aren't you a luv? Don't worry about it so much; you've got plenty of time to study still. Come back to see me if you need more materials."

They left, Hermione gushing still, and Tonks escorted them to the lifts. She kissed Remus on the cheek and whispered to Harry, "See you in a bit."

Harry grinned and entered the lift as the door slid open. Hermione had at least three days worth of material to read, conveniently shrunk and kept in Remus' pocket for the trip home, and he hadn't seen Umbridge through the entire visit. Overall this trip into the Ministry had been rather pleasant… surely a first and probably the only time that this would ever happen to him.

**A/N:** Thank you **JPx **and **Wolf's** **Scream **for beta'ing and **wvchemteach **for your ideas and support.

Okay so tomorrow, **January 3rd, 2007** I will be in a chat to launch a friend's writing project. If you would like to join me, I will be there from 3:30pm-6:30pm EST and 9:00pm-10:30pm. It is a writing project that sounds like it will be a blast and the writers will be the chat discussing it. The link can be found on my Bio page and I encourage everyone to check it out.

As always, discussions are open at my yahoo group which is the link for 'my page' in my bio.

**PLEASE NOTE!!** Notices have not come through for reviews from the site so I haven't gotten to responding yet but I hope to in the next few days. If I miss responding to you, please know that I'm really, really sorry about that and it isn't intentional! I appreciate all the reviews everyone takes the time to submit and it is my goal to always reply.


	26. Chapter 26: The Pensieve

By the time Harry saw Tonks again they were back at the Burrow and it was now under the Fidelius Charm, with Charlie as the secret keeper. Bill, who had performed the charm, had decided that since his brother still spent most of his time in Romania that he was the least likely of them to be killed. Charlie had dutifully come home, participated in the charm, told the family and a few others where the house was, and left.

Mrs. Weasley had not appreciated the conversation and had insisted that Charlie write out the address on a slip of paper, in case Ginny ever wanted to come home.

Harry wasn't surprised to see Remus and Tonks walk through the door, as they'd sent an owl asking for Harry, Ron and Hermione to wait at the Burrow before setting out again. It hadn't really mattered, though. They had no idea where to check for the next Horcrux. Thankfully Remus carried the answer to Harry's questions in his arm.

_A very large, rather heavy-looking Pensieve._

"You found one," Harry said with relief as his old professor set it down on the worn kitchen table. It was exactly like Dumbledore's, the same intricate runes surrounded the outer edge, only this one was empty of the liquid that had swirled through the Pensieve. Instead a large flask sat in it.

Remus nodded and sagged into a chair. "You can't move it with magic or it will break the enchantments on it. Here," he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a rather squashed roll of parchment. "These are the instructions for how to use it."

"How much do I owe you?" Harry asked as he took the roll and scanned through the neat print.

"Nothing," Remus assured him. "I took a leaf out of Mundungus' book and pawned several ugly golden statues that had been lying about Grimmauld Place." He winked at Harry and smiled in amusement. "I'm sure that Sirius would have heartily approved."

Harry grinned and sat back in his chair. He opened his mouth to ask another question when Hermione burst into the kitchen, red-faced and muttering darkly. She pulled up short when she saw Remus and Tonks and gaped at them stupidly. "Oh… I'd forgotten… what's the time?" She looked down at her watch and gasped.

Harry snagged the sleeve of her jumper and pulled her to the table. "Just sit. Would you like some tea?"

"No!" Hermione snapped as she fell into a chair. "I'm too angry for tea."

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked in amusement as the two adults watched them fascinated.

Hermione huffed indignantly and crossed her arms. "He said that he thought I should stay here at the Burrow while you and he go out to… well, you know." She blew a breath of air up, knocking a loose strand of hair from her face. "He's just so insufferable!"

"Don't forget daft," Harry added honestly. "What would we have done without you?"

A twinge in his gut told him that he'd done the same thing to Ginny, only he was completely begrudging her a role in this war. It was a nagging voice, much like Hermione's, that reminded him that he hadn't treated Ginny fairly. Always, though, he was able to squash it down.

"Not to interrupt your tirade against Ron," Remus interjected as he pointed towards the Pensieve. "But I have delivered on this, and Tonks and I have been very curious about what happened at the Ministry."

Hermione stared at them blankly for nearly a full minute before her eyes widened. "My questions?"

Tonks snorted and looked to Remus as she pointed at Hermione. "Apparently they were really important questions since she remembers them so clearly."

"It was about Ginny, mostly, anyway," Hermione explained. "I wanted to know because she's likely to be suspected as a spy soon. Since we can't get to her, as the house is unplottable, I wanted to know what would happen when they turned on her. Unfortunately we won't know if that happens."

Tonks reached for her necklace and toyed with it as she asked, "What about the questions about the Muggles?"

Hermione turned a bit pink. "Curiosity."

"And the night that James and Lily were killed?" Remus asked softly.

Hermione leaned towards him, very earnestly, and said, "I could tell you that, but then I'd have to kill you." Then she looked at Harry with a giddy grin and confided, "I've always wanted to say that."

They all stared at her, stunned. "What?" Harry finally managed.

She sighed and shook her head. "Never mind, obviously I'm the only one who watched Muggle television."

The door to the kitchen burst open and Ron barreled in. "Hermione, I-" he froze at the sight of Remus and Tonks at the table. "Uh, hello… oh I see you found a Pensieve."

"Yes and we've got to go, I'm afraid. We're late for lunch with Nymphadora's parents," Remus stood and pulled out her chair for her, which she promptly tripped over. "Be safe, you three."

"Yeah," Tonks chimed in as she righted herself. "I won't even begin to tell you to be good."

With a wave, they left through the kitchen door and out into the cold December afternoon.

Harry handed the instructions over to Hermione and hefted the Pensieve. It must have weighed at least four stone but he firmly held onto it as he made his way towards the stairs.

"It says here," Hermione began reading as she followed Harry up the stairs. "That all you have to do is concentrate on the memory and it will come out as a silver strand which you will transfer to the Pensieve."

"Right," Harry huffed. "Ron, your turn before I drop it."

Ron climbed past Hermione and took it from him, groaning under its weight and awkward shape. "This damn thing weighs a bleeding ton!"

"Ron!" Hermione shushed him reprovingly. "Watch your language."

"I'll stop swearing," Ron panted, "If you carry this up the stairs."

She shook her head and Harry watched her roll her eyes. "Don't be silly, we need the thing in one piece."

They managed to get it up to Harry's room and he secured the door as Hermione opened the flask and poured a shimmering liquid into the basin.

"That's not as full as Dumbledore's," Harry told her as he sat down on the floor to look at it. "I'm sure there was more in his."

"I believe that it gets more full as thoughts are stored in it," Hermione explained as Ron sat down with them. "Are you ready for this, Harry?"

_Was he ready to relive his parents' death?_ "No," he answered honestly. "But let's do it anyway and get it over with."

Ron clapped him on the shoulder. "We'll be with you the whole time, mate."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, sticking his wand to his temple. He closed his eyes and thought back to a memory that he knew was in his mind but that he hadn't relived in a long time.

Tendrils, like fingers, worked their way through his brain, tickling along a path that Harry wasn't consciously aware of. Suddenly, he just knew he had the right one and he pulled his wand away, pulling at the fiber like a thread of hair. He touched his wand to the shimmering surface and the memory transferred into the Pensieve.

The three friends watched it swirl around, almost afraid to break the silence. Finally, Harry asked, "How do we get out again?"

"You decide to leave and it takes you out," Hermione said calmly as she watched the hypnotic movements. "I'm ready if you are."

"Okay," Harry said as he took a deep breath and plunged his face into his own memory.

He found himself standing in a darkened nursery, staring at his baby self who was sitting in a cot along the back wall. Within seconds his best friends were standing with him in the room.

Hermione let out a happy sigh and walked over to the cot. "Oh Harry! You were so adorable!"

His baby self completely ignored them and picked up a rattle that he promptly shoved in his mouth.

"Makes me wonder what happened," Ron added with a short jab of his elbow into Harry's side.

Harry smiled weakly at Ron, thankful that his friend was trying to distract him from what they were about to see.

Harry tensed as he heard a muffled voice outside the door.

"Do you think he's asleep?" It was a man's voice, rumbling low.

"Shhh!" A woman reprimanded. "He won't be if you don't keep it down."

A pause and then, "I think he enjoyed the candy."

"Of course he did, James!" The voice that Harry recognized as his mother's said reproachfully. "What baby wouldn't want sweets? Honestly, did you have to give him that licorice****wand, though?"

"He liked it!" James argued with amusement in his tone.

Harry was transfixed on the voices, soaking them in while his baby self crawled across the cot to pick up a small bear, which he then dragged back to the corner. He perked up to listen to his parents ever so often, but for the most part continued to play silently.

Lily laughed and they heard her lightly smack her husband who chuckled appreciatively. "I love you," he said affectionately before they heard them kissing. "Marrying you was the second best thing I ever did."

"Second best?" Lily asked with mock indignation. "I'm only second best?"

"Yeah," James' voice was now thick with emotion. "Sorry love, but having Harry topped our wedding day."

Lily sniffed loudly. "Oh you! You're such a softy when you let yourself go and yes, the day he was born was the best day of my life."

"Well, can't let Sirius know I've gone soft," James told her. "So when are we going to give Harry a sister? I'm keen on having that big family."

Harry could almost hear his mother roll her eyes even as he wished he could sink through the floor. "You're _keen_ on making those babies."

"So? My wife is gorgeous and sexy. What's wrong with wanting her?"

Lily snorted indignantly. "Your wife hasn't lost all the weight from having the first one yet."

"Gorgeous," James repeated firmly. "Seriously, Lils… I want another baby."

For a long moment they all waited silently for her to respond. "Okay."

Harry had shared a tent with Ron and Hermione long enough to know that more kissing was happening behind that door but it stopped abruptly with a loud _BANG!_"

"What was that?" Lily asked with concern. "Sirius has gone into-"

"Shh!" James ordered and he heard his parents walk down the hall. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"

Harry watched transfixed as Lily stumbled into the room, terror on her face as she raced over to the cot. His baby self was still chewing on a toy and not paying any attention to his surroundings. In fact Harry realized that the cot was turned in such a way that he couldn't really see his mother entering.

A cackle of high-pitched laughter followed her as the door burst open again and Hermione gasped, shrinking backwards into Ron who put his arms on her arms to steady her.

Voldemort, nearly as Harry remembered him only slightly more human, stood framed in the doorway.

His mother stood with her arms spread in front of his cot, completely terrified. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

_It took all he had not to jump in and fight this memory._

"Stand aside you silly girl … stand aside now." Voldemort ordered coldly, raising his wand to her.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-" Lily pleaded and he heard his baby self begin to cry. "Not Harry! Please … have mercy … have mercy…"

Voldemort's shrill laughter echoed around the room as his mother screamed.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

The snake-like man moved quietly along the floor and knelt beside his dead mother. Once again, Harry nearly lost what little control he possessed and leapt on the man. "Oh yes, the symbolism of it is too great to pass up."

He held up a piece of jewelry that wasn't quite in focus. Hermione tentatively moved in until she was kneeling next to him, watching what he did next. Unfortunately because baby Harry couldn't see the item through his tears there was no real form to it.

He set whatever it was on Lily's chest and pointed his wand at it before saying "_Emulgeo Aevum Edo Concedo_." The item glowed brightly as Voldemort stood and turned to the crying baby. The entire process had only taken thirty seconds, but to Harry it seemed like an eternity.

He raised his wand and uttered the fateful words with such hate that it made Harry cringe inwardly, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A blinding green light filled the room and everything went black.

"Harry?" Hermione walked over to him and took his hand. "Come on."

He felt them raising back out of the Pensieve as a low buzzing filled his ears.

_His parents had wanted another child… they had said that he was the best thing to happen to him… they had loved each other so much… they had loved him._

Two arms went around his neck, startling him from his reverie. "Oh Harry," Hermione whispered as she held onto him. "I wish Ginny was here."

_So did he,_ although he wasn't about to admit it out loud.

"What could Ginny do?" Ron asked in confusion as he sat next to them.

Hermione kept one arm around Harry's shoulder as she settled herself next to him. "She's the one who he needs to hug him, not me."

_It was such an astute observation. One that shouldn't have surprised him from Hermione, but it had._ "You're not bad," Harry said lightly, trying to keep his head from reeling with what he had just learned.

"I know, but it isn't the same," she consoled him softly. "It was horrible to watch and the fact is that you lived it, and just relived it."

"At least I know what happened, now," Harry mumbled. "Before it was only sounds and not pictures. I'm surprised that it was as clear as it was."

Hermione frowned slightly, puzzling this out. "The human brain is a powerful and amazing tool. Your baby self knew what your mother looked like and knew how the room was decorated but also, just before he tried to kill you, you saw Voldemort. Your brain filled in the missing pieces."

"Except for that golden thing he put on your mum's chest. That was all blurry," Ron added. "Is that… was he making a Horcrux?"

"I think so," Hermione said bracingly. "I couldn't make out the exact words that he was saying but it makes sense."

Ron snorted and leaned back against his hands. "Nothing he does makes any sense. I thought he'd want to make a Horcrux from Harry's death."

"Harry's not dead and who's to say he wasn't going to?" Hermione reminded her boyfriend. "He still made another Horcrux after his rebirth."

Harry could barely follow their conversation. His parents' conversation kept replaying itself in the back of his mind, over and over again.

His heart pounded violently in his chest as visions of the life that they had lost flashed before his eyes. He knew that they had been in hiding because of him, but it seemed like his mum and dad were going on with life.

They hadn't been unhappy about leaving the world behind and being together.

A wave of longing washed over him and rocked him to his core. Harry closed his eyes and tried to suppress the images of himself and Ginny in the same position…

…_talking outside of their child's door… planning their family… holding each other…_

Despite the danger they had stayed together, stuck through it, even through death.

"Harry?"

He shook his head and kept his eyes closed, afraid that he would cry like a baby if he opened them.

"Come on," he heard Ron say before he felt Hermione stand up. "We'll go down and make some tea, bring it back up here."

Harry nodded, keeping his head down until he heard the door shut. Slowly several tears pushed their way past his eyelids to fall into his lap.

He wasn't a master Occlumens and he dreamed about Ginny every night. He'd broken up with her and she'd run off to spy for the Order, probably because she cared about him.

He could have been with her this entire time. He could have convinced the Weasleys to put the Burrow under the Fidelius Charm sooner and unlike with his parents, Charlie wasn't going to betray them. If he'd continued to date Ginny then she might have stayed in the safety of her parents' house.

Harry let out a snort at how ridiculous he was being. There was no way that Ginny would have waited patiently at home for him. She was not a 'sit quietly and knit type' of girl.

He ran a fist over his eyes, removing the last vestiges of his tears from his face.

The door opened slowly and his two friends poked their heads in, carrying teacups in their hands. Ron silently handed him a cup and sat down with him.

For several minutes they just waited in the quiet of the room as the sun lowered, causing darkening beams to chase through the room, bouncing off the walls.

"I have a theory about the Horcrux that he made that night," Hermione whispered, startling Harry out of his stupor.

"What's that?" He asked before taking another drink of his tea. Several hot drops splashed out and onto his pants because his hand was shaking badly.

She reached over and lowered his hand, holding him steady. "I think it was that lily necklace that you found at your house in Godric's Hollow."

Harry shook his head, setting the cup down as he did. "No, that's just a necklace. Anyway, I thought it looked larger than the lily." Her face was sympathetic which only further angered Harry. "It isn't the same one!"

Hermione's expression didn't change. "It won't hurt to examine it."

_It would hurt, a lot._ It was the only thing he had left of her and he'd been wearing it constantly since that night. After having just watched her die, again, he wasn't in the mood to discuss it. "No."

"Mate," Ron stepped into the argument, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry knew he was being childish so he nodded once. He took the necklace off and handed it to her. He stood quickly and walked out of the room.

_If he'd been wearing a Horcrux, he didn't want to know it just then._

**A/N: **Thank you to **Wolf's** **Scream** and **JPx** for being my hard working (especially on this chapter) beta's!

Please remember to vote on my **yahoo group **for the missing moment that you want. It is in the Polls section and as always, thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! It truly kept me going on this chapter. If I haven't responded to your review, then I am really sorry! The notices just aren't working correctly, although it is getting better. If you have a specific question that I didn't answer, feel free to email me!


	27. Chapter 27: Particles of a Soul

Hermione walked slowly towards where Harry sat in the kitchen, her expression grim and his face set. Slowly she lowered herself into a seat across from him and she set her closed fist upon the table. Her hand slid across to him; he heard the distinct metallic _click_ of a necklace and the sound seemed to reverberate accusingly through the room. "It isn't a Horcrux," she told him simply. "I was wrong."

Harry felt his shoulders droop in relief as he snaked out his hand to take it from her. The warm weight of the lily dropped onto his palm and he quickly returned it to his neck. "So what now?"

"Now we figure out what 'symbolism' he was referring to," Hermione said. "It could be a possession that belonged to another Lily, or perhaps a lily-shaped object itself; it might also be a red-head or another Muggle-born. Symbolism, however, is usually representative of an image or an item. I doubt very much that Voldemort would have used the word incorrectly, so I am going to go on the supposition that he was referring to a 'lily' of some sort."

He stared blankly at her and tried to wade through what Hermione had just told him. When it came down to it, however, the key was the flower… at least he thought it was. "Huh?"

Hermione smiled gently and patted his hand. "We're looking for another lily, and I think we'll probably find it once belonged to one of the four founders."

"Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Harry teased as he got up and stretched. "Where's Ron?"

"Packing," she answered as she went to rummage for food. "We're leaving again."

He nodded and walked to the door, wanting a bit of fresh air. "Do you think we can stop in and see Neville before we go?"

"No, and Harry," Hermione's voice was slightly raised. "You can't go outside of the house. It isn't safe."

"Right," he muttered, taking his hand from the doorknob. "I'll just go and pack then."

"Mrs. Weasley promised to look in on Neville today," she reminded him. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

He grumbled under his breath and sat back down. "Where are we going, anyway?"

"Back to Hogwarts, I'm afraid," she said with an apologetic smile. "I need to spend some more time in the library."

"Didn't anything Tonks give you when we went to the Ministry help?" Harry asked while staring out the window, noting that it looked like it might snow soon.

Hermione shook her head sadly. "It talked about the founder's lives, but it wasn't anything that I hadn't learned before. We'll just have to read everything in the library at the school and hope we come across something." For once in her life, however, Hermione did not seem pleased at the prospect of weeks spent in the library, being allowed to read constantly.

Harry wasn't pleased about it either, for that matter. "Can't we try another library?"

"I don't think so," she answered slowly. "It might be that a private collector would have the kind of information that we're looking for, but private collectors are notoriously stingy about letting anyone look at their books, never mind three teenagers."

Harry scratched absently at his ear as he studied her. "You know, with all the trouble we've run into with libraries, I think I should set one up after this is over." _If we make it out,_ he added silently.

Hermione let out a loud squeal and threw herself into his lap, nearly toppling over the chair. She held on tight and planted a huge kiss on his cheek. "That is a brilliant idea! I'll help if you want, of course!"

He laughed and patted her shoulder, "I'd need your help. It isn't like I can actually run a library."

Her eyes gleamed happily and she stood and began to pace, her expression awed. He could see that she was already plotting how to make it work. "Oh, but it will take a lot of gold."

"I'll ask Remus to pawn everything else from Grimmauld Place," Harry told her. "Sirius would have taken the mickey out of me for using all of that money on a library, but I think he would have approved in the end."

Hermione just beamed at him. "Thank you."

He shrugged, embarrassed and stood. "I'll floo him and then get packed."

After placing a call to Remus, asking him to visit that day, Harry went up to his room and packed his belongings. Ron wandered in as he drew the pack closed. "You all set, mate?"

"Yeah," Harry said as he snapped it shut. "So are you and Hermione done fighting?"

Ron snorted, "Not bloody likely. That woman is going to be the death of me, but…"

Harry looked over his shoulder and saw that Ron was grinning sheepishly at him. "But?"

Ron waved a hand absently. "Well, it's not really a bad way to go."

Harry chuckled as he nodded, "No, I suppose not."

"Besides, I was being stupid," Ron admitted as he flopped onto Harry's bed. "I know we need her in the fight and in many ways she's better at fighting than either of us. She at least knows all those spells that we don't."

"Right," Harry agreed, not wanting to completely commit for fear of setting Ron off. "Well, yeah, she's brilliant."

"'Course, Ginny's different," Ron said conversationally as Harry's head whipped up. "I mean, she's only sixteen and she'd have only slowed us down."

Harry's wand was out of his pocket before he could even think of what he was doing. Ron simply laughed and Harry lowered his wand in confusion. "What are you on about? Ginny could kick your arse any day in a duel."

Ron nodded resignedly. "Yeah, and that's what Hermione reminded me of yesterday. I'm here, even though Ginny's hexed more people than I have, but she was left behind."

"I know what you're trying to do," Harry growled as he turned away to look under his bed, checking for any other belongings.

Ron stood up and walked to the door. "I'm not trying to do anything," he retorted. "I think it was wise to leave Ginny behind since I know it's how you'd want to be treated, if the situations were reversed."

Harry rose quickly and knocked his head on the underside of the bed. Swearing loudly he crawled out and glared up at him. "Did Hermione tell you to tell me this?"

"Nope," Ron answered as he twisted the doorknob. "She did tell me the same thing this morning when I was being a prat about her coming with us, though. I reckon she's probably smart enough to know what she's talking about."

Harry just shook his head, deciding to change the subject. "Is Remus here yet?"

"Yeah, Mum's giving him tea and biscuits," Ron said as he left.

Harry followed, hefting his bag onto his shoulder. "Did Hermione tell you what I'm going to do after we finish him off?"

"Yeah," Ron replied in indignation. "You could buy a Quidditch team but no, instead you're going to feed her nutty addiction for books."

Harry laughed as he tromped behind him, down the stairs. "It will keep her occupied, though."

"True," Ron mumbled as they entered the kitchen. Harry dumped his stuff and sat next to Ron, reaching over for a small handful of the biscuits as they greeted a tired looking Remus.

"So," Remus began. "What's this task you've got for me?"

Harry popped one into his mouth and chewed quickly. "We need all of the things from Grimmauld Place pawned off and the money put into an account that Hermione has access to."

Hermione blushed and looked down into her teacup as Mrs. Weasley gaped at him. "Harry?"

"It's to start a library, and Hermione's offered to help," Harry answered, trying to hide his amusement. He ignored the fact that he was making plans in case he didn't survive the ordeal. That detail could be examined another day. He turned back to Remus. "So where can we unload all of this stuff?"

Remus studied him thoughtfully. "Actually, it's a man in Wales that has a small shop… I took the things to him and also bought the Pensieve in his store. He's a fascinating man although I suspect that he might be older than Merlin himself."

Harry and Ron laughed while Hermione looked intrigued. "What else does he sell?"

"Odds and ends, mostly," Remus said as he took a sip of tea. "Antiques and rare magical objects, like Pensieves."

"Where is this shop?" Hermione asked and Remus explained it to her.

Harry looked at Mrs. Weasley, who was bustling about the small kitchen. "Did you get to see Neville today?"

Mrs. Weasley set a mug down for herself and sat beside him. "Yes, and he is still unconscious although the Healers are hopeful that he'll make a full recovery."

Harry nodded dumbly, unsure of what to ask. "Do they know when he'll wake up?"

She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, dear, they just don't know. He received a nasty bump to his head and he inhaled a lot of the smoke. They keep saying that it will just take time for his body to heal."

"All right," he acknowledged slowly and then tried to think of how to ask his next question. Fortunately, Mrs. Weasley seemed to know what he was going to ask before he did.

"I'll keep checking in on him, poor boy," she promised as she patted his hand gently. "Luna has been to St. Mungo's a few times, or so the Healers told me. Such a nice girl."

"Yeah," Harry said. "She's a good friend."

"Harry?" Hermione interrupted. "We need to get going."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley stood and went for a large hamper. "Let me pack a small snack for your lunch."

"Before you go," Remus interrupted as Mrs. Weasley bustled away. "I'm very curious about those questions you asked when we were at the Ministry."

"Oh," Hermione looked surprised. "Well, I really just wanted information about the founders, but I needed to make it look like I might be interested in something else."

Remus chuckled appreciatively. "I suppose you succeeded then."

Ten minutes later they Apparated to Wales to locate a man named Nick. Hermione, clearly following the directions from memory, led them down several side streets of a small village until they reached a particularly odd looking shop. Papers scattered the windows and a mix-match of objects lined the display cases.

When she pulled open the door a bell jingled merrily above them. An old man, slightly hunched over, came out from the back to greet them. Harry had to agree with Remus. Nick really did appear to be older than dirt. He smiled toothily at them, a twinkle in his eye that was so reminiscent of Dumbledore that it caught Harry's breath, and asked, "How can I help you?"

"Remus Lupin sent us here," Hermione told him simply. "I have some questions about the Hogwarts founders and he said you were an expert."

"Ah," he replied in a deep voice, understanding crossing over his face. "Yes, well let me close up and we'll have a spot of tea."

He settled them into a group of shabby, but comfortable, chairs around a small table as he conjured up a pot of tea and several cups. "So what do you want to know about the founders?"

"Actually," Hermione licked her lips. "I really just have questions about Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The sword is the only remaining artifact from Gryffindor, is it not?"

"That is correct," he assured her as he poured the tea. "He had a vile grandson who thought it would be prudent to light himself, and his whole house on fire. Fire," he told Hermione with a wink, "is only good for killing people and destroying non-metal objects. It's also an effective method for silencing those whom you don't want to speak."

The three friends stared in horror at him as the memories of what had happened recently to Neville flooded back. Hermione's eyes began to leak and Ron grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Sorry," Harry muttered. "We nearly lost a friend in a fire."

Nick nodded in understanding. "I read about it in the paper and I won't beat around the bush. Someone didn't want the Longbottoms to survive. Fortunately you two were there," he added, looking between Harry and Ron. They both gaped at him in surprise for a moment, but decided that this man, who was likely around during the time of Christ, probably knew a lot more than they would ever understand. "So, what questions do you have about Rowena? I admit, I have a bit of a soft spot for her."

Hermione sniffed and composed herself quickly. "I've been curious about Ravenclaw and why nothing of hers has ever shown up. I know that over the centuries things could have been misplaced but it seems that at least one thing of hers could have made it."

The man steeped his fingers and studied her intently. "What do you know about her?"

Hermione shifted a bit and began to list off the facts that they'd learned from the biography that they'd borrowed from Binns. "Then I got a few pamphlets from the Ministry and it said that she was from Scotland and that she prided herself on being clever."

Nick smiled fondly. "Ah the Ministry… trust them to have it all wrong."

"What?" All three of them asked together.

"Oh yes," he said with amusement. "Rowena happened to be a beauty beyond compare and she was from Ireland, not Scotland."

Hermione gawked at him. "You're kidding!"

He shook his head and took a sip of tea before sitting back in his chair. "She was brilliant in many subjects but particularly Ancient Runes and Potions, and I have it on good authority that she and Gryffindor had a secret affair for many years."

"Seriously?" Ron said with a mixture of awe and amusement.

"So," Hermione asked quickly, "Could something of hers have survived?"

Nick raised one bushy eyebrow and nodded. "Something did survive, yes, although it disappeared nearly twenty years ago."

"What was it?" Harry questioned instantly, sitting up straighter. His chair creaked ominously beneath him but he ignored it.

He took a deep breath that rattled through him. "It was a pendant. She used to wear it on special occasions."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "What… does anyone know what she looked like? I mean, being from Ireland I could guess but…"

"Red hair, green eyes, very fair skin," Nick told her and Harry's heart began to hammer.

"What… what was the-"

A loud screech at the window interrupted them and Nick hopped up, belying his age, and opened the window to admit a gray owl. "What have you got for me Archimedes?"

The owl dropped a small scroll into his hands and flew over to a perch while Nick latched the window and came back to his seat. They waited silently while he unrolled it and read quickly over it. He finished it and sighed before rolling it again and stowing it in his shirt pocket. "The Minister was assassinated about an hour ago."

Harry, Ron and Hermione gasped. "What happened?"

"Voldemort got him," Nick explained and Harry briefly wondered at the fact that this man did not fear the name. Then again, he was so old that death probably didn't seem that bad of a thing.

After a moment of shock, Harry blurted out, "Who was that scroll from?"

"Alastor Moody," the old man answered. "He was called in to protect the Minister but when Voldemort wants you… well, not many can live to tell that tale." His eyes rested briefly on Harry before he picked up the teapot and refilled their cups. "Nothing we can do about it now and you're safe here. Ask your next question."

"I…" Hermione seemed to still be in shock. "How do you know so much about Ravenclaw?"

Nick chuckled, but it was tinged with a hint of sadness. "I've spent many years researching her. I spent a good fifty years just learning all I could about her."

"Yes, but there aren't that many sources to go on," Hermione argued instantly. "Where did you get this kind of information and is it reliable."

Instead of being affronted, as Harry thought he might be, the man nodded approving at Hermione. "Those are the right questions to ask, and yes, my information is as reliable as one can reasonably expect from a first hand source."

Hermione gasped in surprise. "Where did you get that?"

He smiled kindly. "Really, my dear, I'm surprised you didn't think of it before. I questioned the Sorting Hat, of course."

Ron burst out laughing and Harry felt as if he had been hit with a hammer. The answer to so many questions was sitting up in the Head's office and he'd never thought to ask. But… "Did Dumbledore know about this?"

"I don't know that he did, no," Nick said after thinking it over. "Of course, I questioned the hat well before his time at Hogwarts and the hat isn't exactly what one would call talkative. If you don't ask it a specific question, it won't give a specific answer."

"Is that how you learned about the pendant?" Hermione was practically bouncing in her seat at this point.

He shook his head, "No, I learned about its existence from a badly damaged painting of her. I saw the flower pendant there and then traveled to Hogwarts to speak with the hat."

"Flower?" Hermione asked weakly.

He grinned and got up from his chair to pace the floor. "Yes, a lily in fact," he said this while looking at Harry. "The first time I met your mother I thought it was quite remarkable how similar those two women looked, even separating thousands of years."

Harry felt his throat close up. This pendant had to be it… there was no other explanation for what he'd seen in the Pensieve but how would they be sure? "Did Dumbledore know about the lily pendant?"

"I," here Nick hesitated. "No, I did not tell him about it nor did he ask me about her until recently when the pendant had been long gone."

"Who stole it?" Ron said as he reached for his teacup.

"I believe it was Voldemort," Nick told him and Ron choked on his tea, spewing a bit of it all over the table.

Hermione got out her wand and instantly cleared up the mess. "But you didn't tell Dumbledore?"

"He wrote to me and asked to meet with me in July, but then he died." Nick's lined face showed a sadness that told Harry everything about this man. He was obviously fond of Dumbledore and missed him. "I was going to give him the painting of Ravenclaw, which I managed to acquire a number of years ago."

"Where did you find it?" Hermione's ever-present curiosity was still compelling her to ask more questions.

Nick grinned mischievously and headed for the back door. "I dug it up from the burned-out ruins of Gryffindor's house."

**A/N:** Okay, before you jump on me for taking this long to update I have a really good excuse! I put my house on the market and sold it and my kids are trying to kill me. I promise to be better with the next chapter.

I finally caught up on review responses today, and you're great, and it really kept me going the last two days when I was forcing myself to sit still and write! **THANK YOU!!!**

Thank you **wvchemteach**, **Wolf's Scream **and **JPx **for beta'ing for me. Ya'll are great!


	28. Chapter 28: Her Beautiful Face

"You dug it up?" Harry asked incredulously as he half rose to follow Nick.

"Yes, come on you three and I'll show you," Nick ordered as he pulled open the door and walked into the blackness.

Harry followed closely behind, with Ron and Hermione on his heels. A light flared, filling the room. Harry's hand flew up to shield his eyes from the glare and he squinted, trying to make his way without tripping. When his eyes finally adjusted, he gasped in wonder at the myriad of treasures before him. Gold statues stacked along the walls of a long hallway, paintings of witches and wizards that waved as they walked by. There were even a few still life paintings and Harry thought he heard Hermione gasp the words, "Da Vinci."

Everything was jumbled together, with no real order but as they continued to walk down the long, narrow hall, he saw a painting at the end, prominently displayed, that he assumed was Ravenclaw. The edges were badly burned and fraying while the beautiful woman in the painting was stilled, her expression was marred by several scorch marks.

What drew Harry though was the large, ornate pendant that was pinned to her chest. "That's it," Harry said to himself, coming to a halt in front of the portrait. "That's got to be it."

"How long have you had this painting?" Hermione questioned as she examined the remnants of the frame.

"Long enough," Nick answered evasively. "More years than you can imagine anyway."

"Bloody hell! She was gorgeous," Ron whispered reverently. "Blimey, she did look like your Mum."

"Yes," Nick responded as he held up his wand to illuminate the details. "The first time I met Lily Potter, I thought that I was looking at her long lost descendant."

"Is that possible, sir?" Hermione asked as she fully studied the woman's face. Her expression was drawn for some reason, although her tone did not give it away.

Nick shrugged, "Who knows? Although I think it highly unlikely; my research has led me to conclude that her grandson, and only heir, died in the fire that he, himself, set."

"Ah well, it's a shame then. The only line that survived was Slytherin's," Ron commented absently.

Nick let out a booming laugh that shook his old frame. "If only it were that simple, my lad!" The three stared at him, waiting for an explanation. "I'm afraid that Gryffindor was married three times in his life."

All three of their jaws dropped; "You're kidding, right?" Ron asked, somewhat in awe.

"No, I'm afraid not," Nick said with laughter in his eyes. "Not once did he marry Ravenclaw, either. No, he outlived the first two and the third ran off with Slytherin."

"This is too complicated," Ron muttered as he rubbed at his temple.

Nick inclined his head and watched the three teenagers carefully. "It is complicated and somehow, I don't think it really has anything to do with what you are looking for."

Hermione smiled casually and asked, "Can I perform a diagnostic test on the painting?"

Nick patted her shoulder and walked off down the hallway. "I'll make a fresh pot of tea."

The second he was out of the room Hermione checked the painting over thoroughly and pronounced, "It isn't a Horcrux."

"I didn't expect that it would be," Harry said as he turned to head back to the main part of the shop. "I expect that he's got the pendant hidden somewhere."

"Imagine having your wife run off with Slytherin," Ron added, clearly still stuck on the story that Nick had told them. "I mean, I can see Gryffindor being a bit of a ladies man, but Slytherin? And why didn't he marry Ravenclaw, anyway? She was quite dishy."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione stiffen momentarily but instead of saying anything, she increased her pace and beat them back into the shop.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Nick's voice was mild as he poured another cup of tea.

"Yes, thank you," Hermione said quietly as they sat down. She sat up straight and took a sip of tea. "Actually… we need to go right now. Can we visit you tomorrow?"

Nick agreed with a smile. "My door is always open."

"We'll be by in the morning," Hermione assured him as she stood and grabbed her pack. She was at the door before Harry and Ron had even had a chance to register that she was leaving and that they were expected to follow.

Harry scrambled to his feet, Ron following immediately, donning their packs and calling out a hasty goodbye.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked as they hurried to catch up with Hermione. She was so angry that she'd even forgotten to put on her cloak. Ron had grabbed it for her from the back of her chair.

Harry shivered as the December wind whipped. "I dunno, mate. She's yours to deal with, though."

For some reason, that Harry could not name, that thought was very comforting.

They followed her out of town and towards the nearby woods. The one time Ron tried to speak to her she growled so fiercely that he'd tripped and fallen on his bum. She ordered them to set up the tent, and then helped get the area around them secure. When it was up she stalked in and went straight to her part and closed the flap with more force than was strictly necessary.

Harry and Ron fell onto one of the couches and stared at the place where she'd disappeared. "I'm confused," Harry stated blankly.

"Just wait until you've got Ginny on your case all day," Ron grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the place from which she disappeared.

"I'm rather looking forward to that, actually," Harry said without much thought. Ron turned slowly to look at him in surprise. "Well," Harry replied defensively. "I dumped her to keep her safe and she went off and did whatever she wanted to anyway. It would have been better if I'd just kept her with me."

"I won't argue," Ron sighed and sunk lower into the sofa. "I just know that you're never going to have an easy life with my sister. She's a handful, that one is."

"_A handful!_" Hermione's flap flew open as she came back into the sitting area, her eyes blazing with anger. She marched over and stood above them, looking down into their surprised faces. "You two have to be the dumbest gits I have ever had the displeasure of loving!"

Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back to Hermione. "What did we do?" Harry questioned, his confusion evident in his voice.

Hermione rounded fully on him and pointed her finger straight at his nose. "Ginny is a very smart girl."

"I know," Harry interjected, "But-"

That was as far as he got. "She doesn't need you, Harry! She can do great things, all on her own, and your erroneous assumption that 'keeping her with you' would ever be acceptable is what's going to get you hexed when she does see you again!"

Harry just stared dumbly at her.

"Hermione," Ron jumped in, trying to sound reasonable. "Harry's just-"

"Don't even start with me, Ron Weasley!" Hermione growled. "For someone who says that they love me-" she broke off and to both of their horror, her eyes filled with tears. "I don't even want to speak to you. I thought you knew better."

"What did I do?" Ron blurted out. "You know, it's pretty rotten to expect me to read your mind. I'm not even smart enough to read half of your books, and you want me to understand what you're thinking?"

It was as if she'd been punctured. Her shoulders slumped forward as she sniffed. "You're right." With that she turned and began to walk back to her room.

"Wait!" Ron jumped up from the couch and caught her shoulders. "What did I do?"

"You… you…" Her voice was thick with emotion. "If you want to marry someone for their beauty then you're going to deserve what you get!"

She tried to shake him off, but he pulled her back against him and bent down to kiss her cheek. "So this is about Ravenclaw and how I think she was gorgeous?"

"It isn't just that!" Hermione snapped, trying to get away from him but Ron held on tight. "Let me go!"

"Never," Ron countered. "Tell me what else I did."

"You believed he was stupid for not marrying her because she was beautiful… not because she was such a great person, or anything. Her mind had nothing to do with it." She spun around and glared up at him. "I thought you'd learned that good looks don't necessarily make a worthwhile partner."

Ron made the unintelligent decision that this was funny. He chuckled and she punched him, straight in the stomach. She bolted for her room again but he caught her by the arm. Harry stood up, not sure what he would do, but feeling like he should do something.

"Let go!" Hermione yelled, trying to shake him off.

"No," Ron wheezed. "Why do you care if I think she's beautiful?"

"I don't!" Hermione protested but Harry watched several more tears slide down her face. "Why should I care that you called her beautiful twice in ten minutes?"

Ron shook his head, finally cottoning on. "You've got no reason to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Hermione said quietly. "I'm scared."

Harry felt his insides freeze. _What was this about?_ He wanted to leave the tent, but his feet remained glued to the floor.

Ron pulled her stiff body into his arms. "Why?"

"If you haven't… haven't figured out that beautiful people aren't always worth it then… then…" she sobbed uncontrollably and sagged, nearly dragging him to the floor with her.

Ron picked her up and walked over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. "Then what?"

Harry tried to move again, but found that he could only sink into a chair across from them. He looked at Ron, who was looking at Hermione in confusion.

"Then is there really any hope for us?" Her response was so quiet that Harry almost didn't hear it.

Ron just gaped at her. "What are you on about? What does this have to do with us? So I think she was beautiful? Who cares, anyway? She's dead."

She tried to get up but he kept his arms firmly around her waist. "You don't get it," Hermione said as more tears trailed down her face, " And for once I don't feel like explaining it to you."

"Ah well that's mature of you," Ron told her and Harry stood up, making his way towards his and Ron's room in the tent.

"I don't have to be mature about it all the time! I'm not the one who's always hung up on looks!" Hermione was angry now as Harry pulled back the flap to get into his room.

Ron snorted loudly, "No, of course you're not, and suddenly you think I'm going to leave you for a dead woman?"

He entered his room and went to lie on his bed. The fighting continued to filter into the room, but at least he didn't have to witness it.

"What about the next pretty girl who comes along? Who says you won't leave me then?" Her words were vicious and Harry could hear the hurt and anguish that each word carried.

For a long moment Ron didn't respond. "How can you doubt me like this?"

"Because you've _never_ called me beautiful twice in one month, let alone one hour! If you're not that attracted to me then there's no way that we're going to make it!"

Harry was stunned.

Apparently Ron wasn't. "I didn't think you'd want to hear it all the time."

"Why not?" Hermione asked, her tone thick with sarcasm.

"Cause you're always going on about how brains are more important than looks, that looks fade and all that." Ron sounded genuinely confused now. "So you want me to tell you that you're beautiful?"

"No," she told him harshly. "I don't want to force you into anything and you're right, I do say that looks aren't that important." She sobbed again and Harry felt his heart clench with the pain in that sound. "I've never heard you talk about me the way you talked about Ravenclaw and I… I wanted you to be happy like that with me. I want you to enjoy looking at me like you did with her. How shallow is that?"

He heard a kissing noise before Ron added, "It isn't shallow and I do enjoy looking at you. It wouldn't be hard to tell you that you're beautiful, because you are. I just don't want to be yelled at for it and the woman in that painting couldn't tell me off for complimenting her."

"You can come back out now, Harry," he heard Hermione call. Dutifully he got up and walked back to where they were sitting. Her face was tear-stained, but she seemed to be more pleasant. He sat and waited, since she probably wanted to tell him something. "Girls," she began, "are rather useless sometimes."

Harry did not comment, fearing retribution if he said the wrong thing.

She continued on. "I don't think that any girl alive wants to be ugly and yet, very few girls are actually pretty."

_Okay_, Harry thought. _Where is this going?_

"But," she said with an ironic smile. "We will all get old some day and the beauty that we once had will fade so," she turned and kissed Ron's cheek. "Don't marry for looks and don't discount a girl just because she might not stand out that much."

"Doesn't matter," Harry blurted out. "I'm already in love with Ginny."

His two best friends turned to gape at him and Harry felt his insides squirm. He didn't know where it had come from but he felt a firm conviction it was true. He felt the same way for Ginny that he felt for them, except it was more… much, much more.

"Well," Hermione stood up and patted Harry on the shoulder. "I guess you've lucked out then. She's beautiful and a great person."

"Hermione," Ron interjected as he too got to his feet and pulled her into his arms before kissing her neck. "You may not see it, but I lucked out too. You're an amazing person and bloody gorgeous. I couldn't have asked for more."

Harry just sighed as she burst into tears again and kissed Ron soundly. _Girls,_ Harry decided, wishing he'd stayed in his room, _were too complicated to ever possibly understand._

OoO

The next morning they packed up their tent and went to visit Nick in his shop. He was waiting for them, again with tea. "I'm glad you came back. I've had another note from Moody," Nick told them as he poured out the hot, tawny liquid.

"More news about the Minister?" Hermione questioned as she reached out for her cup.

"Yes," Nick said as he took his seat again. "Voldemort killed several Aurors to get to the Minister. Moody appears to be the only survivor of the guard and he says that he took out a few of the Death Eaters before they fled. He couldn't save the Minister, though. Voldemort left a message for the Wizarding World."

"What was it?" Harry asked with morbid curiosity.

Nick's expression was sardonic. "Merry Christmas."

Ron swore and Hermione gasped, but Harry simply sighed in resignation. That was Voldemort, after all. He wanted to create as much chaos as he could. "Do you know who the next Minister will be?"

"No, but I imagine it will be another Auror or someone who's equally trained in combat," Nick informed them. "They will have to replace him quickly, though, if the Ministry wants to avoid chaos. I'm not sure anyone will want the job, though."

Hermione set her cup down with a small _clink_. "Anyone who wants the job has a death wish or they really want the power."

"As long as it isn't Umbridge," Ron grunted. "She's a bloody bi-"

"Ron!" Hermione interrupted. "No one is daft enough to put that woman in charge."

"Even if they do, who cares? Voldemort can kill her and it will save us a lot of hassle," Harry said flippantly

Ron and Nick laughed while Hermione tried to look reproving. In the end she gave up and shook her head with a small smile. "But think about the damage she could cause while she was in office."

"A fair point," Nick added. "So what is your next step from here?"

"I'm not sure, especially since we're only two days away from Christmas," Hermione answered for them. "We need to be home for that, but I think we might want to do a bit more research into the founders."

"Ask away," Nick offered. "I'm probably the foremost expert, with the exception of the Sorting Hat, of course."

Hermione sat in silence but surprisingly it was Harry that came up with the first question. "Where was Gryffindor's house?"

Nick looked taken aback for a minute. "You mean you don't know?"

"No," Harry, Ron and Hermione said together.

"It's in Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents hid out with him as a baby. I believe that they built a church and a cemetery on the spot." Nick told them and took their stunned silence as an invitation to continue. "Your mum used to sit for hours, listening to stories about the founders. I believe she was almost as fascinated with them as I am. Of course," Nick chuckled, "your dad thought she was mental but he could sit and look at her for those hours while she talked to me."

"How did you meet my parents?" Harry asked curiously, despite his excitement at realizing they may have a clue to the next Horcrux's location. That wasn't information that he was willing to share with Nick. Still, he wanted to know about his parents and it seemed a bit odd that they could have met this old man who ran a shop in Wales.

Nick's expression darkened momentarily before it was consumed with sadness. "I met them right after they left Hogwarts and joined up in the Order. I also met Remus that way, and Pettigrew." He looked apologetically at Harry as he explained, "I knew Pettigrew was a weak man, straight from the off, but it was not my place to say. After their deaths I quit the Order and refused to go back. Dumbledore and I had a strained relationship after that."

"Really?" Ron asked, slightly confused. "I thought he was going to meet with you last summer."

"He was," Nick assured them. "Just because he knew I had the information he was seeking doesn't mean that we were on the best of terms. No, I didn't live as long as I have by trusting everyone."

"You trusted us," Harry pointed out and then winced at how rude it sounded.

Nick grinned at him. "I would have trusted Dumbledore with my life and you're continuing on his mission. I may not have always agreed with him but he had a vested interest in saving the world, one that I hope I have helped in. Besides," he winked at Harry, "how could I not trust Lily Potter's child?"

**A/N:** Thank you for **reviewing**! I'll respond soon, I promise. If you would like to join my **yahoo group** for spoilers or a chance for discussion, you can find the information in my profile. Also I wrote a **Missing Moment** for this story that can only be found in my yahoo group.

Many thanks to **wvchemteach**, **Wolf's Scream**, and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!


	29. Chapter 29: Christmas

"Are you all right?"

Ginny's head snapped up as she heard his voice. "Oh, yes. I'm just writing to my… to my parents. I didn't feel…" here she halted for effect and cast her face down.

Theodore sat down next to her and patted her hand reassuringly. "I understand. It is hard to break ties with your family, even if you don't agree with what they are doing."

"At least your dad hasn't kicked you out," Ginny muttered darkly, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him.

Instead he just chuckled. "He can't chuck me out. I'm his only heir and that gives me a bit of leeway to disagree with him, although not much. I'm the last in the Nott line, after all."

"Yes, well there are a bunch of us so I can't really be missed, but I still want to write." She glanced at him, looking extra pitiful. "You don't think it is a bad idea, do you?"

He shrugged, reclining back into the couch. "I suppose it depends on what you're saying."

Ginny read her letter to him and watched him nod approvingly. "Should I send it then?"

"Yes," he agreed and stood, holding out a hand for the letter. "I'll post it straight away."

OoO

"Harry, Neville is awake," Hermione said happily as she read the morning post. Harry and Ron both grinned as they looked up from their breakfast. "Your mum says he's talking and seems to be all right, although he doesn't remember much. I'm not sure if that's from what happened or just his natural forgetfulness. She said she's going to spend most of the morning with him before coming back to start on the preparations for Christmas Eve." She sat down and flipped over the other letter that had come from a strange owl. "Oh," she whispered. "It's from Ginny."

Harry choked on his cold cereal and Ron dropped his spoon. "What does she have to say?" Ron asked as he reached down for his spoon.

Hermione slowly opened the letter and scanned it before sighing heavily. "Not much, I'm afraid. I can tell that she expected this to be read by someone other than us."

"Well?" Harry pushed impatiently. He was longing to know what she was up to, especially since his dreams about their future were getting more and more vivid as each night passed.

"She says," Hermione began to read, "_Dear Weasleys. It is Christmas and I didn't want you to think that you are not in my thoughts. It is the season for forgiveness so I'm choosing to forgive you for all of your mistakes, although I won't be returning. I don't agree with what you are doing and I won't pretend any longer. Please understand that I'm doing what is best for all of us. I am well here and safe. I'm being cared for and no one is making me feel like I am unwanted. That is more than I could have asked for after how I was treated in your home. My best over the holidays, Ginny._"

Harry just shook his head. _What was she playing at? She could have not written at all and saved them a load of-_

"Oh, of course," Hermione breathed out softly, a smile lighting her face. "That's exactly why she wrote it. Things must be getting rough there and she needs to convince them that she's on their side."

Ron grumbled darkly as Harry's heart began to pound. He didn't want her to be in trouble… he didn't want her there at all, to be frank. "At least there hasn't been any further mention of her and Nott getting married."

"Oh, honestly," Hermione snorted derisively. "That's all the Daily Prophet's tosh anyway. Ginny wouldn't be able to pretend to love him. Even she's not that good of an actress. Also," here she glanced pointedly at Harry, "she isn't about to crush you while she's trying to help you. I think she knows how much you care about her and she's not going to risk damaging that by going out with Nott."

Harry hoped she was right although part of him doubted it. He hadn't ever told her how he felt, so how could she know? He studied Hermione for a moment and shook his head. Hermione seemed to know all of these things, even without being told, so maybe Ginny _did_ know and it was a secret that girls kept from blokes. _Yes,_ Harry decided, _that sounded just about right._

"Anyway, your Mum said to get the decorations out and make the place festive looking," Hermione said, clearly trying to distract them from Ginny's letter. "We should get started."

It took them several hours to have the house decorated and they only finished it after Mrs. Weasley had returned home and started on supper. "Neville is fine," she assured the three worried friends. "His great uncle is with him right now."

After dinner, which Mr. Weasley did not make it home for, they went to sit by the large tree and wait for the family to arrive. Fred and George got there first, bringing in heaps of presents, which they placed beneath the tree before kissing their mother. "Hullo, Mum," George said in greeting. "Sorry we're late but last-minute shoppers kept pouring in."

"Yes, lazy blokes who forgot to get anything for their children until tonight," Fred added casually as he sat next to Hermione and put his arm around her.

She stared at him dumbly while Ron leapt to his feet. "Get your arm off of her!"

"Ron!" Hermione said reprovingly before rounding on Fred and shaking his arm off. "What do you want?"

Fred pretended to be wounded by her accusation before winking at her cheekily. "Can you show me how to do a Protean Charm correctly? I can't seem to get it right."

"All right," Hermione agreed warily. "Just ask next time; no need to butter me up."

"Right you are then," Fred nodded and got up, sitting down next to his twin. They both crossed their arms in the same way and Harry had to hold back his laughter. "So will Bill and Fleur be joining us?"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley answered distractedly. She was staring at her clock, which she had set on the mantle. "I had an owl from them. They said they would be here tonight, after they got back from France."

"Ah, well it's a good thing that Ginny isn't here then," George replied. "I doubt she'd want to see our dear sister-in-law."

Mrs. Weasley burst into tears and instantly Hermione was at her side, putting a comforting arm around her. "We had a letter from Ginny and it wasn't all that nice."

Harry, who'd stuck it in his pocket after they had showed it to Mrs. Weasley at dinner, handed it to the twins. They both read through it and handed it back to Harry.

"She's under the Imperius Curse, Mum," George assured her. "She'd never say that of her own free will."

"Do…" Mrs. Weasley sniffed, "Do you really think so?"

"Oh yeah," Fred agreed. "Ginny's obviously been cursed and that's why she was acting the way that she was before she left.

Instead of making her feel better, Mrs. Weasley only began to wail louder. "I should have known! She's my baby girl!"

"You couldn't know," Hermione soothed, looking to Harry and Ron for help. "The Imperius Curse can be very difficult to detect if the caster is gifted."

Harry could see that she was lying through her teeth but Mrs. Weasley seemed to lap it up. She hugged her and thanked them for keeping the house running before getting up to make cocoa.

Fred rounded on Hermione as soon as his mother was safely ensconced in the kitchen. "What a load of rubbish!"

"You're a terrible liar, Hermione," George agreed. "So that means you know what Ginny's up to."

Harry jumped to her aid before Ron could even get a word out of his mouth. "Back off, you two."

Both twins turned to look at him in surprise. "I can't believe it," Fred whistled. "You don't want to get her away from those Death Eaters?"

"'Course I do!" Harry assured them instantly. "But whatever Hermione does or does not know is none of your business."

Harry couldn't believe his daring. Apparently neither could they. George, his face a healthy shade of puce, launched to his feet and strode over to Harry who involuntarily sank back into his seat. "She's _our_ sister!"

"Yeah?" Ron's voice was cold as steel. "Well Harry's in love with her so back off!"

George's face, which was so close to Harry's that he could smell his dinner, went slack in surprise. "Seriously?"

Fred marched over and pushed his brother to the side. "You're in love with her?"

Harry looked between them and quickly made up his mind. "Yes and I'm telling you to leave it alone. I don't like it either but unless you know how to find her-" A slight shift in Fred's expression halted Harry from saying more. "Now who's hiding something?"

Fred shrugged innocently and went back to his seat. George turned and marched over to the fireplace. "We know nothing, and if we did know something Ginny would be home."

Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione and knew they were all thinking the same thing. _They have their secrets and we have ours._

"Who wants some cocoa?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she bustled in. Moments later Mr. Weasley came through the door. "Arthur!" She quickly told him about Ginny's letter which he asked to read.

He read through it several times and performed a few spells on it before handing it back to Harry with a ragged sigh. "Let's turn on the wireless."

"But Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley wrung her hands and looked imploringly up at him. "What if she's under the Imperius Curse?"

He put a comforting arm around his wife and led her to the couch, pulling her down with him. "We can't do anything without knowing where she is. We just have to hope that we can get her back soon. Ron, please turn on the wireless."

They sat, listening to Celestina Warbeck's annual Christmas concert in silence. Not even Mrs. Weasley had to the heart to sing along, but at least when Bill and Fleur showed up a few minutes before it ended, Fleur had to sense to sit quietly.

Arthur told them all to go to bed after it ended and they'd sat in silence for a few minutes. As they walked up the stairs Harry heard Mrs. Weasley start to cry. He heard her say, "Percy… Ginny…" but nothing else. He felt his own fears begin to claw to the surface as he climbed up to Ron's room. Fred and George had claimed their old room for the night but Harry didn't mind. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone just then anyway.

He and Ron got ready for bed and Harry got into the camp bed to stare up at the ceiling. He didn't know what Ginny was doing right at that moment but all he could think about was how just a year ago they were in the same room at Christmas… of course then she had been with Dean. Now she was with Nott and he was reasonably certain that it was mostly his fault.

"Go to sleep, Harry," Ron growled. "No sense in worrying about it now."

"Night," he muttered and turned onto his side, closing his eyes.

_"Don't Ginny!" Harry yelled, feeling his hand tremble as he aimed his wand at her. "Fight it!"_

_"Kill him!" Nott bellowed forcefully at her. "Kill him, now!"_

_Ginny's mouth opened and he knew he couldn't wait any longer. "_Expelliarmus_!" Her wand flew out of her fingers and Harry caught it just before ducking a Banishing Charm. He wasn't fast enough to protect himself from losing the wands though._

_"_Expelliarmus_!" Nott yelled and the two wands slipped from Harry's fingers. Harry just stared in horror as the old man pointed his wand at Ginny. "Now, Potter, you will see what real pain is. _Crucio_!"_

_Harry screamed, fighting to his feet and running for the man, but he was Petrified before he'd even gone more than a few feet. He wanted to shout at the man to stop as Ginny writhed in agony on the floor, but his voice wouldn't work._

_Nott kept his wand on her for several more minutes and then lifted it and walked over to him. "Pain," he instructed, "is watching the person you love slowly lose their mind." He went to Ginny and flicked his wand at her so that she was on her feet once more but her entire body was twitching now. "_Crucio!_"_

_Harry roared in anguish as he saw her face contort in pain._

"Harry!" Ron's voice shook him and Harry sat up in bed, feeling his stomach roll ominously. Ron seemed to be ready for this, as he held out a rubbish bin for him to vomit into. Harry took several breaths and pushed away the bin. "You all right, mate?"

He rubbed a hand over his scar, which was prickling. "Bad dream," he croaked out. "That's all."

"It's almost seven," Ron informed him as he put on his robe. "Presents or breakfast?"

Harry saw that there was a stack of gifts at the end of his bed and felt a sad smile grace his lips. "Presents."

Breakfast was an unusually somber affair. Not even Fred and George had the heart to take the mickey out of Ron for eating four helpings of sausages. After the large family breakfast two visitors arrived that brought a more festive mood to the gathering.

Remus knocked on the door, holding the gloved hand of Tonks who appeared to be blushing. "Thank you for inviting us, Molly," Remus said as he hung up his tattered cloak.

He took Tonks' cloak as she came to join them at the table, cradling a teacup between her frozen fingers. "It's really cold out there, today."

"Yes, I've heard we're in for more snow," Mrs. Weasley commented absently as she pulled back the curtain at the window over the kitchen sink.

"Excellent," Fred piped up. "It means we can have a snowball fight."

Fleur _tutted_ disapprovingly but Bill ignored her. "I haven't been in one of those in years."

"Sorry boys," Mr. Weasley said in a quelling voice. He barely glanced at Harry but suddenly he _knew_ where this was going. "It isn't safe to be outside of the house. I'm afraid the snowball fight will have to wait for another year."

"You're right," Bill agreed instantly but Harry knew what they were all thinking. _They weren't going outside because of him._

He wanted to get up and leave but Remus cleared his throat. "Tonks and I have something we'd like to tell everyone." Everyone watched them expectantly as Remus took a deep breath. "We've set a date for the wedding."

There was instant pandemonium throughout the kitchen as Mrs. Weasley, Hermione and Fleur all squealed in delight and jumped on Tonks for details. Mr. Weasley, Bill and the twins all pumped Remus' hand in congratulations while Harry sat frozen, completely stunned. He'd known for awhile that the two were engaged but it hadn't really sunk in yet.

"Hey Harry," Ron leaned in, breaking his stupor, "Do you reckon this means we're going to have to dress up again?"

It was so ludicrous that Harry burst out laughing. He bent over, holding his sides as he laughed away all of the tensions of the day. When he finally managed to rein it in, it was to find that everyone was staring at him curiously. He grinned happily and slapped Ron on the back. "Just wait till you get married."

Ron grumbled, Hermione blushed and Mrs. Weasley distracted them all by saying that the occasion called for a bottle of wine to celebrate.

She got out large goblets and Mr. Weasley dug out several bottles that were liberally coated in dust. "Here," he said as he poured each of them a glass. For a minute Harry was surprised but Mr. Weasley just smiled and patted his shoulder. "You're an adult now, Harry. You can join us for a toast."

"To the future Mrs. Lupin," Fred offered up first. "Not only will you have to change your last name but we'll all have to call you Nymphadora and get hexed for our efforts."

Tonks scowled at him but his bad joke was enough to get her smiling. "I'll stick to Tonks, thanks."

"You have to tell us about-" That was as far as Mrs. Weasley got before someone was pulling Harry to his feet and dragging him into the living room.

"Come on, oh and bring the wine," Bill said pleasantly. "This is talk that will amuse the girls for hours."

Harry had abandoned his half finished glass to listen to Bill tell stories about a tomb in Egypt. The wine was good but not exactly to his liking. "Are you going to finish that?" George had asked at one point and when Harry shook his head, he'd drained it. "Too good to waste."

"Think they're about done?" Ron fidgeted in his seat as he looked towards the kitchen.

Harry shrugged. Like Bill said, it could take awhile.

It ended up being almost an hour before the girls immerged form the kitchen, all smiling happily. Fleur went to sit with Bill, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Hermione sat next to Ron, holding his hand and Tonks joined Remus on the couch next to Harry.

"Congratulations," Harry told her sincerely. "So when are you getting married?"

Tonks looked to Remus who beamed at her. "This summer, in June, as long as things don't get a lot worse."

Harry nodded, understanding him completely. _All the more reason to finish this as soon as I can… that and getting Ginny back._ "So you decided on the day today, then?"

Remus chuckled softly. "Yes, I took a leaf out of your father's book on that one actually."

"What do you mean?" Harry glanced between them, confused.

"Your dad proposed to your mum on Christmas the first time," he explained and then at Harry's shocked face, he went on. "She said 'no' the first time, as they were still in school but then she changed her mind and said 'yes'. They were married that following summer."

"We'd been dithering about dates," Tonks filled in as she gazed at Remus. The love in her eyes was so startlingly clear that a pang of envy hit Harry straight in the gut. _He wanted Ginny looking at him like that._ "So he said to me today that if we were going to do it, then we just should and I agreed."

Harry grinned. "I'm really happy for you two. Are you going to have a kid right away, just like my parents did?"

"No!" They both shouted together, startling everyone. It was so perfectly together that it was comical.

Fleur excused herself to use the loo as Remus began to tell him another story but something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. Bill walked over to his father and said something to him. Mr. Weasley shook his head. Bill's next words were clear, "But the traitor-"

"No," Mr. Weasley said as sternly as Harry had ever seen him. He checked to make sure that Mrs. Weasley was occupied in scolding the twins before adding, "Not on Christmas."

Harry turned his attention fully back to Remus but his mind was buzzing. Bill had looked worried and so had Mr. Weasley. Had they found out about Ginny or were they worried about the one that the Order might have? Remus had suspected it, Ginny obviously thought there was one or she wouldn't have risked her life to go live with Nott.

Before he could even register another thought, Mrs. Weasley's voice rang out through the room. "Bed time!"

**A/N: **Many thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing for me. Also thanks to **wvchemteach** for help with the dream.

I know I'm behind on review responses but I'm grateful for all of them! The trouble is that I'm in the middle of moving so rather than responding, I'm going to keep writing and I'll catch up when I can. Thank you all for reviewing, though!! I will get back to you as soon as I can.

**PLEASE NOTE!** There is another missing moment, where Ginny arrives at the Nott's house, that can be located through my **yahoo group**. The link is in my profile and when you go to the group, click on Files to the left and the Final Flame folder. It's in there. **Enjoy!!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Search Is On

They had planned on leaving the day after Christmas- Boxing Day- but Mrs. Weasley pleaded with them to stay for one more night.

As luck would have it a storm started that afternoon, and by the time they went to bed that night, there was a huge pile of snow on the ground.

The next morning they awoke to the door being snowed shut. "Don't worry," Mr. Weasley said as he rolled up his sleeves. "I'll clear a path out."

Harry eyed him skeptically, but the man had obviously done this before. He slowly melted the snow and vanished the water as it began to run into the kitchen.

"Sit," Mrs. Weasley barked out. Her eyes were red rimmed, as they had been the day before, so they all sat, trying to placate her. She served up a hot, hearty breakfast, and they ate while Mr. Weasley cleared up the snow.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked quietly, barely moving his mouth so his mother wouldn't see.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I think we could probably look through the church, but the grounds are probably where we'll need to look for the next _one_."

"That's what we'll do then," Harry said after swallowing a spoonful of porridge. He was anxious to get back out on the hunt. "We'll check the church and then we'll wait a few days to see if the snow melts. If it doesn't then we'll melt it ourselves."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "But the Muggles…"

"The Muggles," Harry interjected quickly, "Are being killed too. Screw secrecy. Some things are worth the risk." When she still looked skeptical, he went on. "We'll figure out how to cloak it so they can't see, but I'm not sure that the church isn't deserted anyway."

Hermione nodded reluctantly as Ron said, "Good plan. At least we can work indoors today. I think we should come back here, tonight though. I don't fancy kipping in the tent in the snow."

"I agree," Harry forked another bite of sausage. "No one's going to be following us today. There's too much snow for anyone to bother."

It was settled. An hour later, heavily bundled up for the bad weather, the three Apparated to Godric's Hollow, to where Harry's old house had once stood. They landed, unfortunately, in waist deep snow.

"This is ruddy cold!" Ron bellowed as he pulled out his wand. Likewise, Harry and Hermione were also preparing to melt the snow. "We should have brought a broom."

"Muggles, Ron," Hermione reminded him through chattering teeth. "Let's just g-get through this."

It took them nearly an hour to blast a path through the snow, down to the little white church. Not that Harry could really see the color of the building with all of the snow piled around it and on the steep roof, but he vividly recalled the day he'd first seen it; only then it had been sunny and birds were still about to chirp. No one was out on this miserable day, not even the birds, Harry thought gloomily as they reached the door. They might as well have flown.

It took nearly ten minutes to clear all of the snow from the door of the church and when it was finally clear, Hermione pointed her wand at it and Harry heard the lock _click_.

She pulled at the door but it wouldn't budge. She stepped back and was about to use her wand when Ron grabbed her arm. "Let me try first. Come on, Harry."

"I can use magic," Hermione reminded them faintly, but they ignored her and both braced themselves to tug open the door. Somehow it seemed important for them to force it open with pure muscle alone.

"On three then," Ron said as he braced himself to pull it open. Harry grabbed the handle, but he could see that the wood was swollen and he would guess that the door hadn't been opened in many years. "One," he tightened his grip, "two… three!"

Working in tandem the two pulled on the door, slowly moving it several centimeters before it struck a raised bit of concrete that wasn't level with the rest of the front step. The opening that they'd created was so small that not even Ginny would have been able to wiggle through it.

"Are you two done yet?" Hermione sniffed. They both turned slowly to see that she had her wand raised. "Stand back." Just as soon as they were out of the way, she flicked her wand and the door exploded into small shards.

Harry ducked and covered his head, swearing loudly. Ron rounded on her, "Bloody hell woman! What did you do that for?!"

"Get in," Hermione motioned as she stepped over the debris and into the dark church. Dumbly they followed and the second they were in, she flicked her wand again, "_Reparo!_"

The door reformed and hung itself back up on its hinges. Harry just shrugged, "Well sure, if you want to do it the easy way."

"I do," Hermione retorted as she began to conjure candles. "I'm cold and I wanted out of the snow. Speaking of which," she waved her wand again and her clothes began to steam. "Want help?"

"No," Harry and Ron muttered together. As soon as they were dry and had helped Hermione heat up the drafty old church, they began their methodical search of the old building.

It was tedious work as always and except for the annoying clerk, it reminded Harry of their search through the department store that had once been an orphanage.

"Would it be under the seats?" Ron asked as we hit the benches.

"They're called pews, Ron," Hermione informed him. "I don't know…" she straightened up and stretched her arms into the air. "I really don't think it's in this church. That seems wrong, even for Voldemort."

Harry ducked under one pew and kept scanning. "I wouldn't put anything past him."

"No, but each place has had a significant meaning, so unless this part of the church was set upon something that he wanted to preserve of the house…" she sighed heavily and sank onto one of the wooden benches. "I think this is a waste of time, but I still feel compelled to check it out."

Ron got to work on the other aisle, near where Hermione was sitting. "That's really your problem, you just don't know how to skive off of anything."

Harry looked up hesitantly, but Hermione only giggled and gently pushed his shoulder. Soon enough she was working right alongside him, humming a slow tune that hauntingly filled the room to the rafters.

About halfway through the sanctuary and nearly four hours after they began, Ron called a halt to eat lunch. "Still," he popped a whole sandwich into his mouth. "If we don't find anything in here, then we'll have at least crossed off the church. We'll have to wait for a lot of the snow to melt to look through the rest of the grounds."

"Let's get this done, then," Harry grumbled after finishing off his own lunch and silently thanking Mrs. Weasley for having packed it. "I want to get back to the Burrow and take a hot shower. This place is freezing, even with warming charms."

"I think that's more to do with the fact that the building is deserted. I wonder how long it hasn't been used." Hermione got up and went to the back of the church, looking at the walls.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and got up as well. "Don't worry about us, we'll keep looking while you try to figure why the Muggles deserted the church."

Hermione stuck out her tongue playfully. "I just want a quick look about, that's all. It's fascinating!"

Harry and Ron got back to work, but soon enough Hermione was back to searching the building with them. By dinnertime they had confirmed what they had already suspected. There wasn't a Horcrux inside the church.

They made their way back to the Burrow, frozen and hungry. Mrs. Weasley took one look at them and sent the three of them up to change, assuring them that supper would be on the table by the time they get back. Sure enough, when Harry walked back into the kitchen, the room was filled with the wonderful aroma of stew and freshly baked bread.

They sat down to eat and within minutes the two starving boys devoured the food. Mrs. Weasley smiled fondly at them as they sat back, stuffed and happy.

Hermione simply gaped at them. "That was disgusting. I don't know why I can't get used to it."

"Wait till you have sons, dear. You'll get used to it then." Mrs. Weasley reached across the table and patted her hand comfortingly.

Hermione groaned and laid her head down on the table. Ron's ears turned red as he studied his empty bowl.

"She could end up with daughters, you know," Harry added helpfully, thinking that if the Weasleys could have six boys, then Hermione could certainly end up with several girls.

Mrs. Weasley smiled gently as she explained, "No, I'm afraid that only boys run in the Weasley family. Ginny was a miracle from the beginning." Her eyes moistened at the mention of her daughter's name. "I'm sorry Hermione, but you'll just have to get used to having sons."

"Mum!" Ron whined, half embarrassed, half exasperated. "I haven't even asked Hermione to marry me yet and you're already planning grandchildren?"

Mrs. Weasley chuckled fondly and got up from the table. "I have my priorities, and grandchildren are high on the list, although," she looked between them sternly, "_not_ before you are married."

Hermione didn't even glance up, just kept her face buried into her arms. "Mum!" Ron said sharply as he scooted his chair closer to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulder. "Come on, you're embarrassing her."

"Well," Mrs. Weasley replied, looking totally unabashed. "She'll be officially joining this family, sooner or later. She needs to get used to it."

"She might not want to marry me now!" Ron yelled in frustration. His mother just smiled patronizingly at him. "And I haven't even asked her yet!"

Harry just watched in amusement as this minor argument unfolded. Of course, he wouldn't mind having this same fight if Ginny were here… _Ginny…_

"Come on," Ron pulled his girlfriend to her feet and led her from the room, giving his mother one last glare.

After they were out the door, Harry let out the chuckle that he'd been holding in. "So you know about them, then?" He asked Mrs. Weasley as she put a cup of tea in front of him and sat down across the table from him.

"I have known about them since the first time I met Hermione," the matron confided happily. "I took one look at that girl and knew she was perfect for my son. I just had to wait for him to realize it"

Harry, for whom it had taken years to spot how much they liked each other, found this statement rather intriguing. "How did you know?"

She wrinkled her nose, thinking about it before answering. "I think it was in the way that they looked at each other. It developed slowly, of course, but I just knew that she was the _one_." Mrs. Weasley took a sip of her tea and carefully set it back on the table. "That was why I was so upset with her, when I thought you two were dating and that she was dating that Krum fellow. I knew that they were meant to be and I also knew that Hermione knew, so I couldn't understand-"

"Ah," Harry said, remembering the time when she'd sent Hermione a small egg for Easter. "Well she did have to wait for him to wise up."

"Yes, and speaking of wising up," her eyebrow rose almost imperceptibly. Harry blushed, knowing what she was referring to. "I have gotten the distinct impression that you still have feelings for my little girl."

He cleared his throat and took his time, trying to form his answer. It didn't even occur to him to lie to her… Harry knew that she would _know_ anyway if he tried. "I… I love her."

"Then why did you break up with her?" Mrs. Weasley's face was full of concern. "I think she loves you too."

There was no denial of his feelings. She did not try to tell him that he was too young to know what he wanted. She simply asked him why. "I wanted to keep her safe," Harry answered honestly.

Mrs. Weasley stared blankly at him for nearly a minute before she broke out into a fit of hysterical laughter. Harry laughed awkwardly with her, not sure exactly why they were laughing, but because she seemed to find this very funny. When the tears of mirth began to rain down her face, he began to worry. "Mrs. Weasley?"

"I- I'm sorry, dear!" She wiped her eyes on her apron. "It's just that you wanted to keep her safe so she ran off and put herself in danger. She was always doing things like that… tell her one thing and she'd instantly do the opposite." Slowly the smile slipped from her lips. "I miss her."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "It seems like it was only yesterday that we were at the wedding together."

"Yes," she sighed wistfully. "I-"

Mr. Weasley barged into the kitchen, looking disheveled and sweaty. He breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of Harry at the table. "Stay here," he ordered them as he went to the floo.

"Arthur! What's wrong?"

Harry, who was not entirely inclined to follow orders, watched as the normally placid man went rummaging through a box that sat atop the mantle. "We just got word that Gringotts is going to be attacked in about twenty minutes. I need my vault key or I won't be allowed in, security you know. We're setting up a trap."

"But Arthur…"

A loud buzzing filled Harry's ears as he watched the man search. _Did he realize that the tip had probably come from his daughter? No,_ Harry decided, _he probably didn't._ "I want to help." He hadn't even realized that he'd spoken until Mr. Weasley froze in his frantic search.

"No, Harry… you have other things to do. This is a job for the Order."

"But-"

Mr. Weasley shook his head. "No, Harry. You shouldn't be there… too many people and too many chances to kill you." He plucked a Gringotts key from a different box and turned back to him. "We need you alive." He clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; we had plenty of time to assemble a proper defense. We've got this situation under control."

"Be safe," Mrs. Weasley kissed him as he went out the door.

Harry got up but waved a hand when Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest. "I'm just going to tell Ron and Hermione."

"All right, dear. I'll serve cake in a bit if you're interested." She didn't look like she really wanted to, but she was saying it for his benefit.

"No thanks," he told her as he walked out of the kitchen. "I'm full."

He walked slowly up the stairs, not really making much noise and intentionally avoiding the creaking step. By the time he made it up to Ron's room, he'd decided that if Mr. Weasley hadn't sent word in an hour, that the three of them would go to help. Not really thinking about it, he opened the door and froze at the sight that met his eyes.

Hermione was sobbing into Ron's chest while he held her, stroking her hair and whispering, "It'll be okay."

Ron met Harry's eyes and shook his head. "Just Mum…"

"No, it's not her," Hermione told them, her voice thick with emotions.

Ron shrugged helplessly as Harry came in and closed the door. "Right, so what is it then?"

"I just," Hermione began answering Harry, "I suddenly realized that we might not make it t-to get married or have children. She's making plans like we will, but-"

Harry sank down to the floor. "You don't have to go with me… you can stay here safe."

He got a pillow chucked at his head for his trouble. "Don't ever suggest that again!" Hermione growled fiercely. "I'm just trying to tell you that I understand why so many people elope during war."

Harry nodded, finally comprehending what she was trying to tell him. "So you and Ron want to elope then?"

"No," she said instantly, finally letting out a small giggle. "I'm just saying… oh forget it, you're never going to understand."

Ron, who mouth was split into a goofy grin, simply kissed her cheek and didn't comment.

"Your dad came back for a bit; Ginny's alerted the Order that Gringott's is about to be attacked."

This news went over about how Harry had expected it to. Several minutes later they found themselves in the kitchen, waiting for some word of what had happened.

Harry's hour-long deadline nearly passed before Remus poked his head through the fireplace and was invited in for tea. "Thank you, Molly." Their old professor was looking careworn and slightly injured. "We managed to hold them off, but only just. Arthur is fine and sent me along to tell you, while he deals with the Ministry. Just sugar, thank you Molly." He took the cup and drank it gratefully. "Only lost one Ministry hit wizard. We really got lucky."

"So what happened?" Harry asked, eager for details. "How did you find out that there was going to be an attack?"

Remus raised and eyebrow, studying Harry in a very calculated way. "We received a tip from an anonymous source. The information was solid so we acted upon it."

"But where did the information come from?" Harry pressed on, despite a kick to his shin from Hermione.

Remus just smiled benignly. "Sorry, that's not information that I am privy to."

"But-" Harry didn't get a chance to finish his statement. A huge, silver wolf erupted into the kitchen, causing Mrs. Weasley to shriek and everyone else to jump in surprise. It took Harry a second to realize that he was staring at Tonks' Patronus.

He was so shocked that he didn't even realize that Remus had received a message from the spectral dog. "Molly…" his face had gone white. "Ginny's in trouble, we've got to go."

Instantly Harry was on his feet, ready to argue with Remus that he needed to go with them to save her. He wasn't prepared for what happened next. With a flick of Remus' wand, Harry's world went black.

**Author's Notes: ****IMPORTANT!** I have to be out of my house in less than a week... needless to say that's a bit stressful and after I've moved, I may not have internet for a bit. So please don't kill me but the next chapter may take awhile. I know I'm also very behind on review responses, but I appreciate the support and I'll get to them when I can!

**Yahoo Group:** There is another chance for you to pick a missing moment! Go to the polls and vote. If you aren't a part of my yahoo group, the link is in my profile.

Much thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!

This chapter is Dedicated to **Emma**, who is 8 yrs old. Her daddy says she's a big fan. Hi Emma!


	31. Chapter 31: St Mungo's

The next thing Harry knew, Mrs. Weasley was standing in front of him, her wand trained on him. "Wha?" He asked in confusion before the memories flooded back to him. _Ginny was in trouble… they knew where she was… **Remus had stunned him!**_ Instantly he tried to stand but found that his arms and legs were bound to a sturdy wooden chair. "Lemme go!"

"No," Mrs. Weasley choked out and collapsed in a chair across from him. "You're to stay here, Harry, while they… they rescue her."

_Not going to happen._ He pulled hard on the magic ropes that bound him even though he knew instinctively that a powerful wizard must have put them on him. He looked over to his left and saw that Ron and Hermione were both slumped on the floor.

"They tried to fight us," Mrs. Weasley answered his unspoken question. "Harry, you can't go. If you're killed…"

"You don't know anything," Harry snarled at her, so angry at his helplessness that he was ready to breathe fire. "You know how I feel about Ginny! I'm going!" The whole house seemed to shake along with the waves of anger that were pouring off of him.

"I'm her mother!" This time it was anger fueling her voice. "I _know_ and you don't! You don't know what it's like to watch your babies grow and have to face something so evil that-" her voice broke off with a sob. "You don't _know_, Harry! To you life is just a few years and the future is inconceivable. I know you think about the future but you don't know yet what it means to hold your baby, care for it and watch it grow, and the heartbreak of what it means to have that baby die. You don't know!"

Harry wrenched his hands up, breaking his magical bounds. Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise but did not move. Instead of following his first impulse to storm from the house, he kneeled in front of her and pulled her into a hug. He wasn't sure where he'd found the nerve and he didn't care. She'd lost her son, her baby, this year and it brought Harry quickly back to his experience with the box. _What would he do if he ever lost a child?_

The honest answer was that he would do anything to keep his children safe. Mrs. Weasley didn't have that luxury. He could see in her lined, tired eyes that she knew she had to let them go… that she had to let _him_ go. She knew that she might lose several more of her children before it was all over with.

"I have to go," Harry said, straightening. He was going to bring Ginny back safely, that much he could do. He didn't have a shred of doubt either.

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "You've been out for almost thirty minutes, Harry. They've probably already got her by now."

"Thirty minutes?!" Harry exclaimed, stepping backwards like he'd been hit. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

Mrs. Weasley shook her head. "I didn't wake you at all. You pulled yourself out of it."

"I did?" He blinked in surprise, but didn't really dwell on it. He went over and pointed his wand at first Ron, then Hermione, rousing them from their stunned 'sleep'.

"Wha happened?" Ron ran a hand over his forehead. "Last thing I remember I-"

"Remus stunned us." Harry informed him briskly. "Ginny's in trouble."

Ron shook his head, as if clearing it and got to his feet. He grabbed Hermione's arm and helped her to stand. "Right, let's go then."

Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley, his eyes boring into hers. "Where are they?"

This time her tired face told him everything he needed to know. "They didn't tell me so that… so that I couldn't tell you."

Harry swore violently, ready to stomp out of the room.

"Harry James Potter!"

He stopped and turned cautiously back to Mrs. Weasley. He hadn't even known that she was aware of his middle name.

This time her expression was stern, and she was on her feet again, hands on her hips. "I realize that you want to find Ginny and Merlin knows, I want her found too but there is no call for that kind of language."

Slightly pink now, he nodded, "Sorry."

"All right, then. Now, if you wait for news here; they will let me know when they have her. If you want to go out and look on your own, you will probably miss finding out when she's safe."

It was so logical, so simple and so maddening that he couldn't stand it. He gave a sharp nod, walked to the door and pulled it open. Harry slammed it behind him and strode over towards the back garden, fury building with each step that he took until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He pulled out his wand, and yelled with all of his rage, as he pointed it at a very large oak tree. It exploded spectacularly, satisfyingly, sending shards of tree flying in every direction and leaving the core to burst into bright orange flames that quickly extinguished themselves into the crater sized hole that remained.

It wasn't much, but it was something.

"Harry…" Hermione's voice came from behind him.

He was in no mood to speak to her; didn't want to hear her remonstrations over destroying the tree. "Go away."

"I can't," she replied simply. "They've got her and they're going to St. Mungo's. Put water on that fire to make sure it's out and we'll go."

A weight seemed to lift off of his chest as he shot water at the hole; quickly filling it to make sure that it was out. "Is she okay?"

Hermione handed him his cloak. Her grim expression answered him. "She's alive, but only just."

If he hadn't wanted to waste time at that moment, he'd probably have blown up a whole forest. Instead he took off for the house at a run, sprinting into the kitchen to find Mrs. Weasley with the pot of floo powder. "In you go, then," she told him. "Ron's already there."

He grabbed a pinch and chucked it into the dancing flames. "St. Mungo's!" He called as he stepped in and felt himself spin through. He fell out, barely catching himself before he hit the floor.

Ron was waiting with Remus and two Aurors in their formal robes in an otherwise empty room. "You!" Harry lunged for Remus, ready to strike out at him. The Aurors, two blokes that outweighed Harry by a good three stone, grabbed his arms and held him back.

Remus didn't even look abashed. "We got her out, Harry. She's alive and that's all that matters."

"I trusted you!" Harry snarled, trying to shake off the two men. "How could do this?"

Remus motioned for them to let go. "If he wants to hit me, he can." They let go and somehow, Harry managed to keep himself from hitting him. "We got her out safely. You were supposed to trust me and yet, when I told you to stay out of it for your own good, you didn't trust me."

_It wasn't the same thing! This was Ginny!_ "I want to see her," he growled at the Auror on his right. He was so angry with Remus that he couldn't even speak to him any longer.

"Sorry," the man said gruffly. "The Minister has her sequestered. We're expecting him to charge her with treason if she lives, which," he added hastily, noting the thunderous expression on Harry's face, "The Healer said that she probably would."

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley put a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. He hadn't even heard her or Hermione arrive. "Let's go find Arthur and see if we can't get any more information."

He nodded grudgingly and then felt a pang of guilt as he saw the tears on her and Hermione's cheeks. "Okay, let's go." He walked out of the room, not looking at Remus at all.

The two Aurors escorted them up to a small waiting room and thankfully they didn't run into anyone on the way. Mr. Weasley was pacing inside and he was not alone.

Luna was sitting in one of the chairs, her pale face even whiter. "I was here to see Neville and I heard…"

Hermione walked over to the other girl and they hugged, both crying into each other's shoulders.

Ron sat in a hard backed chair while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged. Remus spoke quietly to the Aurors and then closed the door before placing several privacy charms on it. "They will be on the lookout for the others. They're in the Order," Remus explained to the group at large.

Luna looked between them curiously but did not ask for further details.

"They've got her mostly stable," Arthur told the teenagers as he held onto his wife. "We got there in time."

"What happened?" Harry demanded, barely controlling his rage.

"She's been cut up pretty badly," Remus explained quietly. "When we got there, she was being tortured and the word was that Voldemort himself was on his way for her. I'm not sure she would have survived until he got there."

Harry closed his eyes, fighting the urge to hit something. _It wasn't fair! She shouldn't have even been there in the first place._

"What is this nonsense about her being charged as a traitor?" Mrs. Weasley asked her voice choked with tears, although her face seemed to be tinged with doubt. "She's not a traitor."

"The Interim Minister sent me an owl saying that with her ties to this obviously dark family, and the fact that there is a leak in the Ministry, that our family is now being looked at as traitors," Mr. Weasley told them. Each of them gasped in horror and Harry's eyes flew open. Mr. Weasley was looking straight at him. "He also said that if you would be willing to speak to him, that he would consider dropping the charges against Ginny. In other words," Mr. Weasley said cynically, "he's trying to blackmail you and Harry, I don't want you to give in."

A wide range of emotions flooded Harry. He couldn't let the Weasley's take the fall but he couldn't see how cooperating with the Ministry would achieve anything. "Is that why we're not allowed to see Ginny?"

"I'm afraid so," Mr. Weasley replied solemnly. "I don't think that you're wrong though, Harry. I don't want you to make a deal with the Ministry. They're getting desperate after Scrimgeour's assassination and the public is panicked, but that's not your responsibility. Anyway, Ginny clearly isn't guilty of passing along secrets to the Death Eaters, and it will come out at her trial."

_If she was allowed a trial._ Harry suddenly recalled that many suspected Death Eaters were not even given that luxury. Sirius certainly hadn't been.

A sickening, nauseous feeling settled into his stomach as he sat down heavily into one of the seats. Even if Ginny survived this, and they didn't know yet for sure that she would, she might end up in Azkaban for the rest of her life.

The door opened then and Bill, Fleur, Fred and George piled into the room, all pale and full of questions. Mr. Weasley explained again about her condition and what had happened, after Remus had replaced the secrecy charms.

"This can't be happening," Fleur said, her accent not as thick as Harry had remembered it. "She's only a little girl!"

It was the same thing that she'd said about Harry, but in this case, he felt himself agreeing wholeheartedly. Ginny wasn't a frail, damsel by any stretch of the imagination, but she was only sixteen years old. What she was being accused of was preposterous.

"Why didn't you call us when you got word?" George demanded of his father. "We'd have helped."

"There wasn't time," Remus answered for Mr. Weasley. Harry felt the anger begin to boil up again. He, Ron and Hermione had been sitting there with him. _They_ could have helped if he hadn't been stunned. "I got word from Tonks to come immediately, and left straight away after sending my Patronus to your father. He brought in the Aurors that are in the Order. When we got there, she was barely alive."

"I could have helped," Harry muttered mutinously, not caring that he sounded about five years old. "We were there with you."

Remus rounded on him, all traces of his formerly kind self gone. "What if we'd lost you, Harry? Were you not listening to me? Voldemort was coming after her, and he could have gotten you. Dumbledore wouldn't have been there to save you this time."

"I can take care of myself!" Harry bit out, getting into Remus' face. "I'm a damn good fighter and I could have helped!"

"We didn't need your help, Harry," Remus reiterated fiercely. "We got her out alive and we lost a member in the process. We can't afford to risk losing you."

Slightly taken aback, Harry asked, "Who died?"

"Elphias Doge." The answer came not from Remus, but from Mr. Weasley. "He was killed by Nott Sr."

The room fell silent at this, and was interrupted again as the door opened, yet again, this time ushering in an older woman who had blood all over her Healer's robes. "Well," she looked around at everyone. "We seem to have quite the crowd. Mr. Weasley, she's stable now. We have most of the bleeding under control."

Mr. Weasley pumped the woman's hand and Mrs. Weasley cried in relief, but Harry could only stare at the woman's robes. _Had all of that been from Ginny? Could her small body have afforded to lose that much blood?_

"I am sorry for my attire but I thought you'd want to know, straight away, that she was all right. I'm sorry that we can't let you see her." The Healer waved her hand helplessly. "I will do what I can and I promise to keep you posted. Now please excuse me. I must go clean up."

Harry felt as if his stomach had sunk down to his feet. _He'd nearly lost her… he'd nearly lost the chance to see her, hold her, kiss her… marry her._ Then an even nastier thought sunk in. _If he didn't kill Voldemort then they wouldn't have a life._

"Did Ginny say anything, Dad?" Bill's question broke through Harry's ruminations.

He looked around to see Mr. Weasley shaking his head sadly as he held onto his crying wife. Harry noted that Ron was doing the same for Hermione and Luna. As his eyes panned the room, he saw Fleur in Bill's arms and the twins both leaning against the wall, their arms crossed in identical poses of anger.

Remus spoke next, clearly seeing that Mr. Weasley was beyond words at this point. "She was too far gone when we got there."

"What was she doing there? I just don't understand why-" Bill began, but Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"She was a spy!" Everyone swung to face him, very surprised. Hermione shook her head, but he wasn't paying attention. Ginny's idiocy had nearly gotten her killed! "She was spying on the Death Eaters to get information for the Order. How she did it, I don't know."

"That can't be right!" Bill said, his scarred face showing his shock. "She's just a girl!"

"Excuse me!" Hermione barked in indignation. "I'm _just a girl_, thank you very much, and I'm certainly not sitting on my bum, waiting for some bloke to save the world!"

_Technically she was,_ Harry thought, but decided not to voice it. She was helping him get to where he needed to go, and he doubted he could do it without her… or at the very least it would take him a lot longer.

"But Ginny's just… she's… blimey, she's sixteen already, isn't she?" Bill suddenly looked like he'd been punched.

"Nice of you to finally notice," George told him sarcastically. "Ginny's been our spy, then?" He looked to his father and then to Remus. Neither of them would comment so he turned to Harry. "How did you know she was a spy?"

"It just made sense," Harry answered. "Plus she told me, at the wedding to be careful, like she'd known something. Then Tonks said-" He cut off, as he suddenly remembered. "Where is Tonks?"

"At the Ministry, filing a report," Mr. Weasley answered him, although something in his tone sounded off. It was almost like he was humoring Harry about his theory. "She left soon after she brought her here."

"Tonks has answers," Harry told the room at large, deciding to ignore Mr. Weasley. "She's been hiding something since the beginning."

"Harry," Remus began slowly, patiently, which infuriated Harry more. "She doesn't know anything more than what we know. She's kept a special eye on Ginny, and as an Auror she had more information than the rest of us but she's been keeping the Order updated. Ginny wasn't a spy."

This time all three of the friends gasped. "She was a spy!" Ron told them firmly. "She was the one giving information to the Order, George just said that there was a spy for the Order. It makes sense that it would be Ginny."

"I'm confused," Fred added.

Arthur shook his head. "Tonks would have told us if Ginny had been spying for the Order."

Harry just stared, dumbfounded. "But Tonks _knew_ that Ginny was up to something and you," he pointed to Remus, "told us to trust Tonks to keep Ginny safe! How could you have not known what Ginny was up to?" It was yet another reason for Harry to be angry with his old professor.

"Ginny wasn't spying for the Order!" Remus protested, finally looking hurt at Harry's accusations. "The Order would not use a sixteen year old girl to spy on Death Eaters. How incredibly foolish do you think we are?"

"Ginny was spying," Hermione told him. "We're sure of that."

"Yeah, everything she said and her notes to us… plus she stole Hermione's cat." Ron kept his arm firmly around Hermione who'd gasped.

"Did anyone see Crookshanks?" Hermione questioned hopefully.

"Crookshanks will be okay," Luna assured her, surprising Harry. He'd nearly forgotten that she was there. "Ginny told him that if things got bad that he was to cut out and head home to the Burrow."

Everyone turned slowly to look at her. "Ginny _told_ him that?" Mrs. Weasley probed faintly. "Why would she do that?"

"Because she knew she was going to get caught eventually." Luna got up and walked over to Harry, patting his shoulder. "You've got it right. Ginny was spying."

"No!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "Tonks wouldn't have-"

"Tonks didn't have a choice, Mr. Weasley," Luna informed him plainly, in her unnervingly calm voice. It was almost as if she was speaking about the weather and not Ginny's escapades. "Ginny had her make an Unbreakable Vow before she'd tell her anything. Ginny told Tonks that she was going off to do something stupid and Tonks could help or she'd do it alone. Tonks chose to help, although I think she regretted her vow of silence."

"What?!" Remus bellowed in shock. He marched over and grabbed Luna's shoulders. "She did what?"

Harry simply gaped at her as Hermione asked, "How do you know?"

Luna smiled sadly, her eyes never leaving Harry's face. "Because I was the Bonder."

**A/N:** Many thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing for me!

Also, thank you so much for your patience. I know it has been awhile but it should be better now. As a bonus, there is another **Missing Moment** posted in the Files section of my yahoo group. The link can be located in my profile.

Many, MANY thanks for **reviewing** and keeping me motivated. :-)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.


	32. Chapter 32: Her Secret

"You're what?" Mrs. Weasley gasped, staring at Luna in shock and building fury.

Harry's jaw had dropped at Luna's confession. He scrambled to remember what he knew about Unbreakable Vows, but all he could recall was that Snape had made one with Malfoy's mother.

The conversation continued to swirl around him. "When did this happen?" Mr. Weasley demanded, taking Luna by the shoulders.

"After we got home for the summer hols. Ginny owled me to ask if I would come over." Luna studied his arm as she talked. "I got there and she said that she needed a favor and I had to promise not to tell anyone, at least until it was all over."

"You kept it a secret?" Mr. Weasley was osculating between anger and shock. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

Luna's eyes widened in surprise. "I promised Ginny that I wouldn't. I was not going to break my promise, and it wasn't like you could do anything. Ginny didn't tell me exactly where she would be, just the basic facts."

Mr. Weasley still seemed in shock, but Mrs. Weasley's face turned ominously red. "Why didn't you tell us, though? We could have kept her from leaving and getting hurt!"

Luna, completely unruffled, said, "Tonks knew where Ginny was and what she was doing. If an Auror knew, then why did you need me to say anything?"

"But-" Mrs. Weasley stopped after her first word. She went over to one of the chairs and sank into it, cradling her head.

Before this went any further, Harry had a question. "What is a _Bonder_?"

"A Bonder," Hermione answered predictably, "ties together the two people who make the Vow. They perform the magic that is required to seal the Unbreakable Vow."

Harry looked around the group and saw a wide range of emotions. Most of Ginny's brothers looked like they were in shock, all except Ron who seemed to be caught between amusement and anger. Remus, however, looked the worst off.

"Tonks wouldn't have… she just wouldn't…" he muttered.

"Yeah," Harry bit out sarcastically. "It sucks when someone you trusted lies, doesn't it?"

Remus' face clouded over in anger. "I did what was necessary, Harry. I'm not going to apologize for that. Ever."

"How is stunning me-"

"I kept you safe!" Remus interrupted. "The few times that you've jumped into the fray, someone's been hurt. The only exception was when you saved Neville… but at least the Death Eaters were gone by the time you got there."

Anger, like hot lava, filled Harry's gut. "You didn't-"

"I did!" Remus strode over to Harry and got into his face, belying his normally placid demeanor. "We may not have known what Ginny was up to, but we can reasonably assume that you're the one who's going to finish off Voldemort once and for all."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You don't know anything."

"I don't?" Remus ground out sarcastically. "Your parents went into hiding because of _you_! Why else would they hide, your dad giving up his dream career as an Auror, your mother's job as a Curse Breaker, when they'd sworn to stay with the rest of us and fight? Why would Voldemort go after _you_ if you weren't a threat to him?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. _It did make sense if one thought about it…_ "It doesn't mean that I couldn't have helped save Ginny."

"We didn't _need you_, Harry. You don't have to be involved in everything that goes on with the Order." Remus strode away from him, letting out a frustrated sigh. "You've got your own role in this and we have ours."

"But-" Harry began, but this time he was interrupted by Mr. Weasley.

"No Harry, he's right." Mr. Weasley said solemnly. "If you'd have been killed then that would have been the end of it."

"If Ginny had been killed then it wouldn't have mattered." Harry growled, refusing to look around the room. It didn't matter if what he said was the truth. All of the anger that had been boiling in him seemed to raise a notch.

After a long, awkward silence Ron cleared his throat and asked, "Luna… what exactly did Ginny tell you about where she was going?"

"She told me that she was going to a Death Eater's house to get information," Luna explained, smiling vaguely. "After we'd performed the Vow I went home and had lunch with my dad and afterwards we went for a walk."

"But…" Bill looked stunned. Harry couldn't blame him. Luna talked about the whole thing as if it were of no more consequence than peeling a banana. "Does this mean that Tonks won't be able to tell us anything?"

Luna shrugged. "I'm not sure what she can tell you. I don't really know that much myself."

"This is unbelievable," George muttered darkly. "My sister was a ruddy spy."

Charlie snorted and clapped him on the back. "You're just mad that you didn't think of it first."

"I thought you two knew something," Hermione piped in unexpectedly. "When we talked at Christmas you seemed like you knew what Ginny was doing."

"No," Fred replied casually. "We had a few theories, particularly that she might be under the Imperius Curse, but after we learned that you three knew what Ginny was up to we revised our hypothesis."

Hermione stared at him. "All right, who are you and what have you done with Fred?"

"What?" Fred asked, pretending to look hurt. "Just because I don't use them often, doesn't mean that I don't know a few big words."

"All right!" Fleur interrupted Hermione before she could retort. She was beginning to look very stressed. "What I don't understand is why we are fighting over this when what really matters is that Ginny is hurt!"

After a moments shock at Fleur's frank assessment of the situation, Harry felt shame wash over him. All of his anger seemed to melt away through his feet until he was left dizzy and oddly weak. He shuffled over to where Mrs. Weasley sat and took the seat beside her. He was letting his anger at Remus overshadow his fear for Ginny's life… or maybe it was a combination of both. If he focused on Remus then he wouldn't have to think about losing Ginny.

"You're right," Remus said as his shoulders sagged.

"What I want to know…" Charlie said, sounding as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "Is why Ginny wanted to be a spy in the first place? I mean, what set her off."

"It was the traitor," Luna piped in.

Once again, everyone slowly turned to face her. "She told you about that?" Ron asked.

"Yes, well I did ask her why she was going," Luna told them reasonably. "It was a daring plan. She told me that she'd heard Bill and Mr. Weasley talking about it, and she was going to protect Harry."

This only made Harry feel worse. _Why did she have to go off and do something so stupid? He wasn't worth it!_

"She heard us?" Bill asked, completely stricken. "We're the reason that she ran off?"

"No!" Harry growled. "Luna told you. I'm the bloody reason that she went."

"Harry…" Remus began but Harry didn't let him say anything else. He was starting to understand now what was going on.

Harry stood up again and this time he met everyone's eyes as he looked around the room. "Everyone seems to think that they need to protect me. Get it through your thick heads that I have to learn to take care of myself or none of this is going to matter!" He finally turned to face Remus, his biggest roadblock. "I'm not a baby anymore and you're only hurting my chances by treating me like one."

Remus' mouth twitched, but that was all he gave away. Their silence was broken by the door being opened and a familiar face peeking into the room.

For a split second no one said anything to Tonks. Then Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her in, while slamming the door behind her. Tonks instantly shook him off with a hard stare. "_What_?"

"I told them," Luna answered for the group.

Tonks eyebrow raised and she crossed her arms while clamping her mouth shut.

Remus, who appeared to be shaking, slowly marched over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Tell me it isn't true."

"Do you want me to lie?" Tonks replied in a hoarse whisper.

"Nymphadora!" Remus growled, sounding almost like his wolfish counterpart. Tonks reeled back angrily at the use of her full name. "Tell me you didn't let Ginny go off to live with Death Eaters!"

"I didn't let her," Tonks replied, sounding both livid and frustrated. "I didn't exactly have a choice!"

Fred cleared his throat. "I'd just like to remind everyone that interrogating her might end her life."

"No," Tonks shook her head and smiled sadly at. "Once Ginny gave me the signal that she was in danger, I was freed from my vow of silence."

Bill wrapped his arm around his wife. "How did you know she was in danger?"

Tonks raised her arms to fiddle with something behind her neck. She pulled off her necklace and held it up for them to see. It was a picture of a small kitten. "Protean Charm."

Everyone gasped. Hermione's hands flew up to her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh!"

"Ginny had an identical one," Tonks explained. "She said she got two for her birthday from the twins one year." Both Fred and George nodded in confirmation. "It would grow warm when she wanted me to come for information."

Harry felt the information slowly sink in when Ron swore softly. "That's bloody brilliant! Well," he looked over at Hermione. "It would be since she was taking a leaf from your book." Somehow Hermione didn't look comforted by this.

"What I don't understand," George said, "is how you got information from her when she was being watched?"

Ron answered for her, and Harry could see that he'd quickly worked out the strategy once he'd been given all the pieces. "Crookshanks… that's why she took him. He could sneak around the property, ignoring the wards, and," Ron paused and looked at Tonks. "You could show up as a different person each time to pet him, making it look less suspicious."

Tonks grinned wearily. "Right in one. Because Crookshanks was half kneezle he always knew it was me."

George whistled in appreciation. "That _is_ bloody brilliant. So how did you know she was in trouble?"

Tonks flipped over the necklace and they saw the number '12'. "When she had information it said '21'. If she was fine and didn't need anything it said '11' and when it turned to '12' I knew that she was in trouble."

"I'll be damned," Charlie said as he gently held up the necklace to study the numbers.

"Was it the collar?" Hermione asked, speaking for the first time in awhile. "Is that where the notes were hidden?"

Harry couldn't remember Crookshanks ever wearing a collar and then it hit him. Ginny had _found_ a green collar and put it on the cat just a few days before they'd left.

"Yeah, she hid the notes in a slit in the collar. Crookshanks would wait for me in the bushes outside of the Nott estate and then go back to the house." Tonks suddenly looked much older than her years.

"That is so brilliant it's scary," George told the room in awe. "We've got to hire her."

"Agreed," Fred said, clapping his twin on the shoulder. "Imagine what we could-"

"You will do no such thing!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed, interrupting them. "Ginny's… she's…" her lip trembled and a lone tear slid down her pale face. "With brains like that she's going to be an Auror."

While this shocked Harry, especially since he couldn't imagine Mrs. Weasley wanting her daughter in danger, Tonks shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not; Ginny's being charged with treason. As soon as she's well enough to be moved, she's going to be taken to Azkaban."

The room exploded into outrage. "Can't you do something?" Harry demanded of her. "You were part of this!"

Tonks shook her head sadly. "I was only permitted to tell you lot and the Order what Ginny was really doing. It's part of the vow that I can't officially testify for her. She didn't want me to lose my job for helping her spy."

"This is unbelievable," Charlie said, beginning to pace. "Did she plan out everything?"

"Yes," Tonks answered glumly. "She knew exactly what she was doing." She glanced quickly at Harry before turning back to Charlie. "I wouldn't ever underestimate her."

"That's become readily apparent," Hermione said as she put her head in her hands. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Actually," Tonks walked over and sat next to Harry. "The Interim Minister is willing to make a deal with Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "What exactly does he want?"

"He wants you to do an interview with the Daily Prophet saying that the Ministry is fine and doing a great job. If you do then Ginny will be allowed to remain here in St. Mungo's until her trial." Tonks patted his arm. "It isn't much of an offer, but at least you would get to see Ginny. He also said that the family would be permitted to visit her."

It didn't take a lot of thought. "I'll do it."

"Harry…" Mr. Weasley protested faintly. "You don't need to do this."

"No," Harry said firmly. "I do need to do this. Scrimgeour was assassinated, and everything in chaos. We need to get Ginny out of their hands."

"He's not going to let her go home," Tonks said sadly. "He's got to keep order."

"Who is the new minister?" Hermione asked.

"Tiberius Ogden," Mr. Weasley told them. "He's a fair man but he's got a hard job and getting the Ministry back into some working order is not going to be easy… especially with the destruction of the London office."

"It's amazing that they haven't destroyed St. Mungo's yet," Charlie said.

Harry snorted, "That's going to happen if Ginny stays here. The Death Eaters aren't going to stop trying to get her. We need to get her back to the Burrow."

"Yes, but Ogden isn't going to let her go," Mr. Weasley said bitterly.

"He will," Harry said confidently, more confidently than he felt. "He wants something from me and I can pretty much promise that I'll go against the Ministry if I don't get what I want. I think we can come to an arrangement."

_Now let's see if this works…_

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience! I know it's been awhile but thank you for your reviews! They've really helped me to stay motivated.

Also a big thanks to my **yahoo group**! You were a great inspiration for me and I really appreciate it.

Many thanks also to my betas **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for your help and **wvchemteach** for your advice!


	33. Chapter 33: Deal With The Devil

"So when can I meet with the Minister?" Harry asked eagerly; as far as he was concerned, the sooner the better.

Tonks regarded him shrewdly. "The Minister told me that I could bring you over right now… if you were willing."

"Well that's a switch," Ron snorted derisively. "Normally the Minister is doing everything he can to force you into talking."

"He still is, in a way," Harry said. "Only this time I'm willing to go along."

Charlie let out a low whistle. "You must really love her."

Harry met his level gaze "Yeah, I do. So," he turned back to Tonks. "Shall we go, then?"

She nodded and Harry watched her glance once at Remus but quickly edway. They strode out into the hall and walked down along a path that Harry had never been before. She went through a series of several doors until they found themselves at a guarded one. Tonks held out her wand as the other Auror held out his. A soft purple light radiated through his wand, into hers and then through her body making her glow. He nodded once and stepped aside to let Tonks through.

They entered a small room with only a large fireplace occupying the wall straight in front of them. The door closed quietly behind them and Tonks marched over to the fireplace. Before she could do anything else, Harry asked, "Is Ginny being guarded?"

Tonks, whose eyes looked slightly bloodshot, nodded. "Yeah, she's got two brilliant Aurors watching her. The Minister thinks it's to keep her from escaping, but I warned them that someone was likely to try to kill her again."

"And," Harry rushed on, needing a few more answers, "How did you find the house… if it was unplottable?" He'd wanted to ask before but decided that he shouldn't push it with a room full of people… especially Remus.

"I didn't find the house, Harry," Tonks explained, sounding exhausted. "I knew basically where it was and Crookshanks would leave the grounds to deliver notes to me."

Harry stared at her, confused. "Then how did you find her to save her?"

Tonks licked her lip which Harry realized now was actually a bit swollen. "That… that's something I can't tell you about. Become an Auror and I'll explain it to you. Suffice it to say that I could have always gotten into the house, unplottable or not, but Ginny made that part of the vow too… I couldn't try to rescue her until she sent for help."

"That was some vow," he said with a bit of awe.

"You have no idea…" She let out a long sigh and shook her head. "She said to me, 'Tonks, I'm going to do something stupid and I really need help. You can help me or I'll do it on my own' and I thought, well how much trouble could she really be getting herself in to? I mean," her arms flew into the air in exasperation, "she wasn't even sixteen years old!"

Harry shook his head sadly. "We both had the same thoughts."

"Anyway," Tonks grabbed a pot of floo powder. "It's neither here nor there anymore. Let's get this meeting over with."

Harry took the floo powder and threw it into the fire. Tonks said, "Minister's Office, St. Mungo's."

His jaw dropped as she shoved him into the fireplace, which spun him a few times before depositing him into a small office. Coughing, Harry brushed himself off and turned to wait for Tonks but the fire didn't relight.

"I asked her to wait for us, Harry," a tired voice said from a dark corner. He turned to see an older gentleman walking slowly over to a chair by the fire. "Please sit," he said, indicating a seat opposite him. 

Harry crossed quickly and took a seat. "You're the new minister, then?"

"Yes, well," Ogden laughed hollowly. "I'm already old and have lived my life. If You-Know-Who comes after me, then it won't be a major loss."

_It was a grim way of looking at it,_ Harry thought morosely. "Didn't you want to Minister?"

"No, in fact, I didn't." Ogden waved his wand and a steaming mug of what looked like tea appeared before him. "An old friend of mine, who I understand that you met not too long ago, suggested I step up for it. He thought you might need my help."

Harry shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat. "Who's that, then?"

"Fellow by the name of Nick."

"Oh…" Harry remembered clearly meeting the ancient shop keep just before Christmas. "So what do you want from me, then?"

"I think it is quite clear that the Ministry is in shambles. I've taken to hiding here at St. Mungo's, because the Ministry is a disaster." Ogden paused to take a sip of his drink. "I need to rally the magical community together and you're the key. You're the one they want to hear from, not me."

Harry snorted cynically. "Why should I help you when I've refused to help your predecessors?"

"Because I actually believe in you and I know you're going to be our salvation." He was so calm in his assertion that it took Harry by surprise. "If you help me, I'll give you access to Miss Weasley."

"Actually," Harry said, finding his voice and feeling a hint of steel thread through him. "You're going to want her out of here. Voldemort wants her and he's not going to stop until he gets her."

Ogden eyed him levelly. "She could go to Azkaban."

"Yes, she can… and I will give the Daily Prophet an interview about how terrible I think you are." He was more serious than he'd ever been in his life. "I want her out of here as soon as she can be released and out of here. In return, I give you my word that she is not a criminal."

Ogden shook his head. "She has to stand trial."

"Then she will be back to stand trial, but she is not safe here… no one is." Harry was bluffing but he didn't think Ogden was going to know that. "You let her go with the family, I guarantee that she'll come back to stand trial, and I'll help you boost morale through an interview." 

Ogden looked like he was about to refuse, so Harry decided to go for the kill. "I know what they say about me, that I'm the chosen one and all that rubbish. Well what if I am? If I am, then you need me happy and healthy." He sat back, crossing his arms and staring at the old man. "If anything happens to Ginny, then I'm done. You can get another damn savior because I will leave and not look back."

He meant it and Ogden knew it. Sighing heavily, the old man nodded. "Fine. I'm going to call for a reporter and I'll be present while you give the interview. After that, you will be free to see Miss Weasley and when she is healed, she will be permitted go home."

It was what he wanted, and yet not nearly enough. "Fine, bring in Rita Skeeter. She's who I want to do the interview with."

If Ogden was surprised by the request, he did not show it. "Done. Wait here, please."

He left, via a small side door and Harry finally took a moment to study the room in which he found himself. It wasn't exactly what he would expect for the Minister of Magic. There was a small, functional desk in the corner and several filing cabinets. Most of it was kept meticulously clean except for a pile of parchment upon the desk.

When the Minister finally returned, he was followed closely by Rita Skeeter. She looked a bit older, but much more kempt than the last time Harry had seen her. Her outfit today was bright red. It hurt Harry's eyes to look at her. Her lips, he noted, were the same shade to match her dress, although with ridiculously high shoes; those too were also red.

"Harry!" She crooned, coming straight up to kiss his cheek. He wondered vaguely if he had a lipstick spot on his cheek now. "It has been too long!"

_Not long enough._ Harry wasn't taking any chances. He got close to her cheek, on the pretense of returning her kiss. Instead he whispered, "I want what I say to be recorded exactly. In return, I'll keep your secret."

"Fine," Rita exclaimed airily so that even the Minister could hear her. "So," she said, sitting down in the chair that the Minister had sat in previously. "Shall we begin?" She pulled from her handbag her Quick Quotes Quill and a roll of parchment, which she balanced on her knees.

Harry glanced once towards the Minister, but he'd sat himself behind his desk. "Fine," Harry muttered, taking the seat across from her.

"Harry," Rita crooned, her mouth forming a perfect smile. "It has been awhile. What have you been up to this past year, what with school being closed?"

_Let the lies begin,_ Harry thought sardonically. "I've been hanging out with my best friends, mostly. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"What sorts of activities have you been participating in?"

"Uh…" Harry had to think fast. "Well, we've flown a bit and traveled around some. Mostly we've stuck close to home, though."

"Isn't it true, Harry, that Miss Granger's parents have left England?" Rita's simpering smile never faltered.

Harry, however, nearly fell out of his chair. "I believe they went to see relatives, yeah."

This time Rita's question went more towards what he expected. "Do you believe the death of Rufus Scrimgeour has been a wake up call for the Ministry of Magic?"

"Yeah, well I guess so," Harry answered, somewhat lamely. "I don't really read the papers."

"Mm." Her acid green quill stopped for a moment, quivered and began to write again. "Harry, is it true that the Prophecy that was destroyed last year during the battle of the Department of Mysteries predicts you will eventually destroy the Dark Lord? And if so when do you plan to getting around to fulfilling it?"

Harry shook his head. "The Chosen One rubbish was given to me by your paper. It's got nothing to do with reality and-"

She cut him off. "How will you fulfill the prophecy?"

He shook his head. "There was no prophecy."

"So, the death of Sirius Black at the Ministry, when the prophecy was apparently destroyed, was all just a mistake?"

A flood of emotions raced through him, none of which he was willing to deal with. "I have no comment on that."

"But-"

"None." Harry's voice was clouded with anger, but he held himself in check.

Thankfully she decided to drop it. "Is the new Minister's support a result of your help in pursuing of the Dark Lord as the Chosen One?"

"I'm not the 'Chosen One'," Harry growled fiercely. "Honestly, though if you had a chance to kill Voldemort, wouldn't you take it?"

Rita winced and Ogden coughed, almost imperceptibly. "So Harry, is there anything you think the Ministry could be doing that it isn't already to combat the Dark Lord?"

"No." Harry made sure his voice was very firm now. "I think the Ministry is doing a bang-up job of catching Death Eaters."

Her thin, blonde eyebrows rose nearly into her hairline. "Mr. Potter, in your opinion, what should be done to anyone found to be collaborating with the Dark Lord or his followers?"

_It was 'Mr. Potter' now…_ "Give them a fair trial and if found guilty, send them to Azkaban."

"Is that harsh enough?"

"I'm not a barrister," Harry said with a shrug. "But it seems to me that that is the law."

"Of course; how extremely clever of you. So," she said, drawing out the 'o'. "Can you shed any light on rumors of a vigilante group formally headed by the late Albus Dumbledore that has been battling the Dark Lord without Ministry approval or support?"

He just laughed. "Why would Dumbledore have told me that? I'm seventeen years old."

"It's well known that you were his favorite."

"Yeah," Harry replied sarcastically. "And I was sixteen when he died. He's not about to tell a kid something like that although I wish he would have. If that group had existed, I'd have joined."

He saw Rita smirk, but she did not comment further. "Tell me, Harry, what do you think of our new Minister?"

"I think he's doing a fine job. He's a fair man, and he's working hard to end this problem. He's got my full support." Harry fought the urge to fidget about, knowing that he needed to remain calm.

"Wonderful; that's what the public wants to hear. You haven't supported the other Ministers, have you?"

He chose his words carefully, knowing that this was a critical question. "I haven't agreed with their politics, no. I believe that Minister Ogden will do a great job as Minister and he will help bring an end to Voldemort."

Rita glanced once towards the Minister and Harry saw him nod. "Well, now that the business is taken care of, on to more personal matters. If my sources are correct, you were dating a Miss Ginny Weasley while you were at Hogwarts."

Harry's face turned instantly red. _This wasn't what he'd signed up for._ "Yes, but we ended it at the end of term."

"Yes, I've heard that too. How did you feel when she moved in with the Nott family?"

"Confused, of course. I haven't spoken to her about this."

"What about her engagement to him?"

Harry had to stop himself from curling his hands into fists. Instead he smoothed them along his jeans, wiping the dampness from his palms. "She's free to marry whomever she chooses."

Unfortunately Rita could spot his agitation. "Do you no longer care for Miss Weasley?"

"I care for her, of course. She is a dear friend, but I only want her happiness."

"What about rumors that she's been taken to St. Mungo's?"

He shrugged. "I don't know anything about that. I'm just here to support the Ministry and do all I can for the Minister."

"So, Harry, if you are no longer attached to Miss Weasley in any way, just what kind of witch might strike the fancy of The Boy-Who-Lived?"

_Ginny…_ "Not sure right now, but definitely someone who doesn't see me as 'The Boy-Who-Lived'."

"Could you give us more to work with here? Do you have a preference with hair color, eye color, body type?" She looked at him eagerly and for a moment he wondered if she was trying to apply for the job. The thought made his stomach roll.

"No comment; no. Looks aren't all that important to me." They may have been at one point, but not any more.

"How _mature_ of you," she crooned. "So then how will you ever decide who is the right witch for you?"

"I dunno. I'm only seventeen. Do I have to decide that now?" It sounded like a good enough answer to him.

Skeeter sat back, tapping her teeth with one of her long, sickly-green fingernails. "Very well, Harry. How often can the press expect you to be available for these chats in the future?"

"Well, I'm not exactly doing anything that's newsworthy so I'm not sure why anyone really wants to talk to me. I'm just a normal kid." Harry smiled, finally feeling himself relax a bit. He crossed his arms and sat back.

Rita opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted by the Minister clearing his throat. "I believe that is enough for now. Miss Skeeter, you may leave us."

Rita stood, although her smile was strained. "Of course, and thank you, Minister, for the opportunity." She left through the door from which she came.

"Harry, I need you to wait here for a bit. I've got to make a few arrangements and then I will send you back with Auror Tonks."

'A bit' turned into four hours, but when he came back, Ogden shook his hand and led him to the floo. "Miss Weasley is stable and has spoken. You have my thanks Mr. Potter."

He flooed back to the room where Tonks was waiting and saw her smiling. "Ginny's okay."

_It was the best thing he'd heard all year._

**A/N: **Thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing and **wvchemteach** and **harrypotterfan1972** for help with the interview questions.

**Virginia Tech** I am an alumni of Virginia Tech and it has been really hard this past week. I planned to have more in this chapter but I couldn't stand to write any more. The next chapter is done and will be posted when I hear back from my beta, so please just excuse the lower quality of this chapter. Next time will be better.


	34. Chapter 34: Ginny

It was worth making that deal with the devil to know that Ginny would soon be going home. The Minister had kept his word. As soon as Harry had sat down with Rita Skeeter for the interview Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been permitted in to see their daughter.

He had told the prying witch that he thought that the Ministry was doing a bang up job, lying through his teeth as he said it. By the time he got back to the waiting room, Ginny was stable and everyone had been in to see her. An Auror was still stationed outside of her door but the man nodded to Harry and motioned for him to go in. He turned to say something to Tonks but she shoved him through the door.

Harry found Mrs. Weasley sitting next to Ginny's bed, her bandaged hand clasped loosely in her mother's tender grip. "Mrs. Weasley…" he said softly, not wanting to wake Ginny. Her face was turned away from him but he could hardly see much of her anyway. She was covered from head to foot in stark white cloth.

Mrs. Weasley gently set her hands down and pulled Harry into a bruising hug. "Thank you!"

He nodded as he patted her shoulder awkwardly. "'Course," he muttered thickly. "It wasn't so bad."

She patted his cheek with a watery smile. "I'm going to go for a spot of tea. You'll stay with her, won't you?"

"I don't want to be anywhere else…" _speaking of which…_ "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I sent them for food," she told him as she walked to the door. "It will be days yet before she can come home, so there's no sense in them being exhausted. Besides, Ginny's sleeping and will be for some time."

"Right," Harry agreed, stealing a glance towards her. Ginny seemed almost rigid, as if she was straining to hear them. "Well, I'll be here in case she wakes up. Take your time."

Once she had left, Harry sat down in the seat that she had just vacated and tentatively reached out to take her hand.

"I'm not asleep," Ginny muttered as she turned slowly to look at him.

Somehow Harry had known that. "Pretending for your mum?"

"She insisted," Ginny replied and tried to sit up a bit. She winced and quickly gave up.

"Can I help?" He asked as he was half out of her seat but she shook her head.

"No, it's the wounds. They're everywhere and if I move too much they break open," she rolled her eyes and even below the bandages he could see her trademark smirk. "How long did it take you to figure it out?"

"December," Harry admitted reluctantly. "How did you know there was a spy?"

She cleared her throat and looked towards the door. "Muffliato…"

"Right," Harry agreed as he pulled out his wand.

With the charm in place, she finally answered him. "I overheard Bill speaking to Remus about how the Order had a leak. I didn't know who, but Remus said that he was afraid that you were going to be hurt because of it." She took a deep breath and went on. "Then when you three were attacked at your Aunt and Uncle's house I knew that Bill had been right. Remus told us that unless someone gave it away, they couldn't know where your aunt and uncle lived."

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head in disbelief. "You could have said something to me."

"I _did_ say something to you!" Ginny protested instantly. "I warned you at Bill and Fleur's wedding that you needed to be careful."

"Yeah, but you could have said…" his voice floated off as he thought back to that night. "All right, you did tell me. I was just too thick to get it."

She smiled gently. "So I went to spy at Theodore Nott's house and the rest is history."

"You shouldn't have gone," Harry told her reprovingly. "You could have been killed."

Ginny snorted in a most unladylike way and groaned when she tried to shift again. "You are risking your life everyday by being out there, hunting him down."

Suddenly all of his relief that had been keeping him going over the past few days was gone, replaced by anger so overwhelming that he shot to his feet and started pacing. "You don't get it, Ginny."

"No, you're right," she growled back. "I don't get how you're allowed to risk your life but I'm not."

"The prophecy is real," Harry told her coldly and to his amazement she laughed. _He also couldn't believe he was arguing with her when she had nearly died last night._

"Oh bullocks on the prophecy! You're going to kill him because it's the right thing to do and how can you expect any less of me?" Her eyes were daring him to argue.

Unfortunately he couldn't. It was eerily similar to the conversation that he had had with Dumbledore about the prophecy. In the end it was his, Harry's, choice to fight Voldemort and he _had_ been expecting less of her.

A wave of shame washed through him at his own feelings. He'd wanted her safe; he still wanted her safe. But in trying to keep her safe he'd denied her something that he was choosing to do himself.

_Fight the most evil man that had ever lived._ The prophecy was meaningless in that way. It just meant that Harry had a chance of actually succeeding where all those who had gone before him had failed.

"I'm sorry," he apologized and sat back down next to her. This time he did take her hand. "I just never wanted you to get hurt."

"You're forgiven," Ginny assured him. "Just don't do it again."

Harry ran his gaze down the length of her and gulped back his horror. "Are you going to be able to walk again?"

"I… I don't know," she answered honestly and he could hear the fear and defiance in her voice. "I haven't tried to get up yet since the deeper cuts still aren't healed."

He couldn't resist asking. "What happened?"

"We found out that Voldemort was coming for me," Ginny said with maddening calm. "Theodore heard his father talking about it and he came to get me out. I alerted Tonks that I was in trouble just before Alecto burst into my room and killed Theodore instantly. She took me down to the basement and began to torture me."

Harry waited for more, his entire body shaking with rage, but she seemed to need to compose herself. "If you can't tell me," he said finally, "then don't. I understand."

"No," she countered. "I want to tell you but…" she hesitated and met his eyes. "I don't want you getting angry over this."

He shook his head in dismissal. "I'm already bloody furious about the whole thing."

"Fair enough," Ginny said in a manner that reminded him instantly of the twins. "She used a dagger that she laced with poison, and she cut me up with it. By the time she got to my face the Order was bursting down the front door and she was killed in the fight."

It was slightly mollifying to know that she was dead, and that he wouldn't have to hunt her down to kill her, but it didn't stop the nausea from flooding through him at the thought of what Ginny had already been through. His thoughts started to drift towards revenge when something she'd said caught his attention. "Nott was helping you?" he asked in shock.

She nodded, "To escape yes, but not to spy. He didn't know why I was there. Voldemort found out how you felt about me a month ago and he decided to have me killed to weaken you, that and after Gringotts… well they knew I was a spy."

"If you hadn't been in his house-" Harry began but she cut him off sharply.

"If I hadn't been there, Harry, he would have killed my entire family to get to me anyway." Ginny just glared at him and he glowered in return. "Being the spy was just icing on the cake. It seems that you were having dreams about me."

Harry felt his eyes widen and all of the blood drain from his face. "Oh…"

Her eyes gentled a bit as she went on. "I heard about that two weeks ago. Theodore's dad had just gotten out of St. Mungo's, from where you put him, when a message arrived that he was to keep an eye on me; that I was important to you."

"But that doesn't-"

"It does!" Ginny said hotly. "The only way that Voldemort could know that you were important to me is for you to be dreaming about me. That's how your connection with him works."

_All right, it did make sense._ "Yeah… I have been dreaming about you."

She looked like she was about to cross her arms, but thought better of it. "Are you going to tell me about it, then? Or am I the only one who has to spill their guts."

It seemed as if his emotions were determined to yo-yo today. His face was scarlet now as he thought back to all of the imaginings. All of his hopes and dreams hinged on how the next few minutes went. "I found this box in the Room of Requirement."

Slowly he explained to her what had happened, leaving out only the part about the Horcrux. "So… so that started other dreams about us."

Ginny simply blinked at him. "You… you were dreaming about a life with me?"

He nodded jerkily and felt his hand began to sweat. Harry wanted to pull it away to wipe it off but he didn't want to let go of her. Waiting for her to respond was killing him.

"I…" she gaped at him, still surprised. "That wasn't what I was expecting to hear."

Now it was his turned to be shocked; shocked and suddenly filled with dread. "What were you expecting?"

She shrugged and flinched, causing Harry's stomach to knot up. He hated seeing her in this much pain. Finally she got her breath back and told him, "I thought it might just be dreams about when we were together."

_That wasn't enough for him, though. He wanted more now._ "After living through the experience in the box, I'm… different." It was an understatement, but he didn't know if she felt the same about him and he wasn't going to push it. He wanted to tell her about what he'd seen of his parents in the Penseive, but decided that it could wait for another day.

"I can tell," she replied. "Harry…" again, she hesitated, a direct contrast to the brash and confident person she had been minutes earlier. "I'm… not going to be the same ever again. Bill's not going to be the only one covered in scars."

Harry nodded. He knew that, had known it since she had been brought in and they said she would be lucky to survive. When faced with her death or her being scarred, he would take the scars any day. He wished she hadn't gone, but from what Tonks had told him on their way back from his meeting with Minister, he knew that Ginny had saved many lives. His heart had swelled with pride, even as he wanted to throttle her for being so stupid.

To his utter horror several tears leaked from her eyes. "Ginny! I'm sorry, I know you're going to be scarred but…" _What could he say that would fix this?_ he floundered helplessly as she tried to wipe her own tears. Her arms wouldn't bend though; they were too heavily bandaged. He reached out a finger and gently swiped at them with the pad of his thumb. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scarred," she reiterated firmly. "Don't get me wrong because I would do it again in a heartbeat. I saved all of the students at Hogwarts and I saved many lives here at St. Mungo's but… I'm going to look like this forever."

"Yeah, but you'll get through it." Instantly his petty thoughts of staying angry with her for running off froze in his brain. _Ginny __**had**__ warned the Order about the attack on the Hogwarts' Express, which caused the school to stay closed. She'd been the one to warn the Order that there would be an attack on the hospital. She'd probably been the one to warn Tonks that Luna's house was about to be attacked as well._ "You're a hero."

She groaned and sniffed once before letting a small smile grace her lips. "I'm not a hero."

"Okay, you're a heroine," Harry retorted. "Still… I'm proud of you."

_…and very thankful she had seemed to have forgotten about his dreams._

"Heroines are beautiful," Ginny whispered softly as her eyes clouded over in pain.

"You're beautiful," Harry said before he could think about it. Then his heart slammed to a halt at the look in her eyes. It was something he had never seen there before.

_Doubt._

Her words from before flooded back into his brain. _I'm scarred… I'm going to look like this forever._

He got up from the chair and carefully sat down next to her. He would have given anything to hold her, but he was afraid of hurting her further. Instead he traced his finger over her forehead and lightly touched her hair. He hadn't done that since they had dated nearly a year before, but he'd longed to do this with her ever since he broke up with her. "I don't care about the scars."

Ginny looked away from him towards the window and said, "You haven't seen what my body looks like."

"I don't care," he repeated earnestly. "I'm angry that you're hurt but the scars don't change how I see you."

She glared daggers at a spot on the wall and licked at her parched lips, still not looking at him. "I knew you were going to do this."

"Do what?" He asked, suddenly confused. "Listen, I have scars."

Her head turned back slowly. "You have a few small scars."

"My hair sticks up," he told her, although he wasn't really sure why.

"It's cute," she countered, her expression strained. "Harry! I look like a zebra!"

He stared at her, willing her to understand. "Fleur doesn't care what Bill looks like."

Her bottom lip trembled once before she caught it and sucked it into her mouth, refusing to give in. "It's different for girls."

Harry couldn't help it. He laughed. "I don't believe this! You think I'm shallow!"

"It isn't funny," Ginny told him curtly.

"No," Harry stopped laughing and leaned in to make sure she was watching him. "No, it isn't funny. I don't give a damn how you look."

She raised an eyebrow in doubt. "You don't care at all?"

He shook his head and shrugged. "No. I'm in lo-" _Stop!_ It was different for him. He'd lived with the knowledge that what he wanted was a home and a life with Ginny for months now. But she was sixteen and she hadn't been where he had. Technically, they weren't even dating at this point. He was going to have to be careful about what he said.

Ginny's eyes changed his mind. They told him exactly what she was feeling, probably because she was so vulnerable right now. Normally she wouldn't have been so obvious, but with all of the pain potions she was on, she didn't seem to have the reserves left to hide it.

She was clearly thinking that there was nothing between them, and she obviously thought that he wasn't going to want her now that she was hurt.

"I love you," Harry told her softly, making up his mind. Her eyes widened, but she didn't say a word, so he pressed on, despite a volley of nerves and a hammering heart. "I want to be with you and as far as I'm concerned, you're it for me." Finding a wisdom that he didn't know he possessed, he added, "What about if you hadn't been cut up and we'd married anyway? Eventually you would have gotten old and wrinkled."

"Harry…" she said feebly and her cheeks turned pink.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm still going to love you, even when your hair is gray and you're as round as your mother."

Whatever he said must have been right. Her hand caught his and tugged weakly so that he came in to kiss her. As he explored her mouth again, he tasted tears that were streaming down her face. Finally he broke away and studied her splotchy face. It didn't matter, though. He didn't love her for her beauty and it wasn't what had attracted him to her in the first place.

It was everything that made her Ginny. Her spirit, her fire, her wicked sense of humor and how she wanted to always stick up for people who were being picked on. It was the fact that she was willing to get herself killed to do what was right and she wasn't ever going to apologize for it, especially not to him. That was the Ginny he had fallen for. With all of that came an appreciation for her pretty eyes and wonderfully soft hair. She still had both of those things and when he spoke next, it was the truth in his eyes. "I think you're beautiful."

Her nose was running, right along with her eyes, and he took a tissue and helped to mop up her face. "If I didn't believe you before," Ginny whispered, "I'd have to now. Only Mum has ever helped me do that."

"Good," Harry said before chuckling at her puzzled look. "I mean it's good that you believe me. I'd run out of ways to convince you."

She sighed heavily and looked up at the ceiling. "I was steeling myself to hear that no one was going to want to be with me… least of all you."

"You shouldn't have doubted me," he reproached her quietly.

"You're different, Harry," Ginny reminded him. "That experience with that box has changed you and I didn't… I didn't know that."

"Yeah," he agreed. It had changed him and she was still sixteen years old. There were times that Harry felt as if he was at least twenty years older than his seventeen years. He didn't expect her to reciprocate his feelings, but he wanted it clearly understood what he felt. She was going to have a rough go of it, what with recovering, and he didn't want her to be worrying about him. "Well don't doubt me again, all right? I'm not going to change my mind."

"Okay," she promised and smiled genuinely for the first time since he'd come in. It caused his breath to hitch with how radiant it made her. "Harry…"

"Yeah?" He asked as he traced a trail from the freckles on her nose.

"I love you too."

A grin tugged at his lips as he bent down and kissed her again. "Good," he whispered before peppering her with more kisses as a wave of relief swept through him, leaving him slightly dizzy. "I've wanted to hear that for a long time."

He placed a light kiss on her forehead as she said, "I wanted to tell you a long time ago."

"When did you know?" Curiosity was eating at him, prickling at him to ask the question.

"Since Bill and Fleur's wedding," she informed him. "I looked at you and I just knew that I was going to do anything to keep you safe." She smiled ironically at his look of incredulity. "I know how you feel, Harry… I feel the same way. I was going to protect you even if it meant my life."

Harry almost said that he wished it hadn't happened but he knew that would be a mistake. He would be faulting her for acting in the same manner as he, himself, had acted. Besides, it didn't matter now. What had happened was in the past and Ginny was now safe, or she would be as soon as they got her back to the protection of the Burrow.

Ginny yawned noisily and closed her eyes.

"You should sleep," he told her but she immediately protested. "No, I'm not going anywhere," Harry promised. "Sleep now and we'll talk more later."

Her eyes fluttered shut and he sat back in the chair, taking up the post her mother had vacated for him. They had a lot more to say but for now it could wait.

Harry smiled down at her, enjoying watching her sleep so comfortably. She loved him and that was all that mattered. The rest could wait.

**Author's Notes: **Many thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing.

Also thank you so much for all of the support, concern and reviews. I really appreciate how understanding everyone has been. I wrote this chapter many months ago and I'm very excited to post it for you now, (I hope you like it) and thank you everyone for being so supportive.

If you want to discuss this, or anything, you can join my **yahoo group** (see my profile). I have also started to track my progress on the next chapter so you can check in to see how it is coming along. That information is on the home page of my yahoo group.


	35. Chapter 35: Answers and Questions

"I think we need to start dueling practice again."

Harry and Ron looked up at Hermione in the otherwise silent kitchen of the Burrow. "Dueling practice?" Harry could hear the skepticism in Ron's voice. "For fighting You-Know-Who?" Hermione nodded and Ron shook his head sadly. "No amount of practice is going to be enough to keep us alive. It's going to take dumb luck or lucky potion, which we should have brewed."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "If I could have made it correctly then it might have been worth the time, but as it is I don't think that I could have. No, we need a solid plan for how Harry is to kill him."

"I don't suppose the killing curse would do it, then?" Harry asked between his bites of toast.

"It would be fine if you could cast it, but I doubt you'll be able to. You love and care too much for that. No," Hermione mused out loud, "we'll have to think of something else."

Harry popped the last bite in his mouth. "We'll have to talk about this later. Ginny will be home soon and I want to spend more time with her before we have to leave again."

"Yes, about that Harry," Hermione got up from the table after pushing her half eaten breakfast over to Ron, "I've given this a lot of thought and I think that we were on to something with Nick. That pendant is probably the last Horcrux. Do you remember back at Luna's when we were reading the papers and we read about the death of that antiques dealer?"

Harry glanced sideways to see that Ron was shaking his head. "Nope." Ron went back to finishing off Hermione's breakfast.

"Well, there was one. I'm starting to think that she and Nick are connected somehow."

Harry watched her wring her hands for a moment before nodding. "Okay, we'll check that out tomorrow." He was more than anxious to end this conversation. Ginny was arriving home any minute and he wanted their last day together to be pleasant.

She was healing very well and all of her cuts now stayed closed, but Harry hadn't gotten time alone with her since that first day. He knew that he had to get back to work on killing Voldemort. Their world was in chaos and every second that Voldemort was alive was another chance for him to get Ginny.

Harry wasn't going to let that happen. They had spent a lot of time at St. Mungo's but as soon as they got back to the Burrow, Harry had been just as manic as Hermione about reading through books that Remus had brought them.

He and Remus weren't on the best of terms, but it was nothing compared to what Tonks was going through. Remus understood that Tonks hadn't been allowed to tell him anything, but Hermione had overheard Mrs. Weasley say that Remus and Tonks were in a fight over it.

Overall Harry couldn't really stay mad at him. He knew what it was to love someone so much and to feel betrayed. Besides, Harry had bigger problems now.

"Harry?" Hermione's voice floated in through his reverie. "They're here."

Harry's grin could have split his face as he turned to watch Mr. Weasley levitating his daughter on a stretcher through the yard.

Wizards, it seemed, had a magical form of an ambulance, when normal travel methods were not possible. Unfortunately, with the house under the Fidelius Charm, they weren't able to bring her all the way to the house.

He pulled open the door and stood aside for the stretcher, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who each looked happy but tired.

"Can I get off now, Dad?" Ginny complained as she floated in to the sitting room.

"Maybe she should go up for a rest?" Mrs. Weasley said, fussing with the blanket on the stretcher as it slowly lowered itself to the ground.

"_She_," Ginny groused, "Isn't tired."

Harry hovered just behind Mrs. Weasley, unsure of what he should do, although he knew what he wanted to do. He glanced towards Ron and Hermione and saw that they were both trying to keep out of it.

"Now sweetie," Mr. Weasley said reasonably. "We just don't want you to over exert yourself."

Ginny's eyes traveled from her father's to Harry's, where they rested pleadingly. He took a deep breath and said, "How about she spends a bit of time down here with us and then goes up for a nap?"

"Well…" Mrs. Weasley hesitated until she looked at Harry. "I suppose that would be all right. Harry, would you help Arthur put her on the couch."

He grinned gratefully at her as he moved over to Ginny's side. Tucking his arm gently beneath her left shoulder while Mr. Weasley did the same on her right, they lifted her up to sitting. When they finally had her standing, she walked slowly over to the couch, which she sank in to gratefully as soon as they reached it.

She had started walking, with a lot of help, the day before. This fact alone was what convinced the Healers that she was ready to go home.

"Thanks," Ginny sighed heavily as she sank in to the cushions.

"Can I get you anything, dear?" Mrs. Weasley fussed as she pulled an afghan over Ginny's legs. Harry stood up awkwardly. He wanted to talk to Ginny privately, but didn't see that happening with her family around.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and Harry saw him studying him intently. "Molly, why don't we let Harry and Ginny spend a bit of time together…" Harry was starting to wonder if Mr. Weasley was proficient in Legilimency.

For a moment Mrs. Weasley looked as though she was going to protest, but a quick glance from her husband kept her from saying more. Harry started to say something to Ron and Hermione, but he realized that they'd already left the room.

He needed to thank them later for that.

Mr. Weasley steered his wife towards the kitchen and said, over his shoulder, "If you need us, we'll be just in here."

Harry turned back to Ginny and sank down to his knees in front of her, so full of emotions that he felt like he was going to burst. When he looked in to her eyes he felt like his heart could melt. For her part, Ginny's expression was full of questions.

He didn't give her a chance to ask anything. Gently he leaned forward and kissed her soft lips, losing himself in to the feelings that were swirling through him.

"Harry…" his name was just a whisper on her lips, but it spoke volumes.

He took his hands from the couch, where he'd placed them to steady himself, and carefully cupped her cheeks. There were scars there, and the ridges were evident under his palms, but it barely registered. He was so glad to have her safely back that nothing else mattered. Harry could have been angry with her for running off, but he was the one who'd pushed her away. He could be mad that she'd been hurt, but that would take up all of his thoughts for the last day they had together.

"I love you." This was what he wanted to do with his time. Kiss the girl he loved and tell her exactly how he felt.

"I love you too, but Harry…"

More kisses, slowly peppering over her lips and her nose. "I'm really glad you're home now."

"Why aren't you mad?"

Slowly he opened his eyes and rocked back on his heels, to better examine her eyes. "I was… for a long time."

Ginny's expression was an interesting cross between defiant and self-reproving. "I did something really stupid."

"Why did you do it, then?" Harry took her hand and gently caressed the part that was unmarred.

"Because… because I was angry that you were leaving me, and because I couldn't sit around and do nothing." Her breath was ragged as she slowly inhaled. "What really set me off was finding out that there was a traitor in the Order. I couldn't sit by when I had a chance to get in to Nott's house."

Harry's stomach twisted painfully at the thought of her living with him. "What… what happened between you two, exactly?" It shouldn't matter, and it wasn't as if it would change his feelings, but he felt like he needed to know.

Ginny snorted quietly. "Not what you're imagining. He owed me a life debt."

His mouth fell open in shock. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not." Ginny patted the seat next to her and Harry got up from the floor to sit gingerly at her side. She leaned against him and began her tale. "Last year, on the train, I had a dream about Malfoy telling me that if I helped the right person, they'd help me." Harry vaguely remembered her having the dream, but he kept quiet so she could continue. "So I left our compartment and ducked into another to avoid Ron and Hermione. I needed to think and I didn't want to be disturbed.

I continued down the train and found one door open a bit. I pushed it open and found Theodore on the floor, gagging in his own blood. It turned out that after Ron and Hermione had tied him up for trying to hex them, that Ron had kicked in his nose. He was positioned so that the blood was pouring in to his mouth."

Harry felt frozen to the seat. "You healed him?"

"I did, using the spell you'd showed us at Quidditch practice." She hesitated just for a moment before continuing. "He said 'thank you' and that he owed me. If I needed anything that he'd help me. He told me where he lived and told me I was welcome any time." Ginny shivered and he put his arm around her shoulder, trying not to jostle her too much. "I didn't think I'd ever take him up on it, but… well the rest you know. I ran to him, looking as pathetic as I could manage, starved and dirty, and he took me in without question.

I wouldn't say that we were close friends, but I did like him. He may have tried to hex Ron on the train, but he never got involved in the Death Eater activities with his father. He had his own beliefs and he didn't let others dictate what he was going to do."

"What I don't understand is how you got any information to pass on to Tonks. I would have thought they'd be suspicious of you."

"They were," Ginny assured him. "Sometimes it was as simple as Extendable Ears and other times I would have to sneak through the secret passages in the house to listen in. The house elves were the only problem since they were loyal to the family, but I learned how to avoid them."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "How did you learn how to spy, though?"

She turned her head up and gave him a look that clearly said, _you're joking, right?_ "Fred and George, of course. We used to spy on Percy constantly, sometimes even Bill and Charlie."

"They included you in that?" Harry couldn't see them willingly teaching her anything like that.

"Not because they wanted to. I caught them sneaking out once when they'd been grounded and threatened to tell Mum on them. We made a deal for an exchange of information." Ginny shifted next to him and buried her face into his shirt.

He ran a finger gently down her arm, feeling the bandages under her shirt. "When did you become an Occlumens?" This fact had stuck in the back of Harry's mind ever since Hermione had let it slip months ago.

"I started working on it after my first year. Didn't I ever tell you about this?" Harry shook his head, answering her question. Impulsively he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "Well," Ginny continued, "I started training as soon as we got to Egypt that summer, Bill started teaching me Occlumency so that no one could get in to my head again. I've been practicing it for years."

"I wish you would have taught me," Harry muttered darkly. "I might have learned something, then. Snape was useless."

Ginny giggled nervously, which surprised him. "I'd probably have tried, but not very hard. I definitely didn't want you to be able to poke around in my head during my fourth year. That would have been so embarrassing."

Harry's mouth fought him to smile. "I think I'd like to see those memories anyway."

"Oh no," she told him firmly. "Some memories are better if they are forgotten."

_Like the memory of his parents' death._ He wasn't sure where the thought had come from, but Harry knew he had to tell Ginny about it. "I have a Pensieve."

"You do?" Her voice was curious, but she didn't press him for more. He appreciated that about her.

"Yeah, we needed to see my parents' death." He said it frankly, as if it hadn't been one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Ginny's body went rigid next to him. Then he felt her try to wrap her arms around him. She wasn't particularly successful, but it didn't matter. "Harry… I'm so sorry. That sounds awful."

"It wasn't completely bad. I got to hear my parents talk about me and talk about having another baby." He closed his eyes, keeping them shut tightly. "Mum said she was still overweight from having me and Dad said she was gorgeous. They teased each other and I could hear how much they loved each other… how… how much they loved me."

A tear pushed its way out from behind his eyelids. Ginny seemed to be just as affected as he was. Her shoulders began to shake as she cried with him. They clung together for several minutes until Harry could finally compose himself. "I wish they'd had a chance to grow old together."

"I think," Ginny began, her voice sounding hoarse, "That it sounds like they wanted the same for you."

Harry instinctively knew that she was right. "I'm going to have that," he promised her firmly. "I'm going to finish off the ruddy bastard and live happily ever after with you." His heart skipped a beat when he heard her gasp. "I mean, i-if that's what you want."

"It's what I want." Ginny turned more fully in to him and let out a sigh. "Harry… I'm sorry I caused so many problems for everyone. I'm a mess now and everyone was worried about me." Harry was so shocked, that he didn't know what to say to her. "I mean," she continued, "I'm not sorry I went because I saved so many people, but-"

"I know." Harry silenced her with a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't take you with me in the first place. I _knew_ you weren't going to be happy about it and all I could think about was keeping you safe."

Ginny looked in his eyes; hers full of confusion and something else he couldn't name. "So we both made a mess of things."

"Looks it, yeah," Harry agreed as he snaked his hand up into her soft hair. He didn't want to bring this up, but he knew he had to. "Listen, we're leaving tomorrow. We have to continue it."

"I can't go." It wasn't a question, just a statement. "Maybe if I hadn't been hurt…"

"Definitely," Harry said, wishing that she could be with him and at the same time, just a bit thankful that she had to stay here to recover. She was safe here.

Ginny laughed, the first real laugh he'd from her in over six months. "You don't mean it, but since I can't do anything about it, and it's my own fault, I'll let you get away with it… for now at least."

"Thanks," Harry replied in amusement. "I just have one more question…"

"Yeah?" 

"What did you do to George after the wedding?"

Ginny's smile faltered for a moment. "I stunned him. He wasn't expecting it, so… it was rather easy. That should teach you not to trust anyone, though."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry answered seriously as she let out a small yawn. "Okay, bed time then."

"Harry… you're getting as bad as Mum." She was getting too tired to put anything behind her words.

He felt an ache tug at his heart. "Should I get her?"

"No," Ginny yawned again. "Can you just help me up to my room?"

Harry gently scooped her into his arms and her head flopped against his shoulder. After tucking her in to bed, he went back down to the kitchen and explained to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what he'd done.

Both of them studied him in a way that he couldn't define, but then they both nodded their approval and he breathed a sigh of relied. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened, but he was sure it seemed to be good.

**A/N: **Thanks to **Wolf's Scream** and **JPx** for beta'ing.

I am VERY VERY behind on review responses, but please know I'm loving them and I have a great excuse... my 3 yr old and I got very sick and he even ended up in the hospital. So as soon as I get my strength back, I'll respond.

I have a **yahoo group** if you would like to discuss anything, specifically what you want to see coming up in the next few chapters.


	36. Chapter 36: A Visit

They left early the next morning and headed back to Nick's store. Hermione wasn't sure that it would help, but there was something nagging at her that she couldn't explain and Harry and Ron were willing to go along with it, if she'd stop complaining that she'd forgotten something.

Harry didn't know that it would help, but he wouldn't mind seeing the old man again and reconnecting with him. A lot had happened in the last few weeks and he thought it might be a good idea to pick the man's brain again about the founders. Since it was Ravenclaw's pendant, he would hopefully be helpful in their search for it.

Unfortunately, Nick's store was locked up tight when they got there. Hermione knocked several times at the door as they called out his name, but there was no response.

"Well, now what?" Ron groused, crossing his arms.

"First we set up the tent so we can discuss this privately," Harry said quietly so that only his friends could hear them. "Then we figure out where to search next."

They walked away from the old man's store, down the gravel road, and back out of town. When the last of the buildings was out of sight, around a bend in the road, they stopped with the tent and set it up as quickly as they could. At this point they had gotten it set up down to an art. As soon as the last stake was in place, Harry ducked in, followed quickly by Ron and Hermione.

"So now where?" Ron asked, just as he had at the shop's door.

"I don't know," Hermione answered honestly as she dropped onto the couch. "I was hoping that we would get more information from Nick."

Harry couldn't sit still, so he began to pace. It was bad enough that he had to leave Ginny again, even though he knew she was safe, but now he had no idea where they were going. _How had Dumbledore known where to look?_ The cave and his grandfather's house had been pretty obvious. Hogwarts hadn't been too difficult to figure out either, although finding it in the castle had taken forever. They had looked in Albania, but it was a large country and finding it there might be impossible.

They knew he'd made a Horcrux the night that he'd killed Harry's mother, and he probably intended to make one from Harry's death as well. _What object was he going to use? Had he lost it? Was the pendant really the last Horcrux or was it something else? And if it was the last Horcrux, where was it now?_

Where else would Voldemort hide a part of his soul?

"I think we can safely assume that the woman I read about in the paper is the one who had the pendant stolen, although how Nick found out it was there, we'll never know."

Harry was only half listening to Hermione talk. "What?"

"Remember when we were at Luna's and we were attacked?" Hermione pushed her hair, which Harry saw was getting really long, out of her face. "We read that an antiques dealer was killed. I think that's where Voldemort got it, but that's not really relevant. We know he made that Horcrux when he killed your mother."

"I was just thinking about that, actually." Harry sat down across from her and folded his hands together. "Dumbledore said that he thought that Voldemort saved making Horcruxes for especially important kills. Did he intend to use the pendant for me or…"

Ron, who to this point had just watched them discuss it, jumped in. "I think he meant it for you, but it's like he said when he killed Harry's mum, 'he couldn't pass up the symbolism'."

"I agree," Hermione said succinctly.

"That just leaves its hiding spot," Harry added. "Dumbledore didn't have any more memories from him and we've looked everywhere that we can think of."

"What about the other founder's houses?" Ron asked, sitting down next to Hermione. 

"I don't think so," Harry said slowly as several thoughts swirled through his mind. "He wanted founder's things, but I can't see any of the houses being important to him, except possibly Slytherin's."

Hermione sighed heavily. "Slytherin's house, unfortunately, was lost long ago. No one knows where it was."

"Nick might," Ron persisted. "That bloke seems to know everything, or the Sorting Hat. It might know."

Harry couldn't shake the feeling that they were heading in the wrong direction. "I think it would have been somewhere else; somewhere important to him personally."

"But we've tried everywhere we can think of," Ron reminded him. "If we can't think up another lead then I say we try Slytherin's house."

"I'm just surprised that there wasn't anything at Harry's parents' house." Hermione's voice was low as she sunk futher into the couch. "I honestly expected for the pendant to be there."

Ron nodded. "I thought that as well, what with the place so well protected still."

"The problem, though, is that I was prophesied to kill him and I could still get into the house. That meant that I could retrieve the Horcrux, if I ever figured out what he was doing." Harry snorted as another thought occurred to him. "I'll bet he didn't think I'd do it, though. I'll be he still thinks all of his Horcruxes are safe."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. "That is possible, and I hope you're right. I'd hate to think of what would happen if he found out."

Harry didn't want to think about that either. "So we've got no where else to look, then? We've checked Albania, the orphanage, Hogwarts, The Riddle House, my parents' house, Godric's Hollow, and we've got no where else?"

"Yeah, that's about right," Ron grunted dejectedly. "We don't know where else he was except Borgan and Burke's and I can't see him leaving a treasure there. It would be sold within a week."

Hermione got up, rubbing at her neck. "Do we check Slytherin's home, then?"

"Which one?"

All three spun on their heels, wands raised to find Nick standing in the door, his hands held up.

"Bloody hell!" Ron bellowed. "How did you get in here?"

"And are you really you?" Harry asked suspiciously, not lowering his wand.

Nick walked in slowly, and for the first time Harry saw that he was walking with a very pronounced limp. "I met you a few weeks ago and you were with me when you found out that the Minister had been assassinated."

"So how did you get in?" Hermione asked.

"I watched you set up the wards so I knew how to take them down," Nick answered simply. "It wasn't really that difficult. The problem becomes that someone else might have seen you as well."

Harry had several thoughts flash through his mind at once. "So we're not protected now?"

"No, my boy, you are. I put up better ones, which I hope will actually keep you safe." Nick sighed wearily and shook his head. "I'm afraid I am being followed, which is why I was not at home when you came to call."

"So were you-" Ron began but Nick shook his head.

"I lost him about an hour ago. Something tells me that he was actually after you three."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other in alarm. "Voldemort?"

Nick chuckled softly. "No, it isn't quite that bad. I don't believe I know this man, but he's certainly not Voldemort. No," he mused, looking around the living part of the tent. "I do believe that this man is also much younger. While he's skilled, he lacks the patience that old age often lends a man."

"So," Hermione now sounded very curious, and clearly wanted to get back on topic. "Slytherin had many houses?"

"Yes, of course. He was quite wealthy, actually. He was the main source of funds for the school in the beginning." The old man's expression was slightly amused. "Then when things started to go wrong, he pulled out much of his funding, leaving the other three to form the Board of Governors to oversee the raising of funds. But that is neither here nor there. What matters is this fellow that is after you three."

Harry swallowed hard. "Should we run?"

Nick studied him thoughtfully. "No, I don't think so. If you run then he'll know that we're on to him. No, I think it's best to go about your business, but with more caution than you have previously lent to your travels."

"We have been careful," Hermione posited, wringing her hands together. 

"I know, my dear," Nick said reassuringly. "I merely want you to be even more on your guard. Where ever you go next, don't make it the place that you actually want to go."

Harry shook his head sadly. "We really don't have time for that, though. We're nearly done and we need just one more thing."

Nick nodded. "I know," and a warm shiver ran up Harry's spine as he realized that Nick probably did, in fact, _know_.

_But how?_

"Don't think too hard on it, Harry," Nick warned with a smile. "I'm too old not to have figured out a thing or two in my time."

Harry, Ron and Hermione all glanced nervously at each other but did not comment further. "When we leave here," Ron said, changing the subject, "we should head to just one decoy location? Or should we try several?"

"That is up to you," Nick answered simply. "I suggest you figure out who is watching you, because it might be someone reporting back to Voldemort on your activities. I would try to lose him. I know the Order has a spy in it, as well, and it would not be good for this person, whom you may know and trust, to have too much information on you."

It was a chilling thought, to say the least. Harry couldn't imagine any of the people he trusted most giving him up to Voldemort, but he didn't think his parents suspected Wormtail either. "How do we figure it out, then?"

"I suggest setting a trap. The person following us is smart, I'll give him that. The problem is that we don't know what he's after. If he's after you, then he can get you at any point. If he's following you to keep tabs on you, then you'll need to lose him and fast, but he might be looking for what you know."

"It could be a 'she'," Hermione suddenly said irritatedly. "I mean, a woman could be following us."

Nick smiled amusedly. "I don't think so, Hermione. The person behaves as a man does. When a woman is following you, it tends to be more subtle and you're less likely to hear her walking after you. Unless it's Tonks, of course."

Hermione's cheeks went pink. "Oh, right… of course. So you heard them walking after you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. The man's in an invisibility cloak. I thought for a moment it was Moody but he knows to put Cushioning Charms on that wooden leg of his."

"I don't know of anyone else with an invisibility cloak, and I thought they were rare," Harry said.

"They are, which means-" Nick cut off as a loud 'knock' sounded at the flap of the tent. He looked between them before saying, "I do believe our visitor has come to call."

Hermione's eyes were wide. "Do we let him in?"

Harry wished desperately now that he had Mad-Eye's magical eye. "I don't know."

"I must have tipped him off when I reinforced the wards on the tent," Nick sighed. "I say we get this over with, but I'm willing to ignore the man if you are."

It was a risk that Harry wasn't sure he wanted to take. On the one hand, they could get it over with and possibly get rid of whoever was tailing them, but on the other they might end up dead. On the whole, it was a rather bleak choice either way. "Let's vote," Harry said finally.

"I say we ignore it," Hermione said.

Ron shook his head. "Best to get it over with while we have Nick to help us."

_Great,_ Harry thought. He got to be the tie breaker. "Yeah, let's get it over with."

If Hermione disapproved, she kept it to herself. Nick moved over to the tent flap and took out his wand, unsealing it to allow the person to enter.

When the old man pulled back the flap, all three of them gasped in horror. It was Snape, snearing at them as if they were still in his Potions class.

"You!" Harry bit out, pulling out his wand. Ron and Hermione were close on his heals.

"Hold on," Snape spat with barely concealed contempt. "I have an offer for you, and then I shall take my leave."

Nick glanced between them curiously. "Him who?"

"Snape," Harry and Ron growled together.

Nick's eyes showed the slightest hint of recognition before it was gone. "So this is the Potions master I heard so much about. My boy," the mirth was thick in his eyes, "you weren't exactly subtle about following me. Did you mean to be?"

Snape's brow furrowed. "Who are you, old man? I knew you had an in with Potter, but I couldn't figure out why he would trust you."

"Nick," was the only reply he got. "Old friend of Dumbledore's."

Snape's sallow face went even paler. "I see."

Nick laughed hollowly. "I doubt you do, actually. Now, what do you want?"

"I need a word with Potter about the Dark Lord's plan," Snape said simply.

Harry snorted derisively. "Why should I believe anything you've got to say?"

"You shouldn't," Snape said, glaring at Nick who continued to smile as if the whole situation was one big joke. "But whether you like it, or not, I do have information that you need to defeat the Dark Lord."

Harry felt his entire body stiffen in anger. "What do you know about anything?"

Snape's expression became cold and distant. "I know a lot more than you think. As you know, I was the one who heard the prophecy and told him about it."

If Nick hadn't put out a restraining hand, Harry would have leapt on the man to gouge his eyes out. "You don't know anything about it! You only heard half of the prophecy and-"

"I heard it all." Snape's voice was so quiet that it shouldn't have halted Harry midsentence, but his face was such a bizarre expression, that he couldn't seem to go on. It was an odd combination of pity, remorse and misery. "I told the Dark Lord the first half of it, because I _knew_ what it would mean. Yes, I know that is the reason he went after your parents, but it also meant that we had a shot of someone being able to actually finish him off."

The stunned silence that filled the tent was deafening. "You couldn't have known!" Hermione protested. "If you'd known-"

"Then what, Granger? It would have given the Dark Lord the advantage. Even at that early of a stage, I knew that if I gave myself fully to him, he'd still think nothing of killing me if I did something to displease him."

"You wanted power! Even back in school you were trying to call yourself 'Prince'," Harry retorted.

Snape merely shrugged. "It was never my intention to be beholden to a maniac. I have the ability to hide my true feelings from him, so I took the chance that Dumbledore gave me."

"You had to answer to Dumbledore," Hermione reminded him softly.

"Dumbledore did not order one around. He gave us the opportunity to do great things with him, if we chose to." Snape shook his head. "I do not need to explain myself further to you or to anyone else."

"You do to me," Harry said. "I saw you kill Dumbledore." Snape's look of surprise was so funny that if the situation were different, Harry would have laughed. "I was up on that tower and I watched you kill him without a second thought."

Snape's face went red. "You didn't see what you thought you saw."

"Bullocks!" Harry bit out. "I knew you'd made a vow to Malfoy's mother to protect him." Now Snape's face went white. "I saw you walk straight over to Dumbledore and kill him without any hesitation."

Snape's mouth set in a firm line. "I am not here to explain."

"It seems to me," Hermione began quietly. "That if you went to the trouble of setting up Voldemort's downfall all those years ago, that it would be a shame to lose now, because you failed to explain something to Harry. If it is Harry that will finish him off, then you're taking the risk that he won't listen to you now. You're not exactly someone he's likely to turn to in a crisis."

It looked as if the thought of actually telling Harry anything was costing him dearly. Finally he cleared his throat. "Dumbledore knew about the vow. I told him shortly after I made it and he told me that if ever he couldn't be saved, that I should finish him off. Those were his words," Snape spit out hastily.

"You're lying!" Harry breathed out, feeling as if someone had hit him in the stomach.

"I'm not."

"He's not."

Snape and Nick both spoke at the same time, but it was Nick that explained. "I knew Dumbledore better than you can possibly imagine and it is _exactly_ what he would have done."

Harry spoke before he could give the manner proper thought. "What do you have to tell me?"

Snape didn't seem surprised, but Harry thought he might have seen a touch of relief in his dark eyes. "There is a spy in the Order, other than myself of course, and the Dark Lord is offering to make you a part of the Death Eaters since there is no way you will be able to hold out much longer. The Order will collapse in upon itself soon. I am to tell you this, and then kill you if you say 'no' to his offer."

"Well that's a brilliant choice, then," Ron said sarcastically. "Say yes, then die, or say no and die." He did not mention the fact that they knew about the spy.

"No," Harry replied flatly. "So are you going to kill me, then?"

Snape shook his head slowly. "No." Without another word, he turned and left the tent.

A/N: I'm traveling, on a long vacation, so no review responses just yet! They'll all get replied to some time though. Thank you David and James for beta'ing!


	37. Chapter 37: It Begins

"Well that was…" Hermione began.

"Unexpected," Ron finished.

Harry wasn't sure how to feel about it. On the one hand Snape's appearance had shaken him completely. _Did he really know the whole of the prophecy?_ And if he did, what did that mean for him, Harry? There were too many questions and not enough answers. More than that, it seemed that Voldemort now knew that Harry was out looking for something, or at least that he wasn't staying at home. Voldemort probably knew that they were searching for the Horcruxes. Or maybe he didn't, and they were still safe.

In any case, they couldn't put it off any longer. "We have to have missed a place."

"I really thought that it would be at Godric's Hollow, you know?" Ron said. "I mean, it was a significant place for You-Know-Who."

"Yes, I thought it would be as well," Hermione agreed. "But unfortunately, we can't really search through it-"

Harry sighed, "And I felt sick when I went in there."

"Did you really?" Nick asked curiously. "How so?"

Harry thought back to that day, so long ago. "I relived some things and felt sick."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "That's rather… odd. I think we should go back there and check, one more time. I mean, did you check for the-" She broke off and looked quickly towards Nick.

The old man smiled. "I will wait while you pack up, and see you off. I think, however, that you three might be on the right track."

Harry hoped so. If Snape had found them, then they really didn't have much time.

They packed up quickly, throwing things together pell-mell and were ready to leave within the hour. They bade Nick a hurried farewell, and Harry saw that he looked worried. It wasn't anything compared to what Harry was feeling, though. There was a sick feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, which he thought might be worry or dread.

They Apparated directly to Godric's Hollow. It looked exactly as he remembered it, although there was a bit of snow on the ground now, and the sky was a dull grey that always seemed to loom in early March.

"If it's here," Hermione whispered in to the silence, "Then we'll only have Nagini to kill."

It was a chilling reminder. He didn't know how they would get close enough to the snake to kill it, but that could be a problem for tomorrow. Right now he had to focus on destroying the penultimate Horcrux. Harry left Ron and Hermione to set up the tent while he went back to the house.

The house sat still and quiet, but Harry felt that sick feeling, yet again. _Was it here?_ Slowly he made his way in to the house, stepping over the rubble until he was standing in what was probably the front sitting room. Memories threatened to overwhelm him again, but he wasn't going to give in. He needed to check through the house for the Horcrux, as quickly as he could.

He started the search pattern as he, Ron and Hermione had done many times before. It was dull, for the most part, except for the sick feeling that would not leave him. What he also noticed was that the feeling seemed to be getting stronger with every minute. A few times he'd looked up to see Ron and Hermione working around the tent or else, walking about the large yard.

Finally, when he'd hit the middle of the room, he found it. His wand tip glowed to show the place where the Horcrux was hidden, and Harry felt his breath hitch. He didn't know exactly how he knew, but he was certain that this was the place, albeit from the floor above, where Voldemort had tried to kill him.

Harry let out a woosh of air and sat down next to the spot. _How was he supposed to get to it? Was it burried? What were the enchantments?_ What was worse is that he didn't have Ron or Hermione in here to help him. They couldn't help… they couldn't get in to the house with him, as they could not see the house.

He was on his own. Harry closed his eyes and tried to think. _Was it hot in here?_ He opened his eyes and for a moment the air around him shimmered. He blinked, trying to see it again, but it was gone. Now that he had his eyes open, he could tell that it wasn't actually hot, but rather drafty in the ruins.

What was going on?

Slowly he stood, thinking back to his one trip with Dumbledore. He had told Harry that magic left an imprint. Was that it? And if it was, how was he going to see it again?

Yet again, a wave of heat hit him that he couldn't explain. He spun around, searching for the source, but saw nothing. The heat hit him a third time and this time he saw it was coming from where the shimmer had emanated.

"Okay," Harry said out loud. "Here goes nothing." Raising his wand, he pointed to the spot and said, "_Incendio!_"

Fire shot immediately from his wand, hitting the spot where the shimmer had been. For a second the stream of fire seemed to ball in place, before it exploded out, throwing Harry backwards through the rubble. He yelled, although no one would hear him, and rolled into a ball while searing flames licked as the ruins around him.

He had to think! The fire was spreading quickly throught he place, consuming everything in its path at a rate that Harry could barely fathom. _THINK!_

But he couldn't think. "_Aguamenti!_" Harry bellowed, pointing his wand towards the flame. A stream of water burst from his wand, hitting the bright red flames nearest him, but instead of putting out the fire, it only made it worse. The inferno seemed to grow exponentially before his horrified eyes. He quickly lowered his wand and swore loudly. _If water wasn't going to help then…_ and then it hit him, and he reacted without giving himself time to think.

"_Ardesco Glacio!_" The Flame Freezing charm…

It worked. The fire around him turned from white hot, to pleasantly cool. Slowly, not sure what he should do, Harry walked through the flames towards the place where the ball of light still danced above the floor. Facing it, he thought he saw something fluttering in the fire, almost like a Snitch. Reach out, Harry stuck his hand in and felt around. His fingers closed around a cool, metal object, carefully pulling it out.

It was the pendant that they had been searching for. As soon as he removed it from the flame, all of the fire extinguished itself. He stuck the pendant in his pocket, breathing out a sigh of relief.

Harry sat down on the ground, panting hard. Now the question was how was he going to destroy this Horcrux? He nearly took it from his shirt pocket, to examine it, but decided against it. He'd bring it out to Ron and Hermione to see if they could help figure it out. He didn't have a voice in his head, telling him what to do this time.

"It is fitting," came a cold, high voice from behind Harry. Harry spun around and felt his heart freeze. Voldemort… "That I finish you here, where it all started. When I heard you would be here, and that you would be unprotected I knew I couldn't waste another minute, waiting for the perfect opportunity."

Harry glanced quickly towards the camp and saw the tent surrounded by robed Death Eaters, but Ron and Hermione weren't in sight. _They must still be safely in the tent._ "Really? Who told you I was here?"

"Oh," Voldemort's smile was satisfied, "A little flower whispered it to me. I came as soon as I heard. So Potter, we're not delaying this any longer, nor is there anyone here to save you." He pointed his wand straight at Harry's heart and before he could think to move, the red eyes glinted as he shouted, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Harry fell backwards as the spell hit him, burning him so badly that he yelled out in pain. Panting hard, he rolled on to his side, trying not to scream, and he felt the hot metal of the pendant on his arm, as he hugged himself. _Could it be?_ The pain remained, but he got up anyway, trying to ignore the hot metal in his pocket.

Voldemort's eyes were wide with fear. "This can't be!" He hissed quietly.

"It is," Harry retorted brazenly. "Face it, Tom. You can't kill me." Harry pointed his wand at him, but did not move. It was not the right time to kill him. He thought that the pendant was probably destroyed, moreover it had saved his life, but this wasn't the end. They would have to kill Nagini before he could finish Voldemort off.

He could Apparate away from here, but there really wasn't anywhere to go, and he couldn't leave Ron and Hermione behind. He didn't steal another glance towards them, even though he wanted to. He knew he couldn't take his eyes off Voldemort.

The red eyes narrowed even further. "You are lying, Potter! I can tell."

For the first time in his life, Harry felt his mind go blank. He didn't know if it was fear or freezing, but he shut his mind down and breathed out a slow breath. He was _not_ going to let Voldemort see that he had the pendant. If Voldemort found out, then it really would be over. "So what if I am? You could try again, of course, but I rather think you're wasting your time." This time he did sneak a glance to the tent and saw that the Death Eaters were now trying to blast the tent apart, but to no avail. "Ron and Hermione will know we're under attack and they'll call for help. We've got a way of getting messages to the Order." The mirror flashed briefly through his mind, but he quickly clamped down on it.

He heard a scurrying behind him and nearly turned. "No," Voldemort said softly, dangerously. "We're ending this now. I don't know how you lived, but it was a fluke and it won't happen again. I've waited too long to kill you."

Harry laughed. It was this impatience that had ended Voldemort's reign in the first place. He knew it was stupid to laugh in the most powerful dark wizard's face, but he couldn't help it. If Voldemort wanted to kill him, Harry had no chance. There was no where to hide; no where to run and Voldemort was right, there was no one to save him.

"Do you really think death is so funny, Potter?" Voldemort asked, taking a step towards him.

"I'm not scared of it, as you are, if that's what you mean." Harry realized that it was true. He wanted a life, but if he lost it… well, some things were worth dying for. "It doesn't keep me awake at night, as it does you. Isn't that sad? You're an old man and yet you're terrified of something that doesn't even bother me."

Voldemort did not respond for a long moment and when he did, it was not to talk to him. Anger and fury rolled off him in waves as he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry ducked, and heard a squeal of pain come from above him as a body fell over his. He looked up and gasped, as did Voldemort. _It was Wormtail._

For a moment Harry was too stunned to do anything. Then he laughed; hysterical, irrational, belly-aching laughter.

"Wormtail?" Voldemort said it as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Harry pushed the small, fat man off of him and barely spared him a glance. Right now was not the time to think about the dead. "Yeah, he owed me a life debt. Did you know that?"

Voldemort tensed and looked down at the dead man again. "I did, but I did not see this coming. He had no loyalty to you."

"We'll never know," Harry said. "His debt is paid, though, and now you really can't kill me. He wasn't my mother, but he'll do."

"Incorrect, Potter." Voldemort raised his wand again, and this time Harry was ready for him. "I can't use the Killing Curse but there are other ways to end a man's life." He waved his wand, shooting out a dark blue light and Harry ducked, rolling away.

Harry raised his own and thought, _Levicorpus_. Voldemort flew upwards briefly before he waved his own wand and lowered himself back to the ground.

Harry didn't wait to see him. He sprinted for a large pile of rubble off to the side and dived behind it. Only then did he really look towards the tent and what he saw made his heart skid to a halt.

The Order of the Phoenix, including Hagrid and most of the Weasleys, were out there fighting the Death Eaters.

Whether he liked it or not, Harry thought morosely, the final battle had begun.

**EXTREMELY IMPORTANT**!!!! I know it's been really, really slow, but I swear I have a great excuse. I wasn't ready to share before, but I'm pregnant and I've been really sick, plus had a few complication. Now that I'm starting to feel better, past the morning sickness, I'm going to finish this. It is my goal to be done before bk7 comes out, so hopefully that will happen. Thank you for your patience and consideration for my health.


	38. Chapter 38: Prongs' Last Stand

Harry turned back to Voldemort and ducked without thinking. A spell barely missed hitting him. Harry waved his wand thinking, _Sectumsempra_, which Voldemort deflected easily. As Dumbledore had once told him, it would take uncommon skill to kill Voldemort and…

Harry froze, which turned out to be a huge mistake as a blue spell hit him in the stomach and sent him flying back into the remains of the back wall. Harry groaned and rolled over, flinging as many spells as he could think of as he crawled over to a rock and hid behind it. He needed a second to think, and cursed silently under his breath that he hadn't thought of this before.

Dumbledore had said that his strength was his ability to love.

"Come on out, Harry… we've been through this before. We're not playing hide and seek." Voldemort's voice was cool and dettached, but somehow Harry knew he was angry.

"If I remember correctly," Harry growled, trying to think frantically of how he could kill him with love. Unfortunately nothing was coming to mind. "The last time we met like this, you ended up losing. In fact, your record of trying to kill me is rather pathetic."

Harry knew he'd gone too far when the rock he was hiding behind exploded in a shower of dust. He coughed as it enveloped him, but he didn't sit still. Harry shot to his feet and ran for cover, shouting "_Diffindo!_" and waving his wand over his shoulder. He skidded to a halt behind what must have been the stairs at one point. A lot rubble was piled up in one place, blocking it from view.

_What could he do?_ Harry thought frantically. He could try to touch Voldemort again, but that would mean getting his wand from him and Harry wasn't sure he'd be able to manage that. He hadn't yet hit Voldemort with a spell. In any case, his wand wouldn't fight properly against Voldemort's because they were made from the same core.

_THINK!_

"Harry… Harry…" Voldemort's voice was cool and in control again. "While we play this little game, your friends are being killed."

Harry fought the urge to look around the debris, to see if he was lying. He needed a chance to think and he wasn't going to run away to get that chance.

_Why hadn't he tried to work this out before?!_ The answer was simple, of course. Harry thought he had more time. Well, if Nagini was still alive, then he did. Whether he liked it or not, he would have to run for it now and bide his time. He was fairly certain that the Horcrux in his pocket was destroyed, as it was part of a soul and it had been hit with the killing curse, but he couldn't be sure. Harry had to test it, but there wasn't time now. Right now he had to worry about staying alive so he could finish the job properly.

Slowly he stood, and worked his way around the rubble, trying to get a good look at where Voldemort was. He didn't speak, even as Voldemort continued to taunt him, but simply moved with the reflexes born from sneaking through the castle and away from Filch for years.

When he got to the edge of the stairs, he crouched down and peaked around the stairs to see Voldemort about to move around the wreckage, as if they were circling a table, trying to avoid each other. He planted his knee, and thought _Sectumsempra_, practically shouting it in his head. Amazingly, and almost unbelievably the spell found its mark, hitting Voldemort in the chest. Blood splattered everywhere, as Harry ducked back around the rubble.

"Ah… so you've learned a few dark spells, have you? It feels good, doesn't it Harry?" Voldemort didn't even sound as if he was in pain, but then Harry heard the chanting, as Snape had done for Malfoy, and knew he only had a few moments to check.

Harry pulled out the pendant that had probably, at one point, been beautiful, but was now only a melted, mangled, tangle of gold. He pointed his wand at it and quietly muttered the spell to check if it was a Horcrux.

Nothing happened and Harry let out a sigh of relief. This one was finished; only Nagini was left before he could try to finish it. He heard a noise off to his left and rolled just as a spell cracked into a broken beam above his head.

_Reducto!_ Harry thought desperately, accidentally hitting the floor at Voldemort's feet. It exploded, causing Voldemort to jump back as a large crater formed at his feet. Before Voldemort could react, Harry pointed his wand as him and thought again, _Sectumsempra_! Again it hit him, and Harry could not believe his luck.

"You're wasting my time, Harry," Voldemort sneered as he began to heal himself.

Harry went in for another shot, again thinking _Reducto!_ Voldemort was blasted off of his feet, hitting a lone support beam on the southern side of the house. He slowly got to his feet, and before Harry could do more, he'd Disapparated.

Harry didn't care. He made a break for the edge of the house and saw, to his horror, that the Death Eaters were everywhere. He couldn't immediately see who was there from the Order, but knew that several were Weasleys because of their vivid red hair. Looking around frantically, he spotted Hermione, who, with Tonks, was dueling with the tall, blond Death Eater that had helped invade Hogwarts a year ago. He also saw Hagrid, with his pink umbrella, fighting with Fenrir Greyback and Lupin. Hagrid was picking up everything he could and chucking them at Greyback, who was struggling to dodge the curses and the flying debris.

Harry also saw Bill, who looked wild with rage, fighting against two Death Eaters that he didn't know. 

Then he saw Ron and his heart leapt in to his throat. His friend was running as fast as he could for a small grove of trees near the house, with three Death Eaters on his heels. Harry didn't wait, but sprinted over to the edge of the house, still inside so that the Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry shouted, hitting one of the Death Eaters in the side of the face. He fell instantly, tripping up another of the three. "_Reducto!_" Harry said, aiming for the Death Eater that was still moving, and he was relieved to see the man fly through the air and land hard, not getting up. _One more time…_ Just has the tripped man was about to hex Ron, Harry stunned him and he fell flat on his face.

Ron, however, was not even looking at the action behind him. He skidded to a halt, shouted, "_Difindo!_" at something on the ground, that Harry couldn't see, and cheered, pulling up was Harry saw, with enormous relief, was half of a very large snake. Harry too let out a cheer, half from relief, and half from nerves.

They hadn't been sure that the snake was a Horcrux, but Dumbledore had thought so and Harry trusted Dumbledore. _Now he could end it._

Harry watched for a second longer as Ron chucked the bit of the snake he was holding back in to the trees and set off for the battle, then he got to work. Harry took careful aim for the closest Death Eater, and stunned him. He was gratified to see the man fall, and Tonks quickly tying him up and snapping his wand.

Harry had never seen a wand snapped, but it let out a white spark and he understood why. If the man somehow got free, he was defenseless. Harry pointed his wand at another Death Eater, took aim and missed. It went by his left ear, but it was enough to distract him so that Mad-Eye could take him out.

"Now, now, Harry," came a cold voice from behind him. "That really isn't fair, and I can't see Dumbledore approving of this behavior. You're hiding, like a coward, while the others do the hard work."

Harry spun around, and had his wand ready, as did Voldemort, but neither of them moved. They both knew that directly confronting each other would get them no where. "I think it's fair, since the Order isn't using the Killing Curse. They need all the help they can get."

"Ah yes, the noble drivel that Dumbledore always spoke about… he swore that there was something worse than death, but he's not here to speak of it now, is he?"

Harry felt hatred rise up in him, so powerful that it practically stole his breath. He didn't say anything, though, simply stared at him, trying to keep his mind blank. "There are worse things, and it's your biggest weakness that you can't see that."

"My biggest weakness, is it? Does that mean you've found love, Harry? Is that why you defend it so readily?" Voldemort held his wand steady, but his slit-like nostrils flared as if he smelt something foul. "Oh, I believe you have. How touching." His voice became higher as he asked, "so who is it, Harry? Anyone I know?"

For a brief moment, Harry thought about denying it, but Ginny was safely in the Burrow and she wasn't likely to be moving. "As a matter of fact, your younger self, from that diary, did; Ginny Weasley."

"Ah, I see. How touching." Voldemort looked at him intently. "I believe I tried to have her killed, and I almost succeeded. If I had known she was so important to you, I'd have worked a bit harder."

"I thought you did know she was important to me," Harry said. "If you didn't, why did you try to have her killed?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed an angry red. "I knew there was a spy somewhere, and after a conversation with Nott, I could tell it was her, so I set a trap and she fell straight in to it, tipping off the Order. When my spy learned of it, and ran straight to me, I knew and I ordered her death. Little did I know that the whole Order would come in to save her."

"Like I said," Harry bit out. "That's your biggest weakness, not seeing how much love can do." Now if only he could figure out how to use that against Voldemort.

Voldemort laughed a high, cold laugh. "We shall see about that." He flicked his wand, almost lazily, at something behind Harry.

Harry ran for it, as he felt a biting cold that reminded him of Dementors, spread through the room, and without thinking or trying to reason why, he thought of telling Ginny that he loved her and conjured his Patronus. It soared from his wand and went straight for Voldemort, although that hadn't been where Harry had meant to aim it.

Voldemort laughed again, his high pitched laugh, but it stopped almost as soon as it had begun. Harry stopped running too, and turned to find Voldemort impaled by the silver stag, and the man shrieking in horror, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, anguish. Harry didn't wait for another chance. _Expelliarmus!_

Voldemort's wand sailed from his hand and Harry caught it, breaking it in half as a green spark shot from it. He threw the pieces and his own wand into a corner, so that Voldemort wouldn't be able to use it against him, and ran for Voldemort, who looked as if he had a ghost sticking out of him. He was still screaming in agony, as Harry grabbed hold of his face, and felt pain shoot through him as he'd never felt before.

This was worse than the Cruciatus Curse, worse even than being possessed by Voldemort in the Ministry. This was pain beyond tolerance, but he didn't let go as they both fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Harry closed his eyes, and prayed to die. It would be better than this.

"You can't die, Harry," a voice whispered in his ear and he opened his eyes to see Ginny swim before his vision. "You have to come back to me, Harry. You love me and I love you."

The pain eased slightly, "Ginny?"

"I'm here," she said, bending down to kiss him. "I'm always with you, but you can't let go. You have to hold on a bit longer, until he's dead. I'll help you."

Harry felt her small, warm hand touch his forehead and immediately the pain in his scar began to lessen. "Ginny…"

"Don't let go, Harry… it's almost over."

He didn't know if it was seconds, minutes, or hours, but finally the pain fled from him, and he realized that Voldemort lay still beside him. Harry let out a breath and then looked around, but Ginny wasn't there. _What had happened?_

Slowly, weakly, he got to his knees. His vision swam and he vomited, but was on his feet seconds later. He ran for his wand, and went back to Voldemort, kneeling down to feel for a pulse.

Harry swore loudly. It was faint, but it was still there. Standing up, he held his wand, pointing at Voldemort, felt all of the anger and hatred spread through him and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" A feeble green light meandered out of his wand, not even reaching the body three feet below him.

Harry stared around, wishing he knew what to do, but then it hit him and he nearly laughed. " _Accio Gryffindor's Sword!_"

He wasn't going to take any chances, though. "_Stupefy!_" This spell did it, and he knew that he had time for the sword to get there. Only after a minute did he realize that he was hours away from Hogwarts, and the Muggles were going to be horrified to see a flying sword rushing through the air.

Harry thought though, that on the whole, the new Minister would probably forgive him. He turned to look once more at the battle and saw that the Order finally seemed to be winning. There were several Death Eaters down, and not many from the Order. Once again he stunned several Death Eaters, or at least tried to, while he waited.

Finally a whirring sound came from behind him, and he turned just in time to catch the sword. Slowly he made his way over to Voldemort. He knelt down at his side, near his head and took a deep breath. Raising the sword, he swung it down, decapitating him with a sickening _crack_. Harry nearly vomited again.

Standing up, he dropped the sword and pointed it at his body before saying, "_Incendio!_" Fire shot towards it, lighting it instantly. Harry didn't wait around to watch, however. As soon as he was sure that Voldemort's body would be completely consumed, he ran for the battle, to join in with the Order.

"Harry!" Ron yelled, as he reached him. "Did you see I got the-"

"Yeah," Harry called, ducking a curse. _Stupefy!_ Harry thought, but the Death Eater blocked it. "It's done, Voldemort's dead. I just burned his body."

The Death Eater, who had just raised his wand, tripped and both Harry and Ron cursed him simultaneously. "Seriously?" Ron asked, as he watched the man twitch on the floor.

"Yeah," Harry said, feeling lighter than he had his entire life. Spells seemed to flow like water from his wand as he helped his best mate fight them off. Together they worked seamlessly, fighting together until he realized with a start that all of the Death Eaters were either tied up, or Apparating away.

"Bloody hell, mate," Ron said, wiping at an oozing cut on his cheek. "Is this it, then?"

"Harry!" Remus called, and Harry turned to see his old professor white in the face. "I just looked into the house… is it really him?"

Harry could only nod as Remus pulled him into a tight hug. "Was anyone killed?"

Remus nodded, letting go of Harry. "Yeah, we lost McGonagall and Arthur is hurt badly. He's already been taken to St. Mungo's, but I think he'll be okay." Harry felt sorrow fill him at the thought of his old professor. She'd never been soft with him, but she had been fair and he was going to miss her.

Ron seemed to have known that his dad had been hurt, because he did not react to this news. "Did you hear about Fleur?"

"What?" Harry asked, bewildered.

Remus turned away, clearly disgusted. "She was the spy for Voldemort. She tried to kill Ginny today, but then chickened out and confessed everything to Molly and Bill. That's how we knew that they were going after you today."

Harry's blood went cold. "No way! She can't have-" but then he remembered Voldemort's words, 'a little flower told me'. "She told Voldemort where I was going."

"Yes, we knew that because Nick told us. She was in the room when he came by Headquarters." Remus suddenly looked old, and tired. "Bill is devastated; took her to the Ministry to turn her in, after she confessed at the Burrow."

"Wait," Harry said, suddenly confused. "She was at Headquarters then…"

"Then about an hour later, she showed up at the Burrow and tried to kill Ginny. Molly caught her and she confessed." Remus said. "She didn't even say why she did it, just that she was sorry."

"I-" Harry didn't even know what to say, and this time he could tell that Ron was just as shocked as he was.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione ran over and hugged him, before throwing herself in to Ron's arms for a long kiss. "Is it over then?" She asked, when they'd finally broken apart.

"Yeah, he's dead. I burned his body." Before she could ask, because he knew she would, he explained. "I got the Horcrux from the house and put it in my pocket. He tried to kill me, but the curse hit the pendant and sort of melted it."

"Horcrux?" Remus said, clearly horrified.

Hermione didn't seem to hear him. "Oh yes! That would do it, I suppose. It is part of a soul. Then what?"

Harry then explained about Pettigrew and their stand off, how he'd weakened Voldemort and how he'd seen Ginny when he touched him. Then he described how he killed him, while Hermione turned a fair shade of green. "I'd seen Ron kill Nagini, so I knew I could end it if I got the chance, but I still don't understand about the Patronus."

Hermione also looked baffled. "I don't know."

"A Patronus is pure positive energy, Harry. Depending on what you thought of when you conjured it, it could be very powerful." Remus still seemed to be shaken, but now he was smiling.

Harry remembered back to the attack on Luna's house and how he'd been able to repel the Dementors then. "I was thinking of Ginny."

"That would do it, then," Hermione said, grinning broadly. "I don't know about you, but I think I want to get out of here before the Ministry shows up. I don't really feel up to answering questions right now. Maybe we could also go see Ron's dad."

"Go on," Remus urged them. "I'll stay and bring out his body when the Aurors get here."

Harry hadn't really thought about Remus being able to get in to Godric's Hollow, but it made sense. "Thanks," Harry said, shaking his hand. Without another word, he, Ron and Hermione Disapparated to the Burrow.

**Author's Notes:**

Okay, there's one more chapter! Many thanks to my faithful betas, David and James! You have both been great.

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm nearly all caught up, but I reserve the right to wait until after DH to really catch up. 


	39. Chapter 39: Epilogue

They arrived back at the Burrow to find Mrs. Weasley in a dither. She didn't want to leave Ginny unprotected, but she wanted to get to St. Mungo's. She kissed them quickly, telling them that she was glad that they were back and safe, and left straight for St. Mungo's to see her husband. They didn't even have time to tell her that Voldemort was dead.

"I-" Harry stopped in the door of the kitchen and grinned sheepishly at his two best friends, who both looked as if they needed a shower. "I'm going up to see Ginny, all right?"

"All right, Harry," Hermione said, stamping on Ron's foot when he wanted to protest.

Harry didn't wait for Ron to say anything. He took the stairs two at a time and reached her door in seconds. He pushed it open silently, and found Ginny staring at him, wide awake.

She tried to sit up a bit, but he forestalled her by rushing to her side and kissing her gently. He'd missed her so much, even though it had only been a few days. Ginny responded as he sank down on to the side of the bed, so glad that he was back, they were both safe, and it was over.

When they broke apart, Ginny flopped back onto her pillow and smiled, although her eyes looked red and swollen. "So how long are you back for?"

"Forever," Harry answered instantly. "It's over, Ginny. He's dead."

Ginny simply blinked in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," he replied, laughing in relief. "I don't have to go again. You're stuck with me."

"But…" Ginny's eyes, to his horror, filled with tears. She grabbed for his shirt and pulled him down to hug him. "Fleur said you were going to be dead, that Tom was going to kill you soon!"

He hugged her as tightly as he dared, still aware of her bandages and cuts. "I know… I heard that she tried to kill you. I'm sorry about that, Ginny."

She sniffed, keeping him close. "She said she didn't have a choice… that he'd kill her parents and sister, but-"

"But we could have protected them!" Harry growled, remembering that it had been Fleur who had reprimanded them in the hospital when Ginny had been hurt. "She must have felt guilty, though. She was probably the one who gave away your secret to Voldemort."

"Yeah," Ginny said, sounding more in control. She let go of him and swiped away her last tears. "I'm sorry about falling apart. I was nearly killed today, Dad's hurt and… well I thought you were dead. I had this dream that you, Tom and I were in this wrecked building and I was touching your face, telling you that you couldn't die because you had to come back to me, but then I woke up."

Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. Quickly he told her about what had happened when he killed Voldemort, but for some reason she didn't seem as shocked as he was.

"I owed you a life debt, Harry. When you needed me to save you, I was there." Her voice was calm as she said it, but her face showed her relief.

He shook his head. "You didn't owe me anything."

They sat in silence for awhile before Ginny broke it. "I've been thinking about you and me."

"Oh?" Harry asked, his heart suddenly slamming into his throat. He pushed a lock of her hair off of her face, and tried to ignore the grave look on her face. "What about us?"

"I don't think we can go any further until you see the truth." Ginny took a deep breath and stubbornly met his gaze. "You still want us to be 'us', right?"

"Of course I do!" Harry had never wanted anything more in his life.

She nodded and sat up, pushing him back from the bed a bit. Before he could more that utter a peep, she'd pulled off her t-shirt, revealing her bra clad torso. Harry's pulse went in to over drive, and he had to fight to make himself not stare at her. _She was so beautiful!_

"They're really bad and if we continue on, well…" Ginny stopped, and looked as if she wanted to hide, but didn't. She continued to look at him as he fought to keep his eyes on her face.

"Right…" Harry said, feeling as if he'd been hit by a bludger. "Sorry, what's bad?"

Ginny burst out laughing and weakly hit his arm. "My scars, you dolt!"

"Oh!" He finally took a look and saw that she was right. It looked rather painful. "Yeah, well, that's just you, isn't it? I guarantee that if you've got your shirt off, that I'm not going to be paying attention to those scars. There are… uh… better things to look at."

Shaking her head, she put her shirt back on, although it looked painful to him and in the end, he ended up helping her get it back on. "I just needed to be sure, you know? I didn't want you to think that I looked perfect under my clothes."

"You're perfect to me, and that's all that matters." Harry said, kissing her again.

It took several more months before Ginny was fit enough to be walking around the grounds. They'd made it to Remus and Tonks' wedding the month before, but only because Ginny had threatened to walk there if they didn't find a means of getting her to the ceremony. Afterwards, though, she'd been so tired that she'd needed to stay in bed for a week. Since then, Mrs. Weasley had been extremely vigilant about keeping her daughter cooped up.

It was driving Ginny barmy, although Harry wasn't willing to break the rules. Mrs. Weasley had threatened him from here to eternity if he dared remove her from the house and he'd taken her seriously.

When they finally managed to get out for a bit, Harry set up a picnic under a tree a little ways from the house. Mr. Weasley, who had fully recovered from his injuries, had warned them not to stay out too late, as it was supposed to rain. Harry had promised to be good, and after ten minutes of fussing on Mrs. Weasley's part, they'd left for a slow walk to the blanket.

"I am so glad to be out of the house!" Ginny exclaimed, sounding happier than she had in a long time. "Hey," she stopped and pointed to the hole in the ground where Harry had blasted apart a tree. "How did that get there?"

"Well…" and he explained about getting so angry that she was under attack that he blew the thing up.

Ginny shook her head sadly, and then winked at him. "I always liked that tree. It was fun for climbing in. Ah well."

They continued on to the blanket and by the time they got there, Ginny needed to lie down. "I hate being this weak," she exclaimed with disgust.

"It won't be much longer," Harry said bracingly, thankful that it was true. "Soon enough you'll be up and about, hexing all of your brothers again." He felt the dig of the small box in his pocket, but he ignored it. Ron and Hermione had gotten engaged a week ago, but it was different. They were older, after all. Harry still wasn't sure what had possessed him to buy the ring, but any time he thought of asking her, he felt like he might be sick.

"I suppose so," Ginny agreed as she pulled him down beside her and snuggled her head onto his shoulder. "I just want to get on with life. I'll be of age in a week and I want to get a job, or do something like that. You lot have all got your pick of jobs."

It was true. He and Ron had been accepted in to Auror training, which they had both accepted. It was grueling work during the week, but they had weekends off. Hermione, however, had decided to become an Unspeakable. Harry wasn't sure exactly what she did, but she seemed happy enough doing it. It hadn't mattered that they hadn't taken their NEWT's. The Wizarding world was just thankful that they'd killed Voldemort, and the rest would take care of itself.

"What if Hogwarts reopens?" Harry asked, playing with a soft strand of her long, red hair.

Ginny shrugged. "I can't go. The Healer said it would probably kill me if I tried and anyway, I don't think I could go back after a few years when I am healed up. I'd be so old that it would be odd."

"You could study at home for your NEWT's and get into the Auror program with us," Harry said casually, trying not to show how much he wanted her to do that.

"That's what I think I'm going to do, actually. The Minister was really nice about that, after I showed him all of my memories in the Pensieve." Ginny's voice was soft now, as if she was about to fall asleep. "Too bad for Fleur, though. I can't believe she got a life sentence in Azkaban."

"I can, actually. She was a traitor, even if she was being extorted. I feel sorry for Bill, though." Bill hadn't been the same since. He'd gone back to Egypt and by all accounts was the best Curse Breaker that Gringotts had, probably because he didn't care if he lived or died.

She signed and rolled over, until she was half on him. "I miss Bill and… Harry, there's something in your pocket that's poking me."

Harry blushed and tried to shift away. "It's nothing."

"Move it to the other pocket. I was comfortable and I don't want to move." Ginny's voice was firm as she stared up at him.

Harry reached his arm around her waist and dug the small box from his pocket, ready to transfer it, when she snatched it from his fingers and opened it. Harry wanted to look away, but it was as if her face was a magnet and he couldn't seem to turn away. "Ginny…"

"This is an engagement ring," she said bluntly, turning her face up to look at him. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah, but…" _But what_, he wondered. "I still hadn't figured out how to ask you."

She studied him for a long time before saying, "You could just try asking, you know."

"You might say no," Harry blurted out, a fear coming to the surface that he hadn't wanted to face before now.

"Are you a Gryffindor or not?" Ginny reminded him, now a small smile playing across her face. "Do I have to ask you?"

"No!" Harry said, getting the box from her. "I don't think the ring would fit me, anyway. All right, Ginny…" he turned onto his side and cupped her face, feeling light headed and sick. "I love you and, oh damn, I don't know what else to say! Will you marry me, please?"

Ginny nodded and kissed him, whispering 'yes' against his lips. "You're awfully cute when you're nervous, Potter. Did you know that?"

Harry wasn't paying attention, though. He slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed her again. He'd have time to worry about how he looked to her later.

A/N: It's done!!! Like it or hate it, it is over with. I actually think I'm done writing HP too, but we'll see.

Thanks again to my brave beta's, David, James and Nink! You've been wonderful.

Thank you also reviewers, for your payment of kind words and encouragement. It's been a joy and I'll never forget it.

ywg


End file.
